Pure Perfection
by Daphodill
Summary: Bella's very existence has been a secret. Her foster father showed her, from the moment they met, what love is. Through him, she gained a family and belonging. There are a few bumps along the way. This is her story - learning, growing, understanding who and what she is. Response to TWCS Isabella Creed challenge.
1. Chapter 1

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 1

Author's Note:

This is my first posting, however, it is my second FF story. The first few chapters are drabble-ish. I think I may come back later and combine them.

Our story begins after Jean Grey has returned to the X-Men after they believed she died at Alkalai Lake.

Read & Review. Please and thank you!

* * *

"Jean, talk to me. Please. Don't do this."

"Logan, there's nothing for me here. The Professor needs to stay out of my head. I won't let him keep manipulating me!" her eyes growing black and sinister, "he's jealous... afraid that I'm stronger than him - more powerful," she says with a sneer as she steps away from her lover.

"You're wrong Jean, the Professor just wants to help you, help you control your powers," Logan pleads, grabbing for her wrist to pull her back to him.

Whipping herself around to face him, she launches herself forward, "Don't be a fool Logan! He's tamed you - the great _Wolverine_." Logan winces at her tone. Jean is in his face, so close that they share breaths. Logan's heart aches to embrace her - he's loved her for so long. Now that Scott is gone... his breath stops at the selfishness of his thoughts. Although he and Scott Summers never quite saw eye-to-eye, he respected him. Scott was a valued member of the team and Jean's husband. It was wrong of him to feel happy because another man was dead, but Logan couldn't help it. He felt that finally he could have everything that he ever wanted... at last.

"You're wrong Logan. I will never belong to another man again," Jean answered, reading his mind, "I've been caged up my whole life," a feral growl emanated from her chest as the room began to quake. Logan looked around the room wide-eyed as plaster cracked and items fell from their perches. "I will live by my own rules from now on." Suddenly the room stopped shaking and Jean stepped away from Logan, mentally ripping the door off the hinges as she walked away.

"Jean please!" Logan called out after her, as he found himself unable to move from his spot. Jean had bound him to his seat on the bed, paralyzing him so he could not follow.

"_Goodbye Logan. Thank you - I will always care for you, but I cannot do this. This life here is not me anymore - never was" _Jean telepathically shared with Logan as she exited the grounds of Xavier's School for Gifted Children.

Moments later Professor Xavier wheeled himself into the room with Storm following close behind.

"Logan, what happened," Professor X asked.

"You know damn well what happened Doc. She's gone,"

"I can follow her Professor," Storm offered.

"No Storm, she won't allow it. She'll disable the jet and everything else if we try and follow her," he says with a faraway look on his face; communicating with Jean telepathically. "Jean, please don't stay away too long. You are cherished here among us."

"_No I'm not, I'm just an experiment to you - I always have been. STAY OUT OF MY HEAD! "_Jean mentally screamed back.

Time seemed to stand still, no one could move or breathe for what seemed like an eternity. Then, as quickly as it was upon them, it was lifted. They all breathed deeply and nearly collapsed on themselves as if a heavy weight had been lifted.

Logan leaped from his bed, racing towards the door. "Logan, don't. She wants to leave. If you pursue her, she'll be angry and harm you, or worse. Please, let's just wait this out, see what she'll do next," the Professor pleaded with him - showing him, in his mind, what Jean's wrath is capable of. She saved them all at Alkali Lake, lifted and powered the jet, held the water at bay, and managed to keep herself alive for months on end under tons of freezing water. That was no easy feat. But with that kind of power destroying, Logan would be a walk in the park despite his adamantium skeleton and miraculous healing abilities - Jean could essentially disintegrate him.

Heeding the Professor's warning, Logan began dressing as he paced the room; formulating a plan to track Jean. Storm eyed Logan warily - she always cared deeply for him, but he was so distracted in his pursuit of Jean he barely noticed her unless they were truly alone. There was a powerful connection between the two that neither acted upon although there was no true hindrance - they both were unattached to any mate. However, they did forge a strong friendship.

Professor Xavier grabbed Storm's hand, tenderly patting it. "_Let's leave him, there's a war raging inside of him. He'll leave us for a while. There's nothing you can do to change his mind - no matter how deeply you care for him. He knows you care for him Ororo, but like Jean, he must do this on his own."_

Storm nodded her head and made her way out of the room. "You'll be sorely missed Logan, please don't stay away too long."

"_Goodbye my friend, you'll always have a home here."_ With that, Logan was left alone. He threw whatever essentials he had into a pack and marched his way towards the garage. He jumped on his favorite Harley, keys already in the ignition, and made his way out into the darkness.

* * *

A/N:

This is kind of a rehashing of The Last Stand, but trust me, I'm going somewhere different with this. Please hang in there.


	2. Chapter 2

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 2

A/N:

So Jean was kinda harsh and took off on Wolverine, poor guy...

We jump a bit ahead into the future. Again, it is a slightly different retelling of another scene from The Last Stand. I thought it was a good way to make some revelations.

Read & review, please and thank you!

* * *

The news of a possible mutant cure spread like wildfire across the globe. Outrage exploded on both sides of the debate. Professor Charles Xavier found himself in the middle, attempting to maintain peace. The entire conflict was tearing him up, ripping him in two. He and his longtime friend Erik Lensher had spent hours on end debating the need for a cure. Although neither man felt the need to be "cured," Erik felt it would be weaponized while Charles believed it was useful for those who were not content with their mutant traits.

It had been nearly a year, and he managed to locate Jean. She had returned to her childhood home. Erik arrived with Charles, hoping to sway Jean to return to him, just as the two convinced her parents to release her to their care many, many years before.

The meeting soon turned volatile. Erik quickly fueled Jean's rage towards Charles for shuttering her powers for so long. Erik made sense to her, he offered her a home, a sense of belonging, yet the freedom to do as she wished.

Charles made one last and fatal error, attempting to contain the fury that raged with Jean that called itself the Phoenix. "STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jean screamed, shaking the entire house, lifting it from its foundation. With a blink of her eyes the Professor disappeared - shattered into pieces and nothing could be recovered. Erik shuddered at the sight, no matter how much he and Charles disagreed, he never wished death upon his oldest friend. And Charles had been a true friend, the first to show him that he was not alone in this life. Erik was crushed by the loss of Charles.

"Look child, look at what you've done!" Erik admonished.

Jean suddenly became aware of herself again, dropping the house from her telekinetic grip and enveloping herself and Erik in a protective shield avoiding the rubble falling all around them. "What..what have I done? PROFESSOR!" Jean shouted, grabbing at her throat, choking on the sobs that she could not contain.

"We have to leave here child, come with me." Erik said, taking her hand and leading her towards the woods behind what was left of the house. "I'll show you there is another way."

Once they were safe, deep with the forest Jean stopped and lowered her shield, as if she remembered that she'd left something behind. "Oh my god!" she said, racing back towards the debris. In an instant she returned with a tiny bundle, wrapped up tightly in a yellow blanket and a bag slung over her shoulder. Cooing to the bundle, "Oh mama's sweet girl is so clever and strong. Look at you," she said, holding the child close to her breast.

"You have a child? But how, who is the father?" Erik asked confused.

"What does it matter to you Magneto, who the father is. I wanted a child, I have a child. She is my own. Not stolen. MINE!" she said through gritted teeth and black eyes.

"Of course she is yours my dear," attempting to placate, "I was merely asking because I fear that the child's father may come looking for you both. Is her father mutant?" Erik asked, stepping closer to get a better look at the infant. He saw scratches on her face from where debris had hit her. The wounds were healing before his very eyes. In an instant the child was perfectly flawless again. Porcelain skin, mahogany tresses with a slight curl to them. Dark, soulful eyes which seemed to understand everything around her.

"He's of no concern. And you can see - she is perfection; her parentage notwithstanding." Jean said rather smugly. "Let's go."

_An entire house fell on the infant, but she's unharmed. Jean was so distracted when the house fell, she couldn't have possibly shielded the child and herself...could she_? Magneto internally questioned himself.

Hearing his thoughts, Jean turned on him,"You ought not concern yourself with my child's abilities. Although she is just a few months old, my daughter is quite gifted and clever. She will never be a pawn in your games Herr Lensher."

"My dear, no need to get so defensive. I was simply observing how truly remarkable the child is. I could stand to guess then who her father may be, considering timelines and all..." "_the Wolverine. Does he know of the child?" _Magneto asks. Jean shakes her head slowly no.

"_And he will not know. I have what I wanted from him. Marie is MINE - she has no need to be dragged into that false sense of security, justice, and freedom that the Professor always droned on about. I'm done with that life."_

"Ah, well then, come with me Jean. I will help you care for Marie. We will rise and perfect this world. This _cure_ be damned and all who support it!" Magneto declared, stroking the downy curls of the tiny child. "_This little one will never know shame or fear because of what she is. Evolution has leapt forward creating the perfection that is in your arms dear Jean." _Jean nodded once and moved forward into the forest.

* * *

A/N:

Let me know what you think, did I totally screw the pooch? Early chapters are quick, when we get more into the baby's life, I will have a whole lot more to share.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 3

A/N:

Major confrontation time! Again, this part mirrors The Last Stand, but it is different, I am going somewhere totally different. After all, it is a Twilight/X-Men crossover.

Thanks for hanging in there with me. I appreciate the feedback.

Read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

Jean spent months in hiding with Magento and The Brotherhood, formulating plans to take out the source of the cure and all those who try to protect it. Jean was not an active participant in these discussions, although she was physically present for every one, absorbing everything.

She spent all her time telepathically communication with her child, teaching her, nurturing her, loving her. Marie was never out of Jean's sight and with their powerful bond, if they were physically separated, their minds and spirits were always tethered. Erik took to the child as if she were his own sweet granddaughter. He doted on Marie, calling her _Schatzi _; German for _treasure. _Soon their entire camp referred to Marie as _Schatzi_; she answered to her pet name before the name her mother gave her.

Although they were preparing for war, Marie spent her first year of life in a safe and loving cocoon. Magneto convinced Jean to release Marie into Astra's care as they fell into formation, moving towards the island fortress which housed the mutant whose talent was to neutralize others' abilities. The humans had defiled his gift and made it into a cure for mutants. Magneto suspected all along that the cure would be turned into a weapon and the moment they set foot on the island, his suspicions were realized.

One by one the pawns placed at the front of the line were systematically shot down and "cured." As the Brotherhood's numbers dwindled down to only the most powerful; Magneto, Jean, and a few others, the battle became more fierce. Humans and mutant alike were laid to waste. Jean surveyed the destruction all around her. Her mind battling itself to find the truth in what her eyes took in. There was no right on either side and she wanted no part of it. Jean stood frozen, encapsulated in her shield, ignoring the losing battle of her brethren on either side of her. "Jean, your shield!" Magneto cried as the sky was filled with fiberglass darts heading straight for them. His ability to manipulate metal was useless against the plastic needles heading towards them.

Jean cocked her head to the right and the darts stilled mid-flight. Then she noticed a form making its way to her, struggling against a great weight that hung in the air, stilling all movement. _Logan..._

"_Jean, please honey - you've got to stop this. So many have been lost, how many more? Whatever it is you need, I'll do it. Please Jean. I love you_," Logan pleaded as he inched his way towards her. With each step she blasted him with another wave of her shield but his steps barely faltered.

"Don't listen to him Jean, you'll be their pawn again!" Magneto exclaimed.

"And what have I been to you Herr Lensher?" Jean questioned as she dropped her shield. In the next instance Beast lept up, impaling Magneto with a dart filled with the mutant cure.

"Jean, please. Please darlin', you don't want to do this." Logan begged, still partially paralyzed by Jean's power.

Jean's eyes faltered, the blackness of her fury receding ever so slightly. Logan was able to take a few quick steps closer. "Would you die for them?" she gritted out, _Logan, I'm scared..._

"No, for you, I would die for you! I'm here. I can help you. I love you." Jean's resistance waned again, Logan raced forward before she was fully aware of what happened he was face to face with her. His arms like a steel vice around her.

"_I can't stop Logan, I can't make it stop. Help me Logan, please," s_he begged, flooding his mind with all her memories and feelings. Logan chocked on a sob, feeling Jean's pain, sorrow, and joy. "_I don't want to be a monster Logan, please help me - stop me."_

Logan kissed Jean's lips as he thrust his adamantium claws into her sides, just between her ribs. Piercing her organs and ripping her heart open. Images of the two of them naked joined in the most intimate of connections, Jean swollen with child, Jean kissing a tiny little girl's pale nose, brushing the girl's mahogany curls out, hugs, kisses ... love flitted through Jean's last moments of consciousness, assaulting Logan's at the same time. "We couldda had all that baby, me and you. Jean, please come back to me!" Logan sobbed as he collapsed, cradling Jean's lifeless body to himself.

Commotion swelled all around him as the authorities collected the survivors, Magneto included, taking them into custody. Beast stood beside Logan, longing to comfort him but not knowing what to say or do, he walked away. Storm landed beside him, crying - Jean was a dear friend to her, the loss greatly wounded her as well.

"She begged me to stop her Storm. I didn't want to do it, but there was no other way. Now she's dead. I have nothing left."

"Logan, you did what you had to do, for the greater good of all. Jean understood that, I'm sure. She cared for you deeply and what she had unleashed she could not control. Only you could stop her, only you were strong enough."

* * *

A/N:

So, you all knew that Jean was gonna die at Wolverine's hand or claws... I loved their whole "Would you die for them" bit in the movie, I just had to use it here.

Next chapter we find out what happened to the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 4

A/N:

I hope you enjoy this chapter. We learn what has happened to Jean's baby and are reintroduced to a familiar character.

Read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

Police raided dozens of places where mutants were known to congregate around the San Francisco area - hoping to contain any future uprisings. They confined and tortured others, forcing them to reveal hidden locations in the area.

Just as the search for more of the Brotherhood was drawing to a close, officers came upon a cabin hidden deep within Golden Gate National Park. There they found a woman and a small child. They were immediately taken into custody, the woman profusely interrogated but gave up no information except that the child was not hers. Explaining, she was to look after her until the mother returned. It has been weeks and the mother had not shown. She was close to abandoning the child at the nearest fire station and then keep running.

"What is the child's name? How old is she?" the officer asked.

"I know she is called _Schatzi _. I do not know her age, save that she may be nearly two." the woman answered.

"Is she a mutant? Are her parents mutants?" the officer demanded. Astra remained silent. "Maybe we should give her the vaccine anyway, just to be on the safe side." he said quietly to the officer beside him.

"We'll have to get clearance for that. For now the child seems alright. No visible signs of anything _abnormal_," the second officer said.

"Yeah, well it would make me feel a whole lot better if even the possibility of her being a mutant was eliminated. " the first officer sneered.

The room gently rumbled as the officer pinned his gaze sharply at the child. The look of disgust and hatred clearly displayed across his features causing the small child under his care to quake with fear.

"Give the kid a break Levi. Look at her, you're scaring her," the young officer said as he gently stroked the child's silky chocolate curls. "Cut it out, she can't help what she may or may not be. Besides, she's such a little beauty. Who could just abandon her like that?" he said, cooing to the child.

"See, that's the problem with you rookies Swan, hell, you're not even out of training. What do you know about about anything?" Officer Levi said with a sneer. "You know what? I'm tired of babysitting detail. She's your responsibility now kid." he declared, snatching Astra up and walking towards the door, leading her forcefully to a holding cell.

"Well, little _Schatzi_, are you hungry my sweet girl?" Officer Swan asked the child. The tiny girl looked up at the man and nodded, a grin crept across both their faces. "You truly are a beauty little one," Officer Swan said as he scooped the child up in his arms, "let's go downstairs and find some grub." Marie wrapped herself around the young officer, nuzzling into his neck feeling safe and secure.

The women in the precinct stopped young Officer Swan on his way down to the cafeteria, all of them fawning over the little beauty in his arms. "Ah Charlie, I see you have found a _bella bambina_ to keep you company this evening. Should I be jealous my love?" a middle-aged woman joked, her thick Italian accent punctuating her flirtatious tone.

Charlie shook his head, his blush betraying his smooth exterior, "Now Gabriella, would I ever betray you? You know you have my heart." Charlie reached out and kissed the woman's hand, causing the woman to blush from her hairline down to her very ample, very visible cleavage. Charlie perched tiny Marie on the woman's counter.

"Now, now Charlie. What if your Renee were to pay you another visit. I don't think she'd like your flirting with me." Gabriella said in a motherly tone.

"Hey now, you started it! Don't dish what you can't take babe," Charlie said with a wink.

"Now, my _Bella bambina_," Gabriella said to Marie, "take care of this one here. He's a good man. Don't break his heart little beauty." She warned, giving the child a kiss on the nose. Marie giggled at the action and draped her arms around the woman's neck, planting a sloppy kiss on her overly made up cheek. "Ah, _quello che un bel cuore, Dio sia con te_'" Gabriella said, blessing the child as she transferred her into Charlie's waiting arms.

Barking out laughter, Charlie scooped Marie into his arms, "See you around Gab."

"Ciao _Bella_" Gabriella called out as the two exited the office. Marie clapped her hands enthusiastically, enjoying the Italian woman's accent and words.

"Be careful around her little one, she's a bad influence." Charlie said pinching the child's nose. Marie squealed. "You are a happy little beauty aren't you?" Marie shook her head no. "No you're not happy, little _Schatzi_?" Charlie asked her. Marie chewed on her bottom lip, brow furrowed in concentration.

"No _Schatzi_, me _Bella_," she squeaked out. Charlie's eyes bugged out of his head, shocked at the child's words.

"Ah, so you like Gabby calling you _Bella_, huh?" Marie nodded her head enthusiastically. "It is fitting, you are a beauty." Charlie said, stroking her soft curls. Marie nuzzled close to Charlie again, resting her head on his chest.

Finally the two of them made it down to the cafeteria. Charlie walked Bella around to look at all the different foods. She scrunched her nose up at most of the displays. "Well _Bella_, there is very little left to chose from. How about some macaroni and cheese?" Bella looked closely and nodded her approval. Charlie took a large scoop and filled a bowl for the child then filling a plate of food for himself.

Charlie took a seat, perching Bella on his knee. "Well _Bella_, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Do you now how to feed yourself sweet girl or would you like me to do it?" Bella reached for the spoon with her chubby hand, scooped some noodles up and raised it to Charlie's lips. Charlie grinned widely. "No my sweet, that is for you. I have my own food." Bella did not relent, she grunted and pushed the spoon closer to Charlie's mouth until finally he opened wide. "Mmm, good. Thank you _Bella_." The child grinned widely, instantly at ease with the young officer.

Their interaction drew much attention from the other diners. "Be careful that Renee doesn't get jealous Charlie, I think she might have just been replaced," one officer joked.

"That kid is a stunner Charlie, and she sure has taken to you," another officer said.

"This little one has made a fine choice in a friend," yet another officer said, directing their attention to Bella, drawing a smile from her.

"I think you have created quite a fan club little _Bella_," Charlie joked. _Officer Swan, please report to the Commander's office_ was echoed over the intercom. "Shit," Charlie groaned, "looks like it's time to go my _Bella_."

As they made their way to the Commander's office, Charlie tried to hand Bella off to one of the female officers working near by, the child held on to him like a vice. "Looks like you're stuck with her Swan." a voice called from the doorway. "That's just what I needed to talk to you about."

Charlie walked into the Commander's office, she waved to him to take a seat. "Look, Swan. I know you're only down her for a few weeks for special duty. You've served us well with all this mutant bullshit. Now we have this kid here that no one is stepping forward to take responsibility for. Seems like the two of you have taken a shine to each other." Commander Ballard said forcefully. Bella gripped Charlie harder, not looking in the direction of the severe looking woman.

"Uh, thank you ma'am. Yes, little _Bella _and I have stuck quite an accord you could say." Charlie said, kissing the top of the child's head. The gesture causing the child to nuzzle deeper into the young man's chest. Commander Ballard smiled softly at the exchange.

"_Bella_ huh?" she asked. "I thought she was _Scotzi_-something or other."

"Well, ma'am, she met Gabby, up in receiving this evening who took to calling her _Bella _and I guess the kid liked it. She told me so."

"I thought she couldn't talk. That's what the doctor said anyway, said she was likely _slow_." shrugging, "No matter. Swan, I have a proposition for you. You like this kid right?" Charlie nodded. "Look, I have all the paperwork done so you have temporary custody of her until someone shows to claim her home with you." Charlie's eyes popped out of his head at the Commander's directive. "It isn't really a request Swan. You're training is done here with us, you were heading back up to Washington, right?" Charlie nodded, too shocked to form words. "Perfect, you'll leave here in a couple of days, taking the kid with you. It will be good for her to get away from this chaos. She trusts you Swan, that's evident."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence Commander, but with all due respect ma'am, I'm twenty-two and single. I mean, I have a girlfriend back home and we were talking about the future, but I just can't bring home a kid without discussing it with her first." the words rushing out of Charlie's mouth. "Renee's not gonna like this..."

"Look kid, you're fresh out of the Academy. You proven yourself up in Port A, otherwise you wouldn't have been called down here for all this," Ballard said, waving her arms signifying everything around them. "This isn't a request Swan, it's an order. Take the kid home. You'll be compensated for however long she's under your care and I take care of my own Swan. You do right by me, I'll take care of you." she said, leaning forward resting her chin on her tented fingers.

"Renee is really not gonna like this," Charlie mumbled.

"What, she doesn't like kids Swan? I thought you said you were talking about the _future_." Ballard said sarcastically.

"Renee likes kids just fine, what she doesn't like are Mutants." The Commander's eyebrow shot up in question. "Ma'am, we're from a tiny town, way, way up in the Olympic Peninsula. Nothing ever happens there, it's like a time warp. It rains all the time, it's like the only color in nature are brown and green. I love it, Renee is dying to get away but when I was called down here she lost it. The only thing different in our area are the Native Americans, but now, to know that there are people out there that are 'more than human,'" Charlie shook his head, "Renee can't handle that, much less having one in her home. She won't accept Bella if she believes she could be a mutant." Charlie squeezed the now sleeping child closer to his chest, relishing the closeness. He had come to love this little girl in the short time they've been together. There was no way he would let her go.

Nodding her head in understanding, Commander Ballard began, "I hear ya Swan. Your lady is a bit _high maintenance_ but sheltered, right?" Charlie nodded in agreement. "Look, the government says that she has to be fully examined and vaccinated before she's turned over to foster care, _you_. Part of those vaccines, because of where and how she was discovered, is the mutant cure. She'll get her shot and you can tell your lady, with a clear conscience, that _Bella _here is NOT a mutant, and all will be well in the Swan home." she said, finishing with a triumphant smirk.

* * *

A/N:

Now we know how she's called "Bella" and how she ended up with Charlie. I absolutely love Charlie, he's my dream dad. When I read other fics where he's a bad dad, I have a really hard time. My all-time favorite Charlie is in JenRar's _Full Circle. _Even though Charlie is a secondary character in most cases, he makes a big impact.

Enough of my swooning over Chief Swan, you want to know what happens next, right?

Next chapter is kind of filler, Charlie breaks the news to his friends and family back home.

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Chapter 5

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 5

A/N:

We are introduced to Renee. Side note – she is my absolute least favorite character in the entire Saga. She just irks the hell out of me! Reminds me too much of some people I know. But I digress...

In my little fic, I am not writing her as a likeable, free spirit. That's bull! You have a kid, grow the hell up! Okay, okay, I'm projecting here. Sorry...

Please keep reading and thanks for the feedback!

* * *

Pacing outside of the Police Medic's office, Charlie ran his hand through his hair as he dialed Renee's number on his cell phone.

"Hey baby!" he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "I'll be home in a couple of days, remember?"

_God I miss you so much Charlie. This house seems so big without you here. I haven't seen you in weeks. I think I might go out of my mind! _Renee said with mock frustration. _I'm proud of you honey. You're doing a great thing down there. _

"Sure, sure. Listen babe, I have some news." Renee grew still and silent on the other end of the line. "I've been given another special assignment for a while; I can't really say no to it," pausing and finally admitting out loud, "I don't want to say no either."

_Oh God Charlie, you just said you were coming home! What is it? I'm going crazy here, just spit it out already! _

"We found this kid on one of the last raids. No one has claimed her, she's barely two, we think, and she scared out of her mind. Shocker is that I'm the only one she trusts. My Commander here has ordered for me to take her home with me. To look after her until someone claims her."

_You've been ordered to take home a kid Charlie! That's crazy! How long are we supposed to play house with this brat? _Renee screamed, interrupting his train of thought

"Calm down Renee, please. Bella is wonderful, a perfect angel." Charlie said wistfully. "You'd love her baby. She's so smart and oh God, she has these beautiful brown curls and the biggest brown eyes you'll ever see. Bella's the tiniest kid I've ever seen though. She's getting an exam right now, to finish up the temporary custody paperwork, but she's just perfect, you'll see."

_Do you know if... if she's a... I mean, you said you found her during a raid Charlie. What if she's one of them? _Renee asked panicked.

"Jesus Christ Renee, she's like two! Even if she was, which I doubt, she's just a baby. What is there to fear. Besides, part of her exam is to give her vaccines, so she'll be _cured_ regardless." the thought of Bella needing to be cured made Charlie's stomach turn. Even if she was mutant, Charlie believed that there was nothing wrong with being different.

_Oh thank God! _Renee said, breathing a sigh of relief. _That would be crazy, some mutant freak running around Forks, could you imagine! _she said, chuffing out a laugh.

"Yeah, crazy." Charlie said, rolling his eyes. "Listen baby, the doctor is wrapping up with Bella. I gotta go. We'll be hitting the road tomorrow. I'm gonna call Billy, see if he can send over some clothes and stuff that Rachel has outgrown. I'll call you later, okay? Love you - bye Renee"

_Alright, I'll get some things set up for her. Love you too Charlie. See you soon._

The line went silent and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. He opened the doctor's door and made his way to Bella, who was sitting quietly in the nurse's arms sucking her thumb. Her nose was red and tears were running down her cheeks.

"See little one, here he is. Don't worry." the nurse said gently, wiping at Bella's tears. Bella grunted and reached for Charlie.

"Aw Bella, what's wrong?" Charlie looked over to the nurse, silently asking what happened.

"She didn't start crying until she realized that you weren't here. She took her exam and shots like a champ, didn't flinch, wince or anything. She's a tough little cookie that one."

Charlie squeezed Bella tightly, rubbing on her back to soothe her, "there there, shh. Please don't cry. I'm not going to leave you. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were done Bella. Please don't cry." Bella hung from his neck, soaking up the scent of him. His words and embrace calming her.

"You two are really perfect together. It is like fate or something. And you know what, she looks a lot like you Charlie, you could really pass her off as your own daughter - the resemblance is uncanny." the nurse said, walking up to them and placing a soft kiss on the top of Bella's head. "Take care of him little one. I hope you have a wonderful life up in Washington."

* * *

A/N:

Renee is shallow and insecure. In the originals I never knew why Charlie was so hung up on her, she doesn't deserve him.

Next chapter, kind of more of the same, except we talk to Billy and see how Charlie and Bella's relationship develops a bit more.


	6. Chapter 6

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 6

A/N:

This chapter is short but sweet.

Read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

Setting Bella down on the hotel room bed and turning on a cartoon, Charlie pulled out his phone again, this time calling is friend, Billy Black. "Congratulate me brother - I'm a father!"

_What the hell are you talking about man? _

Charlie barked out a laugh, "You know this assignment I'm on, well, I did such a great job, they gave me a kid."

_You're shitting me brother! Here I have my third one on the way and you go down to Cali and they're just handing out kids like Cracker Jacks! _Billy laughed so loud that Charlie had to pull the phone from his ear. Bella looked up at Charlie, questioningly. He bent down and kissed her forehead, putting her at ease.

"Well, on our last raid, we found this kid. Sweetest little girl you'll ever see. Just perfect" Charlie began, looking at Bella adoringly. "Billy man, this kid is so friggin' tiny though. The docs here say she's two, maybe close to three years old. I mean, I don't know much about kids, but she's small, like barely a year old small. Thing is, she's out of diapers, walks, kinda talks, smart though. Real sharp. Her eyes though, _brother, _her eyes, you could get lost in those big beautiful brown pools."

Laughing heartily, Billy said _Sounds like you're in love man. I don't even think you talk about Renee that way. Speaking of which, is she cool with all this? I mean a kid and all, plus you found her during a raid, so that means that she could be a mutant. You know Renee is not cool with that shit at all man. _

Sighing deeply, "Man I know, this kid has cast a spell on me or something. I just can't let her go. My Bella is really something special. I've only got her until someone comes forward, but deep down - maybe not so deep down,"Charlie chuckles, "I don't want to ever let her go. As for Renee. We talked, she'll be alright. Besides, Bella's been vaccinated, given the cure. So even if she was a mutant, she ain't no more."

_Well, it does sound like congratulations are in order then my friend. You done got yourself a kid. You know if you waited around for Renee to be ready, it would never happen man - I'm just sayin'... Anyway, when do I get to meet my niece? Bella's her name, is it? _

A huge smile played on Charlie's face. Billy was right. Renee didn't want to get married or start a family until everything was "Just Right." Her words, not his. His family left him a house, he just finished the academy and had a job with the Forks PD all lined up for his return. What more could she want from him? Bringing Bella home would force her to make a move one way or another. She wore his ring proudly, but refused to set a date.

_You still there man? _

"Oh yeah," Charlie stammered, "just lost in thought for a minute. We'll hit the road tomorrow, take our time back home. I doubt the kid has been in a car for more than a few minutes at a time, so it might take a couple of days for us to get home. Could you help Renee out with getting some stuff set up for Bella? I mean she's a pretty easy going kid, not fussy or nothin'. I'm telling ya Billy, this kid is pure perfection, just wait until you meet her."

_You know I got your back brother. See you two in a couple days alright. _

"Yeah man, thanks! Bye."

Charlie turned back to Bella, who let out a big yawn. The action causing Charlie's heart to swell - he really had fallen hard for the tiny creature that sat in the middle of his bed. "Ah, looks like someone is sleepy," he cooed. Bella smiled broadly and her eyes drooped. "Let's try to potty first, then night-night, okay Bella?" Bella nodded in agreement and climbed down off the bed, her short, chubby legs carrying her towards the bathroom.

Charlie turned the knob and flicked the light on for her, "Do you need help little one?" Bella looked up at him and then into the bathroom, towards the toilet, shaking her head no. Charlie chuckled and backed out of the space, leaving the door cracked, curious as to how she would care for herself. Bella pulled her pants off and climbed on the side of the tub and perched herself on the seat. Bella quickly relieved herself and hopped down, fixing her clothes. Then she climbed on the the tub again, pulling herself onto the sink countertop and washed her hands. Charlie was awestruck and the display and was beaming as Bella padded out of the bathroom past him and scaled the bed as if it were a mountain. She pulled the cover back and wiggled herself down into the warmth.

She smiled proudly at Charlie and patted the spot next to her. "I'll be there in just a moment Bella." Charlie quickly took care of himself in the bathroom and emerged to find Bella fighting her sleep. Charlie climbed in the bed next to her, propping up pillows on the opposite side, worried that she may fall out of the bed in her sleep.

Bella yawned again, this time Charlie matched the action and slid down under the covers himself, his arm draped around Bella's pillow; his natural instinct to shield her. "Goodnight my Bella," Charlie whispered as he kissed the child's head. Bella nuzzled into Charlie's chest, her breath warm and sweet against his heart.

"Night-night da-da," Bella whispered.

The young officer's eyes flew open at her words, his heart swelling with emotion. "Good night kiddo" he whispered back as Bella's sweet snores rumbled against his chest.

* * *

A/N:

Not a whole lot to say after that. It is what it is, short and sweet. Charlie is so taken with Bella, and she with him.

That bathroom scene is a true story. My oldest did that. I almost had a heart attack; she was so tiny, not even out of diapers (not even 15mos yet, I think), said she had to potty. I didn't think she was ready so I just sat back and watched what she would do. Well, she did exactly as I described. My kid is a flippin' genius in case you were wondering. She's 17 now and applying to colleges. I'm so proud of her, and all my kids.


	7. Chapter 7

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 7

A/N:

Charlie and Bella are heading towards Forks. There's a bit of a flashback here for you, showing some of what Bella has been through.

Read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

Bella and Charlie started the new day with unparalleled enthusiasm. The tiny girl had firmly embedded herself into Charlie's heart, there was nothing and no one that would separate them, he was sure of it. Already, Charlie saw that they were incredibly similar - quite and introspective, only speaking up when absolutely necessary. Bella was incredibly observant and enterprising. Charlie laughed to himself, recalling Bella's acrobatics from the night before.

After sharing breakfast in the hotel restaurant, Charlie and Bella hit the road, heading North on I-5. They rode in silence, Charlie hoping to make the 16 hour trip without having to stop overnight. To say he was eager to get his Bella home was an understatement.

Bella enjoyed the car ride, taking in the scenery around her. The road cut through rich, wooded areas which made her a little homesick for her mother and their forest home. Jean had spent the past year or so preparing her daughter to be without her. Their telepathic connection was powerful. Although Bella was just a small child, her understanding was that of a young adult. Jean's powers allowed her to impart wisdom to her child without Magneto or the others being aware of it. She also taught her daughter to watch everything, always, and to trust her instincts.

It seems unreasonable to most, that such pressure would be placed on a toddler, however, Bella is no ordinary child. She inherited the best traits of her parents; her father's ability to heal along with heightened senses and agility, her mother's intelligence, telepathy, and telekinesis. Magneto's assessment that Jean's child was perfection was not off the mark. Bella's abilities made her the most perfect, indestructible, creature on earth.

"_Now little one, soon I will be away from you - do not worry Marie. I won't be gone always. One day I will return to you, my love, when the time is right. Do not trust many, my darling. You will know who to trust, your senses will show you. You will go with him, he will care for you, you will have a good life. Don't worry. Try to train yourself, use your abilities wisely and don't share yourself with just anyone Marie. Do you understand me. It is of the utmost importance that you listen to what I tell you - remember it always. Mama loves you more than her own life. Don't be afraid, be aware. Guard yourself. I will return to you one day."_

Bella held back the tears that threatened to spill as she recalled her mother's words. Jean would tell her these things over and over again - they are ingrained in her mind, locked tight, never to be forgotten. Outside her window the green of the forest blurred past her.

"Hey Bells, we're gonna stop soon, you hungry kiddo?" Charlie asked as they approached Yreka, an old Gold Rush town just outside of Klamath National Forest. Pulling into a gas station, Charlie cut the engine and walked around to start the pump. Bella sat, in her car seat, looking out the window. Forest surrounded the main strip of road on the west and there were houses and businesses to the east. The smell of the gasoline was strong, so Bella wrinkled up her nose and turned away, looking westward. She noticed movement on the forest edge but her mind wandered again, looking into the woods at nothing in particular.

"_Little one, please don't be afraid. We're gonna get you all checked out and send you off with Charlie, alright?" the kindly nurse tried to comfort Bella as she set her on the examination table at the Police Infirmary. "The doctor is going to give you a couple of shots, it will sting a little, but you'll be all healthy after that and Charlie can take you home, alright Bella?" The child nodded in acceptance as the doctor began his rudimentary examination; measuring her height and weight, tapping her knees and elbows with a rubber mallet and poking around her belly. _

_When he waved a flashlight in her eyes, Bella was surprised by it and focused on the light, causing it to go out. "Damn.." the doctor said, tapping the flashlight into the palm of his hand, "oops, sorry kid. Dang," he winked, "batteries must have died. Ah well, I guess that means we're all done with the exam, now for the vaccines. You'll be a good girl won't you, and not cry?" he asked, turning to the nurse, "I haven't treated a kid since med school, hold onto her, okay." The nurse nodded and climbed on the exam table with Bella, smoothing her hair down in an attempt to comfort, although Bella was not worried about the shots, she just wanted to be done and see Charlie again. _

_Everything in her said to trust Charlie, that he was good and kind. Her mother's words replayed in her mind like a broken record "you'll know who to trust..." She missed Charlie terribly, although he was on the other side of the wall waiting for her. _

"_Alright little Bella, let's get these shots over and done with, shall we?" the doctor playfully said as he pulled out five needles and set them on the counter. The nurse swabbed Bella's arm with an alcohol wipe and the doctor pinched around the spot, quickly injecting the vaccines one after another into the child's arm. "My, you are really tough, not so much as a flinch, good job!" Next came the mutant cure, this one administered through a five-needled, high pressure plunger. Each plunger held a different component of the cure. Separately the pieces were ineffective, together they neutralized mutant ability and must be pumped into the bloodstream incredibly fast, faster than regular heart rates. The doctor swabbed off Bella's left thigh and pulled out an odd looking gun which was used to administer the mutant cure. He quickly loaded the gun and pressed it onto Bella's thigh, squeezing the trigger. "Sorry if this hurts little one," the doctor quietly apologized as the cure raced ahead of her heart rate through her bloodstream. _

_It hurt, burned, and Bella winced as the injection broke her skin and the chemicals tried to mix with her DNA. "Be careful with your abilities my love. Guard yourself" Bella heard her mother's mental warning. Bella inherited her father's healing ability, which means that drugs have no effect on her, her genetics burned through the injections almost as soon as they took place. The "cure" was a different matter altogether. She felt the drugs attempt to race ahead of her natural defenses. She closed her eyes and visualized it, capturing the medicine in a virtual box, immobilizing and containing it until the drug is rendered inactive and destroyed. _

"_All done angel, let's go find da-da," the nurse said, scooping Bella up in her arms and heading to the waiting room. Bella looked around and did not see Charlie, disappointment washed over her, she was devastated that Charlie was not there. Bella could not hold back the sorrow - her tears flowed freely. __"Now, now. Don't cry. Charlie will be back soon. Don't worry." Just as the words were out of the nurse's mouth, Charlie walked in the door, pocketing his cell phone. _

_Charlie's face showed worry over Bella's tears. However, the relief that washed over Bella at the sight of Charlie was felt by the entire room. "See little one, here he is. Don't worry." the nurse said gently, wiping at Bella's tears. Bella grunted and reached for Charlie._

"Come on little one, let's go eat," Charlie said, unbuckling Bella from her car seat. She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Charlie finishing up at the gas station and driving across the street to a diner. "You okay kiddo?" Bella nodded as he carried her inside.

At the far end of the covered sidewalk Bella caught a blur out of the corner of her eye, the same beige, bronze, and blue she noticed at the edge of the forest. She sniffed the air and caught a faint sweetness that lingered. It was unknown but not unpleasant. She craned her neck around, looking over Charlie's shoulder towards the end of the line of buildings that shared the awning covering the sidewalk. Soon the diner door closed behind her, blocking her view of the sidewalk.

Charlie took a seat at the bar and sat Bella on the counter beside him, she was too small to safely sit on the stool. Ruby, the waitress and owner, didn't mind. She was captivated by the child, her beauty and quiet demeanor drew her like a moth to a flame. Charlie was so thrilled to have Bella with him full-time, he wanted her to experience all the things he thought were great about his childhood. His goal at the moment, show his girl the joy that is a patty melt, fries, and a root beer float. Bella didn't care too much for the root beer or the burger, but she made quick work of the fries. Their waitress brought the child over a chocolate milk, grinning at Bella's eagerness, drinking it down with long pulls of her straw.

Bella was enjoying the early afternoon with Charlie at the diner when she felt her attention being drawn out the large picture window of the diner. Again, her eyes were drawn to the trees that lined the highway. She saw a figure, the forest casting a heavy shadow obscuring its face. Bella's instincts told her that the figure was volatile and unsure of himself; its very nature driving it to harm her and her caretaker. Bella's sharp eyesight saw the figure grip the tree he attempted to hide behind, bits of bark and wood splintering out under his hand. She'd never seen any creature like it, and she'd see a lot of mutants in her young life. Attempting to focus her vision to see more of the figure, she could now tell by the size of its hands that it was a man. Although she was young, her mother had taught her well. Instantly she snapped Charlie and herself in an invisible bubble, blocking all forms of mental and physical attacks.

Charlie was regaling Bella of fishing stories and adventures she could have down in LaPush. When he got no response to the questions he asked, he finally noticed Bella's focus was elsewhere. Following her gaze, he looked in the general direction of the tree line furrowing his brow, "What are you looking at sweet girl? Do you like the forest?" That snapped Bella out of her staring contest with the faceless man across the highway. She nodded at Charlie with a small smile. "yeah, me too. You'll love the house then, the backyard opens up to the woods. We'll go exploring there real soon kiddo. Maybe I'll build ya a treehouse," Charlie crowed as he paid the bill and scooped Bella up onto his shoulders, making their way to the car. Bella giggled and gripped his hair as he ducked down to get through the door, "low bridge!" Making Bella laugh even harder.

Her eyes shot to the figure across the street. When she was forced to break the shield in order for Charlie to put her in the car she saw the figure's chest rise and fall slowly and lurch forward, only to stop himself. Bella mentally urged Charlie to move faster, getting them away from this threat as swift as possible. Charlie backed out of the parking spot and pointed the car north again. They passed the crop of trees where Bella saw the man. The figure blurred beside them, just inside of the trees, moving too fast for human eyes to perceive it. Charlie glanced to his left, into the wood and shrugged his shoulder, believing that he saw someone but maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. At Charlie's movement, the figure disappeared deeper into the forest.

* * *

A/N:

So... who do you think it was in the forest? Kind of obvious donchathink?

I love how smitten Charlie is. He's my dream dad.

Thanks for the feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 8

A/N:

Here's more of Renee. *gags*

Read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

The rest of the trip proved to be uneventful. They stopped for dinner outside of Portland. Charlie was vibrating with excitement to get his little girl home. "Hey Bells, just a little over four hours left in the trip then you'll be home, all cozy in your new bed. You're gonna love it kiddo, I just know you will. Lemme call Renee to let her know when we'll get home." Bella could only nod. The drive was long and dull, although there was a lot of beautiful scenery to take in. Now that the sun had set, there was nothing to see but blackness.

Bella's mind drifted and she was soon sleeping soundly in the back seat. Charlie made his way back onto the highway and called home. "Hey baby, we're in Portland. Just finished dinner and back on the road. "

_Hey! How's the trip so far? Is Bella behaving herself? _

"Yeah, yeah. The road has been fine. Bella's a perfect passenger, no "are we there yet" stuff out of her," Charlie snickered.

_Laugh it up big guy. If we're stuck with this kid we'll be dealing with all the back talk nonsense soon enough. _Renee groaned

"Whatever Renee. Let's not do this, can we just make the best of it. Bella's with us, for however long. Can we make the kid's time with us happy - regardless of if she's with us a month or a year or forever," Charlie said, losing his patience. "Say, is her room set up? We'll be getting in around midnight, I'm sure the kid will be out cold."

_I'm sorry baby, I don't want to fight. You know I love you. Gosh, I'm sorry. _Renee said, trying to diffuse Charlie's anger, _Billy came by this morning, so darn excited about Bella. He and Harry set up the bed and brought by a bunch of Rachel's old clothes. Mrs. Baxter sent over a box of her granddaughter's old toys and clothes and some of the ladies at the diner stocked up on all sorts of kiddie stuff. The whole town is over the moon about you being a father - the house looks like a toy store exploded, _Renee attempted to mask her annoyance with a poor attempt at a joke.

"Yeah, water under the bridge baby. Well, I'd better focus on the road. Let me get off this phone. See ya in a few hours." Charlie quickly disconnected the call before Renee could say anything else. The road was beginning to wear on him and Renee's constant jabs about Bella was not helping.

He peeked in the rear view mirror, sleep had overtaken Bella. Her head had fallen to the side and she clutched a stuffed lion tightly. Her rose-red lips puckered and she made little suckling noises. Charlie thought he had never seen a more gorgeous sight.

The miles ticked away, soon they were pulling into the driveway of Charlie's home, the house his grandmother left him. He'd moved Renee in with him just before he joined the Academy, shortly after he asked her to marry him. Renee had tried to erase all traces of Charlie's grandmother and his father's childhood. Whenever she'd pull out a bucket of paint to cover up the notches on the door frame Charlie would stop her.

The house was the only thing he had where his father existed. There were no family heirlooms, no pocket watches, or family crests; just the house. Charlie's father died in the Vietnam War, when Charlie was just a small boy. His mother barely recovered and his grandmother stepped in. His upbringing made it easy to accept Bella and welcome him into his heart. His Nana always told him that families come in all shapes and sizes. It doesn't matter how they came to be - love is love, period.

That's how Charlie felt about Bella, from the moment he smoothed the girls mahogany curls in the interrogation room, he loved her. She needed him and Charlie supposed that he needed Bella too.

Putting the car in park and killing the engine, Charlie stepped out and stretched. He noticed the curtains rustling as he made his way around to Bella. He gently lifted the sleeping child out her seat. His movements so precise, one would think he'd had years of experience with children instead of just a few days.

"Bella honey, we're here." Charlie cooed as he kissed the top of Bella's head. Her eyelids fluttered, attempting to open. As they reached the front step, the door flew open. Renee was there waiting. "Hey baby. I wasn't expecting you to be up."Charlie said rather curtly as he stepped inside.

"Well that's a fine hello," Renee said in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Huh?" Charlie questioned as he turned around to face Renee.

"Well, lemme see my competition. Let's see who has you so distracted," Renee said as she stepped forward to catch a glimpse of the child. "Well damn, I don't think I've seen a prettier kid Charlie. God, and if she doesn't look like you. Only thing off is the hair color." Renee's train of thought trailed off. Musing about if the story about Bella being some lost kid was just a ruse, that she was Charlie's biologically.

Bella's eyes snapped open as Renee's venom-laced thoughts bombarded her. She whimpered and gripped Charlie tighter. "Shhh, you're safe sweetheart. Don't worry. We're home now." Charlie attempted to comfort her, rubbing circles on her back. "Renee, calm down, you're upsetting Bella."

"Great," Renee groused, "wouldn't want to upset Daddy's princess now would we?" She rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen. "They set all her crap up in the spare room. Harry put up rails on the bed. Said she'd grow, so no need to waste money on a baby bed."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks. I'm taking her up now." Charlie called down the stairs.

* * *

A/N:

Renee is a necessary evil to the development of my story. I'm not sure if I could explain some things properly without her as a catalyst. Please bear with me, I'm going somewhere with this, I promise.

We pick up the pace in the next few chapters, sorry for crawling along in the previous ones.

My daughter offered to edit this for me, once it is done. I know I will combine and condense some of the earlier chapters to make it go faster. I'm writing this all as it comes to me, and I don't have a beta or pre-reader, or whatever. This is just all me right now.

Thanks for the feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 9

A/N:

We see how Bella is adjusting to life in Forks and meet some of the Quileute kids. This might be my favorite chapter so far. Bella flexes her powers a little bit.

Read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

Bella adjusted quickly to life in Forks. Charlie stayed home with her the first few weeks, introducing Bella to Billy, Harry, and their families. Billy's daughters Rachel and Rebecca were four and his wife Sarah was pregnant with their third child. The Blacks welcomed Bella into their hearts just as Charlie did. Bella enjoyed spending time with Sarah and the girls, although they all were so painfully shy that few words were exchanged, nevertheless their time together was always enjoyable.

Once Charlie began his position with the Forks PD, he began taking Bella to Harry and Sue Clearwater's home each morning. Sue and Harry had a daughter close to Bella's age and they'd just found out they were expecting again. Harry hoped that it was a boy because he felt that the Quileute men were being outnumbered. Whenever he would joke like that Sarah or Sue would pop him upside the head or one of the many girls running around the house at any given moment would kick him in the shin.

Much to Charlie's surprise, Renee set a wedding date shortly after he arrived home with Bella in September. They were married in a courthouse ceremony in Port Angeles that November. Charlie wanted Bella to be there, but Renee insisted that they have a weekend away, as newlyweds.

Bella stayed the weekend at the Clearwaters. Leah was immensely jealous of the girl. Her parents doted on Bella, although she was not fussy and extremely easy to please. Adding insult to injury; Sarah, Billy's wife, went into labor, so Rachel and Rebecca were added to the fold. The twins were enveloped in their own world while Leah was urged to attempt to play nice with Bella.

All the adults took extra care with Bella because she rarely spoke and oftentimes would be still and silent for hours on end. Everyone believed she was special needs, everyone but Charlie. He would tell his friends and their families over and over that Bella was brilliant, she just needed time to warm up to them. Leah wasn't' having any of that this weekend. As the four girls sat at the kitchen table coloring, Leah glanced over at Bella's book. Her pictures were perfect, everything in the lines. It was better that the twins and they were almost five. Leah was seething with jealousy and reached out to snatch Bella's book from her. Her hand smashed into Bella's shield and Leah let out a wail. Howling in pain, she ran up to her mother at the stove, "Mama, Bella hurt me. My hand mama!"

Sue held Leah's hand gently asking her to open and close it. The girl hissed and winced, hot tears streaming down her face. The twins stopped what they were doing to come and help. Bella barely lifted her head to acknowledge the commotion and continued with her coloring. "Now Leah, Bella's coloring, how could she have hurt your hand? Here, let's get some ice on it. When your dad comes home, I'll have him take you to the doctor." tisking and shaking her head at her daughter. "You really did it this time Leah, I think it's broken." Sue shook her head in frustration. Her daughter was the biggest tomboy on the whole reservation, always in a scrape. "_One of these days her temper is going to get the better of her,"_ Sue's mind grumbled as she grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and dialed Harry's number at work. Bella chuckled quietly at Sue's thoughts.

Harry came home, questioning what happened. "She hurted me Daddy, Bella." Leah whined, pointing at Bella with her good hand.

"Come on now Leah, Bella's littler than you. Are you sure you didn't hit it on something? You know you're always running around here." Harry asked, losing his patience with the three-year old.

"I pwomise Daddy," Leah pleaded as tears sprang anew. "I was gonna git her book from her and she hurted me bad, real bad." Leah hiccuped sobs now, devastated that no one believed her.

"And there it is..." Sue said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Leah," she said, waiting for the child's sobs to slow down. Leah looked up at her mother's stern face. "You just said you were going to take Bella's book. I hope you see what happens when you purpose to do bad things. Lee-lee, you get hurt when you try to do bad things."

With that, Harry scooped his daughter up in his arms, kissing her head. "Stop crying Lee-lee, alright. We'll go to the doctor and get this looked at." They made their way towards the door, "when we're done, I'll take you to the diner for ice cream, kay?" he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Leah popped her head over her father's shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Bella, who at the sight of Leah in Harry's arms, painfully missed Charlie.

When Charlie came to retrieve Bella on Sunday night, he had no idea how much he'd missed her until she was in his arms. "How was she?" he asked Sue.

"Same," she said with a shrug. "Leah tried to pick at her, ended up on the receiving end." Charlie cocked an eyebrow, "it's all good Charlie. Bella didn't do anything. Karma is all that was."

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow and try this all over again." Charlie said, heading for the door. Before he could pull it open, in thunders Billy.

"Oh my god! I raced over here as fast as I could, where are the twins?" Billy shouted, frantically looking for his daughters, who were stretched out on the sofa combing their dolls' hair. Billy kept shouting, not seeing the girls. They giggled at their father.

"We're right here Daddy." they said in unison. Billy was kneeling in front of them in an instant.

"Have I got news for you! You've got a baby brother!" the girls gasped and lept up to embrace their father. Harry came in and clapped his oldest friend on the back in congratulations. Charlie walked up and shook Billy's hand awkwardly as they both had little girls hanging off of their arms.

"We've named him Jacob Ephraim Black, Jake for short." Billy beamed. Bella thought the caramel colored man was even more beautiful when he smiled so broadly. His nearly black eyes shined like polished onyx. She could not help but grin along with Billy. The man took notice of Bella's reaction and stepped towards her. "Are you happy too little one?" She nodded and Billy gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bella blushed and the room erupted in a chorus of awws.

* * *

A/N:

I know, I know... this chapter ending is really sappy. I didn't quite know how to close it out. I wanted to show the connection between Bella and the Blacks.

Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 10

A/N:

Baby's first Christmas.

Read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

From the moment the Bella came into Charlie's life everyone teased him about Renee's jealousy. Charlie knew that Renee was insecure and had tons of hangups, but they'd known each other most of their lives, Charlie felt that had to account for something.

Each day passed, Charlie and Bella grew closer. Both quiet and introspective by nature, they flowed like water over sand. The two of them had a way of communicating. Renee would watch them move together in a fluid manner, as if Bella were picking things out of Charlie's head and she responded in-kind and in action. Bella was never disagreeable with Renee but she was never at peace with her either.

Charlie and Renee had been married a little over six-weeks. It was Christmastime. Charlie was over the moon about sharing the holiday with his girls. He claimed he had the perfect family, however, Renee's insecurities oftentimes got the better of her. They'd set up the tree, as a family. Renee and Charlie blending their childhood traditions into their first married Christmas, and with the addition of Bella, they would make new ones.

Renee had noticed Bella admiring a crystal snowflake ornament that had been Charlie's grandmother's. The way the Christmas lights hit the crystal caused the light to fragment even more, it was as if the snowflake was glowing.

With her imagination running wild, Renee attempted to lay a trap for Bella. Hoping to crack the small child's perfect facade. Charlie and Renee sat snuggled on the sofa, Bella was again admiring the crystal snowflake. Bella heard Charlie's mind ponder why the child wouldn't reach out and grab an ornament like he'd seen Billy and Harry's kids do. His mind revealed that he expected Bella to break a few, that piecing together ornaments was as much a part of Christmas as the tree itself.

Bella's eyes darted to Charlie, asking permission to touch the crystal snowflake. He nodded, urging her to explore the tree. Bella noticed Renee watching her closely. She did not trust the woman. Renee's thoughts always betrayed her, there was so much rage towards the girl while her words were saccharine sweet and complementary. Bella had become accustomed to shielding herself whenever she was alone with Renee, to block the woman's mental tirades. It was more difficult when Charlie was around because she wanted to hear him. It made her feel whole to know that he almost always said exactly what was on his mind and that every word he said to her was truthful. He truly did love her as his own, he wanted desperately to be her father and for Bella to be his daughter.

Renee got up from the couch and knelt down in front of Bella, taking the ornament from the tree. "Here sweetie, you wanna see what happens in the sunlight?" Renee asked with false sincerity, Bella's face showed a wary expression - she did not trust Renee, however, her thoughts stayed on Charlie, hoping that he was watching them. Renee led Bella to the window where the morning sun shone through. She held the ornament up by the string in the sun rays. Bella's mouth fell at the rainbows that glinted around her, the light refracting through the crystal snowflake so that there were bits of color here and there.

Charlie barked out a laugh at Bella's expression as he grabbed his camera, capturing the moment. "Here Bella, you try." Renee offered as she dangled the ornament above in the child's face and releasing it. Before Bella could react, distracted by the flash of the camera, the ornament came crashing to the ground. Charlie gasped, frowned, and scooped Bella up, away from the sharp shards. Renee smirked triumphantly, confident that Charlie would be cross with the child for breaking a family treasure. Bella's lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears as she looked between Renee's smug and Charlie's concerned faces. She was confused.

"Oh my god Bella!" Charlie yelled, placing her on the couch. His hands running over her body, down to her bare feet. Bella was so confused, Charlie's actions were as frantic as his mind. She did not understand what he was feeling, it was all so overwhelming. "Are you hurt? Your feet, did you get cut on the glass?" Charlie questioned. "Bella, baby, give your old man something, are you alright?" Behind him, Renee huffed and stormed out of the room.

This continued for months. Renee's insecurities overwhelming her ability to properly support her husband with Bella's care. She resented Bella, hated her. This mysterious child came into their lives and disrupted her plans to take Charlie away from Forks.

Charlie was fed up - he had grown concerned that Bella was always cagey around Renee and how Renee seemed to be the only person in Bella's life who wasn't in love with her. He finally confronted her.

"Renee, we need to talk." he said sternly, directing her towards the couch. Bella had gone to bed and he hoped that Renee would stay calm and not disturb the child's sleep. Renee sat and turned, facing her husband, nodding her head silently urging him to say what was on his mind. "What's your problem with Bella? You seem to be the only one she's met that isn't in her corner. I don't get it. She's just a little girl, almost three years old." his voice began to rise with his frustration level. "why is she a threat to you?"

Renee's eyes darted around the room as she wrung her hands and her lip began to quiver. "I, I don't have a problem with her Charlie. Maybe she doesn't like me," she attempted to sound offended. She let out a sigh in defeat, believing it was best to just put it all out there, "I don't trust her, its like she's got everyone under some sort of spell Charlie. You said she got the shot, right? I've heard about some mutants with mind control powers, maybe the shot didn't take" Charlie nodded, confused as to where this was going. "Maybe I just don't trust you Charlie," she finally let out.

"What are you talking about? I haven't given you any reason not to trust me. Have I?"

"You come home from working out of town with a kid Charlie, and not only that, she looks just like you, acts like you, looks at you like you hung the friggin' moon. I'm stuck here in bloody, rains-every day-Forks while you're off in Port A or better yet, California, getting chicks pregnant!" Charlie's mouth fell open at Renee's accusations. He knew she had trust issues and was insecure but he honestly felt that they were beyond this.

"How could you say something like that. I've loved you since we were in tenth grade Renee. I would NEVER cheat on you. All I've ever wanted to do was to make you happy. Why isn't anything I do good enough for you, why aren't you ever satisfied?"

"Why aren't I satisfied?"she asked incredulously. "I'm not satisfied because every time I get close to getting my way you go and do something stupid like bring home some orphaned mute who looks at me like she wants to make my head explode. Charlie that kid freaks me out, she's creepy. I don't want her here anymore."

"What? You can't be serious."

"I'm your wife now Charlie. Doesn't that mean anything to you. You said you wanted to make me happy - that brat not being here will make me happy." Renee's rage was too close to the surface and all eloquence of words was gone, she spoke from pure, raw emotion. Charlie looked at his wife as if he was seeing her for the first time. He's known this woman most of his life and been in love with her for the past ten years. The person who sat on the other end of the sofa was an absolute stranger. "Contact whomever you need to and get her out of my house by the end of the week, I'm serious. It's her or me."

"I can't believe you Renee. I'd always known that you've always felt a bit superior to everyone but hell, this takes the cake," Charlie said, shaking his head slowly at her. "Don't you dare make me choose because it'll be her every time. You're a grown woman Renee. Take some responsibility for yourself. Bella's just a kid, not even three years old yet, but you feel threatened by her because she has my attention. I don't even know who you are right now Renee, this person here," gesturing broadly over her shape, "is pretty disgusting."

Charlie stood up from the couch and headed for the stairs. "And no Renee, Bella is not mine biologically, but as soon I can, she'll be mine permanently. She's just a kid Renee. She needs a family, someone to care for her. To show her that the world isn't all that bad, but if she has to share a home with the likes of you, then I'm failing her. Giving her up, casting her aside because she makes YOU uncomfortable Renee, is not the way I was raised. How dare you." Charlie growled out, making Renee flinch. "For the record, this is MY house, and you're free to leave at any time."

* * *

A/N:

I'm not happy with how the last few chapters came out, I hope I didn't lose too many readers, it gets better, I promise.

This chapter was a means to an end, I had to write Renee out of the story. She's insane!

Thanks for the feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 11

A/N:

We return to New York to spend some time with our favorite mutants. There's a bit of a flashback/reminiscing going on in this one. There's a little PG-13 lovin' going on in here too. Hope you enjoy it.

Read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

Logan tried, each visit lasting a little longer than the last. He'd missed Storm, she had a way of calming him. Their friendship was deep, their attraction was palpable. With each visit, Wolverine and Storm grew closer. However, every hall, every room, even the lemony scent of the wood polish reminded him of Jean. In the beginning, the pain was crippling.

"Where have you been this time, Logan?" Storm asked, Logan's head was resting in her lap as they sat on a bench in the expansive garden on Xavier's property. She stroked his dark hair back, away from his face, his eyes closed, absorbing the afternoon sun.

"Just riding Stormie, just riding babe. I missed you though. It has been a long time." his chocolate-brown eyes fluttered open to see her blue-gray ones gazing lovingly down at him. He reached up, pulling Storm's head down to him and into a kiss.

They stayed tangled together on the bench for some time, lost in each other. There was no denying their strong connection. They both were incomplete, seeking that missing part. Storm continued to mourn the loss of Jean and she knew that Logan was equally heartbroken, if not more so.

Jean was gone, and he held himself responsible. Storm wished Logan would understand that his actions saved them all.

Storm was wrapped in Logan's arms, sitting on his lap. His chin resting on the top of her head. "I was in Vancouver for a while. Fishing, hiking, that kind of stuff. Hanging out with the Chinooks. It was good to just clear my head, understand some things, forgive myself, forgive her..." he trailed off. Storm turned to look at him, her eyes questioning what he meant. "I know I did what had to be done. I loved her though, I wanted it all with her. First Scott was in the way, then it was just Jean in the way. When we thought we lost her at Alkali Lake, Storm, you have no idea what it felt like for her to return and come straight to me. She gave herself to me, finally. It felt like we could finally have it all. Then she just left." His breath was ragged, as he tried to control his emotions.

"Walk with me Logan," Storm said, standing. Logan took her hand as she led him through the garden. "You know no one blames you or thinks ill of you for what you had to do, right?" he nodded that he understood. "You were the only one strong enough to get to her Logan. The only one she trusted enough to let that close. She needed you to stop her."

"Yeah, I understand that now, but it doesn't make me feel any better. I loved her and I killed her."

"No Logan," Storm cut him off. "You loved her, she knew it, and she manipulated it. That Phoenix that she unleashed was too powerful. At least she held on to some part of herself at the end, begging you to stop her. What's done is done Logan. I miss my friend terribly. The Professor, his loss if felt everywhere. Nothing will be the same ever again." Storm wiped an errant tear away, she was so tired of crying. She wanted the pain to go away.

Logan wrapped her up in an embrace. "I know Stormie, I'm sick of hurting too babe."

"So, tell me about Vancouver."

Logan spent years wandering, primarily in Canada. He was always more comfortable in the country of his birth. There was so much untamed land that he could get lost in. He was a simple man, needed very little to survive. He'd visited Alkali Lake a few times, recalling losing Jean there the first time. Inevitably, his mind always went to when he lost her the second time.

_In the darkness, standing in the garden staring at her grave marker Logan whispered, "I miss you." _

"_I'm here Logan," he heard Jean's voice call. He believed it was a figment of his imagination. Jean was a telepath, she had the ability to plant things in folks' head. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him. In an instant she was standing before him. Her hair fiery red and rolling like a raging wildfire. She was wild, powerful, untamed, sexy. Her eyes, no longer brown, were black as night._

"_Jean..." Logan whispered, still unsure if what he was seeing was real. She smirked and nodded her head, reaching her hand out to him. "Jean baby, is it really you?" He crushed her to him, unable to catch his breath. "Oh God Jean, I thought I lost you. How, how is this possible. How are you here?"_

"_Hello Professor," Jean called behind her. A door opened and Professor Xavier wheeled himself out. His telepathic powers alerting him to her presence. _

"_Jean," the Professor responded, "how about we come inside and talk a bit?" The Professor subjected Jean to a barrage of tests and questions, astounded that she returned to them after everything that happened. They all thought she perished under the weight of the water. _

_The Professor assessed that the psionic shields he placed in Jean's mind had ruptured, her most primal self emerging in order to survive. "The finest display of Darwin's Theory of Evolution I've ever seen - survival of the fittest indeed," Professor Xavier marveled. _

"_You've had your fun Professor, may I leave now?" Jean asked. _

"_Yes, yes, of course my dear. Thank you. And Jean, welcome home." Jean did not acknowledge the Professor and made her way to Logan's room. _

_Using her telekinetic power, she threw the door open, causing Logan to jump although he could smell her unique scent as she made her way down the hall to him. Her aggression surprised him. She launched herself at him, devouring his mouth. "Jean, honey, what are you doing?" he mumbled through their kisses. _

_Pulling away from him, her eyes black again, she coyly responded, "Has it been that long Logan, you don't know what this is, what I'm doing?" She wrapped her legs around his hips, tightening her grip __on him. The door slammed shut behind them as Logan backed up to the bed. _

_Jean controlled their movements. She overpowered Logan but he wasn't complaining. He found her strength and aggression a huge turn on. The wild, animalistic way she moved over him spurred him on even more. She took her nails and shredded his t-shirt across this chest, causing Logan to growl, his desire for her overtaking his self control. He gripped Jean and flipped her over, grabbing her shorts and ripping them from her body. His nostrils flared as their combined pheromones swirled in the air around them. The scent made his head spin, another growl rumbled in his chest, causing Jean to scoff. _

"_Ah, there's the great Wolverine. You have me, now what are you going to do with me?" she teased as she writhed beneath him. Logan's legs straddling her own, he sat up, resting lightly on her thighs, restricting her movements. Their chests rising and falling rapidly as they stared at each other. Logan debating himself on whether or not he should keep going. This feral Jean is certainly a turn-on, but where was the Jean he had grown to love? With that thought, Jean's eyes returned to light brown and her breathing slowed. She reached up a hand to stroke Wolverine's jaw, "Logan, I want this. Please. I need you. I don't want to fight it anymore. Please, just let me have tonight. We'll figure the rest out later." She gripped Logan's shirt, ripping it down the middle as she tried to pull him into a kiss. "Oops," she giggled. _

_Logan's eyes went dark and he extended a single adamantium claw towards Jean's heart. Her breath quickened, as did her heart rate. The danger that Wolverine posed was thrilling to her. With surgical precision he sliced the collar of her tank top, deftly making his way down her body splitting the material in half, never touching her skin. Jean could not control herself, she moaned wantonly and ground her hips up to meet his, frustrated at the lack of friction. "Don't tease Logan," she gritted out._

_Retracting his claw, he pushed the fabric to the side, cupping her breast as she arched up to meet his hand. Logan was at a loss for words, he felt like a hormonal teenager. He could not believe he was here, with Jean laid bare, wanting him the the same way he'd always pined for her. _

"_I know Logan," Jean responded, hearing his thoughts. She reached up, cupping the back of his neck pulling him down to her and meeting in a searing kiss. The rest of their clothing was quickly shed and soon they were lost in each other; making love for hours. _

_When dawn arrived, Logan was the happiest he'd ever been. Jean was enveloped in the safety of his arms, sleeping soundly. Their naked forms fitting together as if they were two halves of one whole. He lay there, daydreaming - planning a future with the woman in his arms. _

_Jean stirred and looked up at him, uncertainty in her eyes. Logan noticed the slight change but still bent to kiss her, she turned her head, faking a cough and sitting up. "What's going on Jean, last night was everything I could have imagined. We can be together, we can make a life together." Logan could read people by the rise and fall of their heart rate and adrenaline but Jean was better. He could tell that something was off because there was nothing coming off of her; he couldn't hear her heartbeat, he couldn't smell her. _

"_Jean honey, don't do this!" he pleaded. She remained still. "Can't we talk, don't shut me out, please."_

"I'm sorry Logan. We don't want the same things."_ She pushed her thoughts into his head. Logan reached out to grab her and his hand ran into an invisible barrier. He got up on his knees, banging on the shield, desperate for Jean to acknowledge him. The fury and desperation in his actions shook Jean __to her core. Attempting to fight back her emotions she rested her elbows on her knees and put her head in her palms as Logan continued to bang on her shield. _

"_Logan stop!" she shouted as she stood up to face him; "I told you, just for the night. What didn't you understand?" Rage was boiling just under the surface of her skin. In her nakedness Logan could see her veins constricting and her eyes blackening. He had no idea what he was dealing with. She made her way over to Logan's dresser, grabbing a pair of boxers and a wife beater and threw them on. "I have what I came for. I will not be caged again Logan. I thought you, of all people would understand. But look at you, you've become their pet," she said as she made her way to the door. _

Logan played their second to last meeting over and over in his head. Trying to hold on to only the good parts, where all that existed in the world was the two of them. She had revealed some cruel truths - he had been tamed. He spent the better part of a decade trying to rediscover who _The Wolverine_ really was. Now he was just tired of wandering. His appearance betrayed his age, being more than 100years old, Logan's mind was tired. He was desperate for something to lay claim to as his own, a family, love, friendship, belonging.

As he clung to Storm in the garden, he promised himself that he would be open to whatever good thing life threw his way.

* * *

A/N:

This is my homage to the 90s cartoon where Storm and Wolverine have a bit of a love affair. She's good for Logan.

Poor Wolverine can't get a break with Jean. She put him through the ringer pretty bad.

Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 12

A/N:

The first part of this chapter was a lot of fun to write. The second part, not so much, but was necessary.

Let me know what you think, please read and review!

* * *

Under Charlie's care, Bella thrived. Although still a quiet child, Bella now had a large network of family and friends that she could trust and share herself with.

Over the years Bella became fast friends with Billy Black's son Jacob. Jake and Bella were inseparable. From the time he could crawl, Jake followed Bella everywhere. She adored the boy. She'd never seen a baby before and was obsessed with him - every day he changed and it was fascinating. Soon Harry and Sue welcomed little Seth into the fold. Bella was over the moon! Charlie, the Blacks, and the Clearwaters were stunned at the changes in Bella. With the birth of Jake and Seth, she blossomed. Bella was not shy about verbalizing what her boys needed; she always stepped in to help. The three families were tightly bound to each other and Bella reveled in the connection. Her mother foretold that she would be loved and thrive in peace. Charlie had provided her with that, his commitment to her never wavered.

Charlie had a longstanding tradition with Billy and Harry, Sunday sunrise fishing. Charlie would arrive at LaPush in the early pre-dawn hours with a sleeping Bella in his arms and deposit her on the Blacks' sofa. This early summer morning was no exception.

"Bewwa! Bewwa! Wakie-wakie!" a three-year old Jake shouted as he tried to pry her eyes open. "Let's play!"

"Jakie, let her sleep honey." his mother, Sarah, cooed as she scooped the squirming boy into her arms heading towards the kitchen to finish preparing the children's breakfast.

Billy, Charlie, and Harry would return around mid-day, after spending several hours out on the water. On those days it was as if the men had found a time machine. They were like schoolboys, laughing, roughhousing, the whole nine yards. Sarah hoped that this tradition would last for generations to come.

Bella stretched and sat up on the couch just as Sarah made her way out of the room. Jake, noticing the movement, squealed and wriggled out of his mother's grasp. "Bewwa, you waked up!" Jake shrieked as he raced to her.

"Morning Jakie. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Bella said in a soothing tone, settling the boy down. Jacob nodded enthusiastically that he did in fact have a very good night's sleep. "Morning Miss Sarah. How are you today?" she asked as Sarah followed her son to Bella.

Sarah sat on the sofa, stroking Bella's hair, "Good morning angel. I'm just dandy today. How about you?" Bella's eyes shined with happiness whenever she spent time with Sarah. The woman was like Charlie, always saying what was on her mind and whenever she was with Bella, her thoughts were kind and loving. "I'm gonna get the girls up and then we'll have breakfast. Go on and get yourself together kid."

It was a rare sunny day in Forks. Sarah and Sue sent the children down to the beach to play. Rachel and Rebecca were seven and spent their time making sand castles for their Barbies to live in while Bella collected shells and rocks along she surf. Leah had taken the boys exploring saying that they didn't need to do "dumb boring girlie stuff. Boys were supposed to get dirty and make messes." At six, Leah believed she knew everything. There was no love lost between Leah and Bella, they did not trust each other. Bella knew - without a doubt - that Leah adored her brother and Jacob as much as she did, she wouldn't let any harm come to them.

After about a half-hour on the beach, the twins decided to head home and Bella went looking for Leah and the boys. She quickly picked up their scent and heard the three of them giggling some ways ahead, much farther into the forest than they'd ever ventured before. Bella paused and listened closely. The forest was teeming with wildlife, the rapid flitting heartbeats of birds and small animals swelled around her, then something heavier, thicker was making their way towards the children.

Bella took off like a shot into the forest towards her boys and Leah, making a terrible racket as she crashed through branches and bush. Her face, arms, and legs were ripped to shreds as she raced straightway to her family. She found the three of them in a berry patch, their faces purple from their feast. "Bella! How did you get..." Leah's words cut off as an adolescent male bear broke into the clearing.

"Stay behind me," Bella directed as she lept in front of the children. "Leah, hold on to them and stay close to me." Leah could do nothing but nod as she put Seth on her hip. Jake grabbed on to Bella's leg as they all stared the bear down.

The bear reared up on its hind legs and dropped himself down to the ground with a loud thud, attempting to scare the children away from his berry patch. The ground quaked as the bear pounded himself up and down. The children did not move and Jake began to whimper. "Bewwa, I'm scared."

"I know Jakie, but I won't let anything hurt you," dropping her gaze from the bear to Jacob as she pulled him to her hip. At that the bear charged them. Leah screamed and Jake buried his face in Bella's neck. The bear dropped his head becoming a battering ram, and came full force at the children. He slammed into Bella's shield and bounced back a few yards, stunned. Bella took that opportunity to move, "Okay Leah, hold on to Seth and let's move. Stay close to me."

The four children raced through the woods towards the beach, the angry bear close behind them. "Bella, he's slipping!" Leah cried as she struggled to hold on to Seth. Bella slowed her pace a bit and grabbed Seth's arm, slinging him onto her back.

"Hold on tight buddy." Seth wrapped his arms and legs around Bella's body as she adjusted Jake to her front. "Come on Leah, keep moving!" The girl's thoughts were erratic, she was going into shock. "Not now Leah, please. We're almost outta here. You can freak out later."

The bear had not deviated from its pursuit of the children. With Leah falling apart, Bella had no choice but to stop. She turned and faced the bear, he charged again and was met with her shield. She pushed her shield out further against the bear, his massive paws dug into the earth attempting to gain footing. Bella pushed him back more. She reached her shield out, like invisible giant hands, to her left and right, pulling down two mature trees, effectively blocking their path, discouraging the bear from pursing them any longer.

Seth and Jake stared at the destruction in front of them wide-eyed, "Whoa," they whispered in unison. Leah was sitting on the ground behind them, her knees drawn up to her chest, she was rocking and groaning. Her mind was racing, replaying all that she saw - Bella springing in front of them cut and bloodied all over and the wounds healing before her eyes. The bear charging at them but stopped by an invisible force. Bella racing through the forest with two small boys clinging to her tiny body. Bella facing the bear and the forest collapsing in front of them.

Bella listened for a moment as the bear retreated then put the boys down on the ground turning her attention to Leah. Their eyes met and Leah passed out. Bella groaned and rolled her eyes. Seth and Jake raced to Leah's side, looking at Bella with worry. "She'll be alright guys, too much excitement for her I guess," she said grinning widely attempting to calm their nerves. "Let's get her back to the beach, okay. Stay close." She deftly lifted Leah from the ground and carried her out of the forest.

During their short trip back to the beach Jake and Seth were hopping up and down about how awesome their bear fight was. They were talking over each other, replaying the morning's events. "Did you see when Bewwa pulled the trees down. Boy was that bear scared!" Seth said.

"Yeah, and when he ran at us and he went BOING offa Bewwa. Man that was so cool!" Jake reenacted, bouncing off of Seth. The two boys fell in the sand laughing.

Bella sat Leah down on the blankets, letting her ride out the rush of adrenaline that caused her to black out. "Boys, come here, " Bella directed. Seth and Jake obediently complied. "Hey guys, what just happened was kinda scary, huh?" The boys nodded in agreement.

"But Bewwa, you saved us and you wasn't scared." Jake said with authority.

"I WAS scared Jake, that you were hurt. I can't let anything bad happen to my very best friend." Bella said as she pulled Jake in for a hug. She reached out for Seth and pulled him down to her lap with Jake. "Now guys. what happened today has to be a secret, okay?" Seth and Jake looked confused. "That means that you can't tell anybody what I did to help you - I could get into a lot of trouble, okay."

"But you saved us. I sawed it. Seth and Leah too. You did that thing and WOOSH, the trees fell down in front of the bear. I knowed you saved us Bewwa." Leah began to stir behind them. She sat up with a fright, frantically scooting herself away from Bella.

"Seth, get away from her!" she screamed and reached out for her brother. _Calm down Leah, please. _"Bella? How did you? What's going on?" Leah's anxiety was rising rapidly, Bella feared that she would faint again. "What are you?" _Leah, please. I didn't have any other choice, the bear. You and the boys were in danger. I couldn't let the bear hurt them. Leah please calm down. Don't tell on me, please. They'll take me away from Charlie. Please Leah. _Tears sprang to Bella's eyes.

"Bewwa, don't cry. We won't tell nobody, pwomise." Little Seth reassured and Jake nodded in agreement.

Leah got to her feet and snatched Seth from Bella, "Jake come on, NOW!" she screamed, running away from Bella. "Mom, mom!" Leah called, racing home to relay the day's events.

"Shut up Leah!" Jake screamed over and over as his chubby legs tried to keep up with the panicked girl. Bella sighed and cleaned up their little campsite, walking slowly back towards the Black's. When she arrived Charlie, Billy, and Harry were pulling up. Leah was attempting to explain what happened, gesturing wildly and pointing at Bella. Charlie's spotted his daughter, his eyes growing wide when he saw the sadness on her face. He raced to her side.

"Bella baby, what happened?" Charlie pressed her into his chest as silent tears ran down her cheeks. _Don't let them take me away Charlie. I want to stay with you. _ "Calm down kiddo, you're fine, everything's fine."

Leah was going on and on about Bella and the bear. Jacob and Seth were scowling at her, their arms crossed over their chests as they stood, flanking Bella, protecting her. "Shut up Leah!" Jake growled out. He stormed up to Leah and shoved her, hard, "I said shut up!"

"Jacob!" Billy shouted, "What has gotten into you? You don't put your hands on girls. That's wrong!"

Jacob's lip began to quiver as he looked into his father's eyes, "But Leah's telling all Bewwa's secrets and then Bewwa's gonna leave. She can't leave Chawwie daddy, she don't wanna go." Billy just looked at the other men, confused. They all shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay, okay. Let's get to the bottom of this. Leah, honey, sounds like you have quite a bear story. Let's hear it." Harry said. Leah looked around at the group, her mother and Sarah, along with the twins had now joined them. They all looked at her expectantly.

"The boys and I went into the woods and found a berry patch..."

"You went into the woods!" her mother shouted, "you took your little brother AND Jacob into the woods without an adult. Leah, what is the matter with you!" Sue was livid.

"But mom, Bella, she..."

"I don't want to hear it Leah, stop it. You're always trying to get Bella in trouble." Sue cut off Leah's rant, "I'm just thankful no one got hurt. Come on, I'll deal with you myself." She snatched Leah's hand and led her back to the house.

"But mom, she was all cut up and now she's not. She stopped the bear and pulled down trees! Mom, she's not normal. Mom, please, you have to believe me!" Leah shouted as Sue led her back to their home.

Charlie looked down at Bella with a troubled expression on his face. _Hmm pulling down trees, scaring bears. Jeez Bells - I guess that cure didn't take. _Bella looked back up at him, fear washed over her. Charlie held her tighter, _thank God for that - she saved them. Wow, atta girl!_ and grinned broadly.

Bella and Charlie had silent dance from the very beginning. Bella would pluck thoughts out of Charlie's mind while pushing her response to his questions back out to him. Charlie never felt anything was odd about their silent communication, he simply believed that they were instantly in tuned with one another.

Giving her one last squeeze, he whispered, "It doesn't matter what you are Bella, human or mutant. Kid, you're stuck with me." Bella slumped against Charlie in relief. "Come on, let's help the guys unload the truck."

Over time Bella, Jake, and Seth became inseparable. The boys forgot about their bear encounter, as they were so young when it happened. Bella and Leah did not. The two girls stayed far away from each other at all times. In the eight years or so that passed since Bella stopped the bear, she'd rarely had an occasion to use her abilities, although she practiced regularly. Seth and Jacob had no idea of the power that their best friend held.

Bella was blessed with a multitude of talents. Her DNA dictated that, physically, she was perfect. Never catching cold, never breaking a bone, her wounds never leaving a scar. She was strong, fast, nimble. Her mind was equally perfect. Being the child of a telepath gave her the ability to hear the thoughts of others as well as push her own out. Bella's telekinesis afforded her the ability to manipulate object with her mind. An added bonus was the creation of her shield. Although her body is virtually indestructible, her shield acts like one-way glass, blocking external intrusion (both mental and physical) while allowing her to utilize her telekinetic and telepathic abilities. Snapping her shield in place she was virtually invisible, her heart beat could not be heard, her scent undetected, her mind silent.

Separately, her telekinetic and telepathic abilities were beyond compare - when used together and combined with her physical characteristics, Bella was indestructible.

Devastated was not an adequate word to describe what the three families felt when Charlie shared the news of the Blacks being in a car accident. Billy had saved up years to take Sarah on her dream trip, driving down the Pacific Coast Highway. They'd rented a convertible for the 20-plus hour trip down to Los Angeles and had been gone a week. So caught up in being alone together for the first time in 18 years, the Blacks took their time in California and were rushing back home to report back to their children and jobs.

Billy had been driving into the wee hours of the morning while Sarah slept on in the passenger's seat. Billy must have dozed off shortly after they passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign because he said that is the last thing he remembered. Their car was found in a deep crevice, having failed to turn at the bend in the road heading to LaPush. Sarah, not wearing a seat-belt was thrown from the car. Coroners say she died instantly, while Billy was secured in his seat-belt but pinned under the weight of the front end of the car when it crashed nose-first into the crevice.

The twins were in their senior year of high school, making plans for the future while Jake was just twelve years old when their mother was killed and their father paralysed. Charlie and the Clearwaters helped the Blacks make funeral arrangements and travel plans, to take Sarah's remains to her native Vancouver.

The group arrived near Bellington Bay and were warmly welcomed by Sarah's extended family. Bella, still not usually shielding herself when she's with her family, caught glimpses of her mother in another person's mind. Her eyes darted around the group as her mind raced through her memories trying to identify who is thinking of her mother so hauntingly.

Bella recalled pieces of her mother's memories, attempting to match them to those she's gleaned from this new mind. Bella focused images of three men; a bald, fatherly type with kind eyes in a wheelchair. Another with a soft smile and sunglasses, and the last one, dark, wild, loyal, intriguing. Bella looked around again, there was no one who fit those first two descriptions.

As their welcoming committee disbursed she noticed two men sitting on a rock overlooking the Bay. One was comforting the other, his hand on his shoulder leaning close and speaking rapidly. Bella was drawn to them. She sampled the air, wondering if she recognized his scent. It was oddly familiar, yet she couldn't place it. Bella was desperate to get closer, to know who he was. "Say Jake, it was a long car ride. Let's go take a walk by the Bay." Bella offered and the twelve-year old was eager to comply.

They hung along the edge of the rocks, staying down wind of the two men. "Jake, do you know who those men are?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to tell because their backs are to us Bells. God you're weird sometimes, what's with you?" Jake scoffed.

"Huh, nothin'. I was just curious." At her words, the wind changed directions and the men stilled their movements. The second man turned slowly to face Bella, the wind whipping her mahogany hair around her face as if it were alive. _Jean? _The man's mind questioned as he sniffed the air quickly and jumped up making a move towards Bella and eyes met, molten chocolate to molten chocolate. Bella slapped her shield down around the two of them and raced off hand-in-hand.

"Oh my god, what was his problem Bells? He started to kinda freak out for a minute there." Jacob panted out as they caught their breath behind Sarah's sister's house.

"I don't know." Bella said, feigning exhaustion. "Did you get a good look at him. He looked so wild, like an animal or something" Her mind was reeling, he'd called out for her mother. Who was this man?

Seth came bounding around the building, his luminous smile and deep dimples on display. Bella was convinced that Seth could calm a ravenous lion with that smile. He was effortlessly disarming and perpetually happy although his sunny disposition was not always well received. "There you guys are, what are you hiding from?"

"Go away Seth," Jake gritted out, instantly annoyed at the cheerful boy. Bella smacked him in the chest.

"Don't be rude Jacob Black." Bella scolded. "Say, Seth," Bella said coyly, knowing he would do anything for her if she asked, "I wanna know who those two men are over there," she said pointing towards the rocks. Seth grinned widely at Bella's request and quickly ran off towards the men.

Bella and Jake spied the exchange from their hiding place. Seth strode up confidently to the two men, introducing himself and offering the tall Native man his hand in greeting. The shorter, wild looking man simply nodded a greeting. Apparently Seth was dismissed, he waved behind him as he made his way back to his friends.

"That's Rick and James. Rick is your cousin Jake. Says he and your mom were first cousins. He still lives here. James is an old friend, from Manitoba and was passing through, he didn't know about your mom and said he was leaving in a bit. To get out of the family's way he said." Seth shrugged his shoulders. "That dude seems real sad, like he lost somebody he loved too."

Jake's shoulders slumped, he didn't know how to deal with his mom's passing and his father's disability - he was only 12. His sisters were 17 and supposed to be planning their futures, not stuck caring for their little brother and crippled father. _This sucks_ Jake thought, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. He went to sit out on the rocks to gather his thoughts.

Seth looked at Bella curiously, "What did I say?"

"Don't worry about it Seth, you didn't do anything. Jake is just overwhelmed right now. Give him some time."

* * *

A/N:

So, our little Bell is growing up and expanding her powers. What do you think of little Jake and Seth? I'm not sure how I feel about Leah, she a tough nut.

I wanted Bella to have a brief brush with her bio-dad, but not in Forks. I feel like I kind of rushed the whole death and disability thing, but it isn't important to the overall story; Bella seeing Logan in Vancouver is.

On a side-note, if you're reading this crossover, then you should know that James is Wolverine's real name. It isn't that greasy hobo vampire that terrorizes Bella, there's nothing like that here, although Victoria and her coven make a brief appearance in later chapters.

Until next time. Thanks for all the feedback!


	13. Chapter 13

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 13

A/N:

Thanks for the positive response so far. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying my little fic.

We have another bit of a time jump here and Bella gets caught using her powers. Read on to see what happens.

* * *

Over the next couple of years Bella recalled her brief encounter with "James" he fit the description of the last man in the memories her mother shared with her. He was wild, dark, intriguing. She couldn't get him out of her mind. He'd left Vancouver so quickly. Bella lamented the missed opportunity to learn what this man's connection was to her mother.

Charlie held a niggling fear that one day Bella would wonder where she came from. They never spoke of it, from day-one Charlie was Bella's and she was his, there was nothing more to it. After all these years, no one had come forward laying claim to her. The government allowed Charlie to adopt Bella - they were happy to be rid of her.

Despite their deep connection, Charlie worried that Bella would one day seek out her parentage.

He did not want his little girl out searching for the ghosts of her mutant parents who abandoned her all those years ago. Charlie hated them for leaving her, causing Bella any ounce of pain. But overall he was thankful to them because he would have never known true love and happiness if they hadn't left.

Since Vancouver Charlie noticed a slight change in Bella. They continued their silent dance but there were moments that Charlie would catch images of a man he had a vague recollection of seeing at Sarah's service - dark hair, dark eyes, wild and fierce but not menacing, "James" he heard the name play over and over. Then his mind would be overwhelmed with visions of a woman, gorgeous, red hair, brown eyes, pale and perfect like his Bella. He would have remembered her anywhere. Charlie scanned his memories trying to make a connection.

Climbing the stairs Charlie heard the squeak and groan of metal bending. He tentatively approached Bella's room and knocked. The metal clanged to the floor. The images that had been bombarding his mind suddenly stopped. "Yes?" Bella called out as Charlie inched his way inside the room, uneasy about what he may find.

"Uh," Charlie started, a bit dazed by his mind's sudden lack of content. Shaking his head to regain his bearings he continued, "I wanted to talk to you Bells. You're getting older and all, and I wanted to make sure that you knew that you could come to me with anything at all." As he spoke his eyes scanned the room. He noticed a bit of sheet metal sticking out from under Bella's bed, _that must be what I heard, why on earth does she have that? _"What were you doing up here kid? Sounded like metal bending."

Bella hung her head in shame. She was frustrated that she couldn't figure out who "James" was and became careless in concealing her powers this evening.

"Bella, who is James?" Charlie questioned. Bella's head snapped up at him, pleading with him to understand. "Whatever it is kid, I am here to help you. We can get through this." Bella dropped her shield to listen to Charlie's mind, desperate for him to not judge her. After all these years she was terribly insecure about his devotion to her. Each time she had doubts, Charlie never failed to show her how much she meant to him. "How about I tell you a story..." Charlie sat on the bed with Bella, telling her about how they met.

"I remember," Bella whispered. Charlie's eyebrow raised in question. "I remember everything Charlie. I remember my mother." Bella's mind flooded with images of Jean, she pushed her thoughts out to Charlie, his mouth shaped an oval in surprise. "She told me she was going to go away and that someone would take care of me and love me." Bella looked at Charlie and smiled sweetly. "Mother taught me so many things, to keep me safe. I know what I am Charlie, I know my kind are not accepted in this world. My mother told me she would come back for me...one day. It's been 15 years Charlie."

Her words cut like a knife. They seemed to confirm his deepest fears - Bella was leaving him.

"No, Charlie. I am happy here with you. I love you! Please. It isn't like that. I just don't know who I am. I need to find out who I am."

"Bella, I don't know about this. It is dangerous for mutants. I know you don't look it, but if anyone were to find out, you could be in real danger. I just can't let anything like that happen to you. I don't know what I'll do if you were hurt. You mean so much to me kid."

"The world is cruel Charlie. I know this. I hear the news, these so-called leaders calling for the extermination of innocent people who can't help that they are just a little something more." Bella stood, her fury growing causing her eyes to darken. The speed in which she moved around her small room made it seem as if her hair was a separate, living entity rippling and rolling around her delicate face. It all caused Charlie to get dizzy. "I know there is a world greater than Forks and the Pacific Northwest. You can't protect me forever. I'm grateful to have grown up here. I have never known lack and have only known peace and love because of you. Mother must have known that you would come for me. She was a telepath too." Charlie just nodded, not sure he understood what that even meant. Bella chuckled and calmed noticing her father's peaked complexion.

"Charlie, a telepath can read minds. My mother, Jean, was very powerful from what I can recall. Everyone in our camp was in awe of her. She only showed me her abilities by staying constantly connected to my mind, always educating me, even when we were not physically together. She would push her thoughts out to me and I'd respond to her the same way. We had very little need for spoken words." Charlie's shoulders slumped under the weight of what Bella was telling him. "Charlie, I can hear the thoughts of others. Thankfully I can turn it off and on as I see fit. That was especially helpful when Renee was around," Bella winced and Charlie mirrored her actions, mouthing "Sorry" to her. Bella shrugged. "I can also, like my mother, push my thoughts to others. Like when I was smaller and didn't talk much. I just showed you what I needed."

"Incredible. I mean, I always suspected you were a mutant because of where and how we found you. I didn't care - still don't care Bells. I love you just the same."

"I know Charlie, and for that I am eternally grateful. But there's more." Bella said as she sat down beside him, holding his hand tightly. "Have you known me to get sick, or hurt, broken a bone, gotten so much as a paper cut?" Charlie shook his head no. "My guess is that somewhere in my family tree someone has regenerative powers. You know I got vaccines and "the cure" yet here I am still reading minds and not getting sick. I suppose whatever additional mutation I have provides me with this." she reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a craft knife, slicing her wrist.

"Bella, no, what are you doing?" Charlie shouted, yanking the knife out of her hand. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw the deep wound close back up, leaving once again flawless porcelain skin. "Oh my!."_ So that means, that what Leah was saying about the bear all those years ago was true. _

"Yes, the bear story was true. I asked Seth and Jake not to tell, I was afraid I'd be taken away. I'm just glad they were so small that they've forgotten. Believe me I've checked" She said with a smirk.

"Alright, this is a lot to take in and we still don't know who this James person is."

"Apparently Jake's cousin, Rick, knows him well. I don't know Charlie, I just feel some sort of a connection. When we arrived in Vancouver I was hit with images of my mother. I figured out it was him - I just need to know how he fits into my story."

"Well, I can ask Billy to do some digging. Maybe we can at least find out a last name, maybe where he's from." Bella threw her arms around Charlie.

"You're the best dad anybody could ever wish for!" She squealed as she kissed Charlie on the cheek. "You wanna see something else?" Bella asked, her excitement ratcheting up. It was liberating to finally share her true self with someone. Charlie nodded hesitantly. "Lift your feet please." Bella said, Charlie complied as a half-rolled piece of sheet metal floated up from under the bed. "I was frustrated when you came up, so I was bending this metal like my "Opa" used to do." She waved her hand in the air and the metal sheet twisted and rolled, forming shapes without Bella exerting any physical effort. "My mom passed on to me her telekinetic ability too. I can manipulate objects without touching them, but my "Opa" he could only do metal."

"MAGENTO WAS YOUR OPA!" Charlie shouted. "Wait a minute, what's an Opa?"

Bella laughed, "Yes, although there's no blood relation. Mother showed me once that he took us in. Opa is grandfather in German, just like he called me Schatizi, his treasure." Bella said matter-of-factly. "I know what the reports say about him and his Brotherhood but the man I knew was kind and loving to me. I cannot speak on the crimes that he's been accused of."

"Why didn't you say something before Bella? This is a great burden for you to try and carry on your own, sweet pea. You know I've always got your back, right?"

Bella's eyes welled up with tears at Charlie's words. "I guess I was trying to protect you, I don't know. Today, I just got caught. Got careless and wasn't paying attention. I'm glad though. I was tired of keeping all these secrets." Charlie attempted to wrap his arm around her but was met with an invisible barrier that was just hovering above her body, clinging to her like a second skin.

"Bella, why can't I touch you?"

"Oh, sorry. Your shouting surprised me." she said, dropping her shield. "That's another thing. I can create an impenetrable shield around myself and others. It keeps out physical attacks, although I have nothing to worry about on that front, I can't really be hurt anyway, but it helps. Like that time with the bear. And once, when I first came to Forks, Leah tried to attack me and broke her hand." Bella said with a smirk.

"Really?" Charlie said, sounding like an adolescent boy, "That is so cool!" Bella's grin threatened to split her face. "So you really can pull down trees and stuff. A bear Bells, you fought off a bear at five-years old. That's so awesome!"

"Alright, calm down cowboy," Bella teased, patting his knee. "This is our secret, right Dad?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Charlie.

"Absolutely kiddo. Your secret's safe with me." He agreed, firmly shaking his daughter's hand in agreement. "Alright, I'm going to bed, g'night Bells."

"Night Charlie. I love you."

"Love you too kid. Wow!" Charlie said, closing the door behind him.

Bella flopped back down onto her bed. Relief covered her like a heavy blanket and she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N:

I've said it before and I'll say it again, Charlie Swan is my dream dad. Some may say that he's clueless, but he knows just what he's doing. He loves Bella so much, nothing else matters.


	14. Chapter 14

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 14

A/N:

Here's another bit of a time jump. Bella's starting her junior year of high school. Y'all know what's coming so I'll just shut up and get on with the story.

Read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

Charlie tapped all his contacts and resources to try and find out where Erik Lensher was being held. He ran into dead ends everywhere. Billy lost James' trail too; Sarah's cousin only knowing that he was from Manitoba and he'd come around every few years. He was a wanderer, but a decent guy. Always had a lot on his mind, never causing trouble, but if trouble found him - they'd better watch out. Rick did say that he thought he saw him years ago in Alaska, in a cage fight going by the name "Wolverine."

Bella, Charlie, and their friends fell into a comfortable routine and time flew by. The search for Magneto and James or the Wolverine was pushed to the back burner. There were other things more important going on in Forks right now.

It was the summer before Bella's junior year of high school and the town was abuzz about a hot young doctor and his bevy of gorgeous foster children moving into town. It was Saturday, school was set to start on Monday and Bella was waiting for Charlie to fetch Billy from his doctors appointment at the hospital. Charlie promised to drop Bella off at work on his way to the Rez with Billy; Bella's beloved truck was getting some much needed attention down at Jake's.

As she leaned against Charlie's police cruiser, listening to her MP3 player she noticed quick movement at the edge of the parking lot. The sun was setting so she believed it to be a deer. The auburn blur seemed to confirm her thoughts.

Charlie and Billy finally emerged from the hospital and loaded Billy's chair into the trunk, soon they are on their way. Bella turned around as they left the parking lot, looking out the rear window. There was a boy standing at the treeline, near a black Mercedes. He was staring back at her, pale and beautiful. His bronze hair shimmering in the twilight. "_Who are you?" S_he threw the question out to him as he disappeared from her view.

The first day of school arrived fast. Bella spent the entire weekend pondering this mysterious boy. Over the years Bella had made it a point to block others' thoughts when she wasn't at home or with her family. In school she preferred do the schoolwork herself instead of plucking answers out of teachers' heads. The lessons were well below her ability level but she manages to feign interest and maintain straight A's.

Bella pulled into a space at the Forks High School parking lot and opened the door to her rickety old truck. The Cullen children were standing just a few dozen feet away when she noticed him, the boy from the hospital lot. She gasped, and her mind shrieked _He's here!_ The boy's head turned her way. "She's here," she heard him say, his lips moving too fast for humans to notice. His eyes never left hers. But Bella wasn't human, her hearing and eyesight keen, she picked up what was said. _Those eyes..._the boy pondered.

"She can hear us," the little dark-haired one said with a mischievous grin playing across her face. Bella dug around in the other girls' mind, looking for any signs of threat "It _isn't nice to snoop you know, but I won't tell_ ," the tiny girl playfully admonished. Bella slammed her door shut, sealing herself back inside her truck.

The other three students cast quick glances Bella's way. "Is she gonna be trouble Alice?" a tall blonde female asked. The others leaned in closer waiting for the little one, Alice, to answer.

"_Are you going to be trouble?" _Alice asked Bella,_ "I know you can hear me."_ "I don't think so guys. Let's go inside. She needs a minute to get herself together. This is all really overwhelming for her." With that, the five children made their way into the school. The tall bronze-haired boy was the last to go. "Come on Edward," Alice said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. Bella slapped her shield down around herself, making her truck quake. She sighed heavily as she exited the vehicle.

_Whoa, who and what are they? _Bella's mind was frantic trying to comprehend what just happened. _Must be those Cullen kids everyone has been going on about. How did she know I could hear them and read her mind? This is crazy! I haven't been able to identify any mutants in ages. But there's something else to them. _

Bella made her way down the hall to first period. She passed Alice and her tall blonde cowboy-like companion. They both were watching her intently, frowning. "I don't know Jazz, it's like she just disappeared." He nodded.

"I was picking up anxiety when we were outside, but it just got cut off," he answered back.

As she rounded the corner to to Mr. Mason's room, Bella's path was blocked by a giant. "Hey!" the giant boomed, "you're Bella, right?" He flashed her a thousand megawatt smile complete with the most adorable set of dimples she'd seen this side of little Seth Clearwater's. The man stuck out his hand to shake, "I'm Emmett." _I don't know why everybody's acting all weird, you wanna know somebody - just stick out your hand and say hello, that's what my mama always said, sheesh! _Bella smiled slightly at Emmett's thoughts and at that moment decided that dimples were a trait exclusive to only the most kindhearted.

Bella was still unsure of Emmett, his size alone was intimidating. But his smile went all the way to his eyes, strange topaz colored eyes. He seemed to genuinely be a good-natured and honest person. _God she's tiny, pretty though. No wonder Eddie's been going on about her. _His thoughts did not betray him, he was simply curious about Bella and wanted to get to know her.

Although her mind says she could trust Emmett, instinct told her something completely different. Bella checked herself, ensuring that her shield was snapped down all around her, preventing anyone from getting within an inch of her. "Sorry Emmett," faking a cough, using her right hand to cover her mouth, "I'd shake your hand and all, but I'm fighting a cold or something."

Bella could lie with the best of them - she'd never been sick a day in her life. Her DNA made sure of that but she had to be mindful of not giving away her true nature. "Nice to meet you though. You all just moved here. Where from?" Bella asked, trying to distract him. _There's something though, she ain't __like the rest of them that's for sure. Different is good, wish those ole worry warts would lighten up sometimes. _Just then, the second bell rang. _Danggit, I'll catch her another time. _Bella shrugged and raced down to her classroom as Emmett walked off in the other direction.

The day went quickly and Bella made her way to the lunchroom. She sat with Angela Weber and her newspaper crew. Their table was also shared by Jessica Stanley and couple other shallow girls. All eyes went to the door as the Cullens walked in. Jessica immediately vocalized what most of the girls were thinking - that the youngest and most single Cullen, Edward, was delicious. Bella was glad that she kept her shields in place, the thoughts that ran through Jessica and Lauren's minds on most days were not fit for polite company.

The youngest Cullen quickly glanced Bella's way, his brow furrowed and nose crinkled slightly. Bella turned her head, suddenly feeling her cheeks burning. She felt his eyes on her throughout the entire lunch hour. She dropped her mental shield, hoping to hear his mind for an instant when her curiosity got the better of her; she just had to know what he was thinking.

She could see the others just sitting there, making slight movements here and there, pretending to eat. The group's minds were all focused on Bella, they were just as curious about her as she was of them. All of them except the blonde female, her mind was only on herself - how her jeans made her ass look, how her hair fell. She finally looked at Edward and said, "What's got your panties all in a bunch Edward?" Her words escaping her lips too swiftly for human eyes and ears to perceive. "If you do something stupid over this girl and we have to move - I swear to God Edward, I will rip you apart myself," the blonde seethed. "I like it here Edward. Don't ruin it for the rest of us."

Emmett then draped his arm over the woman, kissing her quickly on the cheek. "_My Rosie's hot when she's angry - thanks Eddie." _Emmett winked at his brother. "Calm down Rose, baby. We're not going anywhere for a good long while. Eddie here will behave himself. I'll make sure of it babe." Rose's mind calmed exponentially in Emmett's embrace. Bella furrowed her brow at the exchange; Emmett was having two conversations at once. He was sharing his mind with ... Edward! Bella gasped, unable to contain her shock. It seemed as if all eyes were suddenly on her - particularly the Cullens.

"_Edward, what's going on, what did she see?" _the Cullen children seemed to shout out at once. "I, I don't know. I can't hear her." "_WHAT?" _the four voices boomed through Bella and Edward's minds.

Faking as if she were chocking, Bella stood and raced out of the cafeteria silencing her mind as she went. Bella closed herself up in the nearest restroom, enveloping the far stall in her shield, sealing herself in. She heard someone enter the restroom, she knew it was one of the Cullens, their footsteps barely perceivable to her enhanced senses. "Bella?" the voice called out - it was Alice. Bella listened for Alice to leave, waiting for her heartbeat to move back to the exit. _No heartbeat, is she gone? I didn't hear the door - I would have heard the door_ Bella was paralyzed with fear. She opened her mind to hear Alice.

"_I know you're in there. We won't hurt you."_

"Go away, please. Just leave me alone." Bella pleaded.

"_Okay Bella. Take your time hon. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other_. "Alice's mind held a hint of mirth, like she was in on a big secret. "_The bell is gonna ring in 46 seconds, so I'll let you get to Mr. Banner's class. Catch you later Bells,"_ Alice's mind called out as she exited the restroom.

Bella walked to her Biology classroom. Her mind was going over what she just heard. Emmett directly communicating with Edward, telepathically. _Was Edward a telepath too? _Bella wondered.

The weight of what she'd just witnessed slowed her down and Bella was one of the last students to enter the room. Mr. Banner was doing something goofy with the seating arrangements, going from one end of the alphabet to the other as he named partners. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were paired up. "_Edward, I'm paired up with him," _she said to herself, liking the sound of it but at the same time deathly afraid.

She walked up to his table and he eyed her curiously. Bella noticed that his eyes were not the honeyed gold that she saw earlier today, neither were they black as she saw them just moments ago - they were a dark amber, and utterly breathtaking. Edward was obviously on edge, his frame was rigid, his hands clenched into fists on top of the table.

"Uh, hello, Edward is it?" Bella greeted as Edward pushed the stool from beneath the table for her to sit. "Um thanks," she said as she took her seat. Edward's nostrils flared as Bella made small movements to place her bag close to her. The shield limiting the amount of space she had to move within while blocking her from any physical attacks along with keeping her scent and mind contained. Mr. Banner walked by passing out papers; he placed a stack on Bella and Edward's desk. Bella drew her shield a little tighter to her as the teacher walked past.

She focused intently on her desk partner, listening for changes in his breathing pattern and heartbeat that would signal a threat. Bella heard nothing. At first she thought it was a side effect of her physical shield, keeping out all external invasions, even auditory ones. But no, she could hear all the other students in the room. Without thinking about what she was doing - her mind reeling in its attempts to understand why Alice, Edward, and most likely the other Cullens, had no heartbeat, Bella hovered her left hand near the papers Mr. Banner left for them. Using her power to push the paper over to Edward he gasped when he saw that she wasn't actually touching the paper yet it was moving towards him. Bella was instantly angry with herself that he saw this and opened her mind in order to hear the room, fearing she'd been caught. She glanced around the room, none of the other kids were paying her any attention.

Edward's nostrils flared again and his brow furrowed, confusion played across his face as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _What in the world! Telekinesis. In all my years I hadn't seen it up close and in person. _Shaking his head, _Mutant - she has to be. She's definitely not one of us. Leave it to Forks to be a secret haven for mutants. _Edward chuckled to himself at the irony. If only the people of the Olympic Peninsula knew who their friends and neighbors truly were - shape-shifters and vampires chief among them. Now mutants. _There certainly is no shortage of the supernatural here. _

Bella cocked her brow curiously at Edward, unsure of what to make of his inner musings. Did he have a problem with mutants? If he did, she hoped he'd keep it to himself. Bella scoffed at her anger - she peeked into Edward's mind and pulled those thoughts out. He _had _kept it to himself. Bella dropped her head to her desk with a thud and groaned, snapping her mind shut - never comfortable hearing other's thoughts.

The period went by fast as Bella and Edward attempted to ignore each other. Mr. Banner gave the class a two-minute warning that class was ending, asking the students to clean up their workstations. Bella stalled for as long as possible, but was forced to retract her shield in order to place her papers in her bag. When she did Edward hissed and stood abruptly from his seat. Bella was afraid to look at him, afraid of what she was going to see. She peeked at him from behind her mahogany hair, which fell into her face like a waterfall when she bent over.

Edward stood ramrod straight, his back against the window, fingers gripping the sill, wood splintering slightly under his grip, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his face pained. Bella's eyes widened as she took in his form, muscles twitching under his clothes, ready to pounce. Once again his eyes were black. Bella thought Edward was beauty in its most primal form. She had never thought of anyone in this way. "You okay Cullen?" Mike Newton asked as he walked past their desk. "You're looking like you saw a ghost." Mike chuffed, reminding Bella that Edward was an unknown and still untrusted. She quickly stuffed her papers in her bag and slammed her shield back into place. Edward blinked and shook his head slightly to clear it.

"Uh yeah Mike, I'm good." he lied, "thought I saw something, that's all." _Leave it to the pretty boy to wig out at the sight of Swan's ass. Must be gay because I know just what I'd do with that ass. Friggin' freak, all of 'em. _Edward heard Mike rant as he scooped up his books and quickly left the room just as the bell rang.

* * *

A/N:

We learned a bit more about how Bella manages her powers and the extent of her abilities. And whaddayaknow, the Cullens make an appearance.

Emmett is by far my favorite Cullen, but don't worry this story has all canon couples.

I love that Edward doesn't know what to do with himself whenever he's around Bella; she confounds him even more as a mutant. She's unsure as well, so she keeps her guard up literally. Bella picks up right away that the Cullens are something else, but definitely not just mutant.

I just had to throw Newton in there, just for laughs.


	15. Chapter 15

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 15

A/N:

So Edward and Bella aren't having the best start to their school year. Let's hope things get better. We're still in the first day of school but this chapter focuses a bit more on Edward. There's a bit of a flashback here as well.

As always, read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

Bella was sure to keep both her shields firmly in place for the remainder of the day. She continued to play the part of inept klutz in gym, to avoid contact with anyone or anything. Soon the final bell rang and Bella made her way out to her truck.

As she rounded the corner heading out to the lot, she spotted the five Cullens standing between two cars, both much too fancy to belong to mere high school students. Emmett smiled broadly at Bella and waved. Bella returned a small wave, but did not smile back as she moved quickly past them. "Have a nice evening Bella," Alice quietly called, knowing that Bella could hear her. _God, what is with these people, they are so weird. _Bella internally groused as she climbed into the cab of her truck. When she opened the door, the scent that was trapped in the cabin spilled out, hitting Edward like a ton of bricks. He stumbled back.

"Emmett, stop him, he's going after her." Alice directed. Emmett grabbed a hold of Edward, restraining him.

"_Get in the car bro, let's book," _Emmett thought to Edward as he shoved him in the car. In the blink of an eye the Cullens peeled out of the lot, racing northward towards their home.

"What was that Alice?" Edward questioned, panicked. He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that it was bending in his hands.

"I, I don't know Edward. It's like one minute she's there, then the next she's gone." Alice answered frustrated. "_Why are you reacting so strongly to her Edward? Your future is blinking in and out ever since we got here. I don't understand. Somehow Bella is doing this."_

Gritting his teeth as he pulled up the long wooded drive to the Cullen home, he threw the car door open and sprinted off into the forest.

"What's gotten into him Ali-cat?" Emmett asked, nudging her slightly.

"You know Edward, always so dramatic," the tall blonde woman added.

"Ain't that the truth Rosie, dejavu all over again..." Emmett laughed heartily.

Alice's tall companion sauntered up to the trio and let out a long whistle, "Man, Ed's really buggin' out over this girl. His emotions are all over the place. Alice, do you see anythin' darlin', anythin' at all?"

"I don't know what it is Jasper. My visions have been sporadic all day. Whenever I try to focus in on Edward, it gets choppier and choppier. When I look for Bella, she's there one moment and then gone." Alice rubbed her temples as if she had a headache. Alice debated on when it would be prudent to tell her family that Bella could hear their thoughts. A multitude of scenarios raced through her mind, none of them favorable so she decided to stay quiet, for now.

"Yeah, same for tryna to get a read on her emotions. I could feel her, then she just vanished."

"Edward said he couldn't hear her either, maybe she's one of us." Emmett hedged.

Smacking him upside the head, "Don't be a fool, fool! You saw her, she's not one of us. Maybe she's something else, a mutant maybe. I wouldn't be surprised. As much as I love the freedom we have here in Forks, this is one weird place, like every flippin' fairy tale has come to life and took up residence here." Rosalie offered.

"So when do you think Ed-boy is coming home Ali?" Emmett asked.

"He'll be back in a couple of hours. That I can see clearly. Come on, let's go inside. Edward will be alright."

Edward had no plan when he raced away from his family. He just had to clear his head. The girl's scent had pushed him perilously to the edge. His instinct was to drain her, but his curiosity won out. The instant he caught her scent he was taken back to a beautiful September afternoon fifteen years ago, in northern California. _He and Emmett had been traveling and came across the town of Yreka. Emmett loved the old gold rush stories and thought he'd make a great prospector. They'd done a couple of touristy things like panning for gold but Emmett quickly grew bored with the whole thing - having no patience to sift through sand and mud hoping for a golden speck. They soon abandoned the gold rush and explored the forest. The brothers found a couple of mountain lions and enjoyed the freedom of their little vacation. _

_They'd wandered along the forest, following the highway, in no hurry to get anywhere in particular. Edward caught a scent that called to him, even though he had just fed his hunger was insatiable. He inched closer to the tree line and spied a man in his early-twenties pumping gas and talking animatedly through the open car window to a small girl in the back seat. The girl turned her head towards where Edward stood. Her deep brown eyes seemed to hold the key to his very existence. He was frozen at the sight of her. The girl was tiny, but her eyes spoke volumes. _

_Edward followed them as the young man climbed back into the car and pulled across the street, taking the girl into the diner. It was just the three of them out on the canopy covered sidewalk. Edward tried to keep his distance, staying a couple hundred yards away and keeping out of the man's sight. The girl, however, noticed him immediately and craned her head around the man to see him. Then they were gone._ "Ed, what are you doing man? We could get caught out here if these clouds clear outta here. Come on!" _Emmett implored Edward, dragging him back to the forest. _

_I just...I'm okay. Let me just stay here for a while, until they move on. Okay Em?" Edward pleaded. _

_The two brothers stood along the forest edge watching the father and daughter having lunch. "How can they eat that crap?" Emmett laughed. _

"_Same way as we all did when we were human. We didn't know anything else Em." _

"_So..." Emmett started, turning to face his brother. "You wanna drain 'em, doncha?" _

_Edward sighed, resting his forehead on the tree he was standing behind as Emmett slid down to the forest floor, resting his back against a tree. "I don't know Em. I mean, their blood is calling to me. I don't know if it is the man's or the girl's. I'm pretty sure it's the girl, but I can't kill a kid Emmett. I don't want to be a monster."_

"She's so friggin' tiny bro, and so cute. I mean look at that face she just made. You can't hurt her Edward, I won't let you,_" Emmett silently shared. _

"_I know, god, I know," Edward gritted out, pulling at his hair. _

_Emmett could be crass but he was always thoughtful and dared to speak what was truly on his mind. Oftentimes Emmett's nature dove right to the heart of a problem and his tactics always brought about open and honest conversations. Edward was grateful for Emmett at that moment; he didn't have to be alone in his moment of weakness, his brother would talk him off the ledge. "I think she saw me Em. There's something more to that kid. I mean, those eyes, I've never seen anything like it."_

"_You know what I think Ed?" Emmett began._

"_Unfortunately most of the time I do know _exactly _what you're thinking Emmett," Edward groaned._

"_Very funny...I think you're lonely and you're tired of being so controlled and poised. It's alright to make a mistake here and there bro, but don't be so hard on yourself. Nobody's perfect." "_Except maybe Carlisle." _"Yeah, that's it, you should talk to Carlisle because you are way too depressing right now and we're supposed to be on vacation." As Emmett was speaking the little family made their way back to the car. Edward watched them intently. He sampled the air and smelled nothing, then, he was slammed with the most delicious scent imaginable as the man moved to put the child in her car seat._

_Venom pooled in the back of Edward's mouth and he swallowed thickly. Emmett looked up at his brother, "Don't breathe Edward, god!" Emmett jumped to his feet as Edward raced just inside the trees along the highway, keeping pace with the car. "_Edward, Christ man, slow down. She sees you dude!" _Emmett called out to Edward's mind, hoping to grab his attention. Emmett dove for Edward, taking his legs out from under him just as he was about to leap for the car. At the same moment the man glanced to his left, into the forest, believing that he saw someone. _

_Emmett pinned him to the ground, their chests heaving. "God Edward, what the hell man? Get yourself under control!"_

_Edward let out a frustrated growl and slammed his head into the dirt, "Oh god Emmett. I couldda killed them." He dropped his head into the dirt again, "I can't believe I just tried to kill them." Emmett pulled Edward up and into an embrace._

"We all have our moments of weakness bro. Even Carlisle isn't infallible - he just hasn't come across his singer like most of us have." _"That's it! She's your singer Ed. Good thing is, we don't know who they are or where they're going. I'm not that good a tracker and neither are you, so God willing, we __won't ever cross their paths again."_

"_God I hope you're right Emmett," Edward said, dusting himself off. "I really hope you're right. Thanks man, for always being there for me." _

"Hey, you're my brother - I love you man! Let's get outta here. I need me some Rose." _Edward groaned at the images filling Emmett's mind of all the naughty things he wanted to do to Rosalie. _

"_Do I have to be subjected to all your fantasies Emmett?"_

"_Who said anything about fantasies? My Rosie is an agile sex goddess bro, I was just rememberin'. You should find you one. I hear Tanya has an opening," Emmett teased, waggling his eyebrows. _

"_You really are a caveman Emmett," Edward said, shaking his head. Secretly he was grateful for the levity that Emmett brought, quickly diverting the internal flogging that Edward was ready to unleash on himself._

Edward found himself in a meadow, wildflowers and high grasses were abundant and fragrant. Sitting down in the tall grasses he attempted to settle himself down. _It can't be, its the same girl from California. What are the odds? _His mind went over their encounter, how he sat next to her for an hour yet didn't smell her nor did her hear her thoughts. Bella was a puzzlement, there was no doubt about that and Edward did not like to be confused. He prided himself on thoroughly analyzing the situation before acting, getting as much information as possible before making a decision. The Cullens relied on his mind reading and could scarcely make a decision without him. It was a lot of pressure. He was only 17, even though he had walked the earth for more than 100 years, he was prone to dramatics when he was under pressure.

"I need to talk to Carlisle," Edward said as he rose to make his way home.

When he made his way to the front steps Carlisle was waiting for him. "Alice," they both said.

"So, she tells me there's a girl that has you troubled, son." Carlise said, trying not to enjoy Edward's dilemma.

"Laugh it up."

"Edward, seriously. Your brothers and sisters tell me that this girl is quite an oddity. Alice and Jasper say they've only been able to pick up glimpses of her here and there. That somehow she's blocking their abilities." Edward nodded along, agreeing with Carlisle's account of things. "Now, what have you experienced? You do have one class with Bella, correct? How did that go?"

Edward moved to one of the chairs and slumped down, exhausted. "I sat next to her for an hour Carlisle and she had no scent, her mind was silent. Then..." Edward stopped himself.

"_What is it son, you can tell me. I won't judge - you know that." _

Edward released a long sigh, "she must have some sort of telekinesis."

Carlisle's eyes went wide, "How can you be sure?"

"Because she moved the papers without touching them. She waved her hand over the stack and passed one to me."

"_Incredible" _

"That's what I said. I'm sure I was the only one to see it. Then she was packing up and her scent hit me." Edward shook his head, trying to knock the memory of Bella's scrumptious fragrance from his head. "If it weren't for all the children in the room, I would have drained her right there in that classroom Carlisle. Believe me, my mind went over different ways in which I could take her. Almost every one of them ended with loss of innocents." Edward hung his head in shame.

"Son, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You didn't act upon your instinct. I'm proud of you. How did you get out of there?"

"Just as quickly as her scent was on me, it was gone, yet she was still there in front of me. I don't understand it."

"Well, Alice says that Rosalie has an interesting theory - Bella is a mutant."

"I thought the same thing. How can we determine if she's a threat to us if no one can get a beat on her?"

"Honestly Edward, with the volatility in the world today over mutants, I would think that this girl would like to remain invisible. There's no need to disrupt Forks, everyone seems content here. I'm sure that Bella would want to be exposed just as much as you would." Carlisle stood, squeezing his son's shoulder. "_Why don't you take it slow. Get to know her before you jump to dangerous conclusions. Your siblings are happy here - this has always been a good place for us. Why don't you try talking to Bella, maybe she'll come to trust you. Who knows what that friendship might bring... you've been alone for so long Edward. We just want you to be happy."_

"The worst part Carlisle," Edward began morosely, "I've seen her before and I think she's my singer."

"_Hmm, well, it's a good thing that she can block your talents. I hope you will get a chance to learn Bella's story son. Good luck with that." _Carlisle was vibrating with stifled laughter as he went inside.

In the next moment Chief Charlie Swan pulled up in his police cruiser and stepped out. Upon seeing Charlie, Edward had no doubt that Bella was the same child that crossed he and Emmett's path all those years earlier. "Good evening son, is your dad home?"

"Sure, yes sir, let me go get him," Edward answered, just as Carlisle came out the door, followed by Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

"I thought I heard a car. What can I do for you officer?" Carlisle said, forever the diplomat.

"_Holy shit Eddie! That's the same dude from California. I thought Bella looked familiar. I'm glad I didn't put any money on that one. What are the odds? Wow!" _Emmett's mind broadcasted. Edward shook his head ruefully.

"Dr. Cullen?" Carlisle nodded as Charlie extended his hand, "I'm Charlie Swan, police chief here in Forks. I heard you folks has just moved in and I wanted to offer you a proper welcome and introduce myself to your family - make sure I know who all the youngsters are in my town. I've got a teenager myself and they somehow find a way to get themselves into trouble, even in a small town like this." Charlie's mind wandered to Bella and how perfectly wonderful he thought she was, his mustache twitched, fighting a smile.

"Chief Swan, thank you so much for coming by. We love small town living, please come in, let me get you a coffee," Esme offered as she appeared next to Carlisle.

"No, no thanks Mrs. Cullen. I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know that we're just a phone call away if you need anything. Kids, be good. I'll make sure to send my Bella around to introduce herself to you all tomorrow. See you folks around!" Charlie said as he got back into this cruiser and drove off.

* * *

A/N:

Tisk, tisk, tisk Edward is always so dramatic.

I want to make Rosalie more likeable and Alice less annoying in my fic. I hope I'm making a successful attempt.

I needed Charlie to show up at the Cullens to confirm Edward's suspicions and connect to something that happens in the next chapter.

Do you think Alice was right for keeping quiet about Bella's telepathy?


	16. Chapter 16

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 16

A/N:

Let's get ready to RUMBLE!? This is my favorite chapter thus far. I was bouncing in my seat and grinning like a loon as I wrote it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do.

Read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

"Bells, I'm leaving - have a good day, alright." Charlie called up the stairs to his daughter as he made his way out the door. "Oh, and I promised those Cullen kids that you'd come and introduce yourself. They seem like a nice group of kids, well mannered." Bella groaned at this new bit of information. "Alright kid, I'm gone. See you for supper. Love ya Bella!"

"Love you too dad." Bella called down after her father. _What is wrong with that man? Why did he promise that I'd be the welcome wagon. Heck, I don't even know what they are! _Irrational fear was beginning to take over. Bella took some calming breaths and began preparing the school day.

When she arrived at school Bella was met by Emmett and Alice. "Um, hey guys. Emmett, right, and you are?" Bella asked, feigning ignorance.

"I'm Alice, Bella, you know that." Bella winced at Alice calling her bluff. Emmett just looked between the two of them, slightly confused.

"We met your dad last night. The Chief seems like cool people - you seem like cool people. Hell, I know I'm cool people, so why the cold shoulder kid?" Emmett asked in mock annoyance, crossing his arms over his massive chest. Bella's mouth gaped, opening and closing like a fish.

"_Don't mind him Bella. Emmett can't help himself - he's cursed with being an idiot."_

"Shut it Em. Leave the poor girl alone. She's trying to figure this all out." Alice glared at her brother, daring him to say something else. Emmett threw his hands up in surrender. "Take a walk with us Bella. I promise we'll stay where everyone can see us." Bella looked around and saw the other Cullens standing between their cars watching her expectantly. Edward was tugging at his hair and pacing. Rosalie looked bored and Jasper watched, with a pained look on his face.

"Uh, okay. Just us three?" Bella asked.

"Is that okay? I'm sure you have a lot of questions, its just that Em and I are the most easygoing of the group. The others have some _issues,_" Alice said as the trio made their way towards the park.

"So..." Emmett began, "is your dad a mutant too?" Bella's mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide as she stared at Emmett. He had a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"What did you just say?"

"Is Chief Swan a mutant too?"

"What do you mean, too, Emmett?" Bella was trying to keep herself under control and her shields steady.

"Oh my god Emmett. Really? Just jump right in and blurt everything out you big oaf! I thought you were going to play this smooth," Alice chastised him, punching him in the stomach.

"Aw, come on Ali. What's the point of beating around the bush? If she's a mutant, hey, that's cool!" Emmett said, trying to diffuse Alice's anger. In the next instant Jasper had joined them, having felt Alice's rage building.

"Everythin' alright darlin'," Jasper drawled as he kissed the top of Alice's head, wrapping his arms around her. In the next breath she was calm again. Bella cocked her brow curiously at the couple.

"_Jasper's an empath Bella. He absorbs and projects emotions." _Again, Bella was stunned silent. These Cullens were an interesting lot.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked, now joining them. Edward trailing behind her, tentatively stepping towards the group. "Why's she standing there dumbstruck by Alice and Jasper?"

Alice sighed heavily, "Maybe we should take this conversation somewhere else, somewhere more private."

"Let's just take her home to talk to Carlisle, at least we can get everything out in the open. She won't be scared once she meets him," Emmett offered.

"Will you come back to our house after school today Bella? You can meet our father and we can finish our discussion," Alice asked.

"Carlisle's a great listener and there's pretty much nothing he hasn't seen or heard. It's impossible to get a rise out of him," Emmett added with a look of longing on his face. His mind recalling all the practical jokes he attempted to play on his "father." Bella chuckled at his thoughts and Edward grimaced.

"Grow up Emmett, must you always be such a child," Edward grumbled.

Bella's face fell at Edward's reaction. Stepping closer to him, Bella growled out, "What the hell crawled up your butt? Let the guy enjoy himself. What he thinks is his own business. What gives you the right to judge?" Moving closer, getting nearly nose-to-nose with Edward, if it weren't for her shield. She stood on her tip-toes to look him in the eye.

"Emmett is the only one of you that walked right up and greeted me instead of talking about me behind my back - or to my face, or whatever. Alice here told you right away that I could hear you, but you kept on talking, trying to dissect me." Edward was struck dumb at Bella's fury. "You, you think you're so friggin' superior because you can read minds, well guess what buddy," Bella continued, extending her finger towards Edward, stretching her shield beyond the tip of her index finger to poke him firmly in the chest, nudging him back as she continued to chastise him. "You haven't cornered the market on mind reading you prick!" She gritted out with one last shove, knocking him on his butt into the moist grass.

The other four Cullens stood gobsmacked at the sight before them. Edward was awestruck.

Bella slapped her hand over her mouth, instantly aware of what she had just revealed. Her eyes darted around at the group, terrified of the repercussions of her actions. Not only had she exposed herself, she attacked their brother. Surely they'd want to retaliate.

"Oh my god! I, I didn't mean..." Bella stammered as she backed up towards the wood behind the school. "Please, I didn't mean to hurt you. Oh God! I'm so sorry. Please, please don't tell." She turned on her heels and raced into the forest.

Emmett extended his hand to Edward, pulling him up from the ground. "_Bella's got some fire in her. I like it!" _"I guess she told you," Emmett said with a devious grin.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward said as he stared into the forest after Bella. "Alice what is going on?"

Jasper gripped Alice tightly, protecting his mate from the rage and confusion boiling in their brother. Alice flitted through memories of Bella deciding to listen to their minds yesterday morning and Alice picking up on it and playing with her a bit about it. "She can read minds Alice, and you didn't say anything!" Edward seethed. The other Cullens focused their attention to Alice, waiting for an explanation.

"There was so much going on guys. I was trying to focus on her but couldn't get a read, like she just disappeared. I'm sorry!" Alice groaned, rubbing her temples as if she were stricken with a headache.

"The way I figure," Jasper added, "she must also be some sort of shield because she's blocking us. When I came up, all I felt were Alice and Em's emotions, but Bella looked angry and confused. Damnedest thing, I tired to calm her, but it was pushed right back to me. Pretty impressive if you ask me."

"Ed, you know she's the same kid from California all those years ago. She's your singer bro, all grown up." Emmett said. All eyes darted between he and Edward. "She has to be a shield, that's why no one can catch her scent, you can't read her mind, Alice can't see her future. She's protecting herself."

"This is impossible," Edward whispered, suddenly feeling unsteady.

"Not impossible, highly improbable maybe," Emmett continued. "Listen, we can sit here and jaw all day long, but the kid is out there scared to death about what we might do to her. I like her - I don't want her to be upset, so if it's all the same to you, I'm going after her." Emmett turned and made his way to the forest.

Bella raced about a mile into the forest, stopping in a small clearing. Her mind was frantic, going over all the possibilities of what the Cullens may do. She was so angry with herself for slipping again; she'd been so careful all of these years, but that darn Edward just did something to her. He caused her to lose control.

Eying a boulder, Bella used her telekinesis to pick it up and hurl it against a large tree. The wood groaned and splintered upon impact, sending splinters raining down around her. She heard someone coming and quickly scaled a nearby tree, hot tears streaming down her face.

Emmett came thundering into the clearing. He stopped and listened. Bella sniffled, Emmett's eyes shot up and spotted her high in the tree. "How'd ya get up there little sister?" Emmett asked.

"Go away Emmett. I don't want to cause any more problems with you and your family. I'm sorry, really I am. Can you just forget that you guys ever met me?"

Emmett ricocheted himself off a few trees and landed on a thick branch beside Bella. Her eyes wide with wonder at his lithe movements. "I have my secrets too kid," Emmett said with a wink, "Don't worry babe, Edward will get over having his ass handed to him...eventually. The rest of us are ready to give you a friggin' medal."

Bella grinned at the bear of a man, grateful for his easy going nature. "So, you never did answer my question - is Chief Swan a mutant too? I mean come on Bells, you can't keep pretending that you don't know what I'm talking about. We all saw what you did to Edward _AND_ we heard what you said. Mind reading.. and that shield of yours. That's pretty amazing. I knew you were cool people," Emmett said, smiling broadly putting his dimples on full display.

"Charlie's not my real dad. He adopted me when I was two. I don't know who my real father is or was. My mother died, I can only assume, during the Uprising, because she promised she'd come back to me and it's been 15 years and I'm still here in Forks," Bella said with a shrug, hanging her head in sorrow.

"Can I give you a hug little one? You look like you need one," Emmett asked.

Bella eyed him curiously. Her heart told her she could trust him so she dropped her shield and climbed into his open arms.

"You know kid, you don't have to be alone here. Trust me, I understand exactly what you're going through. These are some big secrets to keep all by yourself," Emmett said, stroking Bella's hair. It had been so long since she was comforted like this, Bella was quickly lost in the moment. Closing her eyes, she snuggled into Emmett's chest. His muscles were firm, like granite, but not rigid. Even through their clothing she could tell there was a drastic difference in their body temperatures, Emmett feeling more like 68 degrees to Bella's 99. As she rested her head on his chest she listened to ... nothing. He had no heartbeat.

Looking up at him, Bella asked, "Emmett, why can't I hear your heartbeat?"

Emmett bellowed out a laugh, "Well little sister, that's because I don't have one. None of us do. I was nearly killed by a bear some eighty-plus years ago. Carlisle changed me, saved me."

"What do you mean 'changed you'?"

"Unlike you, being born as what you are today. My sister, brothers, and Rose were created. Carlisle and Esme too. We're vampires Bella."

She gasped and pulled herself out of Emmett's grasp, snapping her shield down around her, leaping from the tree and landing nimbly on her feet, leaving a small crater behind. "Please don't run Bella. My family, we don't hurt people. We only feed off of animals. Your blood has no appeal to us"_ "Except for Edward - shit! She can read my mind, dammit!"_ Emmett dropped down from his perch and landed in front of her.

"What do you mean Emmett... Edward wants to kill me?"

"That or kiss you," Jasper added as he made his way into the clearing.

"What?"

"Good one Jazz. I knew it was something else. That boy has been off his nut since he went with Carlisle to the hospital last weekend. That must be it. Eddie is majorly conflicted. I almost feel sorry for him," Emmett chuckled as Jasper furrowed his brow at him, "I said almost."

Turning to Bella again Jasper said, "It's nice to meet you Bella. I'm Jasper Whitlock, Alice's mate, and for the humans I'm Edward and Emmett's adopted brother and Rosalie's twin. We use Hale because Emmett's woman is oh so vain," Jasper explained, adding an eye roll.

Bella nodded, following along with Jasper's story. "Alice said you're an empath, you can manipulate emotions?" Jasper nodded.

"Yep, but I can't get a read on you lil darlin'. That shield of yours is seriously powerful."

"How do you have these powers and you're vampires?" Bella asked.

"You know Bella," Alice said as she joined the group, "I really think we should head home and talk to Carlisle. He's really the best one to answer your questions."

"Come on little sister, ease up on that shield of yours. We're all family here. No one is gonna hurt you." Emmett said as he stepped closer "_I'll take care of you kid. Edward will be on his best behavior, I promise." _Bella wanted so desperately to trust him. She pulled her shield back and took Emmett's hand. The smile that broke across his face could have put the sun to shame. "_That's my girl!"_

Alice stood, stunned. Her eyes fluttering as if she were in a trance. Bella was hit with a barrage of images. She saw herself with the Cullens, meeting a kind blonde man, Carlisle, and a sweet brunette, Esme. Shopping with Alice, games with Emmett and Jasper. Bella smiling, laughing, happy. Bella and Edward orbiting around each other, getting closer and closer until finally crashing together.

In the distance there was a loud crack. Bella snapped her shield down around herself and Emmett. In the same instance Alice's eyes flicked open again, coming back into the present.

Alice swayed on her feet, thankfully Jasper was there to keep her upright. "Whoa."

"You alright there darlin', you went away for a minute. What did you see?" Jasper asked his mate.

"I saw Bella, her future. At least part of it." Alice said, shaking her head to clear it. "Then it was gone again. She must have pulled her shield down again. Wow this is some seriously freaky stuff."

"What was that noise, sounded like a tree was falling," Emmett asked as they made their way back to school.

"It was Edward," Rosalie answered, coming around some trees to join her family, "the douche must have saw something and he went all emo and snapped a tree over that way. I was listening to your conversation - there was nothing wrong in my book. Must have been Alice's vision."

Emmett reached out to Rosalie, wanting to embrace her but was stopped by Bella's shield. They all looked at each other in confusion. "Uh, Bella. Can you let my man out of your force field?"

Bella glanced contritely at Rosalie. "I'm sorry. That noise surprised me. It is a reflex mostly. You know, self-preservation," Bella shrugged. Emmett scooped her up in a big hug and swung her around.

"Bella, you are so awesome! That shield is like the coolest thing ever. We're gonna have loads of fun, I just know it. Maybe we can finally kick Edward's ass. Friggin' annoying mind reading jerk always cheats at everything," Emmett pouted.

"Uh, Bella. It's probably best that you keep your shield in place around me and Edward. I don't think I can handle the rush of visions and I know Edward can't handle your scent right now. Give us some time AND some notice, okay hon," Alice said.

"Yeah, sure Alice. Uh, okay then. Emmett. On the count of three I'm gonna let you out and snap my shield back around me." Emmett nodded in understanding. "One-two-three."

Alice braced herself for a new onslaught of visions as Emmett took a step away from Bella and enveloped Rosalie into his arms. "Miss me babe?" Emmett teased. Rosalie responded by swatting him on the chest.

"We missed first period guys. We'd better book," Alice said as they made their way back into school. Alice looked back towards the forest at Edward who stayed just inside the trees, not following his family and Bella inside. "_See you at home later Edward. I'm riding with Bella," _Alice informed, sharing the brief vision she just received when Bella pulled back her shield.

He was conflicted having heard their conversation and seen Alice's vision. Jasper was right, Edward didn't know if he wanted to kill her or kiss her.

Once his siblings and Bella were inside the school Edward made his way to his car and sped out of the parking lot going nowhere in particular.

* * *

A/N:

More dramatics from Edward. When will he get a grip? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Emmett really is the only one that could have broken through to Bella in my opinion. He's just all kinds of wonderful in my eyes.

I have a feeling that you're going to love the next couple of chapter.s Hold on tight, you're in for a wild ride!


	17. Chapter 17

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 17

A/N:

Carlisle gives Bella some answers and Emmett has a little fun at Edward's expense.

As always, read and review. Please and thank you!

* * *

Alice was vibrating with excitement the entire day, adding Bella to the fold had her nearly launching into space from where she stood. "Will you sit with us at lunch today, now that we're friends and all?"

Bella looked around the cafeteria, so much has changed since this morning. She didn't have to pretend to enjoy the company of humans; the Cullens stumbled upon her and accepted her just as she was. The smile that took over Bella's face nearly put Emmett's to shame. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Alright little sister, waddaya like to eat? It's my treat." Emmett boomed. "You do eat, right?" he whispered just out of hearing range of the humans.

"Yes Emmett, I eat," Bella snickered. "I'll just get a salad." The five of them quickly loaded up their trays and made their way to an empty table.

"Bella, Jessica Stanley is going to have Angela come over here." Alice mumbled.

"How do you know that? I didn't hear them talking about it." Bella responded.

"Jessica just decided that she was gonna goad Angela into coming over here. Open your mind so you can hear what they're thinking."

"What do you mean 'Jessica decided' Alice?" Bella wavered, "and I don't like hearing everyone's thoughts, especially at school - it is usually the same mundane idiocy anyway." Alice glared at Bella.

"Alice here is a seer Bella. She sees the future, but it is subjective - based on what a person decides," Rosalie offered, sounding bored.

"Exactly. I can't see what their motives are, you know, why they're choosing to do something. I only see the decision and possible outcomes."

"So then why do you need me to hear their thoughts?" Bella countered. Just then Jessica asked Angela to come and talk to Bella. "So Alice, what is the outcome of Angela coming over here?"

"Ugh! I don't know," Alice gritted out. "She comes over here and she must start talking to you because she just disappears." Jasper rubs Alice's back to soothe her, "Angela just decided that she's going to ask you to contribute to the paper, to write an article about the new kids, about us. But I can't see you when your shield is in place."

"Bells, Eddie always listened. Giving us a heads-up if anyone was getting suspicious. His mind-reading is useful, sometimes," Emmett added.

"Fine," Bella growled, wincing as she opened her mind to the hundreds of thoughts floating around the cafeteria. "Jessica and Lauren are wondering where Edward is and how 'together' you all are. Lauren is wondering if Edward is gay, like Mike said, and if he was she wouldn't care, she still wants him." Shaking her head, "Those girls are vapid whores you guys. Do you really need me to do this?"

Rosalie slapped her hand over her mouth, fighting back her laughter. Bella glared at her. "That's all they think about all day long, why do you think I block them out!"

"Hey, Angela's getting up. What is she thinking Bella? She feels embarrassed," Jasper interjected.

"She's mad at herself that she's doing what Jess and Lauren say, those girls are extremely pushy and won't stop until they get their way. She thinks you all are too beautiful to be real and she's scared to even approach the table, but since I'm sitting here it might be alright. She thinks that I..." Bella trailed off.

"What Bella?" Alice questioned.

"Nothing. Here she comes."

Angela approached the table, "Uh, hey Bella." _Wow, they are even more gorgeous up close. I never noticed Bella was so pale before, her dark hair and eyes really are stunning - fits right in with the Cullens. _

Bella gave a half smile in greeting, uncomfortable with Angela's assessment. "Hey Ang, what's up?" Angela shook her head, clearing out her errant thoughts. "Have you met the Cullens?"

Introductions were shared. Everyone seemed to get on well with Angela, another rare person in Bella's life whose thoughts never betrayed them. Angela was a good friend. "I heard that Banner was going to start a lab today. Isn't Edward your partner? Where is he?" Angela asked, grimacing at her lame attempt at espionage. _I can't believe I'm doing this. Those stupid whores. _Bella fought back her laugh at Angela's thoughts.

"Uh, Edward got called home. He had to help our father with something," Alice answered.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you in class then Bella," Angela said, heading back in the direction she came from, "Nice to meet you all." The four Cullens smiled sweetly and waved. _They're kinda weird, but Bella seems comfortable with them, so they must be alright._

The Cullens talked extremely fast that Bella could barely keep up, they each wanted to know what Angela thought. "Guys, she's alright. Angela is a good friend," Bella said throwing her hands up in surrender.

"But the faces you were making, lil darlin', didn't seem like everything was alright and that poor girl was a nervous wreck."

"What faces Jasper?"

"Your mask isn't so secure sweet pea. Angela must have thought something that made you uncomfortable. Your eyes went down and you faked a smile, so what is it?"

Bella groaned, she thought she was always so careful. She dropped her head to the table, her shield causing it to bounce just a bit. "Ugh, stupid vampires gotta notice everything. That's why I like to keep my mind quiet during school. Nobody needs to hear all this crap all the time. Nosy little soothsaying pixie, it's all her fault," Bella growled out under her breath. The Cullens chortled at the display.

The remainder of the school day went by uneventfully, although Bella seemed oddly out of sorts with Edward's absence from Biology. She chalked up her sullen demeanor to the incident in the lunchroom and prayed for the period to be over quickly.

When the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day Alice met Bella out by her truck. "I'm gonna ride with you today, so we can all talk to Carlisle."

"Uh, okay," Bella said as she climbed into the cab of her truck. Alice happily hopped in beside her. "Where to?"

As they pulled up the the Cullen home Bella thought that she'd never seen anything more gorgeous. She'd lived here her whole life and never even noticed a road was there. Bella pulled her truck up to the front of the house, in front of Edward's Volvo.

_You can do this Bella, they can't hurt you anyway. You want answers. They say Carlisle can provide them. Put on your big girl panties and rock this thing. _Her inner pep talked helped motivate her to get out of the truck. She kept her head down as she made her way up the stairs.

Alice flitted ahead of her, jumping up slightly to kiss a blonde man on the cheek. _Must be Carlisle_. "Bella, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, our father for all intents and purposes. He didn't sire me and Jasper, but the others, he did. It's okay if you listen to us Bella, we're used to it, you know - living with Edward and all," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "We've all found ways to keep him out of our heads. It's actually kinda fun."

"Welcome to our home Bella. We met your father last night, Chief Swan seems like a fine man." Carlisle offered his hand to shake.

"Oh, she can't shake your hand Pops. If she drops that shield of hers Eddie here will go into a frenzy and Alice will faint. Can vampires faint Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head. "Well then, it's for the best that Bella keep her shield in place. Edward would be quite unhappy if he harmed this lovely creature." Carlisle said with a wink. _She is quiet stunning and powerful. The hold she has on him is incredible. _

Bella noticed movement in the far corner of the family room. "_Edward..." "Bella..." _their minds gasped out in unison. Bella's cheeks reddened and Edward tugged on his reddish-brown tresses as he made his way to greet his siblings and Bella.

"Hello Bella. Can I uh, get you something to drink?" Edward asked, not making eye contact, finding a knot in the wooden floor incredibly interesting.

"How about we move this party out of the doorway and sit in the family room," a kindly brunette offered as she joined the family. "I'm Esme dear, Carlisle's wife. Please, make yourself comfortable. I've brought you a snack. I wasn't sure what you liked, so there's a bit of everything." Esme gestured to the tray she was holding.

Bella couldn't help but smile, Esme was kind and motherly. It made her irresistible. "Thank you Mrs. Cullen," Bella said, following Esme into the family room.

Alice sat on the sofa beside Bella while Jasper sat on the arm of the couch and Emmett stood behind it. The two young men acting as sentinels, protecting the girl. Rosalie sat in one of the plush armchairs while Esme and Carlisle shared the loveseat. Edward paced in front of the wall of windows.

"You have an amazing home Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. The view here is astounding." Bella gasped out, truly in awe of detailing of the home.

"None of that formality is necessary here my dear," Esme answered. "You're welcome here any time, our home is your home. Please call me Esme."

"Yes, absolutely. Dr. Cullen works at the hospital. At home I am simply Carlisle." Bella blushed and nodded.

"So," Emmett broke in, clapping his hands loudly causing Bella to jump, "enough beating around the bush. Little sister, fire away. You had lots of questions this morning. I promised you that Carlisle could answer them, so shoot."

"Yes, Bella, please. There are no secrets among my family. The children know they can ask me anything. I've walked this earth a great many years, there isn't much I haven't seen or heard."

Bella dared a glance at Edward who had scarcely taken his eyes off of her the entire time. His stormy mind was turbulent with worry, confusion, and desire. She put her hands up to her cheeks to hide the blush. _Why does she keep doing that? She's so... ugh! I don't know what this girl is doing to me. Her scent is so... _

"_STOP Edward. Leave it alone. I can't get a read on you. I like her Edward, we all do! Your future blinks in and out, it's giving me a headache. I don't know what you're planning to do." _

"I'm not going to DO anything Alice," Edward gritted. Bella's eyes darted between the two of them. "_Aw damn." _Edward's eyes met Bella's, "_you can hear me?" _Bella nodded slowly.

"Alice said it was okay, because everyone said they all were used to your ability," she whispered contritely. Edward stared at her, licking his lips. Bella's cheeks pinked again, she could not take her eyes off of his mouth. It seemed that this tormented boy had some sort of hold on her as well.

Rosalie snickered, "Now Edward gets a taste of his own medicine. Not so fun huh, having someone riffle through your mind, is it?" "_Ass." _Edward winced at Rosalie's insult.

"I can't help it Rosalie, you know that," Edward seethed.

"_Edward, please son. Calm down. Let's focus on Bella. What she needs. The child has been alone in this for so long. Let's do what we can to help her," _Carlisle offered

Esme added, "Well Bella dear, seems like you and my Edward have quite a bit in common. We haven't come across many other mind-readers. It seems that you're providing my son with a bit of turnabout," She said with a playful smirk.

"I can stop, I mean, I don't have to hear. I... I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable." Bella noticed that the Cullen children were focusing their thoughts on Edward, imploring him to behave himself and not scare her off. She was the first outsider they'd gotten close to in decades. This new friendship meant a lot to the other four youngsters.

"Nonsense my dear," Carlisle said, reaching out to pat Bella's knee only to be met with a couple of inches of her shield. His eyes grew large, "Incredible." _She has a physical and mental shield, this is truly astounding. Imagine the possibilities! Never in all my days have I come across one with such power. I must contact Eleazar, maybe he's seen this before. _

"Who is Eleazar?" Bella asked.

Carlisle shook his head, focusing again on the people in the room, "Oh my, I'm sorry Bella. I got a little excited. Eleazar is an old friend, we go back _ages_," he said with a bit of mirth. "Eleazar has a talent as well. He can sense extra abilities in others."

"This is a lot to take in all in one day..." Bella started, feeling a bit overwhelmed. She looked up at Emmett, his kind eyes urged her to keep talking. "I guess I'm most curious about how you are vampires and some of you have talents. Did you always have those talents? Emmett said that Carlisle, you 'changed' him and the others. I mean, did Edward read minds as a human and when you changed him it stuck?"

Carlisle leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, "Bella, I am nearly 400 years old." Bella gasped, clamping her hand over her mouth, embarrassed by her outburst. Carlisle laughed lightly. "I know, I look really young for my age," he said with a wink. Bella smiled.

"I was 23 when I was attacked by a rogue vampire. I was out attempting to evangelize the populous, ridding the world of evil, carrying on my father's legacy when we came across a small coven. They took out my party, drained them all. I suppose the one who changed me was too full to drain me, so he left me to bleed to death. I knew what I was becoming so I hid, attempting to silence my cries as the hellish burning coursed through my body for three days. When I emerged from my hiding place I knew I could never return to my father's church and those who loved me. I quickly learned that I could survive off the blood of animals. In all my years, I've never tasted human blood, save for the times I've changed my wife and children here." He squeezed Esme's hand and looked upon the younger Cullens with a father's adoration, the same look that Charlie often gives Bella.

Bella blinked back tears, suddenly missing her father. "What's wrong dear?" Esme asked.

"Oh nothing. I just... I understand how much you love everyone. I mean, Charlie always tells me that it doesn't matter how we all come to be together, family is family - love is love. Period. I see how much you all love each other. It just makes me miss my dad, that's all." She shook her head, dismissing the barrage of worry coming her way. "It's okay everyone. It happens all the time. I am so thankful for Charlie that when I notice another father loving their family the way I know Charlie loves me, well, it makes me homesick. I'm fine, really," Bella said with a small smile. "Please Carlisle, go on."

"The way I see it, Bella, humans have never stopped evolving. Every so often there's a leap forward, some humans become something... more," Carlisle said wistfully. His scientific mind working overtime trying to analyze and evaluate the possibilities.

"I had never given much thought to mutations before, even after we discovered that Edward could read minds. In the past twenty years or so, with the political climate so volatile around mutants, I've done a lot of research." Edward looked at Carlisle incredulously. "_Sorry I didn't tell you son, I didn't feel the need to alarm you. There was enough to worry about, the Uprising, the Cure. It all was just too much. Then to figure out where we all fit into it, what kind of threat this may bring to our well-being. I just couldn't risk you all." _Edward nodded.

"There are some who covet these abilities."

"_The Volturi..._ ,"a chorus of minds rang out with a hint of fear that could easily be mistaken for reverence.

"Aro, he's a collector of talents which is why I've chosen to keep my family living in relative obscurity. I'm sure you can understand that my dear, considering that you have similar concerns." Bella nodded. "Aro is thousands of years old Bella, and talented as well. I lived with them for a time, in Italy. They are not like us, they enjoy laying humans to waste, believing that we are the superior race. It has been some time since I've been in contact with Aro and his brothers, I do not know what their stance is on the mutants."

"Carlisle, who are the Volturi?" Bella asked.

"The Volturi are our government, if you will. Bella, they have maintained vampire law since nearly the dawn of time. They only act on behalf of the greater good, at least that is what is commonly known in our community. They are callous and harsh in their judgment, believing they are making an example - ruling by fear rather than respect. If you are found to have broken Vampire Law the most likely outcome would be that you be destroyed. There is no rehabilitation, no restitution - only death." Bella shuddered.

Taking a breath, Carlisle continued, "Back to my earlier point. I surmise that Edward, Jasper, and Alice were more intuitive as humans. Their full abilities did not manifest until the change."

"Bella, I couldn't read minds as a human." Her eyes snapped up to meet Edward's across the room. An electricity coursed through the air as he spoke. Bella thought his voice sounded like angels singing, the smooth tenor of his words doing funny things to her insides. She was having a hard time focusing. "My mother used to say that I could always read people. I guess that was the beginning of my _mutation_. Carlisle's venom enhanced it, I suppose. Perfecting me," he said with a shrug and a crooked smile causing Bella to swoon. She was so flustered that she reached for the tray of snacks Esme set out, her shield restricting her ability to grasp the glass.

_Damn. _"Uh, Alice. I need to get a drink," Bella whispered. "I have to open my shield to get it."

"_Okay hon. I'll be alright. Edward!" _His eyes darted to his sister. "_Don't breathe. Bella's gonna open her shield. Hold your breath."_ Bella retracted her shield to pull the glass and a plate full of veggies and crackers onto her lap. She snapped her shield back in place. "Okay, I'm good now."

Bella gave a sideways glance to Alice, mischief played in her eyes as they darted between Edward and Bella. "Really Alice? Highly unlikely." Edward said in an attempt to quiet Alice's overactive imagination.

"_Don't be so sure Edward." _Bella turned a deep red at the exchange. As Edward talked, he breathed in Bella's scent that escaped her shield when she opened it.

He took a deep breath, savoring it. His eyes rolled in the back of his head - her blood called to him. "_Kiss her or kill her. Kiss her or kill her," _Emmett teased.

"Shut it Emmett." Bella said. Edward's eyes snapped open, he met her chocolate brown to his...black. They were irrevocably tethered.

"_Kiss her_ ,"Alice chided.

"_Let me help you bro," _Jasper comforted as he sent waves of tranquility Edward's way, his eyes retracting to their honeyed color once again.

"Uh, I um think I should go. Charlie will be wanting his dinner soon," attempting to remove herself from this awkward situation. "Thanks for a lovely afternoon. Um Emmett, can you walk me to my truck, please?"

"Sure lil sis. No problem!" he boomed as he went to open the door for Bella. The rest of the Cullens followed behind them. Edward remained near the rear of the group, watching Bella closely. Emmett opened Bella's truck door as she climbed inside. She slipped her shield back, passing Emmett the glass and plate, quickly rolling her windows up after the exchange. "Bye Bells, see ya tomorrow!" Emmett called as she pulled off.

Edward came to stand next to his brother, offering to take the glass and plate from him. "_No way bro. I know you just wanna get a better sniff." _Emmett waved the glass in front of Edward's nose teasing him. Edward smelled traces of Bella's saliva on the rim of the glass and noticed the slight smear of her lip gloss left a perfect impression of her bottom lip. Edward didn't know what to do. He wanted to tackle Emmett and take the glass from him, trace her lip imprint, imagining he was touching the real thing. His mind went back to when she put the glass to her lips, puckering slightly and drawing the water into her mouth. The way her throat moved as she swallowed. When she took a carrot stick between her lips, her teeth biting down. Edward wondered what it would be like if she nibbled on his lip, his ear, or his neck. The slight pulsation of her jaw as she chewed. These simple actions were highly erotic to him. Edward could not control his desire.

Jasper clapped Edward on the shoulder breaking him from his thoughts. "You got it bad man. The desire is so strong, you gotta decide how you want her, that's all."

"You make it sound so easy. My instinct is to kill her Jasper. Thank God she has that shield."

"Yeah, but there's another instinct that seems to be winning out Eddie," Emmett added. "You want her - bad." "_Eddie and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G_!" Emmett chanted as he skipped around the front lawn.

"Shut up Emmett! God you're such a child sometimes," Edward scolded. If he could blush, he'd be the deepest shade of red imaginable. Jasper laughed at the wide-range of emotions coming off of Edward.

Bella pushed her decrepit truck as fast as it could go, eager to get home. Her body was vibrating like a tuning fork, she knew it was because of Edward. His hair, that voice, his lips, that crooked smile. He was tall and lean, pale and beautiful. The sight of him weakened her knees. Never had she reacted to a man like that. Bella's mind was reeling.

Soon it was well past midnight and Bella was wide awake in her bed. Her mind still swirling around Edward. In frustration she pulled her bedroom window open, needing some fresh air. Bella sat in the window breathing deeply, trying to clear her mind. She needed to sleep. Dealing with the Cullens required her to be alert. Suddenly Bella was angry, the tumult of new emotions surrounding Edward had her frustrated and feeling weak.

Bella went downstairs to have a glass of warm milk - it always helped her sleep. When she came back up she heard Charlie's gentle snores coming from the other room. She was instantly jealous of how the man could sleep anytime, anywhere, and through anything. As she reached for the door Bella caught a faint sweet scent coming from her room. She turned the knob and snapped her shield around her body. "Whose there? I know someone is in here. Show yourself and I won't hurt you." In the next instant Edward was sitting on her window sill. "Edward," she rasped out. His chest heaving as he struggled to remain controlled. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella, I...I don't know. I just couldn't help myself. I had to see you. I don't know how to stay away from you. I can't, I'm not strong enough."

Her body hummed in Edward's presence, the air was electric as Bella made her way to the window and stood beside him. It was as if their bodies were charged and sparks were leaping off their flesh, desperate to complete the circuit. When he looked into her eyes Edward saw that Bella's desire matched his own. "I've been so cruel Bella, how could you want..." Bella dropped her shield and pressed her mouth to Edward's, cutting off his words.

Edward scarcely had time to comprehend what was happening. Bella was kissing him, he was paralysed, _Bella is kissing me! _"It would be nice if you would kiss me back Edward," Bella mumbled between small pecks to Edward's lips. "Don't you want this?"

"Oh God, so bad Bella," Edward admitted as he pulled away. "I'm in awe of you," he said as he caressed her cheek. Bella leaned in to his touch. "You are so beautiful, how can I be worthy of you?"

"So, you don't want to kill me?" Bella teased. Edward leaned forward, nuzzling her under her chin. Planting small kisses from behind her ear to her collarbone. Bella moaned, the sensations that Edward was creating were beyond compare.

"_No, there are many, many more interesting things to do to you than drink your blood my beautiful Bella."_

"Oh Edward..." Bella cried out as he squeezed her tight, crashing her into a searing kiss.

They sat in the window kissing, touching, and nuzzling for quite a while. "I never could have imagined anything more perfect." Edward declared. He was suddenly aware of the time, "Bella, you need to rest. Will you try and sleep sweet girl?"

Bella bit her lip, looking up at Edward from under her lashes, "Only if you stay with me. I couldn't relax earlier, I couldn't get you out of my head Edward. Now that you're here, I don't want to let you go."

Bella made her way to the bed, patting the spot next her, beckoning Edward to join her. He took uneasy steps to her, kicking his shoes off along the way. "Please Edward." That was all the encouragement he needed and moved at vampire speed to join her in the bed. Bella giggled as he put his arm around her. She laid her head on his granite chest, Edward was manly yet boyish. His strong arms enveloping her, making her feel safe. He was her match - an equal. Bella hadn't been this content since the times with her mother and she quickly drifted off to sleep.

A/N:

So, whaddaya think so far? Carlisle answers some of Bella's questions and sparks a bunch more. Edward is being all moody, as usual, but Jazz and Em get him to loosen up.

Things heat up a bit in the next chapter. I was thinking I might have to change the rating.

Until we meet again.


	18. Chapter 18

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 18

A/N:

Thanks for sticking with me so far, I hope you're enjoying the ride so far. Things are picking up steam and quickly with Bella and the Cullens. I think you'll really enjoy the next few chapters.

Where we left off last time, Edward snuck into Bella's room and she attacked him – with her lips! Let's see what those naughty children are up to now. Warning, there's a lil bit o'lovin' (innuendo mostly) going on, still Teen rated.

Read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

Edward spent the remainder of the night wrapped tightly around Bella. Her mind relaxed in his embrace, granting him glimpses into her dreams. They began with recollections of the events of the past few days, her perception of their undeniable attraction. Through her dreams Edward saw that Bella could not get him off her mind, she was just as taken with him as he'd been with her. His chest swelled at the thought. They were little things; the first time she saw him in the twilight, his eyes black as pitch, his nose crinkled up, his lips, his honeyed eyes, the rise and fall of his chest, the elegance in the way his body moved, his hands running through his hair. Bella had singled out every part of him and adored it.

Edward had never thought much about his attractiveness nor had he paid much attention to others'. He couldn't help but hear the lewd thoughts of those who desired him, resulting in him withdrawing from people. Edward always hoped, but never believed, that one day he would find someone to share his existence with. He wanted what Carlisle and Esme had, the quiet passion and understanding. A constant companion. His more than 100 years on the earth had been lonely ones. He was the only un-mated vampire in his coven. Alice and Jasper had a mystical kind of connection. They could communicate without words, only needing to look into each other's eyes. Edward found himself feeling like a voyeur if he happened upon the two in their trance-like state. It was almost too intimate of a connection for mixed company.

Edward imagined that having a bit of what Alice and Jasper had would be good for a relationship too. Emmett and Rosalie were boisterous, volatile. Both fiercely competitive, they fought hard and loved harder. The two of them had been known to destroy buildings in their passion. As icy as Rosalie could seem, her heart (if it could) beat for only Emmett. She adored him and he her.

Edward could already see that he and Bella had a bit of that fire like Em and Rose, he grinned in spite of himself - he could never let Emmett know, he would never hear the end of it.

Bella slept on, her mind flitting from memory to memory. Edward felt a little bit like a peeping tom, freely watching Bella dream. He could not help himself. Not only could he not turn his gift off and on, Bella's dreams were fascinating. He couldn't look away. Everything about this girl had him mesmerized.

Edward realized that he could never be without Bella again, he couldn't exist without her.

Bella shifted in her sleep, she was dreaming about the kisses they just shared and moaned wantonly as she gripped his shirt tightly as if she could not get close enough. The cotton of his shirt puckering and straining in her grasp. Edward held her tighter, reveling in the feel of her, their closeness, how they shared the same breaths, how Bella fit perfectly into his side - his other half that he didn't know was missing, suddenly found. "Edward," Bella moaned, pressing her heated core up against his cool body.

Edward was instantly alert, his long dormant seventeen-year old hormones awakening at the feel of Bella rubbing herself against him. The feel of her, the smell of her - her scent somehow changed. It was a little more musky, headier, concentrated. Desperately, Edward held Bella tighter, taking deep breaths at the crown of her head, absorbing everything he could about her. His fingers dug into the soft, tender flesh at the small of her back while his other hand tangled in her hair. Bella pressed herself impossibly closer to Edward. They were chest to chest now, her right leg snugly between his knees.

Edward began trailing wet kisses down Bella's neck, her body heat increased and her hips began to move on their own volition. Her mind was a jumble of images of herself naked, raw, laid bare, wanting him... wanting only him. Bella's pulse quickened as Edward continued his ministrations, his grip on her body did not wane. The combination of Bella's dreams, the scent of her blood and arousal plus the pheromones in the room had Edward on a razor's edge. Instinct to take her, to claim her had subdued propriety.

The euphoria of her dream moved Bella to brush her nose along Edward's neck, exposing more of her own. Edward's tongue laved along the artery that ran just under her porcelain skin. He believed that there would never be a more pleasing taste than Bella's skin - save for maybe her blood. Bella moaned again, "Edward, please," as her nails ripped through the fabric of his shirt. Her fingers left a fiery trail on his exposed flesh. If this is the way it felt when she touched him, he would happily burn. He would burn for her for all eternity.

Their bodies were alight with desire. Edward could scarcely keep his bearings, his mind and body on sensory overload. Their bodies were moving on their own accord, Bella lost in her dream and Edward instinctively responding. Bella's body trembled as her hands grappled along Edward's back, desperate to get a hold on to his rock-like flesh as she kissed up and down his neck and jaw. The sounds they were making were unlike anything Edward had heard before - they were primal, wrought with desperation.

His skin prickled where Bella's tiny nails tried to dig in, the sensation caused a burning passion to surge, snapping Edward's last shred of control. He bit down.

Hot streams of tangy blood filled his mouth. Bella's eyes flew open as she let out an anguished yelp. Instinctively her fingernails extended, digging into the exposed flesh of Edward's back. Edward bucked his hips and swallowed greedily, purring in sensory overload. He had never tasted anything so divine as Bella's blood. That, combined with the pain and pleasure that Bella's nails biting into his flesh caused sent him to a dizzying precipice.

Bella snapped her shield snugly around herself ripping Edward away from her body. Bella pushed him back and held Edward against the headboard by an extension of her shield, the wood groaning in protest under the pressure. "Edward, what have you done?" Bella whispered as she ran her hand up her neck, pulling away to see her fingers stained with her own blood. "You. You bit me?" In her shock, Bella's statement came out more as a question.

Blinking quickly, Edward was brought back to the present, his eyes black and his lips stained red with traces of Bella's blood. "Oh my god, Bella I'm so sorry. What have I done?" His Victorian upbringing told him that all the heavy petting they'd been doing was improper, a lady was not to be defiled. Not only that, Bella had been asleep and he could not control himself. Not to mention that he'd just doomed Bella to this half-life. His venom was already coursing through her veins, her blood tainted - he couldn't control the monster that he always believed he was.

Edward chocked out a dry sob, "I've killed you. Oh my Bella. I was a fool to believe that I could actually keep you." _I've doomed her - I've killed her. I would have never wanted this life for her. She's too perfect, too pure for this. I'm a monster. _Bella retracted her shield and sat up next to Edward, putting her head on his shoulder. Edward dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, his body trembling with sorrow. _She's going to hate me, how can she not. I've taken away her choice. I deserve to be destroyed for ruing her. I should have known better, I'm a monster and deserve to be alone, to die. _

"Edward..." "_Please look at me. You have to understand this." _Edward was too afraid to open his eyes to meet Bella's. He continued his internal flogging. "I'm fine Edward, I promise. Look." "_Open your eyes Edward," _Bella commanded. Edward obeyed. He watched the blood on her skin retreat back into her punctured skin. The marks on her neck quickly faded away to nothing. Edward's mouth gaped open like a fish.

"_But how Bella? My venom."_

"_Edward, please. Don't spoil tonight. It has been. I can't even explain what it's been." _A coy smiled played on Bella's face. She was enjoying having an unspoken conversation. "_But I think we need to talk." _Edward nodded. He gingerly wrapped his arms around Bella. His fingers trailed up and down the spot that he'd just bit, amazed that it was gone without a trace. "_Edward, part of my mutation is regenerative healing. I've never gotten sick or broken a bone. In fact, I was administered the cure when I was two. Well, you see how well that took."_ They both laughed. "_I don't think we have anything to worry about in terms of your venom. I feel it there, fighting with my DNA. With my telekinesis I can contain it and destroy it. That's what I did with the cure."_

Bella absently ran her hand up and down Edward's abdomen. She noticed his shirt was ripped. "Turn over, let me see," she instructed. Edward complied. Bella observed the fingertip sized tears in the fabric, starting at the base of Edward's spine. She looked closely and noticed four deep, crescent shaped gashes in Edward's back that were healing before her eyes. Bella looked at her hand, her nails seemed to have grown, they pricked through her palms as she made a fist - they were hard as diamonds. "Whoa."

"_What? What is it Bella?"_

"_I scratched you, I dug my nails into your skin. You feel like stone, yet I broke the skin." _Bella was awestruck.

"_Really? I can't say I recall that happening. I was kind of distracted Bella," _Edward looked away, ashamed again of letting himself get carried away.

"_Edward, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You wouldn't have been here if I didn't want you to be." _

"_Bella, you have bewitched me. Your touch sets my body on fire, I've never experienced anything like this in all my years. Tell me you feel it too." _Bella simply nodded in agreement, gnawing on her lip. "_You amaze me every moment Love. I mean, your abilities, your mutation. It is extraordinary." _

"Edward, I want..." "_I want to see if I can do it again." _Edward licked his lips, eagerly anticipating Bella's touch. Bella could not take her eyes off of his mouth.

"Bella, I think we've done enough for one night. I can't risk hurting you," Edward said, trying to get himself under control. Bella rolled her eyes at him and gripped his arm, yanking him forward. "_Jesus, you're strong." _Bella let out a girlish giggle that made Edward's dead heart soar.

Playfully Bella ran the tops of her fingernails along Edward's arm causing him to groan with pleasure. "I know what you're thinking Edward, but I'm not some fragile human. Don't try and handle me. It will only make me angry." Edward believed Bella's fury was magnificent, she seemed to levitate when she challenged him outside of school. It intimidated him just a little bit.

Edward licked his lips again and took a deep breath. The air was charged and fragrant with their desire. Edward was fighting desperately not to let instinct take over again. He wanted to woo Bella, not grab her and claim her as if he were a caveman._ "Yes Dear."_ Bella smirked at Edward's reply and ran the pads of her fingers down his arm again, he was certain he saw little flames dancing upon his skin. Bella stopped at his wrist and added a little bit of pressure. Edward hissed at the sensation, closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip. "Oh Bella," he moaned. The sound caused her insides to do a somersault. She pressed a little harder, "Bella." It was just a whisper - like a prayer.

Bella released him. Edward whined at the loss of contact, his eyes snapping open. They both looked down at his wrist, their foreheads touchings as they watched the crescent-shaped marks close up and disappear. _Neat_ Edward thought as he stole a kiss. Bella grinned and stifled a yawn. "_You'd better get some more sleep sweet girl. There are still a few more hours before we have to get ready for school." _Edward planted a series of chaste kisses on Bella's face, finishing with her lips as he slid them both back down under the covers. Bella was quickly lost in her dreams again.

In these dreams a beautiful red head with delicate features like Bella's played a prominent role. Edward paid rapt attention, trying to decode who she was and where they were. He desperately wanted to help Bella uncover her past. In the forested background Edward noticed a dark cloaked figure talking with the one he knew from the news as Magneto.

Edward cocked a brow at this, he must tell Carlisle.

* * *

A/N:

So, um, yeah. That happened.


	19. Chapter 19

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 19

A/N:

There is a lot to take in here. I wasn't sure about where to break it up, so I just left it.

Edward has to fess up to his nocturnal activities and guess who makes an appearance?

Read on to find out. R&R, please. Thanks!

* * *

Edward held Bella tighter, kissing the top of her head. "Wake up sweet girl. Rise and shine." Bella stretched and yawned, surprised to see Edward in her bed. The sweet crooked smile on his face curled her toes.

"_Mmm, I could get used to waking up like this everyday."_ Bella reached up to kiss Edward's lips.

"_Me too Love, except that I don't sleep. I could watch you forever though. You're so beautiful." _Edward peppered Bella with kisses and caresses. "_Say you'll be mine Bella. Forever, please."_

"Don't you think it's a little too soon for that? I mean we've only just met Edward and you're already in my bed. What will the neighbors say?" Bella chuckled, playfully clutching at her heart and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"_EDWARD! EDWARD! Charlie is going to come into Bella's room in 90 seconds - get your ass outta there! What are you doing?"_

"Alice" they both groaned.

Bella snapped her mind closed - she could not let Edward know that she too was irrevocably changed after last night. He was grafted into the fibers of her very being. Bella was determined to play it cool.

"Well, I'd better go change and get ready for school. I'll see you in about an hour?" Edward asked as he made his way to the still opened window.

"Hey Alice," Bella called out to the tiny vampire across the street.

"_Hi Bella, did you have a nice night?" _Alice responded, waggling her eyebrows as she showed Bella and Edward just how much she saw.

"Oh my god!" Bella's blush went from the top of her head to her belly button.

"I really love it when you do that," Edward said, kissing her on the nose. "Goodbye Love, see you soon," Edward said as he lept from Bella's second story window and made his way to Alice's waiting car.

Exactly ten seconds later Charlie knocked on Bella's door, popping his head inside, "Morning kid. Just checking that you were awake. I'm heading out to the station early. Some hikers have gone missing, looks like an animal attack. We gotta go check it out, while the trail's fresh. Maybe we can trap it before it gets anyone else."

"Be safe out there Charlie."

"Always am. Have a good day Bells, love ya kid."

"Love you too!"

When Edward arrived home there was a lightness to him that was contagious. Everyone felt it, even without Jasper's assistance. Edward quickly showered and changed, making his way down to Carlisle's office to talk. "_Come on in Edward," _Carlisle greeted him, "_I see from the smile on your face that you had a nice night son."_

"Yes, well," Edward stammered, dropping his gaze to the floor, embarrassed at last night's impropriety. "I don't know what came over me, I don't know how or why I ended up at Bella's, then in her room. I mean, it was insane. I could have killed her."

"_But you didn't. Why don't you tell me what happened." _Edward knew that Carlisle's advice would be two-fold. Clinical but also fatherly, exactly what Edward needed. Carlisle's bedside manner was unparalleled, he brought that calm to how he managed his family as well. There was no topic out of bounds when it came to his "children." They all knew that Carlisle would not judge or condemn, he would listen carefully and offer his opinion once he got all the facts. They usually had seemingly one-sided conversations. In truth Carlisle actively participated by sharing his thoughts with his first son, while Edward verbally contributed.

Edward recounted how he paced the edge of the forest around the Swan home, just watching, listening. When Bella threw her window open, her scent was just too much. "I thought that if I could just snatch an article of clothing, a pillow or something, I could get used to her scent. I know, it's stupid, but I just couldn't stay away." Carlisle snorted, trying not to laugh out loud at his son's immaturity, after all he was only seventeen.

"_Edward, Bella's a mutant, and an incredibly powerful one at that, did you think she wouldn't catch you?"_

"Like I said, it was stupid" Edward said, looking up at his father, shrugging his shoulders.

Carlisle gasped when he met his son's eyes. "_Edward, son, your eyes!" _Carlisle mentally shouted as he took in the now orange tint to Edward's eyes. "_You've had human blood Edward? Who? What have you done?"_

"Carlisle please, it isn't what you think."

"Please enlighten me Edward," Carlisle said through clenched teeth.

"I think I love her Carlisle. It hurts me right now to be away from her,"

"_So you take a life Edward? What happened?"_

Edward sighed and continued his story. _"_Bella dropped her shield almost the moment she knew I was there." Carlisle sat on the edge of his seat, afraid of what he may hear. "Her scent was everywhere, then she kissed me." Edward said with another shrug of his shoulders.

"How can you be so caviler about this Edward?" Carlisle questioned, his eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"I don't understand."

"_You're acting as if you did nothing wrong, son! There will be repercussions to the family for your harming Bella Swan yet you cannot stop smiling. I'm trying to remain calm and understand the situation. Please Edward, just tell me. Is she dead, did you change her?"_

"What? NO! Neither!" Edward shouted, standing abruptly, knocking over his chair.

"_But your eyes, Edward. Your eyes cannot hide what you've done. Please help me understand."_

"Bella kept her mind open to me the entire night. It was heavenly. We communicated, we touched. She uh," Edward stalled, worrying the back of his neck.

"Go on son, please." Carlisle was beginning to lose his patience with Edward. The aged patriarch was wrought with worry that some sort of irreparable damage had been done to Bella.

"She fell asleep in my arms," he said with a wistful grin recalling how complete he felt holding her. Carlisle's impatience was building, he began bouncing his left leg nervously. Edward noticed that his father's careful composure was slipping, he'd never seen him this way, not even when Edward rebelled all those years ago.

Carlisle's thoughts turned dark although he tried to keep a steady and open mind, desperately wanting to hear Edward out. "_This is different from your times before, Edward. We know her, she's innocent, she has a family - she will be missed. This, this is... unforgivable. Please help me understand what has happened." _He wished the boy would get it all out and quickly. Edward's ramblings were grating on his well-practiced patience.

"Bella um, well... she was dreaming. I saw it." Edward worried his hair and continued his pacing. "She was dreaming of me. Things got a little... out of hand and I-bit-her." Edward rushed the last part out so quickly that Carlisle strained to hear.

Carlisle responded with confusion, "Could you repeat that Edward, it sounded like you said you bit Bella." Behind the door Edward heard the minds of his siblings. They'd been listening; of course they'd be listening. There are no truly private conversations in a house full of vampires.

"_Dammit Edward, we just got here! I promised you I'd rip you apart if you screwed this up. You'd better not come out of that room or your ass is mine!"_

Emmett's thoughts were more somber than his mate's, he worried about Bella's welfare. "_Dude, come on. You didn't. I knew I shouldn't have let you go off alone."_

"_Carlisle's pissed, I've never felt this much frustration and... disappointment from him before. Wow Edward, your emotions are all over the place. So is everyone else's, except Alice. What's going on? I __think you owe us all an explanation." _

"Why don't we take this conversation to the dining room everyone," Carlisle said as he opened the door to see the worried faces of his family. Alice reached up and gave Carlisle a quick peck on the cheek. Her sunny disposition brought a tight smile to his face.

Once everyone was gathered Edward continued his story.

"In the heat of the moment I just bit her - I mean that's not what I set out to do, I just couldn't help myself."

"She's not a vampire Edward. You know that things can get wild like that in the throes of passion. Hell, biting makes it all the more intense, but She' . ," Rosalie gritted out. "No one knows what venom will do to her. You could have killed her. God, I can't believe are so stupid Edward!"

"I don't know anything about _passion,_ Rosalie," Edward winced as he spoke, embarrassed by his admission. "I've never felt anything like this for myself. I only have everyone's thoughts as reference and clinical experience from books or medical school. I'm lost here, out of my element. I lost control!" Esme reached out and grabbed Edward's hand. Her thoughts telling Edward that no matter what, she loved him. "I feel horrible about what I've done. I'm a monster, I've always known that. I risked Bella's life. She's the most wonderful creature that has ever crossed my path and I almost destroyed her. I don't need you to remind me, Rosalie, of how badly I screwed up!"

"Don't try and tell me that you feel bad about all this when you waltz in here on cloud nine Edward," Emmett added, shaking his head, "You're seriously twisted dude."

"Children, please. Let's give your brother a chance to explain himself," Carlisle said, a wave of calm came over the group. "Thanks Jasper." He nodded in response.

"Bella's alright you guys, really," Alice added. "I mean, she is a mutant - NOT a human. There's a whole lot more to her mutation than what we know. Isn't that right Edward?" Alice said with a playful wink.

Tugging on his hair, Edward looked up to face his family. "Bella has regenerative powers. Even if she didn't have her shield, she couldn't be harmed. I bit her, yes, but saw with my own eyes as her wound healed in a matter of seconds."

"_Holy shit, Bella is totally bad-ass!"_ Emmett's mind boomed making Edward smirk.

"Yes, Bella IS totally bad-ass, Emmett. She told me that she felt my venom in her body but she used her telekinesis to trap it so that her natural defenses could burn it up." All the Cullens' golden eyes were suddenly big as saucers.

"This is incredible Edward. She's essentially immune to us," Carlisle wondered.

"She's immune to everything, Carlisle. She was given the cure when she was two, and well, look at her."

"_I guess that didn't take huh? Hmf, Bella's alright." _Edward nodded at Rosalie's thoughts, happy that his sister was easing up on him a bit. _"I didn't say you were alright, ass."_ Edward could only shake his head.

"But there's more, isn't there Edward?" Jasper asked, feeling the apprehension radiating off of him.

"Yeah, well, when I bit her she scratched me. Here," Edward said, standing and lifting up the back of his shirt, pointing to the spot where Bella had pierced his flesh. A slight scar now graced Edwards smooth, marble skin.

"But you're a vampire, how is that possible?" Emmett asked.

"I theorize that, as a natural defense, her nails extended as a type of physical weapon - you know, to protect herself once I was past her shield, and well... bit her," Edward answered with a sheepish grin.

"Those nails must be incredibly strong to have broken vampire flesh. This is amazing Edward, truly amazing!" Carlisle crowed, his mind racing through all of the theories he wanted to test on Bella. "After we talked yesterday I found that there's a boarding school in North Salem, New York that is rumored to be a safe-haven for mutants. Eleazar said that he's known about it for decades, why he never said anything is beyond me. It couldn't hurt to find out more - maybe someone can provide clues to Bella's past there."_ "Do you think she'd be amenable to any of this, son?"_

Edward shrugged, unsure of what to say. He had just got her, he wasn't interested in her going to the other side of the country, living somewhere he could not be.

"Is there anything else son?"

"One last thing. Bella dreamt of a woman, must be her mother. In the dream - a memory really, they are in a forest, it was like a base camp of some sort." Edward shakes his head, trying to focus on the memory. "Bella is a baby, this woman, it is obvious she loves her. In the background there are dozens of mutants milling about, training it seems. It has to be The Brotherhood because I saw the one called Magento talking to two cloaked figures."

"The Volturi..." Carlisle whispered.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" Jasper shouts, surprising his family with his outburst. "Little baby Bella was camped out with Magneto, not only that, the Volturi are involved with the Uprising." Jasper jumped up from his seat and began pacing. His military mind working overtime seeking out connections.

"The Volturi have had their hand in much of the more unsavory parts of history. Plagues, genocides, you name it," Carlisle shuddered. "I don't know how I missed this connection - the hostilities between humans and mutants. It has their markers all over it, you just have to know what to look for." Carlisle's eyes glistened at the prospect of a new puzzle to solve.

"They must be playing both sides. I don't see how they couldn't be."

"Well Jasper, they have hundreds of companies, charities, what have you, that they funnel their money through. They've always been masterful at distancing their names from the dirty work yet remaining intimately involved. What Edward saw through Bella's dream is disturbing, although Marcus, Caius, and Aro are not above funding a war to suit their purposes." Shaking his head Carlisle continued, "I don't know why it never dawned on me before. With their resources and network, it would relatively easy to play on both teams. Our kind is not supposed to exist, we are superstition, make-believe and hate is a powerful emotion that is easily directed."

"What do they stand to gain from all this?" Rosalie asked.

"Well darlin' they could be funding R & D for the cure. I mean, there's been a mutant in the President's Cabinet for nearly two decades, the furball can't be entirely clueless. Come on! I thought the cure was supposed to be a choice. Hell, the government gave it to a toddler!" Jasper exclaimed. "We all saw the news, we read the reports, we saw the humans firing syringes of the cure at the mutants. They had to know the mutants were coming, how else would they have known to develop guns to administer that shit. I mean, they've turned it into a weapon! What is really going on here? How could a mutant cut down his own kind, siding with the humans?"

"Jasper, perhaps Dr. McCoy sided with what is right, what would leave the least casualties. I've read that Dr. McCoy is a fierce champion for mutant rights but what Magneto and his Brotherhood aimed to accomplish was nothing short of genocide. I do not doubt that I would take the same stance - protect the innocent." Jasper glared at Carlisle, all his human years in the military and his time during the southern vampire wars provided him with immense experience and knowledge, he knew how to get information with or without using his talent. A masterful strategist, Jasper's mind began to pick apart bits of history, looking for signs of the Volturi. Also having computer skills beyond compare, Jasper knew that he'd have to do some hacking to gain access to some of the most private information held by the government.

Edward glared at his brother, shooting daggers at him. Silently warning Jasper not to draw attention to the family.

"Alice, do you see anything?" Emmett asked. Alice shot Jasper a look and slowly shook her head, telling him that his plans were a bad idea.

"I can't see the whys of things Em - you know that. There are too many variables, too many possible mutant abilities. I mean, Bella looks perfectly normal, human, but the scope and range of her powers is unbelievable. She can block us, all of us. What are the other tens of thousands, that we know about, be capable of?" Putting her head in her hands, Alice continued, "Bella came from somewhere, she has biological parents. I doubt if her mutations are spontaneous."

"We know that at least her mother was a mutant, having been in the camp with Magneto. Bella's powers are most likely hereditary. What could her parents' abilities have been? This is most fascinating," Carlisle responded, already making mental plans to head out to North Salem. His mind was working overtime imagining all that he could learn.

"Bella's not a science experiment Carlisle," Edward groaned.

"_Admit it Edward, aren't you the slightest bit intrigued by all of this? Surely your attraction to Bella could not have blinded you to the ramifications this has on the course of life as we all know it. This takes Darwin's theories to a whole 'nother level son. Come with me to New York - besides, you can't go to school with your eyes like that."_

"What? Not go to school, but I need to see Bella!"

"_Never thought I'd see the day that you'd actually want to go to school Edward." _Carlisle laughed, "Come on _lover boy_, it'll be just for the day. You'll see Bella tonight."

As she was finishing up her breakfast Bella's phone rang, "Hello?"

_Hey Bells, I was just checking how your first few days of school were going._

"Hey Jake! You know, it's school. Not much to report. How about you?"

_Well, same here I guess..._Jacob was hesitant, thinking, choosing his words carefully. _Uh, Bells, can I get a rain check for Sunday? Something has uh, come up._

"What could possibly have 'come up' Jacob Black? We've been hanging out every Sunday since you were born, you're flaking on me now?" Bella asked, slightly annoyed but more concerned. Her best friend was acting weird and she didn't like it. She wished she could reach through the phone and read Jake's mind and get to the truth."You can't lie to me Jake, I've known you your whole life. There's something going on - have you met someone? Are you breaking up with me?" Bella said, trying to lighten the mood.

_Naw, nothing like that Bells. You know you're the only girl for me. I just, I have something to do that I can't get out of. Can you just leave it alone for now? So... new school year, any new prospects for you. Have you decided to give any of those Forks boys a shot this year Bells?_ Jacob joked. _You know none of them can hold a candle to me. _Bella was immediately blushing and she knew that Jake could tell. He knew her better than anyone else. Bella also knew that Jake was most likely grinning, very satisfied that he got his best friend flustered.

"Well... um. You see," Bella stammered, "I kinda did meet someone. He's new. He's perfect, he's gorgeous. I mean Jake, you have to meet him. He's so amazing. I can't believe that I'm all giddy like this - it is so not like me. God Jake, I think I'm in love with Edward Cullen!"

_Edward Cullen... Cullen? _Jacob paused, Bella could feel the tension seeping through the telephone line. _Bella, you listen to me now. Stay away from the Cullens. All of them, they're dangerous, bad news. You do as I say Bella, I know what I'm talking about. _

"Jake, what the hell? You don't have any right to talk to me like that. You can't tell me who I can spend time with. I thought you were my friend - my very best friend Jake. You don't know what you're talking about." Bella was angry, she focused on the spoon that sat on the table and, using her telekinesis, began to bend and twist the metal. She fought desperately to maintain control, Jake was pushing her to the limit, this attitude was so unlike him.

_I don't know what I'm talking about Bella? You have no idea what's out there, all the dangers. Things you thought were just make believe. A CULLEN, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? I can't, _Jacob growled. Bella pulled the phone from her ear at the volume that Jake was speaking to her. The sounds he made were inhuman. _Bella please, stay away from them. _

Bella heard a tearing sound, as if clothing were being shred, then she heard a thud and a crash. The line went dead for a moment, "Hello. Jake? JACOB!" Bella shouted into the receiver.

Billy picked up. _Hey Bells. Jake had to, um, he had to go. Don't worry, everything will be alright kiddo. But please Bella, stay away from the Cullens. _Billy ended the call before Bella could protest.

No sooner than Bella hung up the phone there was a knock on the door.

_Edward_ Bella sighed. The grins they greeted each other with were breathtaking. The air became alive, a palpable energy pulsated between the two as Edward stood just outside the threshold. Edward's fingers twitched, desperate to close the distance. Suddenly he felt an invisible force move him, drawing him closer.

Bella smirked triumphantly at Edward. "Bella, you are so incredible. You never cease to amaze me." She was pressed up against his chest, her arms wrapped snugly around his waist in a tight hug. Edward could hardly move. "I've talked to my father about what happened last night Bella," Edward began, Bella's hold lessened and her blush spread rapidly.

"Yeah, what did you tell him Edward?"

"Everything." Her eyebrows shot up in shock. "It's not how you think. He noticed my eyes, I couldn't very well hide it. He saw that I'd had human blood. He was concerned, mostly for your safety."

"What do you mean, what about your eyes?" Bella asked. Edward replayed the entire conversation he'd had with his family back to Bella. His mind rapidly firing in order to pass all the information to Bella in a matter of second. "So, you're going to New York, to visit this school with Carlisle? Do you really think that someone would know something about my parents there?"

"I don't see how it could hurt to just check it out Love." Edward kissed Bella on the forehead, inhaling deeply. "I'm not sure how I'll manage to get through the day without you in my arms Bella. I have Jasper working on getting our classes switched so we can be together all day."

Bella held on to Edward tighter, causing him to groan at the strength of her grip. "I'd like that."

"I wanted to tell you in person, besides, I don't even have your phone number," Edward said with a boyish grin. They quickly exchanged numbers, both with perfect recall - having no need to write it down. Edward planted a kiss on Bella's plump lips, "I'd better be going. We have a private jet flying us out of Port Angeles within the hour. Leave the window open, I'll be back tonight Love."

Bella released Edward from her embrace. He made his way out towards Carlisle's Mercedes. Bella hadn't noticed that Carlisle was in the car waiting, she was so caught up in Edward. "Good morning Bella," Carlisle called out from the open window. Bella waved back. Edward paused, looking back at his new reason for living. He had never felt more alive than at that moment.

Edward sighed longingly. Doing so caused him to take in the air around the Swan residence. He scrunched up his nose, picking up a scent he hadn't smelled in more than sixty years. His eyes darted around, trying to locate the source. "_Wolves..."_

Bella cocked her head to the side, unsure of what Edward meant. She watched him climb in the car and Carlisle speed off. Once the car was gone, Bella stood in her doorway, staring at the empty spot where Edward once stood. Her eyes noticed movement in the wood across the street.

Focusing in, Bella spied a large pair of human-like eyes, dark and shiny. Her eyes moved down, attempting to identify the figure. She had an eerie sense of deja vu. When her eyes reached the forest floor she saw one massive russet colored paw. _What the? _

_Filthy bloodsuckers, why did they have to come back? This has to somehow be a violation of the treaty, the Pack needs to take them out, once and for all. Why couldn't they leave Bella alone? _

Recognition dawned on Bella as she identified the seething mind she just heard. "Jacob?"

* * *

A/N:

Edward couldn't hide what he'd done. Do you think Carlisle was hard enough on him? What about the others?

I don't feel like I did a good enough job with Jasper. He's a dynamic military mind, he understands strategy and all that good stuff. I've heard him described in other stories as the "God of War," which I love about him, but he's so cool and collected. Okay, I'm getting myself worked up.

Jake's appearance is like a cold shower. Let me know what you think, please.


	20. Chapter 20

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 20

A/N:

So Edward and Carlisle are heading out to NY. Let's see how our X-Men receive the vampires, this ought to be interesting. We are greeted by some old friends and meet some new ones.

This is the longest chapter so far, and one I'm quite proud of.

Read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

"Xavier Institute, how may I direct your call?"

_Yes, good morning. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I was hoping to speak with Ms. Ororo Munroe please. _

"Of course Dr. Cullen. Please hold."

"Munroe..."

_Hello Ms. Munroe, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I've heard wonderful things about your school and I was wondering if I could have an audience with you today. I have a young friend who may be a good fit for your program. _Carlisle hedged, not wanting to give away too much as he did not know the true nature of the people on the other line. In times like this, Carlisle truly wished Edward's gift could travel through telephone lines.

"Dr. Cullen is it? I'm not sure what you've heard, but we are a highly selective institution. We do not typically accept 'walk-ins' if you will. Our students are most often pre-screened and recruited. Like I said,"

_Yes, yes, of course, highly selective. I understand Ms. Munroe. _Carlisle interrupted_ It's just that my young friend lives in a rather remote part of the country, maybe your recruiters were unable to locate her. Once I was made aware of her..._giftedness_ I vowed to help her get the best _education _possible. _

"I see. The Board and I have a meeting later this morning. I will ask them to stay on and we can meet afterwards. What do you say to two, Dr. Cullen?"

_Two would be perfect. Thank you. _

" If you would provide me with a mobile number, I will send the coordinates for where your party can meet your escort."

_We are actually chartering a flight, I am on the tarmac as we speak. We expect to be there in less than five hours. _

"Oh, very well then. Patch me in to your pilot and I'll have my people provide you clearance. We'll see you this afternoon Dr. Cullen."

Storm pressed a few buttons, patching the call back in to the switchboard.

"Please provide coordinates for the Cullen party who will be joining us later today. The pilot is holding."

"Yes ma'am." The switchboard operator, Pulse, connected to the Cullen's pilot relaying the information that he would need. Pulse began blinking rapidly, "Got it!" he said, having a lock on the plane, overriding the navigation system. The pilot would never know exactly where they were going and would be none-the-wiser.

"Thank you Augustus," Storm said, disconnecting the call.

"Can we get on with this meeting babe, I want to get down to the Danger Room. There's some Sentinels that I want to rip apart," Wolverine chided.

"Yes,we are all aware of your penchant for destruction Logan, but if you would humor us for just a little bit there is work to be done. Charles left this school to all of us and it would behoove you to take your responsibilities seriously," Dr. Hank McCoy said, chastising Wolverine.

"Take it down a few notches Doc. I'm not some pimply kid. I'm doing my best by the Professor, why are you the only one always riding my ass about it?"

"Because you are the only one who never takes anything seriously. I don't know what Charles saw in you. There must be something of note beneath that rough exterior."

"You're one to talk Smurfette. Maybe it was my magnetic personality," Wolverine responded, grinning broadly and raising a single adamantium claw, plus his middle finger - flipping Beast off. "Back off fur ball."

The two men were standing chest to chest, breathing heavily. For all of Beast's education, diplomacy, and poise Wolverine always managed to goad him into losing his cool. Logan loved that he could do that. He so desperately wanted Hank to go toe-to-toe with him, believing that he may be the only one that closely matched his abilities - adamantium notwithstanding.

"Boys please... can you save your penis measuring for another time," Storm said, the two men averted their eyes, breaking the stare-down. "We will be having visitors this afternoon, a Dr. Cullen. He says that he has a young friend in need of our guidance."

"Alright, Kitty, what have you been able to discover?" Hank asked, getting himself back to the task at hand.

Kitty Pride went on to tell the group how she located a band of mutants near Florence, Italy. They were cloaked in red, celebrating Saint Marcus Day in a little village called Volterra. Kitty lost track of them in the crowd and was unable to identify them.

"There's something about that place that just creeps me out. I don't know...There's certainly a presence of something else there," rolling out a map of Volterra. "I believe we should focus much of our efforts on investigating Volterra, particularly that castle. I watched it for hours and went on the self-guided tour, it is eerie. They have one guided tour, to the innermost parts of the castle once every few days. When I was there I saw a group go in but they never came out. I waited and waited."

"What do you think it is Kit?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, but I know I'm not going near there alone."

"Good work Kitty, we'll form a team, do some more surveillance, and make a plan to move forward."

The group talked on about the school's finances, enrollment, and other management issues. Logan was bored to tears, it took a great bit of effort to keep him awake. Soon it was time for the Cullens to arrive.

_Ms. Munroe, the Cullen party is in a holding pattern. Would you like to come up to provide cover, ma'am? _Pulse announced through the office intercom system.

"Yes, I'll be right up." Turning to the others in the room, "I'll go and retrieve our guests, stay put. Logan, I mean it."

"Alright babe, I ain't going nowhere," Logan said with a wink, causing Storm to smile. Storm quickly made her way to the elevators, taking her to the top floor of the school. She climbed a narrow staircase which opened to the roof. Raising her hands slowly, the sky turned gray. Storms eyes went from blue-gray to cloudy white as she caused dark storm clouds to surround the school, cloaking it in a foggy mist of gray.

The Cullens' plane made its descent, thanks to the mutant, Pulse, overriding the pilot's commands. Edward looked out the window as the storm clouds seemed to appear without warning.

Once the plane was securely on the flight deck, the Cullens made their way towards the school doors. Carlisle and Edward were stunned by their host. Tall and athletically built, with mocha-colored skin, Storm's shimmering white waist-length hair and blue-gray eyes was a vision. Carlisle had seen a lot in his many years, but never had he seen a person look like she did. "_Whoa_," he thought. Edward shook his head, laughing silently at his father.

Speaking too low and fast for human ears, "Remember _Dad,_ you have a wife and kids at home."

"_Yes, yes, of course. I still have eyes and know beauty when I see it," _Carlisle winked at Edward.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cullen I presume?" Storm greeted, extending her hand. Carlisle enveloped Storm's hand with both of his, he could not help the cheesy grin he offered. Carlisle seemed hypnotized by Storm's smokey eyes. "I am Ororo Munroe, Headmaster here at the Xavier Institute." Looking over to Edward, "I thought you said your young friend was female."

Speaking below the range of human hearing, Edward chuckled, "Why father, I do believe you're drooling."

Carlisle snapped his mouth shut quickly, attempting to focus on what Storm was saying. "_Shut it son."_

"Have you taken witty comeback lessons from Alice, father dear?" Edward's body trembled with stifled laughter.

"Oh, yes, Ms. Munroe. This is my son, Edward. We are simply exploring options on behalf of our dear friend Bella. I hope that is acceptable. As soon as I learned of your school, my son and I were most eager to learn more. We appreciate you seeing us on such short notice."

They followed Storm to her office, Edward shook with laughter as Carlisle blatantly ogled Storm as she led them through the halls of the school. "_I must find out where to get Esme a pair of those boot, grrr." _

"Wow," was all that Edward could manage. Carlisle was obviously having a bit of fun with him.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable," Storm offered as she opened the door. The two vampires stepped past her and entered the office. Edward barely had time to register what was happening, his mind being so focused on Carlisle and their playful banter.

Twin growls erupted from the doorway. Edward found himself engulfed in a large blue blur. His face pressed against the wall and his arms held firmly behind him by giant paws. Unsure of what he was dealing with, Edward centered himself and listened. "_What are they? They aren't human, they aren't mutant. I've never caught a scent like this, like rotten flowers but sweet." _Edward felt the rough animalistic breaths on his neck, making his skin crawl.

"_Stay calm son, do not react. Please Edward, remain calm," _Carlisle pleaded as Logan held him by the throat, snarling and frothing in his face.

"Kitty, Storm, get outta here!" Logan growled.

"Logan wait! What are you doing? Hank!" Storm shouted. Logan's grip tightened on Carlisle's neck, his nostrils flaring, trying to identify the scent. Carlisle's marble skin seemed to actually crack under the pressure of Wolverine's powerful hands.

"Who sent you!" Logan shouted, spitting in Carlisle's face. Storm pulled on Logan's arm, desperate for him to release Carlisle. Soon an audience gathered. Logan shook Storm off, reaching back, extending his claws dangerously close to Carlisle's neck. "I said, who sent you."

"No one sent us. We're here to find out more about your school for our friend," Edward coughed out through Hank's grip.

"Don't play games boy," Hank growled. "I will end you...I'm not to be trifled with." He slammed Edward's head into the wall, leaving a large divot. Hank noticed that Edward didn't flinch, didn't bat an eye at the amount of force and violence he was met with. "What are you?"

"Dr. McCoy, I assure you - we are not a threat to you, your students, or your way of life," Carlisle said, keeping his calm while Logan threatened to decapitate him. "Please, may my son and I explain ourselves?"

Colossus appeared in the door, keeping the other students away from the melee in Storm's office. "Go back to where you came from kiddies, there's nothing to see here," he said as he closed the door behind him. He turned to face the six people in the room, his giant form eclipsing everyone there.

"Logan, I know what they are. They're vampires although their eyes aren't red like the ones I've seen at home. That one there," he said, gesturing towards Edward, "his eyes are tainted."

"Can they be trusted Peter?" Storm asked.

"Their kind, typically no. However, their eyes show that they don't feed from humans, at least not usually," Colossus said, again glaring at Edward. "I have killed vampires before - release the blonde, hold the red head. I'm not sure about him. If he tries anything, I'll destroy them both."

Wolverine lowered Carlisle to the floor, "You'd better be grateful bub, don't try anything otherwise I'll slice your pretty little head clean off your shoulders." Wolverine moved to Edward, his claws ready to strike should need be as Hank turned him around.

Carlisle rubbed his neck, had be been human, Wolverine would have easily crushed his windpipe under his grip, suffocating him. "_Thank god for small favors. He is incredibly strong for his size, and those claws. Amazing. Will they release you son? What are they thinking?"_

"I don't hear anything from Freddie Kruger here. The blue one wants to know how to kill me, the big guy is hoping to show him, your girlfriend there wants you to get to the point and get out of here and the little one is just in shock," Edward mumbled out, too low and fast for human ears.

Hank and Logan cocked their brows, "Freddie Kruger?" Edward's eyes nearly popped out of his head, surprised that they could hear him. "What are you kid, really? You can hear our thoughts - well their thoughts?" Logan asked.

"I am a vampire, as your large friend said. And yes, I can read minds."

"_A telepathic vampire, most remarkable," _Dr. McCoy thought, his instinct to protect waning, giving in to his scientific nature. Beast's mind was racing, his desire to learn more about Edward's ability and how it emerged once he was changed overruled all other needs.

Edward could not help the smirk that crept across his face. Dr. McCoy and Carlisle were incredibly similar, losing sight of all else when faced with a challenge.

Logan, frustrated at Edward's apparent misinterpretation of the precarious situation he was in, decided to taunt. "You know Freddie Kruger has four claws, I've got three,"Logan said, bringing his fully extended claws up to Edward's throat.

"Yes sir, I see that quite clearly now," Edward said, swallowing thickly, concerned that this wild man was unstable and highly volatile. He would trynot to upset him any further.

Carlisle moved to sit on a sofa near the fireplace. He noticed the map Kitty left on the coffee table. "What is your interest in Volterra?" he blurted out, forgetting that it was he who is under interrogation. "I'm sorry. I see the map here. I lived there for many years, decades really. Do you have some connection to the Volturi?"

Every mind in the room was put on edge at Carlisle's words. Edward shook his head ever so slightly. He knew Carlisle would pick up on the action and change his course. "Maybe I should take pretty boy outta here so the good doctor will be more honest when he doesn't have his boy picking through everyone's heads and feeding it back to him," Logan growled. Storm nodded. "Doc, you stay here, Big Guy, come with me." Logan and Colossus dragged Edward out of the office and towards the Danger Room.

As they made their way down the hall they passed a gallery of portraits, Edward immediately recognized the woman in the second portrait. She was stunning, pale and perfect, like Bella. Her red hair and brown eyes seemed to glow from within. "Wait, wait. Please. Who is that?" Edward asked his captors.

"What's it to you kid?" Logan asked, skeptical and annoyed.

"It's just that, I think that's my Bella's mother."

"Mother," Logan scoffed, "Jean and Scott never had any children." His eyes were transfixed on Jean's portrait, re-memorizing every feature. His mind wandered back to their time together, it broke him all over again. Suddenly Logan was furious at Edward. This boy showing up and confusing him, bringing up memories that he was trying to get over. "Shut up kid, that ain't your girl's ma. Get it out of your head," Logan growled at Edward.

"But... I'm certain of it! I've seen it in her dream, I will never forget her face. My Bella has her nose, cheek bones, the narrow chin..." Edward narrowed his eyes at Logan, tightly examining his face, "and your eyes," he gasped. In the next instant Edward was slammed to the floor, Logan pinning him down, his claws cutting into the marble flesh along Edward's shoulders .

"What did I tell you kid! Shut your hole or I'll shut it for you."

"Logan, let the kid explain. You can't shut everyone down when they say something about Jean. We all loved her man. It has been hard on all of us to lose her." Colossus' thoughts showed Edward how important Jean had been to the family they created at the school. She was revered and well loved, particularly by Logan.

"You loved her," Edward whispered, sitting up as Logan pushed away from him, settling under Jean's portrait. Logan nodded. "Were you _with her_; is there a possibility that Bella is yours?"

"How old's your girl?" Logan whispered, his mind frantically calculating how long it has been since that one glorious night he spent with Jean.

"She'll be seventeen in a few weeks. She was orphaned after the attack on Alcatraz, they found her in the woods when she was two." Logan hissed and groaned at Edward's revelations. It physically burned him to make the connections. He gripped his hair and clenched his jaw to keep from screaming. "She was adopted by a police officer and was raised in Forks, Washington."

"_So she's a mutant?" _Edward nodded "_Is she happy, is she safe?"_

"Bella's perfect. The most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

"It was just one night. Could she be mine? Jean and me. We have a child?" Logan mumbled almost inaudibly, his head between his knees in a desperate attempt to keep his rage at bay. His mind and body were at war, unable to fully process this new information.

"Your scents have similar markers. Bella most definitely has your eyes and her hair is the perfect combination of the two; gorgeous mahogany brown with subtle red streaks and a slight wave. It feels like silk. There are so many similarities. There's no doubt in my mind that Bella is your daughter, sir."

"Daughter... Bella...," Logan whispered, coughing out sobs into his knees. The door to Storm's office opened with a thud. Carlisle, Storm, Kitty, and Hank filed out assessing the three men sitting on the hallway floor.

"What happened?" Storm asked, squatting down next to Logan wrapping her arms around him.

Carlisle walked up to Edward, "What's going on son?"Edward darted his eyes towards the portrait of Jean Grey. Carlisle followed Edward's gaze, his eyes widening in recognition. "_Could it be, is that Bella's mother?" _Edward nodded. Carlisle's eyes drifted down to Logan, scrutinizing his features, "_Logan is her father!" _Edward nodded again.

"Perhaps we should return to Ms. Munroe's office, I believe we have much more to discuss." Carlisle led. Storm helped Logan to his feet, he buried his face in her breast, this arms clamped around her waist like a lifeline. His body shook with silent sobs as Storm led him into her office and to a sofa.

Addressing Storm, Carlisle apologized, "I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am that our visit has caused you all such turmoil. This was most certainly was not our intention. Although we had hoped to find some sort of a connection to Bella's past during our visit." They all looked at Carlisle with confusion. "Our dear Bella, appears to be the child of your Jean Grey and Logan. Edward is confident of it. In my clinical opinion, the similarities are remarkable." The other three mutants in the room gasped.

"No one knew that the two were together, save for the Professor and myself," Storm began, gently stroking Logan's head. "When Jean returned to us, she was quite changed. She wasn't the same Jean that we all knew and loved. She'd been through quite a _trauma_ and was lost to us for some time. She returned, but only for one day. Then she was gone... until Alcatraz." Tears filled Storm's eyes, mourning the loss of her friend.

"What do you mean, she was changed?" Carlisle asked.

Logan sat up, his eyes bloodshot. He shot pointed glares at the vampires, offended that his friends felt the need to explain themselves, "Jean was powerful, the most powerful mutant that the Professor had ever seen. They brought her here when she was a kid, the Professor throttled her powers, locking them up in a psionic wall in her mind - he did that to me too kid, that's why you can't hear my thoughts, it ain't pretty in there either..." Logan said, his voice thick from crying. "Jean was a telepath, like the Professor, except she had telekinesis too. She was constantly pushing herself, expanding her powers."

"When the Mutant Registration Act and all that bullshit went down some twenty-odd years ago, Jean, she saved us all by sacrificing herself," Logan choked up again.

"A dam broke, she lifted our plane, powered it, and kept the water at bay so we could make our escape. Once we were airborne the water overtook her," Storm shuddered at the recollection. "Jean returned about a year later, much more powerful than ever before. She could have easily destroyed us all if we stood in her way."

Taking deep, calming breaths, Logan continued, "We were together that night. She kept saying that she came for something but she never left my room." Colossus snickered. "Get your mind outta tha gutter, Tin Man," Logan said, rolling his eyes. "In the morning she blocked me with her shield, I couldn't touch her. couldn't stop her from leaving. Jean told me she got what she came for and just left me there. I left too, searching for her but it was as if she vanished into thin air. Then she was there, at Alcatraz, with The Brotherhood." Logan fought desperately to stay lucid. The memories of their final encounter threatened to suffocate him.

Hank added to the story from his vantage point. "With the Mutant Registration Act, it forced many of us out of the shadows, myself included. As you can see, it isn't quite so easy for me to hide my mutation. It was either, subject ourselves to a modern day witch hunt, go deeper into hiding, or hold our heads up. I chose the latter. I've spent a great part of my career fighting for what we have today. Fighting for equal rights on behalf of my fellow mutants."

"And do you think you've been successful, Dr. McCoy?" Edward snidely asked. "Did you know that they administered the cure to every mutant that was taken into custody? Did you know that the government gave the cure to a two-year old? Who was there on Bella's behalf Dr. McCoy?"

"What?" Logan asked, instantly alert again. "Bella was given the cure? Please tell me that she's like me, tell me it didn't take!" Wolverine was frantic now, the thought that his daughter may have been changed against her will, that outside of her physical appearance, there would be no traits of the uniqueness of her parentage made Logan physically ill.

"Those were dark days, early in our public struggle. I wasn't aware until much later, how cruelly our brethren were treated when taken into custody. To this day, I do not know where Lensherr and the others are being held. Alcatraz was sealed quickly and everyone removed from the site, even I was cast aside. Although I have a Cabinet position, I am still very much dealt with on a need-to-know basis. Our efforts have been crippled with the loss of Charles and Jean." Directing his icy blue gaze at Edward, "_I don't expect you to have sympathy for me boy, but I do expect you to respect me. You know nothing of our kind, yet you challenge my authority and my work because you have fallen for a mutant. Remember yourself, boy. I have no qualms about ripping your head from your body should you disrespect me again."_

Edward shifted in his seat, and nodded slightly. Carlisle silently questioned what transpired. Edward shook his head to dismiss his patriarch's worry. "_Shall I continue?" _Edward nodded in assent.

"Logan, I assure you, Bella is completely in tact. I assume when you say, 'like you,' you are referring to a remarkable ability to heal." Logan only could nod. "_I think it would be prudent to omit last night's escapade Edward, considering the fragile state of Logan's emotions. What I wouldn't give to have Jasper here right now." _Edward nodded almost imperceptibly.

"I saw that, what is it?" Logan questioned.

"Nothing, Carlisle was just thinking how much smoother this would all go if my brother, Jasper, were here."

"Why, why would his presence make a difference?" Storm asked.

"Jasper is an empath, he can manipulate emotions. I was merely observing that Jasper's skill would be most useful at this moment."

"I've been on this rock a long time Blondie, I thought I'd seen it all. Then you two come in here and turn my world upside down."

"I experienced the exact same phenomenon when I was first made aware of Bella. I didn't give a second thought to Edward's mind reading when we discovered it; we had other, more pressing issues at the time. When the existence of mutants was made known, I followed the news feeds, but overall it didn't intrigue me," Carlisle said with a faraway look on his face. "Then my children brought your Bella home earlier this week. She explained what she knew of her abilities and her personal history." Pausing to make eye contact with Logan, "Bella is truly a remarkable child and was raised in a loving home. Chief Swan, he knew all along what Bella was. He loves her fiercely and Bella loves him equally in return."

Logan's eyes stung with tears, his daughter. He could not fully grasp that he fathered a child, and with Jean. "Where is she now? I need to see her. Do you, do you have any pictures?"

"I'm sorry son, we've only just met Bella. We don't have anything of the sort just yet. However, my Edward is quite taken with her, apparently the feeling is mutual," Carlisle said, casting a quick wink Edward's direction.

Logan huffed out a rather maniacal laugh, "Son, son? Listen here bub, what are you? Twenty-five? You come here telling me this man is your kid and expect me to believe it. I have been on this rock for for more than 140 years, but you're calling me son. That's a laugh."

"Edward here has been a vampire for nearly 100 years, he was changed, by me, at seventeen. I have been 'on this rock' as you say, for nearly 400 years." Carlisle leaned forward, towards Logan, "so, you'll have to forgive me if I consider myself your elder." An impish smile crept across Carlisle's face. Logan's face mirrored Carlisle's, both men were enjoying the banter.

The group went on to discuss more of Bella and her abilities, Logan sat with rapt attention, devouring every syllable spoken. He was disappointed that Carlisle and Edward didn't know more about her. They spoke of her as if they'd known her forever, yet they'd only met a few days ago. _These vampires were peculiar, their bond so instant and unwavering._ Wolverine hoped that there were no ulterior motives. He'd hate to have to kill them, particularly Carlisle - he liked him. Edward, Logan was still unsure about.

"So, Ginger, what's with your eyes? Why aren't they golden like your daddy's?" Edward narrowed his eyes at Wolverine, not liking where this line of questions was leading.

"Well, Logan, my son had a little... slip. We only drink from animals, however Edward here has apparently come across a scent that he couldn't resist. Every vampire has a singer, one whose blood is more fragrant, more potent than all others. It can be smelt from miles away, in the right conditions. To others, there's nothing more or less appealing than any other's blood. If it is your singer, it is impossible to resit," Carlisle answered for Edward.

"_You killed someone and you came here afterwards?" _the minds in the room asked Edward. "No, I didn't kill anyone. I drank from her, yes, but I didn't kill her, I didn't change her. She's fine, perfectly fine." Edward tugged on his hair, exasperated. He did not want to have this conversation again. Edward's phone rang in his pocket, startling him and everyone else in the room.

"Alice, has something happened?" Edward asked frantically as he connected the call.

_Um, hi Edward. It's me. Alice let me use her phone. I um, I wanted to see how the trip was going. _

"Bella, I'm so glad you called," Edward's smile threatened to split his face at hearing Bella's voice. "Everything is going well, better than expected actually Love." The whole world fell away as Edward lost himself in the tattoo of Bella's breathing and the melody of her voice. His eyes closed, wondering if she were just as affected as he.

Bella explained how she dared Emmett to eat some of her pizza and the oaf choked it down, only to have to run outside and wretch it up, they were all outside waiting for Emmett to emerge from the wood. The tinkling of her laugh set Edward's heart alight. _That's some nasty stuff lil sis, I don't know how you eat that shit. _Edward heard Emmett's booming voice in the background. _Fool, why can't you ever back down from a dare, _he heard Rosalie say. Bella was laughing even harder now.

_Hi Edward, _a chorus of voices rang out. _Tell Carlisle hello for us. _

"Hello everyone. How's school so far? Sorry I missed Emmett once again losing a dare. So, Bella Love, what's the next challenge?"

_Hmm, I'm thinking... _the lightness in Bella's voice stirred a deep longing in Edward, he was suddenly anxious to have Bella back in his arms. _Hey Em! Sunday morning, arm wrestling. _Emmett's enthusiasm for this new challenge exploded through the telephone. _You're on little sister! Alice, I win don't I? _

"Don't tell him anything Alice, I have got to see how this plays out in person." Edward let out a carefree laugh. He had never felt this free... ever.

Carlisle's thoughts broke through Edward's bubble, "_I've never seen you so content son, Bella's effect on you is a welcome change."_

"Love? Ask Alice to snap a picture of you and send it to my phone, please. I miss you so much Bella. I feel so empty without you."

_Okay, I miss you too Edward. Are you still coming home tonight?_

"I have no choice, I would run home if I had to. Just to have you in my arms before this day is done." Edward noticed that Logan was staring at him, listening to the other end of the call. His deep brown eyes were glassy with emotion. Edward smiled softly at the broken man before him "Bella, Love, I'm going to put you on speaker so Carlisle can say hello."

_Hey Carlisle! _Bella said in a sing-song voice. _Is Edward behaving himself, he hasn't found another mutant girl that he thinks tastes better than I do, had he?_ Bella joked, causing Carlisle to choke and Edward to drop the phone.

"Bella dear um... Well, yes, we've had a most productive trip and have met some new friends who are eager to meet you. They are with us now." Carlisle's eyes were pleading with the others to not jump to the wrong conclusion.

_Oh, oh my god. I'm so sorry. I was joking. Er, hello everyone. Don't mind me, I forgot myself for a moment. I was just joking about that other stuff. _

"Hello dear, it is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Dr. Hank McCoy and serve on the Board here at the Xavier Institute. Your Edward has spoken most highly of you, I understand that you are quite a remarkable creature dear child."

_Really, Dr. McCoy, Wow! Um, thanks! It is nice to meet you too. _

"Hello child, I am Ororo Munroe, Headmaster here. Dr. Cullen and young Edward have spoken most complimentary of you and your talents. I hope to meet you in person one day soon."

_Thank you ma'am. It would be nice to meet others like me and learn about our history. Maybe find someone who knew my parents..._

Logan let out an anguished sound, his breath catching. Clearing his throat, "Hey little bit. I'm James, but everyone around here calls me Logan. I'm on the Board here too, and teach from time-to-time."

_James? You said your name is James? Edward? Edward take me off the speaker phone now, please!_

Placing the phone to his ear, "Bella, Love, what's wrong?

_Edward, what does he look like? _

"Um, he's shorter than me. About five foot eight or so, incredibly strong, linebacker type-build. He's got um dark hair, that's kind of long on the top, and"

Bella cut him off, finishing Edward's thoughts _Dark, wild eyes... He knows my mother Edward. He's right there with you and he knows who I am, where I came from. _Bella began to sob.

"Bella, I promise I'll explain everything when I get home Love. Please calm down, go to Jasper, have him help you get through the rest of the day."

_Okay, Edward, you had better tell me everything. I'm not kidding. Don't make me hurt you Cullen. _

"I have no doubt that you would cause me immense damage, Miss Swan. I hope you are more careful with my heart - both are forever yours."

_Um, okay. The bell is gonna ring any minute now. I'd better go. I can't wait to see you tonight Edward. I miss you. _Bella disconnected the call.

Edward turned to the others in the room. Logan was a huddled mess on the sofa, Storm was attempting to comfort him. "Stormie, she sounds just like Jean. I can't..."

"Yes, and apparently she has your sense of humor and um, wide range of emotions," Storm chuckled, hoping to snap her old friend out of his stupor.

"Yeah," Logan chuffed, "she's something!"

"Bella is quite remarkable. Although my siblings and I just met her a few days ago, she's an irreplaceable part of our family."

"A family of vampires? Hey Wizzo, why'd she freak like that when I said my name?"

Edward shook his head, all these nicknames would take a lot to get used to. "I don't know sir, I have only spent the one night with her and saw her dream of the woman, Jean Grey. You must have crossed her path before, either a memory or from someone else's."

"I have to explain everything to her. I'm coming back to Washington with you."

"Logan, son. We have to move with extreme caution here. I will not stop you from returning with us, you are more than welcome at our home, however, I would like to talk with Chief Swan before we spring all this on Bella." Carlisle desperately wanted Bella to be pleased with this development. "The child has incredible control over her abilities, but she can get flustered and slips. I'd hate for anyone to be hurt or upset, particularly Chief Swan. He's put Bella first in everything and raised her alone. She's his world. I don't want him to feel threatened by your presence."

"Okay, I'll give you guys some time. Explain things to her and the Chief. I'll make my way to you. I have friends in Vancouver that I haven't seen in a few years anyway." Edward's phone pinged, notifying him of a new message. Eying it quickly, he passed the phone to Logan whose eyes were instantly big as saucers as he took in the image on the tiny screen. "Aw hell, you zombies had better talk fast There ain't no way I'm waiting too long."

* * *

A/N:

So there you have it. Wolverine now knows he has a kid. He's pretty broken up about it.

Let me know if I'm losing you with going back and forth with the code-names and real names; for example: Wolverine/Logan, or Hank/Henry/Beast/Dr. McCoy. I don't know, I just think certain names fit in certain situations more than others.

Edward is head over heels, but Bella's being a bit more guarded. She doesn't want to give him everything all at once. They will both say the "L" word soon.

Oh and, although this is fiction, I did some research. You can get from Seattle to Syracuse in just under five hours on a private jet, so it is possible for Carlisle and Edward to do all this in a day.

Next, we see a bit of who is behind all of this mess.

Until next time...


	21. Chapter 21

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 21

A/N:

This chapter we learn more about who is behind all this ruckus. We make contact with some folks that we thought we lost and get reacquainted with some forgotten allies and enemies.

Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapters. Glad that you're enjoying my little world.

Read and review, please and thank you!

*Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Marvel owns X-Men, I own this storyline and an overactive imagination.

* * *

The squeaky cart wheels and clicking of heels echoed through the sterile hall. Stopping at the first door, a woman, dressed in an old fashioned nurses uniform, lifts the trap and slides the tray inside. Her index and middle fingers on her right had extend just inside the small trap door. A shudder rocks through her body as her fingers are gently caressed from behind the heavy door.

Just as soon as the contact takes place, it is over. The woman hangs her head and locks the trap securely behind her. She continues this activity nine more times, although she is more careful not to linger at the others. Finally she reaches a more secure area and leaves her cart behind.

The two imposing males figures flanking the door eye the woman hungrily. She swallows thickly and moves past them, producing a fiberglass skeleton key, unlocking a heavy Plexiglas door.

"Ah, good morning Zhanae. Will you be joining me for breakfast? Perhaps you could humor and old man with a game of chess."

"I'm sorry Mr. Lensherr, but I have been asked to complete my assignment quickly this morning. I don't have time to sit with you today. I'll ask Raquel to visit for a while during dinner."

"My dear child, I have asked you time and again to call me Erik." Magneto said with a kindly smile. Zhanae set his breakfast on the table, complete with plastic cutlery. Although Erik Lensherr was injected with the cure and seemed to have lost his mutant ability, his captors were taking no chances. Every few hundred feet of the holding level there were metal detectors and body scanners, ensuring that nothing could get through that may facilitate an escape by the powerful mutant. "I know my dear..., you have obligations. I won't keep you. I do look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Zhanae, a statuesque middle-aged woman with coffee colored skin and a full salt and pepper afro with tight coils that bounced slightly, enjoyed her morning ritual with Magneto. It was a welcome departure from the brutality that constantly surrounded her. Her appearance was striking, drawing both adoration and ire from those who lived and worked at the compound with her. Her full lips were almost always upturned into a smile, showing perfect, bright white teeth masking her constant sadness. Erik Lensherr was taken with the young woman immediately. She was intelligent, kind hearted, and non-judgemental; Erik enjoyed her company immensely. "It's a date!" Zhanae said cheerfully as she made her way out of the plastic prison cell.

Making her way back to her rickety cart, Zhanae was met by Santiago, his dark red eyes raked over her body. "Ah, Zhanae," laying on his Spanish accent thickly as he stepped dangerously close to her, "I was sent to fetch you. They want you in the antechamber immediately." Santiago's breath was sickly sweet, like rotten meat but somehow not entirely unpleasant. Being near him always unnerved her.

Zhanae had been assigned as caretaker of the mutants in captivity, a position she reluctantly held for nearly 20 years. She was just as much a prisoner as her wards. Making her way to the main chamber of the compound. The large wooden doors were opened and Zhanae was urged to enter.

Those who held the mutants prisoner were gifted themselves. The Volturi's reasons for locating and holding so many mutants was obvious to most - Aro was a collector of only the most unique items, that includes living sentient beings. Above all else, Aro was curious. He'd been watching humans evolve for more than a millennia, picking out those with the most potential and turning them - building his Guard with those whose talents were retained and increased after the change.

After Alcatraz Magneto was brought to a secret compound and has been held there ever since. Once captured, interrogation was easy, Aro learned everything about a person through one touch. Magneto meant no harm to his beloved Schatzi, he had no choice but to reveal all to the ancient vampire. His heart broke for the child, afraid he'd doomed her to death, or worse.

Aro was giddy at the prospect of a perfect, immortal child. Ever the collector, Aro wanted her but the child's mother had been sure to keep any abilities the child may have had hidden from Magneto and any of the others in their camp. Magneto only witnessed a brief moment where the child healed instantaneously from her injuries. That alone was enough for Aro to seek her out, however, knowing that oftentimes puberty, and/or trauma may trigger the manifestation of abilities, he decided to simply observe the child. Waiting was no problem, vampires have limitless patience.

It was relatively easy to locate the girl, the police were sloppy and the government easy to crack. Aro learned that Bella, as the child was now called, was placed in the care of a young police officer, Charles Swan, and taken to Washington. The first party was sent out immediately after the Volturi located Bella; she and Charlie were just settling in in Forks. Santiago and Demetri discovered the child living peacefully in the tiny town. They reported that she showed no signs of any obvious mutations or talents, she appeared _normal. _

Several years later they looked in on Bella again, this time bringing Zhanae along. Aro hoped that, as the child grew, her powers would show themselves. "I believe it is time to send out another scouting party my dear ones." Zhanae's heart sank, it had been nearly ten years since Aro had dispatched a group to look in on the child.

They watched and listened as a now eight-year old Bella went about her days. The two vampires sent the human, Zhanae, to make contact with the child.

"_Hello." Zhanae greeted cheerfully as she stepped forward to the counter at the diner. Bella was siting on one of the stools, sipping on a milkshake. It was an unusually warm day, Charlie thought his Bella needed a sweet treat to cool off after a long Sunday in LaPush. _

_Bella eyed the woman curiously, naturally un-trusting of strangers. "Hi," Bella responded crutly, silently examining the woman's mind. Bella's senses perked up - on high alert. This woman's mind was unsteady, Bella couldn't latch on to any one train of thought, then there was a strange scent about her. __Something definitely was not right here. _

_Zhanae placed her order, to go, and sat beside Bella to wait for her food. "I do believe you have the prettiest hair I've ever seen, child." Zhanae said sweetly as she reached her hand out to stroke Bella's ponytail. Zhanae's heart rate increased, Bella could smell the adrenaline surge and snapped a tight shield around herself. _

"_What do you think you're doing? Don't touch my daughter." Charlie commanded, stilling Zhanae's hand mid-motion. Bella got up to stand behind her father willing Charlie to make the woman leave. "I should take you in."Charlie tightened his grip on the woman's arm, causing her to wince. _

_All eyes in the diner were on the two at the bar. "I'm sorry sir, I was just admiring the child's hair. I don't know what came over me. I'm just, I...I'm just passing through, stopping to grab a bite. I'm leaving, I promise." Zhanae pleaded as Charlie wrenched her arm behind her, pushing her toward the exit. A waitress passed Charlie Zhanae's order as he shoved her through the door. _

"_Do me a favor, next time you decide to pass through, don't," Charlie threatened with a murderous look on his face. "I never forget a face, lady. I don't ever want to see you in my town again. You got me?" Zhanae nodded quickly and raced away to the waiting car. _

Zhanae had no desire to return to Forks or look in on Bella Swan. If she never saw Bella again, it would be too soon. A commotion behind the door broke Zhanae out of her musings. The mutant Mimic was thrust through the door. Zhanae's breath hitched at the sight of her love. She fought with all her might not to run to him. It had been months since she'd seen his face. His gentle caresses each morning were the only thing keeping her tethered to this life.

"Ah, Calvin. Thank you for joining us. I would like to make you an offer my dear boy," Aro said in a saccharine tone. Mimic's captors held him by the door, keeping him a good twenty or more feet away from the powerful vampires. "That is quite close enough." Mimic struggled as he was shackled to the wall cursing that he could not get closer to one of the gifted vampires to absorb their powers and turn it against them.

"Get on with it Aro," Mimic growled. "What do you want from me? Haven't you already taken enough?"

"Now, dear one, there's no need for such talk. As I explained before, you are with us just for a short time - until you fulfill your purpose. I have no intention of keeping you here against your will."

"Then release me, I do not wish to be here. Let Zhanae and I go free so we can live our lives in peace."

"But you haven't heard my offer child," Aro chuckled lightly. "You do this for me and we will discuss the terms of your release."

Laughing somewhat maniacally, "Discuss... that's a laugh. Let's not play games Aro. What is it that you want? You've been collecting us for generations and for what? Have you finally come across that one that you've coveted your entire existence?" Aro's eyes narrowed, annoyed that he is now being questioned. Losing control of this situation could be detrimental to the mission.

"Alec..." Aro said, out of range of the mutant's hearing. A gray mist moved across the floor, heading straight for Mimic, he attempted to hold his breath - he knew Alec's power would incapacitate him. He needed to remain lucid.

"Calvin, please baby," Zhanae pleaded. "Whatever it is, just do it. Maybe they'll let us leave." Fighting back the flood of emotions that threatened to overtake her, "Cal - I'll do anything to get us out of here. Anything."

"So, do we have an accord? " Aro asked. Mimic watched as Alec's mist stilled at his feet. His gaze moved to his broken love, who had fallen to her knees sobbing quietly.

"Yes, if we can leave once the task is complete," he said solemnly already regretting his decision, confident that he had just signed a death certificate. No good would come of this, Mimic was sure of that.

"I will leave Demetri and Santiago to brief you on the details. Our dear Zhanae is accustomed to the protocol." The three ancient vampires and the remaining members of the Guard exited the chamber in a flourish. "Bring me back my prize Calvin, then you and Zhanae may go free," Aro teased as he left the chamber.

* * *

A/N:

I used Mimic, a classic mutant, I thought he'd be great because he doesn't have to physically touch like Rogue, in order to absorb powers.

Aro is about to get in some mess. I love him because he's shameless. He's a great villain, in my opinion.


	22. Chapter 22

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 22

A/N:

Thanks for the feedback folks!

In this chapter Logan has an epiphany of sorts and we check back in with Forks favorite couple. Edward catches Bella up on his trip and some important words are said.

Read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

Logan furiously packed up. His mind was jumbled, making him physically ill. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this way - probably never.

"This is pretty unbelievable Logan. Do you really think this Bella's your kid?" Colossus asked.

"There's only one way to find out. I've got to see her, to see this for myself," Wolverine said, throwing his hands up in desperation. "Everything I thought I knew has been thrown out the effin' window. I don't know what's real anymore."

"You know I've got your back, right? Do you want me to come with you?"

"Thanks Pete. I'll be alright. How 'bout we go put the Danger Room through its paces - I need to destroy some shit," Logan said with a tight smile.

The two made their way down to an elevator, entering an access code which would lead them to a highly secured area. The elevator doors opened to a subterranean computer room. Logan turned on a standard training exercise. The two powerful mutants deftly avoiding all obstacles until they were faced with Apocalypse. "Fastball?" Colossus asked eying Wolverine who was lost in his mind, letting the rage take over.

"Why didn't she tell me? She used me," Logan said with a sense of wonder. He let out a feral snarl and raced forward, claws extended ready to strike. Wolverine dug his claws into the giant mutants fleshy legs. Reaching back again, hacking at his holographic nemesis. "Why!" he shouted over and over again. "I had a right to know, she's my kid too. MINE!"

Colossus looked upon his friend with sad eyes, pressing a button to stop the simulation. Wolverine continued swinging, his eyes not seeing anything around him. "I've loved her since I met her. She knew that. She used me. How could she do that to me. I thought... I thought we could finally be together. We have a kid and she begged me to kill her. I killed her! How am I going to face Bella. I killed her mother," Wolverine choked out as he collapsed on the floor, letting anguish overtake him. Colossus knelt next to him, placing a giant hand on his shoulder.

Logan was a broken man. He groaned and wailed; grief, anger, despair, self-pity, fury, love, and joy all warred within the mighty mutant.

The two sat there in a tight embrace for nearly an hour before Logan became aware of his surroundings. "Come on, let's get you packed," Colossus said as he made his way to the door. Logan followed like an obedient pup.

Although the man was virtually indestructible, his heart was easily broken. Wolverine was eternally grateful for Peter's friendship. Never one to be cruel or judgmental, Peter always offered his support and sage wisdom - he was a true friend.

~PP~

Bella had been in the bed for a couple of hours, fighting her sleep, anxious for Edward to return. She moved from the bed to the rocking chair, eying the clock conspiratorially. Edward promised to return before the day was done - it was now 11pm.

She felt herself being lifted and her eyes fluttered open. A pair of warm topaz eyes gazed back at her. Bella's lips turned up into a sleepy smile. "Well hello beautiful. I see you tried to wait up for me."

Speaking through a yawn, "You said you'd be home before the day was over."

"But I am, sweet girl, with time to spare," Edward answered, grinning broadly as he tucked Bella into bed. She peeked over at the clock. It read 11:57pm. _Cheeky vampire_. Edward chuckled softly at Bella's pout. He leaned forward and kissed it away.

Instantly alert, Bella pulled away and looked Edward in the eye. "Tell me everything, Edward. Don't try and dazzle me either." Edward responding with a wide grin.

"Wouldn't you rather we talk in the morning, Love, you need your sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead Edward. Tell me," Bella said through gritted teeth. Her words caused Edward to grizzle beside her. Bella being dead was a hard limit - there would be no joking about that, _ever. _

"Bella, please, don't talk like that." Bella eyed him curiously and opened her mind to him.

"_What did I say?" _

"Please Love, the thought of you dead. I can't joke about that. It would destroy me if you no longer existed."

Bella wriggled herself closer to him. "_I'm sorry Edward. I'm just anxious. I didn't mean anything by it."_

"I won't ever take your mortality for granted."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. The warmth of her flesh scorched him, it was an exhilarating pain. Bella's scent was just as potent, if not more so, than the days before. Her anxiety over Edward's news causing adrenaline to surge through her blood. Edward swallowed back the venom that pooled in his mouth. "You know, you don't have to be so careful with me Edward. I'm not going to break," Bella teased.

"Bella, I am rather... old fashioned. Just laying here with you goes against my upbringing." Contradicting himself, Edward held her tighter, "In my day, I would ask permission to court you. Maybe take you for a walk - we'd always have a chaperone. Maybe we'd hold hands as we sat together on a porch swing sipping lemonade. If I were bold enough, I'd steal a kiss or two."

The only light in the room came from the open window but Edward saw clearly that Bella's cheeks had reddened deeply. He felt the heat increase in her body as the blood quickly rose to the surface of her creamy skin. Edward fought the urge to lick her, his mind remembering the natural sweetness of her skin. Bella's tongue darted out, wetting her lips. Edward's sharp eyes picked up the movement and duplicated it. A charge coursed through the air as they stared at each other in the dark of Bella's small bedroom.

Bella's wistful sigh broke through the silence. Edward blinked rapidly, centering himself once again.

"Well... would you like me to bore you with the details of our trip?" Edward teased, causing Bella's eyes to snap up and meet his. He looked upon her with a bit of playfulness, Bella was beyond smitten. She nodded eagerly, biting her bottom lip. It took a great amount of control for Edward to not suck that plump lip from between her teeth. Instead he reached forward and slipped the lip free slowly with his thumb. The moist heat of her breath rocked Edward, causing him to groan. He began reciting baseball stats in his head in a desperate effort to keep his reawakened hormones suppressed.

Clearing his throat, "Let's see. When we made our approach to the school this odd storm came up out of nowhere. It grayed out the entire area as we landed, then as quickly as it happened, it was gone." Bella's eyes were wide with wonder. "The Headmaster, Ms. Munroe, met us on the flight deck." Bella nodded, remembering speaking to her on the phone. "Carlisle was quite taken with her," Edward said with a laugh.

"_What!" _Bella's shock rang through Edward's mind.

"Yes, Carlisle has a crush on the principal," Edward's laughter rumbled deep within his chest vibrating Bella's small bed.

"_Wow, she must be a real hottie then."_

"You have no idea, Love. In all our days, we've never seen anything as striking - save for you," Edward said coolly as he kissed Bella's nose.

"_Smooth Cullen, real smooth,"_ Bella said with an eye roll.

"Love, would you like to just read my mind, my memories, or would you rather I speak this all aloud? I'm having a difficult time reading your mind and listening to your voice. Open or closed Bella, make a choice."

Looking somewhat hangdog, Bella answered, "I'm sorry, I just got excited. Keep talking Edward, I love your voice. I want to hear it all from you - I don't want to go rifling through your brain."

"Although your mind is incredibly interesting, I am enjoying the quiet," Edward said with a smirk. Bella nodded, her eyes urging him to continue. "Very well. As you know, we met Dr. McCoy and Logan, he is also called Wolverine."

Bella narrowed her eyes as she listened. She wanted to just dive in to Edward's memories and know everything but decided it would be better to have patience. Edward paused, noticing Bella's reaction. "Are you okay Love?" Bella nodded, urging him to continue.

"We also met one called Colossus and Kitty Pride. They are a part of the school's leadership."

"Did they know what you were, did you have any problems?"Bella asked, worrying her lip again.

Edward shifted his posture, he didn't want to upset Bella, but he could not lie to her either. His sisters would always tell their mates that omission was lying. Whatever he and Bella were building, Edward wanted it to be based wholly on the truth. "They didn't know what we were at first. Dr. McCoy and Logan are much more, um... _primitive_ than the others. Of course you've seen pictures of Dr. McCoy." Bella nodded again, understanding that the mutant was a large blue ape, bear type creature. "Well, they sensed we are naturally a threat and they restrained us." Bella tightened her grip on Edward's hand, he felt her fingertips tremble against his skin as her heart-rate increased.

"Bella, Bella. Look at me. I'm here with you now. I'm fine, Carlisle is fine. It was just a brief moment, no harm was done Love. Please calm down."

"But, they tried to hurt you. How can you trust them?" Bella's natural instinct to protect rising to the surface.

"Please, let me finish the story Love. You'll understand how I can trust them, I promise." Bella shot Edward a sideways glance letting him know that she wasn't so quick to forgive. "Colossus is who saved us. He recognized what we were and saw that we were different from the others he'd encountered. They released Carlisle but took me out of the room." Bella closed her eyes and breathed heavily through her nose, trying to calm herself. Edward lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly.

"Open your mind sweet girl, I want you to see what I saw. Word are not adequate enough to explain what happened next."

"Edward, I can't, if they hurt you, I don't want to see that. Please, just skip that part. I can't bear to see you hurt." Tears poured through her closed eyes, Edward was scarcely fast enough to wipe them away.

"Bella, I love you," Edward whispered. Her eyes snapped open at his words. "I love you, I do. I need you to read my mind Bella. You have to see it for yourself."

"You love me?" Edward nodded furiously as a happy grin broke over his face. "Really?" she sighed as he nodded again, his honeyed eyes glowing in the moonlight. "Okay, here goes," she said tentatively as she retracted her mental shields.

The rich wood of the halls wrapped themselves around her through Edward's memory. She could smell the faint scent of lemon from the wood polish, it was somehow comforting. Bella saw the man from Vancouver, James, as he and another who was even larger than Emmett, moved angrily down the hall pulling Edward along. Through Edward's eyes Bella saw him take in the portraits. Bella gasped loudly and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Mother," she whimpered. Edward nodded in confirmation. Blinking back tears, Bella pulled herself from Edward's mind. "They know my mother? She was a part of their school?"

"Yes, and she was well loved Bella," Edward whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"If she was so loved Edward, why were we living in the woods? Where were they? Why did they let me be taken here?" Bella was quickly losing her composure.

"Love, please. Look again, there is so much more. I promise I'll answer your questions, but only after you see everything."

Bella entered Edward's mind again just as James or Logan launched himself at Edward, it caused Bella to jump but she did not divert her view. _"That ain't your girl's ma" _Bella listened as Edward presented his argument. _"Daughter... Bella...," _she heard Logan whisper in Edward's memory.

Quickly things changed, everyone was talking about her mother with great reverence. How Jean saved them all and was presumed dead then miraculously returned only to disappear again. Logan admitted that he was with Jean and no one else knew about it.

Bella's heart ached for the man that she never met. He had been through a lot of pain. "Edward, he's my father?" Bella whispered in unbelief. "And my mother died but came back to life? This is incredible, Edward."

"Yes. Without a doubt. Everything adds up and your gifts are identical to both your parents. Although they told us that Jean returned even more powerful than before," Edward answered, holding Bella impossibly closer. "You are truly remarkable - one of a kind. How can I ever be worthy of you?"

Bella scoffed, dismissing Edward's flowery words. "Is there more to see Edward?"

"A bit, go ahead." Bella eagerly returned to Edward's memories. She was humbled by the intensity of Logan's longing for her and his determination to make things right. "That's about it Love. Although I am confident that there will be much more soon. You should really get some rest. We have school in a few hours."

"Thank you Edward. I can't tell you how much this means to me," Bella placed her hand where Edward's heart would have beat. "This is beyond anything I could have ever imagined. My parents aren't a figment of my imagination anymore. I feel... God! I don't know what I feel right now - it's all just so much."

Edward fluffed Bella's pillows and scooted further down into the blankets, wrapping an arm around her as she laid her head on his chest. Bella's left hand twined with Edward's and he placed it between the two of them. "Rest sweet girl. We'll figure it all out later," Edward said as he kissed the top of her head, inhaling deeply. Her scent was no longer unique to him, Edward could now identify the slight woodsy scent of her father there. "_The floral component must be from her mother,"_ Edward thought sighing deeply, relishing the feel of Bella in his arms, believing that finally he would have completion in his life, thanks to Bella.

He listened as her breathing evened out and her heart beat slowed, she was asleep. "Edward, I love you too."

* * *

A/N:

So now Bella knows the truth about where she came from. Logan is on his way to Washington.

Real life has gotten in the way these past few weeks. My kids started school a couple of weeks ago and I feel like there's a meeting or something every night and I'm exhausted. I have not been happy with the few chapters that I've put together, so I've reworked them. I hope you enjoy them.

Thanks for sticking with me!


	23. Chapter 23

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 23

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and follows, I am humbled that so many are enjoying my little fic.

In this installment the Volturi have dispatched their team to collect Bella but there's another presence in the area. Bella's capture is going to be more complicated than they imagined.

* * *

His wings bound and concealed beneath a heavy trench coat, Mimic made his way down the stairs of the private plane at the small airport in Port Angeles. He had been outside of Volterra for less than 24 hours, sent on a gruesome errand. Behind him Zhanae squinted, adjusting to the rare bright dawn in the perpetually overcast Pacific Northwest.

Aro, sent Demetri and Santiago with the couple. Demetri was gifted in his own right, an unmatched tracker, latching on to the mental signature of another through the briefest contact. Mimic acquiring Demetri's ability was an asset, not a liability. They would be certain not to lose track of the girl. Santiago's presence was merely for balance. The vampire had no extra ability, save that he was large, strong, and stealthy. He and Demetri made a good team when brute force was required.

Zhanae did not want to be here. She wanted no part in capturing the girl for Aro, however, her desperation for freedom brought her to the brink. She would forsake all others for her and her love to be free from the Volturi once and for all.

The four planned to scout around the area. Demetri immediately picked up the scent of Carlisle Cullen, having been familiar with him during his stay in Volterra more than a century ago. Carlisle was held in high esteem by the Volturi. Aro would be put out if Carlisle and his coven were upset by their activities in the area. They must make contact with the Olympic coven to avoid any conflict, Demetri decided.

Alice's eyes blinked furiously as she was overtaken with a vision. "Jasper, someone is coming," Alice whispered to her mate as she resurfaced from her vision. All eyes were on her, the family relying heavily on her precognition in order to avoid calamity.

"Who Alice, what have you seen?" Carlisle asked, attempting to remain calm.

"I don't know, I've never seen them before. Two vampires and two others, possibly mutants."

"Dammit!" Emmett growled. "What do they want with us?"

"I can't see clearly Em. They call, then they visit in a few days, then things get choppy. One of them knows you, Carlisle. They want to talk to you," Alice says, just as Carlisle's cell phone rang.

"Carlisle Cullen."

"_Good morning Carlisle!" _Demetri said cheerfully, holding the vampire in the highest regard. _"A small group and I are in the area and I picked up on your marker. I did not know that you were back in Washington."_

"Yes, Demetri. My family and I have only just returned. We have not yet settled in completely, otherwise I would have informed the brothers and extended an invitation." Carlisle was uneasy. Demetri was a most trusted senior member of the Guard; the Volturi would not dispatch him unless whatever Aro was after was extremely valuable. "So, what brings you so far from home my friend?"

"_We have news of some activity in the area that may be drawing too much attention from the humans, I was sent to investigate." _

"Ah, yes. There have been several suspicious missing persons reports. My family and I have not yet had a chance to investigate it ourselves, we've been quite busy. How has the Volturi learned of it so quickly?"

Demetri was caught in his lie. He had no idea about the missing campers or any other suspicious disappearances that had taken place around the area. He was there for Bella, that was his only objective. He laughed insecurely attempting to cover his tracks, _"As you know Carlisle, Aro is quite clever. He has his ways. I am only following orders." _Carlisle released a small chuckle of his own, remembering Aro's manipulative ways. Whatever Demetri was sent for, Carlisle prayed that he would be on his way soon.

"Well, old friend, I must be getting to the hospital. If you have plans to visit Forks, please pay us a visit. And remember Demetri," Carlisle said sternly, "keep your hunting outside of our territory, we cannot have unwanted attention drawn to us. We are able to live quite peacefully here."

"_I understand Carlisle, we will not interfere with your way-of-life. Be well. I will be in touch in a few days." _Carlisle nodded and disconnected the call.

"Someone contact Edward, tell him what has transpired. I have to go to work. We will have a family meeting this evening," Carlisle directed.

**~PP~**

The early morning air was damp and cool, a fine mist billowed from the great beast's nostrils as he ran swiftly along the Quileute border. It had been several weeks since the first of the boys had phased, since then, the pack had grown to six. The elders were concerned that a war may be brewing, there had been none to change in more than fifty years.

The reappearance of the Cullens was the most obvious explanation. Historically they were not a threat to the Quileutes, having formed a treaty in the 1930s establishing boundary lines and terms. They all lived relatively peacefully for several years until the Cullens moved on.

While out on patrol, Sam and Paul came across a ransacked campsite. The smell of human blood was heavy in the air, along with something else. Instinct took over, identifying the sweet, rotten smell. _Cold Ones_. They followed the trail, which ended near a rock face. Below were angry looking formations. A human would never survive, a wolf would be severely injured or worse. A vampire on the other hand... The two wolves returned home to report their findings and learned that Jacob, Quil, Collin, and Embry had too fallen to the fever. Sam would need the numbers to increase the patrol, whomever was here would most likely return.

A few days later Paul was sent out to patrol while the others, plus Tribal Elders conferred. Embry stayed in wolf form during the meeting, to keep Paul connected to the pack.

"The Cold Ones have returned," Old Quil said solemnly. He being the last of the Quileute men to undergo the transformation more than fifty years ago.

"The Cullens have taken an interest in Bella Swan, this has to be some kind of violation," Jacob said as his body fought furiously to not phase. The thought of Bella in Edward's arms, her confessing that she loved him was all too much to bear.

"Jacob, as far as we know, the Cullens are not a threat," his father, Billy said. "I'm not happy about their interest in her either, but as long as she remains human - that they do not harm her - we are powerless to do anything. You must remember the treaty Jake."

"There are others in the area, but they remain elusive. I've picked up the scent of at least two others at that campsite. I last caught the scent near the cliffs," Sam reported.

"These strangers must be stopped before they kill anyone else. It is out duty as guardians," Old Quil directed the young men. "Sam, make contact with the Cullens, inform them of what is going on, maybe they know something. Tell them that we are expanding our patrol, however, they are not to cross the treaty lines - that remains in place." Sam nodded and began to remove his clothing. Jacob, Collin, and Quil followed suit, phasing and racing off into the forest.

"_Jake, you come with me. Collin, Quil. Patrol the south border. Embry, join Paul," _Sam ordered the wolves through their joined minds.

Edward, having just left Bella's, was making his way home to get ready for school. Racing through the forest, he picked up the minds of the two wolves. Edward pushed himself harder in order to make it home before Jacob and Sam. The two wolves caught Edward's scent, Jacob was instantly driven mad having picked up traces of Bella's scent as well.

"_Filthy bloodsucker, I'll rip his head off. Bella doesn't even know what he is, what he's capable of. Disgusting leech!"_

"_Jacob, remember our purpose today. We are to deliver the message and get back to our duty. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes. I understand." _Jacob had little choice but to obey the Alpha's command. It angered him that, as a wolf, he could not think and act for himself.

Thankfully Edward had fed on a few deer before he arrived at Bella's last night. The red tint to his eyes was nearly gone. Edward had violated the treaty by biting Bella a few nights ago, although he did not harm her. The treaty terms are absolute - a Cullen is not to bite a human while in the area, it would be considered an act of war. Edward laughed to himself as he approached his home, the wolves didn't know that Bella was not human at all. He'd found his loophole, should a problem arise.

"_What's up bro? How was your night?" _Emmett asks, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, bombarding Edward with erotic images. Edward narrowed his eyes at his brother's crudeness.

"The wolves are coming. Two of them. Jacob Black and Sam Uley," Edward responded, effectively cutting off Emmett's teasing. "Some humans have gone missing. The wolves have lost the trail. They want to know if we have had contact with any nomads. And they're expanding their patrol area, but we cannot cross the treaty lines."

"_Damn, I was hoping for a fight,"_ Emmett said as he flexed his massive muscles.

"Edward, everything just blinked out. Is Bella with you? I didn't see..." Alice called from behind him. "_What's going on Edward, something bad is coming, isn't it - beyond just the wolves?"_

"I don't know Alice," Edward paused as Alice recalled the phone call from Demetri. "He's in the Volturi's guard. What business would they possibly have here if they aren't coming for Carlisle, or the rest of us?"

"_Maybe they're after something more powerful than our little parlor tricks,_" Jasper's mind drawled. "The wolves are here and that brown one is unstable, he's really vexed."

"Jacob. He's Bella's childhood friend. I noticed him in the woods around her house before we left for New York. He's unhappy about our _friendship_." Edward's siblings scoffed at his comment, quickly quieting themselves as the wolves appeared at the forest edge.

Sam quickly returned to his human form and slipped on a pair of shorts. He was massive, nearly as large as Emmett, his butterscotch-colored skin was luminous in the early morning sunlight. The Cullens remained under the shade of their covered porch. Esme stood in the center of her "children" with Edward and Emmett on either side of her. Rosalie was beside Emmett while Alice stood between Edward and Jasper.

"Good morning Sam," Esme called out sweetly. "May I offer you and your friend something to eat?"

Taken off guard by Esme's hospitality, Sam stumbled over his words,"Uh, no ma'am. I just came to deliver a message."

"Please, we are all civilized people, would you like to come inside? I'm afraid Carlisle has already left for the hospital, but we can ring him if you'd like."

"No, no thank you Mrs. Cullen. We'd be more comfortable out here, if you don't mind. Besides, what I have to say won't take long. You can just update Dr. Cullen later, if that's alright."

"Well then, by all means, please continue Sam," Esme encouraged. Edward listened as murderous thoughts swirled around in Jacob's mind. Edward let a low growl escape his lips as his body reflexively moved to a defensive position.

"_Edward, you must keep yourself under control. He's just a child,"_ Jasper urged, sending a wave of calm through his brother.

Sam eyed the group curiously, although his mind was confident that there was no threat. "Jacob, stand down." The young wolf grumbled and took a few steps back, nearly disappearing into the shadow of the forest. "The Elders have met. We discovered a destroyed campsite a few days ago. There were signs of a loss of human life as well as traces of others who are like you. Do you know of any others who may be in the area, even passing through?"

"Our father received a call just this morning, that a small group of associates from his time in Europe are in the area, although they said they would not arrive to us until Sunday, possibly," Alice informed.

"You will inform us if they make contact again. Although I'm sure we'll know when they arrive in our territory," Sam said, attempting to be threatening. "Because of this new presence, we are expanding our patrol. The treaty still stands, you'd be wise to remember it Cullens. Do not cross the treaty lines." Sam turned on his heels and ran back to the trees. A moment later a howl rang through the air. Soon a chorus of howls were heard throughout the area.

"_There are six now?"_ Esme thought, awestruck by the phenomenon.

"Apparently so. Through Sam's mind, I saw that the others are young, like Jacob. Maybe fourteen or fifteen years old. There's another, a female, who has fallen to the fever. Sam is most concerned for her."

"Bella's has grown up with the Quileute, do you think she knows that they're all giant dogs?" Rosalie asked with a grimace.

"I doubt it Rose. None of the children knew about this until it was happening. At least that is what I picked up from Sam, and a bit from Jacob. I do know that no one, save for Charlie, knows that Bella is a mutant."

Esme sighed, worried about the Volturi and these possible nomads. She truly loved it in Forks, it had been their favorite place to call home over the last century. She was in no hurry to have to leave again. "Alright kids, I'll call your father and let him know what has happened. You all really need to get to school."

Emmett grumbled as he and his siblings made their way inside. Forever the jester, he was enjoying the role of angst-ridden teenager a little too much. Esme reached out and flicked him in the ear, "Move it buster." The childish immortal yelped and raced away.

Edward darted up to his room and was ready for school in record-setting time. His siblings were outside, piling into their own cars. Edward hopped into his and raced away, back to Bella's. She was sitting on the front steps waiting for him as he pulled up, barely giving him time to put the car in park before she hopped inside.

"Hey you!" Bella greeted, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey yourself," Edward responded, happiness radiating out of him.

"Happy?"

"Unquestionably so, you?"

Bella nodded enthusiastically as she nibbled on her bottom lip. Edward rubbed his hands nervously over his jean-clad thighs as he watched. He reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear, bringing his hand softly down her cheek to rub his thumb across her mouth, giving her bottom lip a slight tug. Bella's heart rate increased dramatically and her cheeks flushed under Edward's hand.

The air in the car was thick with their combine scents and desire. "I can hardly resist touching you when do that Love," he said huskily.

"Do what?" Bella asked, her lip automatically going back between her teeth. Edward leaned towards her, his mouth hovering just millimeters away from hers. Bella was panting, the anticipation making her dizzy. Edward placed small kisses on her top lip then flicked his tongue across her bottom, grazing the teeth that held her lip captive. He closed his lips around Bella's mouth and sucked, popping her bottom lip into his mouth. They both moaned deeply at the sensation and were instantly lost in each other. The only sounds heard were the purr of the engine, their panting breaths, and the slurps and smacks of their kisses.

A growl broke through their bubble, Edward was instantly alert while Bella was so lost in the moment that she thought the growl was Edward's. Suddenly a jolt rocked the car and the front window filled with snarling teeth and fur. _"I'll kill you bloodsucker. Don't you lay a hand on her again. Filthy leech, I will rip you apart and burn the pieces!"_

Bella clutched at her heart in surprise, snapping a tight shield around herself and Edward. "Jacob? Jacob what are you doing? How, why?... You're a wolf!" Bella looked into the beast's eyes, the fury in them subsided for a moment at Bella's recognition.

"_How, how does she know it's me?" _

"I can hear you Jake, I can hear your mind."

Jacob backed away from the car, shocked. "_What have they done to her?"_

Bella moved to get out of the car, Edward grabbed her arm to stop her. She pushed her thoughts out to him, "_Edward, I'm not a fragile human. I can handle this. Let me handle this, please. Trust me. I love you." _Edward nodded quickly and released her. Bella looked at Jake, pushing her thoughts and memories out to him, hoping to help him understand that his lifelong friend was not a threat. _"Jacob. I've known you your whole life. Have I ever let you down pal? You're my very best friend. I need you to hear me out."_

"_How are you in my head Bella. This isn't right, this isn't normal!" _His eyes wide with unbelief.

"_That's a laugh Jake, have you looked at yourself lately?" _Bella laughed, smiling broadly, hoping to put the boy at ease. They were always so close, it pained her to think of Jacob not being in her life. _"Jake, maybe we should move this somewhere else. Someone may see you." _ Bella walked around towards the rear of the house, heading towards the woods, turning her back to Jacob who cautiously followed. "Edward, stay there. You can still hear. I won't be long."

"_I don't get it Bells, why Cullen? You don't even know what he is, he could kill you. I'm just trying to protect you."_

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, frustrated at her friend's overreaction,_"Jake, I love Edward. I do."_

"_NO! That's not possible! They have you under some kind of spell. They've somehow broken the treaty, we have to destroy them. I won't let you become one of them Bella. Think about Charlie."_

"No Jacob, you're wrong!" Bella's shield was rippling and palpitating in response to her growing anger. She wanted so badly to snatch Jacob by the scruff and force him to listen. "You have always been my friend but you have no right to try and pull any kind of rank or authority in my life like that. I have always put you, Charlie, everyone first. Hiding what I am for everyone else's safety. Edward accepts me for who and what I am. Finally I have someone, besides Charlie, who loves me just as I am Jacob Black. You have no right to try and take that away from me. How dare you!"

"_Don't make me destroy you Bella. I love you, but for the greater good I will destroy you if I have to." _Jacob lowered his gaze, sizing up the young woman who stood in front of him, readying himself for battle.

Edward was instantly between the two of them, having heard the entire exchange. A ferocious snarl left Jacob's lips as Edward crouched down, ready to defend his love. "Edward, I said I can handle him!"

"He's threatening you, Love. I cannot condone this disrespect and he professes to be your friend. This is unforgivable."

"_Oh, so now he's your leech in shining armor. Where's your bloodsucker's white horse," _Jacob's thoughts were arrogant and vile. Edward responded with a fierce growl, warning Jacob not to continue although the boy did not know that Edward too could read is mind. The beast took a thundering step forward, towards Bella.

"_This is your last warning Bella. Don't make me have to hurt him, or you." _

"I'd like to see you try it Jake. You have no idea what I'm capable of. I'm not afraid of you, or anyone else for that matter." Bella warned just before Jake leapt towards her, clearing the last bit of distance, only to be met by her shield. The wolf bounced back off of Bella's shield, shaking his head to clear it.

"_What the..."_ Jacob sniffed and scratched around the perimeter, looking for weaknesses. Edward stood beside Bella, putting his arm around her. Bella leveled a deadly glare at the boy who was once her best friend. _"What the hell are you Bella?"_

"I'm not one to be messed with Jake. I don't want to hurt you, now back off!" Bella said, pressing her shield out to push him back. Jacob snarled and frothed as he failed to gain a foothold. Edward's face wore a smug expression, he was enjoying this.

"_I'll chew that look right off of pretty boy's face. Just you wait leech!" _Jacob thought, growling and gnashing his teeth as he was pushed further back.

Bella stepped forward, drawing her shield up as an extension of her right arm to restrain the boy and squatted down beside him.

"Keep dreaming, dog," Edward chuffed. "Call me leech one more time..."

"_How does he know, are you somehow telling him what I'm saying Bella? That bloodsucker has your head all twisted up. I'm finishing this now, for your own good!"_

"Now Jakie. You really think that little of me, that I'm weak? You see, Edward understands me and I understand him. Why? How? You ask - because Jake, Edward can read minds too." Bella cooed, reaching out with her left to stroke the fur on the top of his head. "I'm really trying here Jake but I can't have you trying to control my life. You are right about one thing though - this needs to end, now. "

A new wave of fury overtook the wolf. Jacob could not believe his ears. _"The bloodsucking bastard can read minds too. The leech not only taking life, but we can't have our own thoughts too. Motherfucker is gonna burn!" _Jake snapped and snarled at Bella as she continued to restrain him.

"Don't make me hurt you pal. I'm losing my patience," Bella said through gritted teeth as Jacob writhed and snarled beneath her powerful grip. "I've had it Jake!" Bella said as she reached back and slapped him in the snout, snapping the bones with the back of her hand as if they were brittle twigs. Jacob let out a yelp at the shock of the strength in the tiny girl's blow.

"_Son of a bitch! My nose!"_

"It will heal," Bella said through gritted teeth. "Jacob Ephraim Black I have no desire to destroy you, but if you EVER threaten me or Edward again, all bets are off. Do you understand me?"

Edward fought back a laugh. He was terrified and thrilled by the sight before him. Bella was commanding and powerful. Her delicate but determined movements were captivating, Edward found that he could not tear his eyes from her form as she squatted next to the wolf. _"Rein it in Cullen," _Bella teased, tossing him a sideways wink. Edward moaned and adjusted himself to avoid further embarrassment.

"_Yeah, okay. God Bella, just let me up," _the fight quickly left him. Bella was powerful and he needed to get out of here to assess the pack's position on these new developments and formulate a plan of action. It pained him to have to look upon his oldest friend as a potential enemy.

"Good boy," Bella said sarcastically as she patted Jake on top of the head. Walking back to Edward, Bella turned and said, "Jake, you thought my powers were cool once. Under other circumstances you being a giant wolf would have been one of the coolest things that I've ever seen."

Jacob was stunned, his mind silent. Did he always know she had powers? He struggled to remember.

"Ask Billy and Charlie, even Leah, about the bear Jake."

"_Bella... I, I'm" _

"_I know. One day maybe we can get past what we are and be friends again. I love you Jakie, always will."_

The wolf let out a whimper and turned back into the forest letting out a mournful howl.

"Oh god Bella. As Emmett would say, that was so hot," Edward confessed in a lust-filled tone. His hands seemed to gain a mind of their own as they traveled slowly up Bella's arms, then to her shoulders. His strong fingers inched agonizingly slow up her neck to finally tangle in her luxurious mane. All the while their eyes never broke contact, conveying everything they both were feeling through their fixed stare. Bella gripped Edward's forearms, her fingers burning deliciously against his skin.

Unable to resist any longer, Edward pulled Bella into a crushing kiss. Had she been human Edward easily could have crushed the back of her skull under his fingers and broken her jaw with the force in his kiss.

"_Hey guys!"_ Alice's mind rang out, breaking through their bubble yet again.

"Go away Alice," Edward murmured between kisses.

"Shoo-fly," Bella added, not wanting the moment to end.

"Thought you guys would want to know that a few of your teachers are giving pop quizzes today and Mr. Banner is announcing the semester project. So excuse me for being concerned about my brother and his girlfriend maintaining an impeccable academic record," Alice huffed, feigning annoyance.

The two lovers released frustrated sighs, not wanting Alice to feel unappreciated. "Thanks for looking out for us Alice," Bella said as she brought Alice into a quick hug.

"Yes, thank you Alice. Your efforts are greatly appreciated although not always welcome. I do love you, you annoying little pixie."

"You know, Bella called me that the other day, except she called me, and I quote, a 'nosy little soothsaying pixie'," Alice said with a playful wink. Edward barked out a laugh.

"Bella, you are truly perfection. I will spend every day of the rest of my existence showing you just how much you mean to me," he promised, pressing his lips to hers again.

"_Really guys, you do have school. I'm going to turn the hose on you two if you don't get moving."_

"We're going Sarge, no need for threats, Pipsqueak." Edward attempted to stifle his laughter but failed miserably. The tiny vampire leveled a glare at him that seemed to be a direct threat to his man-parts. He choked back his laughter and his face suddenly serious. Alice may be small, but she packs a wallop.

"Thank you!" Alice said in a sing-song voice as they piled into the car, making their way to school.

* * *

A/N:

I just had to have Bella smack Jake around a bit. Sorry if that offended anyone, but she just had to get through his thick skull.

I wanted to end this chapter a little bit sooner, before Alice comes in, but somehow it seems to work. What do you think?

Sorry for the delays in posting, I have not kept to my intended schedule at all. RL has been putting me through the ringer. School just started for my four kids grades 12, 9, 7 & 5 and they are all extremely active. I'm at a meeting almost every night for some activity or another, plus my hubs is in grad school, we both work full-time, and plus he coaches football, so I'm running the family on my own for this semester. I don't know what I was thinking – posting this story, but I just had to get it out, a gift to myself.

Thanks for your continued support. It means a lot!


	24. Chapter 24

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 24

A/N: This chapter begins where Charlie tells Bella that he's going out investigating an animal attack and spans a couple of days bringing us back to the present. I hope I explain that adequately in the text. Let me know if I'm losing you.

Demetri, Mimic, and Santiago are out scouting the area, what do you think they will find?

As always, read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

Zhanae spent the day in a Port Angeles hotel learning all she could about Charlie and Bella Swan while the others were scouting the area.

"There are others here," Demetri said as he picked up the scent of two other vampires.

"Are you sure they aren't the Cullens?" Mimic asked. Demetri glared at him as if he were an absolute idiot.

"You have acquired my ability, yes? Are YOU certain it isn't the Cullens?" Demetri replied with annoyance.

"Sorry. They have traveled eastward. There are two, possibly a third," Mimic said, in an effort to redeem himself.

The three nomads spent several weeks blurring through the forest, moving southeast from Calgary picking off unfortunate campers and lone travelers along the way. The trio had left a trail of carnage, making it look as if animals had attacked but were getting lazy, as of late, when covering their tracks.

When they decided to come to the quiet area of the Olympic Peninsula, their luck had run out. Charlie brought together a group of officers, forest rangers, and some of the locals to track the animal that seemed to have attacked a small camp. The two campers were gone without a trace.

"Look at this," Charlie said, pointing out remnants of bloodstained cloth. "Damnedest thing, I don't see any paw prints. Footprints are all over the place, look, someone was barefoot."

Harry Clearwater looked at the site, shaking his head. He knew that they were not looking for an animal. There was no rogue bear or wolf that caused the carnage before him. Only vampires were capable of covering their tracks so well. Thanks to Sam and Paul, they were able to confirm the Quileute's suspicions. Cold Ones had returned.

"I need to pack this stuff up and send it down to County for testing. Look around for any identification. There are a few campers who registered at the Ranger's Station, but this isn't one of the designated camp sites," Charlie directed the other officers.

They spread out into smaller groups, looking for any signs of the mysterious beast that has been rumored to be in the area. Sam appeared, breaking through the brush, having picked up a fresh trail. He gave the deputies in Harry's group a start. "It's a wolf!" a young deputy shouted as he drew his sidearm and pointed it in the direction that the great beast ran.

"Wait!" Harry shouted, causing the deputy to pause and look at him incredulously.

"Did you see the size of that thing?" the deputy asked, pulling out his radio to inform the others, his hands trembling. "What'd you stop me for?"

"Do you really think at 9mm would do anything besides piss that thing off?" Harry said, attempting to divert suspicion. "I for one, am not interested in dying today."

"You got the .308, why didn't you use it man? You're supposed to be the best shot around."

Harry shook his head, trying to think of a good excuse to cover his tracks. "I, I don't know... it just came out of nowhere, scared the beans out of me! Maybe Charlie's group will have better chances," Harry hoped not.

"_Shit! I was just seen by Harry and some others. Paul, double-back and cut her off. Quil, Embry, close in. Try to stay out of sight,"_ Sam ordered the pack. _"Jacob, why are phased? You are on patrol tonight. Go home, why are at the Swan's?"_

Jacob phased back immediately and made his way back home. It was difficult to keep his emotions under control after witnessing Bella with one of the Cullens although she seemed to happy, truly happy. Jacob didn't think he'd ever seen her so content. When she called for him, it took everything in his power not to reveal himself to her. At the same time Sam caught him. He had no choice but to return home. He phased just a soon as he could. He hated that the pack shared all his thoughts and feelings. They'd know everything the next time he phased. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. He wanted the Cullens gone, then maybe everything will return to normal.

"Why is this place so damned freaky?" Jacob said to himself.

The pack closed in on the female vampire. She was stunned to see the four giant wolves, believing that werewolves were the thing of legends which was ironic because she and her traveling companions were straight from the realm of make believe themselves. She quickly scaled a tree, barely escaping the ravenous jaws of one of wolves. She lithely moved from tree to tree, her red curls whipping behind her in a fiery streak as she made her way towards the coastline. The wolves followed her closely, never far behind.

Leaping from a tree, she hit the ground smoothly, never missing a beat, desperately racing towards the cliffs and to safety, only to be met by Paul and Embry who were blocking her escape. The small clearing at the rock's edge provided no cover, no escape except through the two giant beasts in front of her.

Sam and Quil closed in tight, gnashing their teeth, eager to end the chase. The vampire's burgundy eyes were wide with terror. Fear closed her throat, eliminating any chance of her screaming for help.

"_This ends now! Close in,"_ Sam ordered. The four wolves launched themselves forward, each latching on to a limb. A shrill sound, as if metal were being brutally twisted and torn, pierced the air. A primal keening resonated all around them as the vampire's arms and legs were removed from her body. Sam released her leg and latched on to her head while Paul and Embry held her torso, effectively removing her head.

Panting heavily in both disgust and triumph, the wolves gathered the vampire's body parts and tossed them into a heap. Phasing quickly, Quil stood beside his brothers and tossed a match onto the pile. A pungent purple smoke billowed into the morning sky. The wolves let out victorious howls as they watched the vampire burn.

~PP~

A few days later, Demetri and his group made their way past Forks, close to the Pacific coastline. "A vampire was killed here," Santiago said as they came upon the rocky clearing. "I don't recognize them, do you Demetri?"

"No, nor do I know the scent of those who destroyed her," Demetri answered. "Santiago, take Mimic and follow the trail of those who destroyed the vampires. While I follow her trail. We will meet up later. Even though the trail is a few days old, it should be enough to uncover something."

Mimic nodded, "There are four scents that are neither vampire or human but they all seem to be headed in the same direction." He and Santiago moved southward, following the wolves trail while Demetri followed the vampire's scent northeast.

Two dirty and road weary male vampires sat in a cave along a craggy precipice in a secluded area along the rocky coastline. They saw Demetri's massive form as he approached. They attempted to hide by slipping into the icy ocean, unaware of the vampire's ability to track them.

Demetri shook his head in annoyance at their feeble attempt at escape. His steps never faltered as he walked surely into the murky depths of the sea. All ocean life scattered, instinct warning them to stay away. He reached out and grabbed on to the smaller male, a blonde, plucking him from beneath a large boulder.

To prevent him from escaping, Demetri swiftly removed the man's arm. Unable to shout out at the pain, the young vampire mouth opened to a waterlogged plea. Demetri had no sympathy or patience. He was not here for them, but they were causing a disturbance in a friend's territory. It had to end, and quickly.

Leveling a gaze that told the nomad not to move, Demetri moved into slightly deeper waters where he discovered the second male's hiding place. The massive vampire grabbed the other by a tuft of hair and dragged him towards the shore, pushing the first one along as well.

"What are you doing man?" The young vampire growled out as they broke the water's surface. "Who are you?"

Demetri threw the other vampire down, still holding on to his this dreadlocks. "SILENCE!" the ancient immortal's baritone voice boomed along the deserted slip of sand. "You have caused enough trouble here. Comply or be destroyed."

The two vampires trembled with fear, unsure of what to make of the hulking immortal before them. His charcoal colored cloak now black from the water, his crimson eyes burning with fury.

"Do not entertain the thought of running, I will find you and I have no desire to kill you, at least not yet," his voice dripping with menace as he dropped a couple of locks at his feet. Venom oozed from the patches of skin that were wrenched from the vampire's scalp.

Moaning in pain, he pushed himself away from Demetri, clutching at the now bald patch at the back of his head.

"Now listen closely, I will not repeat myself," Demetri directed. The two vampires eyes were trained on the him, paralyzed with fear. They had never come across another such as he. The vampire commanded authority and respect, not just because he was large, but there was a certain regal air about him. "I have friends in the area and your hunting has disturbed them, thus interrupting me on my errand. Have you no regard for the Law? You are aware that you are in another's territory, why have you not made contact, they could have informed you of a more acceptable hunting ground."

The two vampires did not know if Demetri's questions were rhetorical or not. The dreadlocked one spoke first, "I apologize, we were only following after Victoria. We meant no offense."

Scoffing, Demetri responded, "Following? Where is she now? She was a fool and has been destroyed. There are others in the area, not just our kind. Your Victoria was careless and disrespectful. You will surely follow her to death. What is your name?"

"I am Laurent, turned some 300 years ago, in Haiti. This is James. We have been traveling together for nearly fifty years now."

"Laurent, your age alone should preclude you from making such foolish errors. Surely you know the Law. You have drawn attention and you must pay."

"Sir, I beseech you. We have been careful. Always covering our activities. We were unaware of another coven here. I swear to you!"

James stood by, watching as Demetri casually swung his severed arm at his side. His mind was wild and cunning. He would never give up without a fight. Now learning that his mate, Victoria, has been destroyed, he saw red. A growl escaped his lips. Demetri's eyes shot to the young vampire.

"I will not hesitate to destroy you boy. Know your place." James lunged at Demetri, but his attack was quickly avoided. Skidding across the sand, fighting to gain his footing and reverse his course, James turned, his eyes trained on the massive vampire before him, assessing his best options for success.

"My arm Laurent! Get it!" James called out. Laurent was stunned at the turn of events. He would surely die one way or another, he was certain of it. He began to back away from the fray then lept up, deftly gripping the jagged rock wall as he attempted to climb away.

Demetri reached up, snatching Laurent off the rock face and bringing him into a tight embrace. "You've given me no choice," he growled and bit down on the vampire's neck deeply, removing a massive chunk of flesh. Demetri tucked Laurent's body behind him and twisted his head with his free hand, swiftly removing it. He tossed the still writhing body behind him and bunted the head a few feet in front.

James thought he could use Laurent's destruction as a momentary distraction, but Demetri was too fast, too skilled for such ploys. "Do you want to continue this game, boy? I am becoming quite agitated with your insolence." Demetri spat. "You see what has become of your coven. Do you wish to suffer the same fate?"

"You killed my mate! You destroyed my coven!" James screeched.

"I did not touch your mate, I have others to thank for that." Demetri was interrupted by shouting. He faltered for a moment, which allowed James a small window to make a move. He dove for his arm, attempting to rip it from Demetri's iron grip.

"WOLVES! They are werewolves!" Santiago shouted, stopping all activity on the beach.

"Impossible!"

"They're coming back towards the cliffs, they are hunting for the others."

"How do you now their plan?"

"We got close to a Native reservation, there was a girl. She, she just changed into a wolf right before our eyes, we just barely escaped. Mimic picked up the minds of several other wolves. They share thoughts. He can still hear them, but it is fading."

"And you lead them here, to me!"

"Let me go!" James shouted as Santiago brought him into a restraining hold.

"They are close, I can hear them again," Mimic informed.

A howl broke through the air. Demetri turned and saw a large gray wolf making its way towards him followed by two others. Yipping could be heard above, he looked up and saw three more massive beasts effectively blocking their escape. Another two came from the other side of the small beach.

The wolves on the beach closed in as the party inched closer to the water. Mimic shrugged out of his coat and removed the bindings on his wings, opening and closing them a few times, as if stretching. This was his chance, he could escape.

The wolves were stunned at the image in front of them. A large mutant with giant white wings, never had they seen anything like it. Some of the wolves called out that he was an angel and cowered as Mimic flapped his wings, lifting himself off the ground. As for the other wolves, their rage increased, believing Mimic to be a demon.

"Don't you dare leave here Calvin. I will find you and Zhanae. Your only chance at freedom is to do Aro's bidding," Demetri warned. "Take me out of here, leave the others to the wolves."

Mimic sighed deeply, shame and sorrow overtaking him as he scooped Demetri up and lifted him high into the air out of the reach of the wolves. All eyes were on them as Demetri dropped James' arm to the waiting jaws of the wolves, thus returning their attention to the two vampires still on the beach.

James ran, splashing frantically along the shoreline, attempting to make his own escape.

"_Leah, close in, go for the neck. They must be ripped apart and burned!"_ Sam called out. The wolves closed in on James, his balance altered by the loss of his limb. Leah reached out, snapping at his legs as he tried to move towards the ocean. Santiago was frozen, shocked that Demetri would leave him behind.

The five wolves shut off any chance of the vampires escape while the other three followed Mimic and Demetri further into the forest as they flew just below the treetops.

Moments later a thick plume of purple smoke was seen and happy yips heard across the beach.

Once the revelry has died down the pack acknowledged that Jacob is with them. Sharing his mind they saw all that transpired with Bella.

"_She's a mutant? We've known her forever, how could we not know this about her?"_ A chorus of minds called out, all of them in shock.

"_I told you all along that she wasn't normal, but no one believed me!" _Leah said. _"For christ's sake Jake, she beat back a bear when we were little, don't you remember?" _Her mind jumped back to their morning in the forest when Bella stopped the bear from killing her, Jake, and her brother, Seth.

"_Holy shit! I always thought that was a dream!"_Jake responded, astounded. _"Bells was right, that is the coolest thing ever."_

"_You've got to be kidding me Jacob. That bitch has gotten me into more trouble than I care to count. She's a freak, always has been! As far as I'm concerned she might as well be a bloodsucker and we can take her out too."_

"_Leah, that's enough!" _Sam called out from miles away into the forest. _"Bella is our friend. Whatever personal issues you have with her are your own, not for the rest of us. You don't see things clearly. If it weren't for Bella you, Jake, and Seth could have been killed because of your carelessness. I won't have you putting the pack in unnecessary danger. We won't make any decision regarding Bella until we talk to her and find out how much Charlie knows."_

"_Go home Leah, get some rest. Everyone else, to your posts. Remain alert. Paul, Embry, follow the winged one. Find out what a mutant is doing with a vampire. I'm going to make contact with the Cullens again."_

* * *

A/N:

A special thanks to my hubs for schooling me on gun calibers and all that good stuff despite the fact that he does not understand FF at all, he was eager to help me. I appreciate the support.

I hope I haven't thoroughly confused you with the continuity of this chapter. To summarize: Demetri and his team come across the site where Victoria is killed by the wolves. Demetri picks up the markers of two other vampires and four of _something else_. He sends Santiago and Mimic to follow the wolves while he looks for the nomads. They find LaPush and are the catalyst to Leah's phasing. She goes off and chases them back out to the beach where Demetri is with James and Laurent.

There are eight wolves now: Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Collin, Leah, and Jared. I kinda got the phasing out of order. Jared should have been there instead of maybe Quil or Collin, but ah well, its and AU, right?

I was thinking about giving James more to do in this story, but there's plenty going on already. I really just wanted the wolves to sharpen their claws on some lesser vampires, building up to something bigger.

Until next time...


	25. Chapter 25

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 25

A/N:

I cannot tell you how stoked I am over your continued support of my first efforts as a contributor to Fandom. I have racked my brain, recalling all the cool X-Men characters from my childhood. Thanks to .com for the amazingly in-depth bios.

I've been so swept up in FF that those characterizations have been engrained in my mind as truth over what SM has written. has pulled me back to "reality."

Lately I've been writing this story at work when I should be, I don't know... WORKING! But hey, Fandom is so much more interesting than translating "Geek-speek" into plain English or creating electronic forms or writing posts for a poorly read tech blog. Work is slow right now, so I don't feel guilty.

Last chapter Demetri and Mimic narrowly escaped the wolves. Both parties need to regroup. This chapter we're looking at the same timeline, just different vantage points.

Read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

The asphalt pebbled up under the knotty tires of Logan's motorcycle as he sped past the rural Canadian landscape. His mind was awash of images, each more confusing than the last. For years he wanted, desperately wanted Jean to reciprocate his feelings. He begrudgingly moved to the shadows, having no desire to interfere with Jean and Scott's marriage. Logan was a lot of things, but he would not actively pursue a married woman. However, if she came to him, there was no way he would turn her away.

Jean was confusing him at every turn, always little looks and touches as if she did not want him to leave her alone. It was wrong of her, he sees that now. He spent years pining for Jean, never free to accept what he needed from another woman. Sure he fulfilled his most base desires from time-to-time, but his heart was Jean's. From the moment he met her she owned him.

Anger boiled through Wolverine's veins running neck and neck with his sorrow. He had missed out on so much with Bella. Jean used him and threw him away. It is said that time heals all wounds, Logan was grateful that he seemed to have nothing but time.

It had to be some kind of serendipity, Logan thought. He had returned to New York and decided to accept whatever bit of happiness he could find when the Cullens showed up and turned his world on its head. He now had a daughter, a perfectly beautiful, amazing daughter.

The tiny cell phone picture that Edward shared with him was permanently etched in his memory. Bella stood with her arms wrapped tightly around a small raven haired girl. A forced smile on her face that didn't reach her dark, sad eyes – his eyes. Her long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail showing off the exquisite landscape of her face. Bella's cheeks were flushed, giving her creamy skin a peachy tint, like her mother. Logan had stared at the picture for what seemed like hours, still unable to grasp that she was real, that Bella was his.

As he ripped across the Canadian countryside worry reared its ugly head. Would Bella accept him, did she even want to know him? How could he explain what happened to Jean, that he'd killed her. A paralyzing fear gripped Logan. He'd never felt this way before. He was the Wolverine, a berserker, indestructible, never backing down from a fight but this tiny slip of a girl had him quaking in his boots.

One thing Logan was grateful for, although he didn't entirely understand, was the Cullens' devotion to his daughter. These vampires had already done so much for Bella, even though they'd only just met. And Edward, he loved her. Logan wasn't sure how he felt about that, but if Bella was anything like he and Jean, he was confident that Edward would be kept in line.

~PP~

Edward had no desire to keep up human pretenses today. His body was electrified after what happened with Jacob this morning. Jasper had not yet been able to move their classes, parting from Bella was excruciating, even if it was just for a couple of hours.

Pent up tensions had caused Edward to leave a tiny trail of destruction following him from class to class. In first period he had dug his nails into the underside of his desk after Tyler Crowley fantasized about pulling Bella's ponytail and taking her in a rough and animalistic way. He surprised himself when the image shifted and instead of Tyler, he was the one to claim Bella. _Where did that come from?_ Edward asked himself, slouching down further into his chair to discreetly adjust his growing arousal, instantly embarrassed by his predicament. Although he and Bella had done a lot of _stuff_ since they met, sexual fantasies were new territory.

"_Whoa Edward, is that you?" _Jasper's mind called out from the next classroom as he sent a wave of serenity his brother's way. _"Thinking about Bella, huh? I'll get your classes switched for next week. Don't worry."_

"Thanks Jasper," Edward mumbled, knowing the vampire in the next room would hear him with perfect clarity.

The first half of the day was torturous. Bella's mind was silent to him as she kept her shields firmly in place. It was maddening that he couldn't hear her, couldn't watch her. He was relegated to spying on Bella through the minds of others, particularly Jessica Stanley, whom she shared most of her classes.

Jessica had practically thrown herself at Edward when they met in town shortly after the Cullens' arrival. Touching his arm, his chest, pressing her breast together in an attempt to entice him, suggesting that she be Edward's own private welcoming committee. Her mind was foul and most certainly unbecoming of a lady, in Edward's opinion.

He saw that Jessica was beside herself with jealousy. Her mouth said one thing and her mind went in another direction whenever she spoke to Bella. "Bella! Your hair is really cute like that, makes you look so pretty!" Jessica complimented _How is it that she instantly "in" with the Cullens? They're so cool, and mysterious and she's just.. blah! _Edward was furious at the girl's incorrect assessment. He let out a low growl just as the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch, which meant that he could see and better yet, touch Bella again.

Edward made his way to Bella's Spanish class, barely keeping up a human pace. He leaned causally against a locker as she made her way out of the door, her head down in an attempt to blend in with the crowd. Edward bristled at the sight before him; Bella slipped in to the meek human role she had been playing her whole life – it disgusted him to see her this way. She was ethereal, perfection, to be worshiped, not hidden away or ignored.

Bella turned and looked back, feeling someone watching her. He flashed her a coy smile which she returned. Her eyes lit up, her spine straightened, her shoulders squared as she turned, moving quickly to the immortal boy who stood waiting for her. Edward made a move, meeting her mid way through the sea of students.

"Hi," she said breathlessly.

"Hi," Edward responded, taking her books from her. "I missed you," he said as he balanced Bella's books under his arm and taking her hand in his, kissing her palm. Her stuttered breaths were all she could manage in response.

_Oh my gawd! What the fuck! I am not seeing this. How is this possible? What could he possibly see in her? Damn, there goes my chances. Aw hell, I guess Cullen's not gay after all. Go Bella! When he's done with her I'll show him what a real woman is. I'm gonna be sick! When pretty boy Cullen drops her, I'll be there to pick up the pieces. Cullen doesn't know what to do with all that ass, lucky bastard. Yeah Bella, you go girl! He is so fine! Look at them, they're really into each other. Bella's such a charity case, that has to be it. Edward could not possibly want her. _The students' minds rose to a deafening cacophony causing Edward to wince in pain.

"You alright Edward?" He shook his head in response, his brow furrowed. Bella took no pleasure in Edward's discomfort and snapped a tight shield around the two of them silencing the minds around them.

Edward sighed in relief, speaking so only Bella could hear, "It seems that the children are not happy with us being together Love. Did you not hear their thoughts?"

"No Edward, I never listen if I can help it. I don't care what they think anyway. You're who I want, who I love," Bella declared as they entered the lunch room.

Edward sat Bella down with his siblings, "Let me get your lunch for you. What would you like?"

Bella smiled sweetly up at him, "_Surprise me!_" she thought to him. The grin that broke across Edward's face was blinding. It was shocking to hear Bella's mind, even in these small bites, he loved every moment of it. He bent down and kissed her soundly as she retracted her shield to release him from her hold._ "Hurry back to me Edward," _Bella called after him, unable to tear her eyes away as he walked towards the lunch line.

~PP~

"Dr. Cullen, there's someone here to see you. He says it is important."

Carlisle barely looked up from his stack of files to acknowledge the interruption, "Yes, of course. Send them in. Thank you Shelly."

The stench hit him first, as the nurse opened the door wide to let the visitor into his office. "_A wolf, something has happened."_ Carlisle rose slowly from his chair to greet his visitor. Sam's hulking mass nearly blocked the entire doorway. Carlisle could see the effort it took him to contain the beast that threatened to explode from within the man, understanding that being in such close quarters with him must be excruciating.

"Sam, perhaps we could go to the commissary, have some coffee, and then you can tell me why you're here," Carlisle offered, hoping to put the young man at ease. Sam nodded in response and quickly made his way to the stairs, taking gulping breaths the entire way hoping to clear his lungs of the vampire's scent.

Moving at a much more human pace, Carlisle made his way to the cafeteria. Sam was sitting at a far table, near an open window with a cup of coffee.

"So, what has brought you to see me Sam? It must be terribly important. I know how uncomfortable this must be for you," Carlisle said as he slid into his seat.

"Yeah, it's no walk in the park, but necessary. Look. I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important." Carlisle was wishing that Edward were with him, to simply read Sam's mind. The two mortal enemies, in a hospital, treaty or no treaty, could end very badly if the young wolf could not keep his composure.

"Please Sam, let it out. You'll feel better."

Taking a steadying breath, Sam began. "Well, first, what is your interest in Bella Swan?"

Carlisle's brow furrowed at the question. "My interest? Well, none really except that Edward, my son, is quite enamored with her. I believe she feels the same." Sam nods in understanding. "Sam, no harm will come to Bella from any of my family, we will do all that is within our power to protect her. You have my word."

"Yeah. Sure, sure, I'm pretty sure Bella can take care of herself," Sam said as his mind went over Jacob's encounter with Bella and Edward from this morning. A knowing smirk formed on Carlisle's lips. "What?"

"I am confident that Bella is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"So, you know then? That Bella's a mutant." Carlisle nodded. "How long have you known?"

"Just about two days, not long at all. She's quite fascinating, her abilities..."

"Okay, so, that's out of the way," Sam sighed, strengthening his resolve. "There's more." Carlisle waved his hands for Sam to continue. "We destroyed a coven of nomads this morning, they were responsible for the _animal_ attacks. There were five but one got away, with the help of a mutant. They were headed northeast, my pack is following them."

"Five? Could you describe them, maybe I know who they are. I have an old friend in the area, but he hasn't come to Forks yet and understands not to hunt in our area."

"Yes, I'm confident that three of them were traveling together. Their scents were all over the area. The other two had just arrived. I had not come across their scents before. One of the vampires and the mutant came into LaPush, triggered Leah's phasing."

"A female has changed? This is unprecedented!" Carlisle interrupts.

"Okay Doc, I really need to get through this and get back. Simmer down." Sam almost reached out to pat Carlisle's hand to calm him but thought better of it. "As I was saying. We followed them, their leader, I guess. He had already killed one of the nomads and was fighting another. He's huge, as big as me, easy. He had on a black cape, short, wavy dark hair, creepy red eyes."

"Demetri," Carlisle whispers

"You know him, he's your friend from Italy, isn't he?"

"Yes. I didn't know he was traveling with a mutant. He called just this morning, we weren't expecting him until Sunday."

"What do you think they want? Why are they here?" Sam challenged.

"He said he was investigating the disappearances. Sam, our kind have a set of laws that govern us, just like everyone else. Demetri is a high-ranking member of the Guard, he upholds the Law. His presence, although unsettling is not out of the ordinary in cases like this. He knows that my family and I are in the area and should not hunt in our territory."

"Well then, I just wanted to let you know what happened in case there was to be some sort of retaliation. We are counting on you to uphold the treaty and watch your _guests_ closely. We, of course, meant no offense by destroying the others," Sam said in an attempt at diplomacy.

"Please Sam, not another word," Carlisle said kindly, raising his hands to stop the man. "The Quileute were doing your duty. There is no offense taken," he finishes and extends his hand. Sam gives it a quick but firm shake.

"Thank you Sam, and please, keep me abreast of whatever you come across. I do not wish to disturb the peace that we all have here."

~PP~

"_Edward, get Bella out of here, now!" _Alice's mind shouted as a powerful blackness overtook her ability to See.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Edward said, glancing over at Bella. Her eyes fluttered into the back of her head and her chair began trembling. "Bella?" Edward whispered as the girl's head lolled back and she fell unconscious.

"_Edward, she's drawing attention. I can't get a hold of her, she's going haywire or something,"_Jasper warned. Edward was stunned, staring.

"Shit," Emmett said under his breath as he gathered Bella into his arms, making his way out of the cafeteria, Rosalie following quickly behind. _"Man up Ed, call Carlisle. I'm taking her home. Somethin' ain't right bro. What's wrong with her?"_

"Bella?" Edward quietly called, looking on with confusion as Emmett and Rosalie took Bella away.

"Edward, I can't See. What's going on?"

"_I'm calling Carlisle. Where did Em say he was taking her?" _Jasper silently asked. _"Edward? EDWARD!"_ He mentally shouted as he nudged Edward to get his attention. _"Well?"_

"I'm sorry?" Edward asked, blinking rapidly. "Did you say something?"

"Did Emmett say where he was taking Bella? We need to get there and find Carlisle. What did Emmett tell you when he left?"

"Nothing Jasper, he just looked at me and left." Edward was stunned. He felt as if he were underwater, all the noises around him were distant and muffled. He looked at his siblings with confusion. "I can't hear Jasper. I can't hear your mind." Edward cocked his head to the side to listen to the other minds around the room, they all were silent as well. "I don't hear _anyone_," he said with wonder.

"What could that mean? Do you think it has anything to do with Bella's blackout?" Jasper asked.

"I can't See either Jas. I'm trying, even the little things. The humans, next period. It is all black, like everything just stopped moving."

The three vampires looked around the room and everything seemed to be normal, the students of Forks High milling about unaware that anything was amiss.

Emmett slid into the back seat of his Jeep as Rosalie hopped behind the wheel. "Come on lil sister. Whatever's going on, snap out of it, okay?" Rosalie peeled out of the school parking lot in a mad dash to get home.

"Jesus Em, what is going on with her?" The displays on the truck's dashboard began to flicker and the radio stations changed. The truck began to slow down regardless of the amount of pressure Rosalie put on the accelerator. "Fuck! What the fuck is going on, the jeep is shutting down," she shouted as she forced the truck to the shoulder.

"We're gonna have to run home with her," Emmett said. "We'll figure this other stuff out later." He adjusted his hold on Bella and ran as fast as his massive legs could move. Bella was deathly silent and still the entire time. If it weren't for the steady cadence of her heartbeat the two vampires would have thought she expired.

They burst through the door and put her on one of the sofas. "Emmett, what's going on. Why aren't you in school?" Esme gasped in shock, "Bella! What happened? Somebody call Carlisle!"

Rosalie pulled out her cell phone, "It's dead, my cell phone is dead. Emmett, give me yours." He handed her his phone, never releasing his hold on Bella as her tiny body quaked with wave after wave of tremors. "What the hell, this one's dead too!"

"Run to the hospital Rosalie, bring your father home," Esme ordered going into the kitchen to get a cool rags, hoping to calm Bella's seizures as Rosalie bolted down the stairs and into the forest.

"Should I have taken her to the hospital Esme?" Emmett asked worried. "I didn't know what else to do, I mean, her powers. Whatever she's going through right now is extreme. I didn't think it would be safe, you know, around the humans," Emmett's voice was thick with emotion. "She just blacked out but her chair was vibrating, then the table. I grabbed her and ran out of the school. Then the car went all crazy and stopped." Emmett tightened his grip on Bella as her body arched up and away from him in a violent tremor, the floor to ceiling windows shook as she rose and stilled the instant she relaxed.

The two vampire's eyes were wide with shock as the lights began to flicker and music was heard throughout the house. "Do you think Bella is doing this?" Esme wondered. Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Where are the others? Where is Edward?"

"I don't know. It was like him and Alice were frozen. They wouldn't move, they barely noticed what was happening. I had to do something Esme."

"You did the right thing Emmett, look, she's calming down, her jaw isn't clenched so tight. Just keep blotting her with the cool towels, I'm going to get her some water and something to eat for when she wakes up."

"Bella! Emmett!" Edward called as he burst into the house with Alice and Jasper hot on his heels. The three gifted vampires stopped in the doorway, restrained by a powerful force, paralyzing their movements.

"Bella... lil sis, are you doing that?" Emmett whispered, "You gotta let them go, they aren't gonna hurt you. I promise." Bella relaxed against Emmett, but made no other indication that she was aware of her surroundings or any of the activity around her.

Esme reached out, gently stroking Bella's hand, cooing quietly to her in an attempt to keep her calm. Minutes later Carlisle and Rosalie came in, stunned at the sight before them; Edward, Alice, and Jasper standing like statues in the foyer, their eyes trained on the activity in the other room.

"Emmett, explain," Carlisle ordered as he stepped past his children, making his way to where Bella lay unconscious. "We barely got within a mile of the house and my car stopped, my cell phone doesn't work, what has happened to Bella?"

"She just blacked out Carlisle. Then everything started going haywire," Emmett shrugged, that was the best explanation he could provide for now. Everything was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

Carlisle immediately went into doctor-mode as Esme emerged from his office with his black satchel. "Bella, Bella honey, it's Carlisle. I am here to help you. Can you hear me? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." There is no response. "I'm going to examine you Bella, look into your eyes, listen to your heart and lungs. Please don't be alarmed." He gripped her wrist lightly, his vampire senses exceeding the accuracy of any blood pressure cuff.

"Her blood pressure is extremely low, her heart rate excruciatingly slow. A human would not survive without life supporting machines," Carlisle said rather clinically. "Rose, Esme, I want to move her to my office. Please go set up a comfortable spot for her. Thank you."

Gently gripping her left eyelid, Carlisle pried Bella's eye open, her eyes were black as coal – no sign of any of their usual chocolate brown. His vampiric sight saw that this was not because her pupils were dilated, but that her irises had changed colors just as he and his family's did with hunger, anger, or desire.

"It's ready," Esme said quietly.

"Bella, Emmett is going to carry you up to my office where you can safely rest." Emmett shifted to move his arm under Bella's knees. As he did the windows trembled again and the sofa quaked. "Emmett, wait!"

He stilled his movements and the air calmed again.

"Most remarkable."

"Hey little one, I'm not gonna hurt ya. You know that, you can trust me. Carlisle ain't gonna hurt ya neither. We need to move you Bells, you'll feel better in Carlisle's office, you'll feel safer there. I promise," Emmett declared as he moved to lift Bella again. This time there was no reaction. The four vampires let out quiet sighs of relief.

Emmett came into the foyer and Bella's eyes snapped open. The black depths burning into the three frozen vampires. "Its okay Bella, that's just Edward, Alice, and Jasper. They're your friends," Emmett reassured. Bella unblinkingly cocked her head to the left, trying to comprehend.

"Stay away," she moaned and blacked out again. Emmett moved quickly up the stairs and into Carlisle's study.

A few moments later the door to Carlisle's study door snapped locked and the three frozen vampires stumbled forward as they were released from their suspended state.

"What the hell just happened?" Alice questioned.

* * *

A/N:

Kinda jumped around in this chapter. The timing is the same, just different vantage points.

The kiddies at FHS were not pleased about Bella and Edward's PDA were they.

I love Carlisle when he gets all excited and doctor-y. Why do you think Bella blacked out? What's up with Jas, Ed, and Ali being blocked?

Thanks for your continued support!


	26. Chapter 26

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 26

A/N:

Huge gratitude goes out to all of you who have been reading my little fic. I'm beyond humbled by the response.

This chapter we will change POV and go inside Bella's head for a while, to see what's happening in there. I have a feeling it isn't a happy place.

Read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

I woke up this morning feeling powerful, confident, and totally euphoric. A dramatic change from my typically content, although utterly disenfranchised self. All thanks to Edward. I had sat through enough sappy chick-flicks with Sue and the girls from the Rez to understand the fascination with being in love. Had I ever hoped to feel that way myself, I can't say. I just wanted to be _normal,_ whatever that was.

Growing up in Forks has been idyllic. Charlie was great, loving and attentive in his own way. From the moment we met, we clicked. I guess my mother was right all along. But Charlie's love did not, could not fill the void. I had no idea who I was until last night.

I'm Marie Howlett, daughter of Jean Grey and James "Logan" Howlett. I am a mutant. My parents are mutants. They are X-Men.

I knew all along what I was, what I didn't know was where I fit in. Charlie had provided me with the most normal childhood possible. He provided me with a makeshift family and a large network of friends, particularly the Quileutes. I feel bad that Charlie gave up Renee for me and that he's never gotten close to anyone else in the fourteen years since she left, but his mind was clear and firm. He had no regrets about letting her go. He chose me.

But what do I choose? Everything has been chosen for me. I suppose that's typical because technically I am a child, but don't most children at least have a say? Voice their opinion?

I'm so tired of hiding.

When Charlie caught me using my powers after Sarah's funeral it was a relief to have another person know my secret but it was short lived. It kind of freaked him out, so I took to closing my mind at home as well – at home, where I'm supposed to be safe and accepted. Now Charlie is worried about his every thought and my reaction to it. Don't get me wrong, he is still loving and accepting, his caution is for my comfort. I can't even say it is that he was being one hundred percent cautious, he is also embarrassed that I can pluck thoughts out of his head whenever it suits me. It troubles me greatly that he is suddenly so aware of his thoughts whereas before his words and actions almost always echoed his thoughts – it was good, genuine, true. Now it is forever marred. He doesn't trust me because of what I am.

To say that I am hurt would be a gross understatement. These past few years have been a slow downward spiral for me. Charlie can't help his subconscious, I suppose. He is really trying to maintain our normal.

What I am, what I can do, is an affront to human nature. Every man, woman, and child should be able to keep their thoughts to themselves until they choose to share them. My nature has taken that away from them. I am grateful that my ability has a proverbial off/on switch. If not, I'd want to run away and live as a hermit on some remote mountain top.

I have been depressed and tried to suppress my nature. Everyone told Charlie it is typical teen angst, like hell it is. Everything has been closing in on me. I need answers but no one could or would tell me anything. I want to let loose, show off a little, but I can't, not with everything that has gone down in the past couple of decades. Although there are laws against discrimination and persecution, mutants have been subversively driven, once again, to the shadows and hiding their true selves. Isn't that exactly what I have been doing my entire life?

I'm so tired of hiding.

When I met Emmett it was as if the fifty-ton boulder that had been firmly implanted onto my shoulders burned to ash in an instant. He is the perfect combination of wisdom and mirth. I'm his little sister, he says, and I have greedily devoured everything he and the Cullens have given me these past few days. My mother told me that I would know who to trust, that I would be protected and cared for. All this time I thought Charlie was it for me. Never in my wildest dreams could I imagine that she was talking about a hulking, man-child vampire and his coven. But, she was right.

Mother was right about everything – except coming back for me

This week has been beyond a whirlwind for me. My saving grace is that my mind seems to be the capacity of a small planet. I remember everything. I've learned so many things about myself, it would take others a lifetime to understand.

In a way I'm happy to now know at least part of the truth. My father never knew I existed. I know Mother cared deeply for him, so why wouldn't she tell him about me? Why would she abandon me and leave him to suffer the heartbreak of losing her? He loves her deeply, of that much I am certain. Edward's memories showed me everything, even that Logan's mind is silent to him and other telepaths because of something this Professor Xavier did to him.

Who are these people that my folks are mixed up with? This week showed me that I know nothing. I'm pretty pissed at myself for not seeking out more information about mutant history over the years. I was such a fool to get lulled into apathy here in this sleepy little town. The only thing I have going for me is that I have been able to hone my telepathic and telekinetic abilities fairly unnoticed.

After tussling with Jake this morning I felt off. My head hurt. I shrugged it off and went about my morning drudgery. Edward promised that Jasper would swap our schedules so we'd have most of our classes together and we'd be all set up for next week. _Accentuate the positive Bella,_ I told myself.

I was in no mood for niceties today. Jessica and Lauren assaulted me with their fake smiles and empty compliments. They were digging for information on the Cullens. They are so transparent. I didn't give them anything and was feeling less and less well. It was almost like vertigo or something.

I did a quick self-assessment as I drew within myself, wanting to disappear and get away from these humans. Everything was pressing in on me, I felt anxious and claustrophobic. Finally the bell rang signaling lunch.

I felt eyes on me. I opened my mind, wanting to hear only him. _Why does she do that? She is too beautiful to hide away. She should be revered, worshiped. _I turned quickly to face him. The smile I was greeted with made my heart skip a beat. Before I knew it we were face-to-face and the rest of the world fell away.

Edward winced, as if he were in pain. He then told me that our classmates were not happy about our apparent change in relationship status as we walked towards the lunchroom hand-in-hand.

A perfect gentleman, Edward took my books, held the door, pulled out my chair, he even went to fetch my lunch. He kissed my lips before he stepped away from me, I felt a surge of energy course through my body, causing me to tremble. Happily watching Edward decide what to feed me I felt a quaking behind my eyes and in my belly. This was not the same tingling that Edward caused – something was not right with me.

Edward returned with my lunch. I heard him say something, he looked so happy. I wanted him to always be happy. I looked at Emmett and smiled weakly as the world faded to black around me.

~PP~

"_I'm sorry little one. This was the only way."_

"Mother! Where are you? What's happening?"

"_Marie, my sweet, clever girl. I wish there was another path for you."_

"I don't understand Mother. Where am I, what's happening to me?"

"_There is nothing to fear. I'm here, I'm with you Marie. You have done well, but you must be prepared for what is coming. There are some who wish to rule, to dominate, and control. They have corrupted their office and destroyed many lives in their tyranny. They are coming for you my darling. You must be brave and stand together with your friends to put an end to the suffering of our kind."_

"What? But I remember – you promised that I wouldn't be a part of this war. I don't even know what I'm fighting for!"

"_You want peace, a future, happiness with your Edward? My angel, I have given all that up for you. I have been to hell and back – for you."_

Out of the black expanse there was an orange glow in the distance, growing larger by the second. An enormous fiery bird broke the horizon line as a woman engulfed in its flames stepped into Bella's field of vision.

"MOTHER!" Bella shouted as she raced towards the flaming woman and crashed herself into a suffocating embrace. "Oh Mother, I thought I'd never see you again. Please take me with you. I don't want to stay here anymore, not without you," Bella cried.

"Shh, there, there. Let me look at you,"Jean said as she pulled back from her daughter, cradling the girl's face in her hands. Bella looked up at her mother with watery eyes, the flames of the fire bird reflecting back. "You are quite the beauty," Jean said with a grin as she wiped away her daughter's tears. "You are more than I could have ever hoped for."

Bella rolled her eyes, overwhelmed with emotion. On the one hand she was ecstatic that her mother had returned, on the other, she was angry. Anger seemed to overrule all other emotions right now. "Why haven't you come back for me, after all these years? You promised me," Bella shouted, pulling away. "You abandoned me, left me out in the woods with that, that woman! Astra. Then you let them take me away to live with a stranger. You hid me from my father. Logan has sat all these years miserable, mourning you, never knowing that I was out there. I could have helped him. I could have felt more whole. You lied to me!"

Emotionally spent, Bella collapsed in a heap, sobbing uncontrollably. This week had been so wrought with extremes, Bella felt that she'd never cried so much in her entire life.

"Schatzi,"Jean cooed

"Don't call me that, don't you dare call me that!" Bella growled as she stood to her feet. Her body quivering with anger and frustration. "You have no right to tell me that you love me, that you treasure me. Not when you threw me away. I needed you Mother!"

Unflinching at Bella's rage, Jean responded. "Marie, I know what you're thinking. I did what I had to, what was best for all of us. I could not return to you until now. You weren't ready, your powers too unstable. You had nothing to lose before. You have Edward now, and his family. Something worth fighting for darling."

Walking away from her mother, Bella turned and pushed her shield out around her. "I don't want you in my head! You're not welcome there!"

Jean continued to push, invading Bella's mind. _"I know you better than you think Marie."_

"_Don't call me that!"_

"_You love that boy and his family, those vampires. You would die for them."_

"Yes," Bella choked out, defeated and exhausted.

"So much like your father. Running in head-first, not knowing who the real threat is. Bella, it isn't the wolves that are a danger to your love or his family. There are others and they will be upon you soon, you must be prepared."

"But how Mother, what can I do to save them?"

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. You have more ability than you know," Jean beamed with pride at her daughter. "I'm very proud of you Bella."

"I'm not sure I want or need your approval, Mother. Just tell me what I need to do to save those I love."

"Look around, do you know where we are?" Jean asked.

Bella shook her head, "I figured this was some sort of dream."

Jean smiled sweetly, "In a way we are. I've brought you to a secret place. Your body is in another plane of space and time Bella – with the Cullens. They are watching over your body while your mind, your spirit is here with me."

"How? How have you brought me here and why?"

"Bella, I no longer exist in the physical realm. I have left my physical body – where I am, time has no meaning. I've watched you, guided you, loved you from the farthest reaches of space and time. I love you Bella, I do. No one, save maybe the Professor, knew what I was capable of. I didn't truly know until around twenty years ago when the Phoenix was unleashed, saved me from an icy death at Alkalai Lake. The power within me, the Phoenix, brought me to my purpose – to be a vessel for the one who would save us all," Jean declared.

"I heard about Alkalai Lake. Edward showed me what happened. You were so important to all of them, why didn't you stay. You and Logan could have raised me together, we could have been a family."

"Bella, believe me, I would have wanted nothing more than to stay with you, and Logan. I love him, in my own way. I wasn't strong enough on my own to do what needed to be done. The Phoenix strengthened me, ordered my steps."

"I'm so tired of crying, of hiding, of feeling incomplete and unwanted," Bella said solemnly.

"Let me show you how important you are, let me show you your purpose and help you fulfill it," Jean reached out for Bella, pulling her into an all consuming fire and then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

A/N:

How did you like our time in Bella's head? I'm not sure if I'll do it again. I like the third person, but I think we needed to hear first-hand what Bella thought about all this.

Even though I think Charlie is darn near perfection, as a father, him being more guarded around Bella after he learned about her talents is only natural, he isn't aware that he's hurting her. Bella's a little pissed at her mom and wants to defend her dad. I think she has every right to feel like that, don't you?

Please don't worry, Bella's not dumping Edward for Emmett. I have a huge, like ginormous thing for Emmett, I can't resist bringing him in from time-to-time. Their connection is mentioned here as a stepping stone to the next couple of chapters. I'm going somewhere with this, I promise.

Until next time.


	27. Chapter 27

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 27

A/N:

Bella is unconscious at the Cullen's, but bonding with Jean Grey out in the darkness of space. While the Cullens are at a loss of what they can do to help her. *If you remember the story of the Phoenix (I know it was done in the old cartoon and comics), Jean is transported into space to heal, a tiny planet or meteor after a major injury.

This is kind of a long chapter, compared to the others, and takes care of a bit of business in order to move the story forward.

Please read and review, thanks!

* * *

Landing with a thud on the top of the hotel, Mimic sets Demetri down, exhausted from the effort. He hadn't flown in years, much less carrying a mass as large as Demetri. Quickly and silently, Demetri broke the lock on the rooftop door and slipped inside, tossing his cloak to Mimic, to conceal his wings.

"Cal!" Zhanae shouted as she threw herself at the mutant when he entered the hotel room. "I was so worried baby. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine hon. We lost Santiago though. There were werewolves. Can you believe it?" Calvin said as held his love tighter to his chest.

"Werewolves, really? What kind of place is this?"

"Nevermind that, we have a task, we must complete it. Tomorrow we will take a car and visit with the Cullens. I would much prefer to return to Volterra before the week is out. Surely this girl cannot be too much trouble," Demetri said matter-of-factly. "What have you found out Zhanae? I think we should follow the policeman again, surely he'll lead us to the child."

"Well, she's in high school now. I have her schedule, so we know where she'll be between eight and three. She also has a job, at a Newton's Outfitters, just on the edge of town. None of their records are electronic, so I couldn't access her work schedule." Demetri nodded, following along. "We should just go to the school, watch her, follow her. She has a red Chevy pick up truck, I'm sure we can easily identify it should we lose sight of her. And of course we have your ability, Demetri. We won't have to worry about losing her."

"Good, very good. I think it would be best to stick with traveling in an automobile since the wolves know we are in the area. It will be less conspicuous and provide a swift get away if need be."

"I've already arranged for an SUV, it is waiting for you."

"I assume that you need to feed, as do I," Demetri said. "Calvin, remember. I will find you should you try and run. I have no desire to destroy you or your mate. I will return in six hours. Feed, rest, then we will return to Forks at daybreak."

Zhanae shuddered at Demetri's threat. With Santiago gone, they had a real chance at escaping. Calvin looked at her and shook his head, understanding her train of thought. "Let's finish this and we can truly be free. Trust me baby." She nodded in assent, picking up the phone to order room service.

~PP~

The Quileute Elders and the Pack met to reevaluate their strategy. The wolf numbers had surged, alarming the Tribe that something potentially catastrophic was coming. Their dormant shape-shifting gene awakened when there was a threat in the area. The nomads had been circling the area for weeks, coming closer and closer to LaPush. Thankfully they were destroyed, however, the wolves discovered the presence of another set of vampires in the area.

Unsure of what these others were after, and why they were working with a mutant, it was safe to say that the pack was on high alert.

"I spoke with Dr. Cullen and he knows the one who escaped. He is called Demetri and is from Italy, a member of some vampire guard," Sam informed the group. "They are here to investigate the human disappearances and make those responsible pay for their crimes. They violated some sort of law by killing humans in another vampire's territory."

The crowd erupted, wondering if the Cullens were in on this possible invasion and terrified of a vampire government lurking around Forks. They all were calling for an end to this vampire invasion, treaty be damned.

"Please, everyone! We must keep our heads. We don't know why they are here. The Cullens have never posed a threat before. We have no reason to believe that they have forsaken their honor and voided the treaty," Old Quil said.

"What about the girl, the mutant. She's fallen in with the Cullens and what of this other one, the winged one. They must all be working together. What is their aim?" An old gravely voice called out from the crowd.

"Friends, please. We've known Bella her entire life, watched her grow up before our very eyes. Charlie is like family and he adores his daughter. Many of you love Bella as you love your own children. Bella is not a threat. Her involvement with the Cullens is unfortunate for us because the child must choose, but I assure you – there is no danger coming from Bella or the Cullens!"

Sam and Jacob growled at the hostility brewing within the crowd. They saw Leah sputtering venomous words against Bella, spurring some of the more weak-minded Quileutes on.

"Leah!" Sam called. "I will not have you instigating hatred and violence against Bella Swan." Sam looked at Old Quil for permission to continue. "Bella Swan is not to be touched, do you understand me?" Leah nodded and huffed away, phasing quickly when she was free of the crowd.

~PP~

Alice slipped into the Swan home, leaving a note, in Bella's handwriting, telling Charlie that she was studying and sleeping over at the Cullen's. She hoped that this would provide enough of an explanation for her sudden disappearance. Alice could only hope because she still could not See.

Edward sat at the foot of the stairs of the Cullen home, wrought with worry as his love lay unconscious in a room above him. It seemed that her subconscious would not allow him or his siblings to tread any closer, there was an invisible barrier that stopped all movement for Edward and his gifted siblings. It was terribly frustrating as Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle seemed to be able to move about unhindered.

The family wondered why Bella was blocking their movement and their gifts. Edward was devastated that she told them to stay away. Did her subconscious perceive them as a threat? It must be, there's no other explanation.

Edward and Carlisle held a quiet conversation going over their theories, it was the only way that he could keep his sanity while his beloved was separated from him. He ached to hold her, to feel the soft warmth of her flesh, to see the blush rise in her cheeks, to smell the fresh earthy and floral scent that was uniquely Bella. The pain was almost too much to bear.

"There is no change son. She remains silent and still," Carlisle said. Edward stood, attempting once more to climb the stairs. "Edward. No! Remain where you are." When Edward moved Bella seized, her teeth clenched tightly and her back arched high off the bed. It took a great deal of Emmett's strength to keep Bella from launching off the bed. Edward sat back down in defeat, listening as his love's heartbeat steadied once again.

"What's going on Carlisle, why is this happening to her?" Edward's could not hide the worry in his voice.

"I can't say for certain, but it seems that her mind has retreated – possibly healing or maybe gaining a new ability. I'm not well versed in mutant physiology to fully understand the plethora of possibilities. Her body seems to be in self-preservation mode."

"Dammit! But why? I just want to help her Carlisle. I love her, she has to know that," Edward choked out.

"I'm sure she knows that son. I have no doubt that she could have destroyed us all already. Your bond may be what is keeping us all alive. Don't discount the power of simply being here could mean Edward."

It had been hours, Bella had yet to come out of her stupor. Edward's insecurities raised exponentially as Emmett acted as Bella's bodyguard and Carlisle her physician, the two never leaving her side. Rosalie and Esme flitted up and down the stairs. They wouldn't stop moving, not even for a moment to give Edward an update. Their only words were soft coos in Bella's ears as they brushed her hair or blotted her brow.

It was maddening that he could not hear their minds to see Bella's beautiful face, even through their thoughts. And Rosalie, who seemed to care only about herself as practically Florence Nightingale, cleaning and dressing Bella, playing the piano for her in an effort to keep her calm and comfortable.

If not for Carlisle's patience and understanding of Edward's personality, he would be completely in the dark. Closed off from his love. The thought broke him. If he could cry, he would be sobbing right now.

Every once in a while someone would call down for Edward to be still. This ordeal brought out the nervous, pent up energy of his human nature. Hours ago they asked Jasper and Alice to leave. Jasper seemed to not be able to control his gift. He was confused, angry, afraid, worried. It seemed as if every emotion possible was pushing itself through the ceiling down onto his shoulders. Erratic emotional waves washed out from him with such force that it brought him to his knees. Jasper tried desperately to center himself and push calmness out only to be met with a powerful fury in return causing him to cry out in pain.

Alice was physically ill from the lack of second sight. She heaved and wretched whenever she tried to use her precognition. The effort made her nauseous. Edward experienced a similar phenomenon when focusing on someone's mind. While Alice saw nothing but blackness, Edward heard a rushing, like waves crashing onto rocks and he saw nothing but gray fuzz – static.

While Alice couldn't bear to be in the dark, both literally and figuratively, a phobia she retained from her human life, Edward found that, in a way, he enjoyed the silence. He only wished he could know better what was happening to his Bella.

The family quickly assessed that Alice and Jasper's attempts at helping Bella were causing more her distress. The two spirited away deep into the forest, hoping that whatever was going on with Bella would be over soon.

Edward remained perched at the foot of the stairs all night, waiting for any sign of change.

~PP~

There was a firm knock on the door. Charlie Swan rose from his recliner to open it, annoyed that he was pulled away from the sporting event on the television.

"Hey Charlie!" Jacob managed to say cheerfully, hiding his apprehension.

"Jacob. Um, Bella's not here," Charlie said, looking over the boy's shoulder noticing Sam helping Billy out of their car. "Oh, I guess you're not here for Bella then. Came to crash my private party, huh?"

Huffing out a nervous laugh, Jacob answered, "Yeah, something like that. I hope you don't mind us popping in like this. Dad brought pizza and beer."

Charlie's ears perked up, he liked the sound of that. "Come on in, you know you're always welcome here son, even if your old man is a pain in the ass freeloader," Charlie said with a smirk and a wink, clapping Jake on the back as the boy made his way inside.

"Hey Charlie!" Billy greeted, parking his wheelchair near the sofa and picking up the television remote. "Where's Bella? I was hoping to see my girl tonight."

"You just want to see her chicken wings, you greedy S.O.B.," Charlie joked, snatching the remote out of his hand as he sat down on the sofa. "Boys, there's sodas in the fridge. I'm sure you haven't forgotten where the kitchen is Jake. Go on, make yourself at home." Charlie cracked open a beer and tucked in to a slice of pizza.

The four men sat in a tense silence, Charlie attempting to focus on the TV while the others looked distracted.

Setting his beer down roughly on the coffee table, Charlie spoke up. "Okay, why are you guys really here, it isn't just to watch my flat screen. What's going on?"

Billy nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh Charlie. How much do you know about Bella?"

Charlie's face began to redden, "What kind of question is that Billy? What are you getting at?"

"Maybe we should wait for Bella to get off work, when is she supposed to be home?" Sam asked.

"She's not coming home tonight, she said she's staying over at the Cullens. She's made friends with the girl in her grade, um, Alice."

Jacob's mouth formed a tight line and he clenched his fists. Sam shot him a stern look, telling Jake to control himself.

"Why are you all so interested in Bella all of a sudden? What aren't you telling me?" Charlie asked.

Jacob stood up and began pacing. He pulled his hands roughly through his hair. "Charlie, I'm just gonna come right out and say it – Bella's a mutant," Jake huffed out. His eyes trained on Charlie for some sort of reaction. The veteran police officer's face was blank, then he slumped forward, putting his head in his hands.

"How did you find out? What will you do, what do you want me to do?" Charlie said defeated.

"You knew!" Jacob shouted.

"I had always suspected. I mean, Billy, you always knew there was a possibility," Charlie defended. "Besides, Bella's perfect. She won't hurt anyone, she's not a danger. She can control her powers."

"Powers? What do you know about all that she is capable of? And the Cullens interest in her. You don't see a problem there Charlie?"

"Why should I Sam? The Cullens are new in town, Bella's lived here her whole life. She's the Police Chief's daughter. What's wrong with her being friends with the new kids?"

"They aren't what they seem Charlie. The Cullens are dangerous," Billy said emphatically.

"So now you're telling me I'm a poor judge of character and that I can't manage my town? Is that it Billy?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just that the world has changed so much. There are things that are coming to light that we never imagined could be possible. But here they are, in our own backyard."

"Stop taking in riddles and fables man, what is this about?" Charlie was angry that his childhood friend was now doubting his daughter, who he loved and treated like family himself. "So what Bella's a mutant. She's my kid, I love her. So what she has telepathy and can move objects with her mind. My girl is perfect just the way she is. She wouldn't hurt anyone. In fact she's only wanted to protect you, Jacob. She's done nothing but love us all and try to make us happy."

"I know Charlie. We wouldn't be asking about her if there wasn't good reason," Jake said, all the pent up energy drained out of him. He loved Bella, she'd always been like a hero to him. Whatever was going on the area, somehow Bella was caught in the middle of it. Jacob felt it down in his bones. He looked at Sam sternly, silently vowing to do all that he could to stand by his best friend's side. Even if that meant defying his pack.

"So what's the reason Jacob? Is somebody gonna tell me the real reason why you three showed up here?"

The three Quileutes passed knowing looks from one to another. Billy spoke first. "Charlie, maybe we should go outside, there's something that Jake needs to show you." Charlie raised his brow skeptically.

"I'm not in any mood for this tonight. I just want to watch the Mariners, relax for a night before I have to face the mountain of paperwork back at the station behind all these animal attacks."

"I think we can help you with that. Please Charlie, come out back," Sam said as he rose from his seat.

Charlie huffed and followed the two young men out the back door. Billy followed closely behind.

"Alright, what is it?" Charlie asked as Jacob began taking his shirt off. "Whoa son, I know you beefed up over the last few weeks, but damn. You're gonna give me a complex kid. Put your clothes back on!" Charlie turned away from the boy. He heard a low growl followed by a snapping and popping sound, then the thick heavy breath of a large mammal, about the size of a horse.

"Never gets old..." Billy mused.

Charlie looked down at his friend wondering what he was talking about. Billy dipped his head in Jacob's direction, silently asking his friend to turn around.

Stumbling back, Charlie gasped, reaching his down for his sidearm. Cursing that he hung it up when he came home for the night. "Oh my god! Sam, don't move. I'm going to get my rifle." Billy held his hand up to stop him.

"It's Jake, Charlie. Sam is perfectly safe. It's just Jacob."

"What? That's not Jacob, that. That's the biggest wolf I've ever seen!" Charlie was terrified on one hand, but his friends were calm and unafraid. He stopped and assessed the situation. He was a cop, he wasn't supposed to panic. Taking a steadying breath, Charlie looked at his oldest friend, "Explain."

"Can we go back inside first?" Billy asked.

Charlie watched the wolf step into the shadows with Jacob's clothing in its mouth. The boy emerged moments later, pulling his shirt down over his head. Stunned, Charlie shook his head, "Yeah, inside. I need a drink."

Billy told Charlie of the Quileute legends of the Cold Ones and Shape-shifters.

"Yeah, but all that's just folklore man. Fairy tale stuff."

"Well, you saw my son turn into a wolf, didn't you. We ain't in Wonderland brother. Something is here, something even bigger is coming. We thought the shifting had died out. Old Quil being the last of them. But there are so many boys who have changed in the past few weeks. There's something major coming."

"Charlie, those animal attacks were the work of the Cold Ones. The Pack destroyed four of them just this week. It isn't over. With the Cullens here, they know who the fifth one is. He's supposed to visit with them. It all is suspicious, and Bella's wrapped up in the middle of it somehow."

"Sam, I don't understand, what do the Cullens have to do with all this. They just moved here."

"Or just moved back," Jake said ominously. Charlie cocked a brow at him. "My great-grandfather signed a treaty with them in the 30s. That they could stay in Forks as long as they never bit a human and never crossed onto Quileute land. Carlisle, his wife, the big one, the blonde, and Bella's new boyfriend, Edward, were all there."

"What? Bella's what!" Charlie shouted.

Jacob and Sam failed at holding in their laughter. "Just told him that the good doctor has been around the area for eighty years and not aged a day, but he's hung up on Bella having a boyfriend. That's rich!"

"They're Cold Ones, the Cullens? They're vampires?" Billy nodded at Charlie's deduction. "Should I be worried?"

Sam barked out a laugh, Jacob quickly punched him in the thigh, silencing his laughter. "No, Charlie. I'm certain that Bells can take care of herself. Jake here had a scrape with her earlier. She kicked his ass!"

"You attacked my daughter!" Charlie stood to his feet and lunged at the boy. Sam held him back before he could injure himself. "How could you attack my daughter? She loves you Jake. What the hell!" Charlie continued to fight against Sam's hold. "Let me go Sam, I'm gonna kick his ass too!"

"Charlie, calm down. Please. I was, I was jealous. I saw her with Edward and just lost it. With this phasing and the disappearances, I just snapped," Jacob dropped the man's gaze, holding his head in shame. "I just... he was kissing her, touching her. I lost it. I know she loves me, just not in the way I love her. Not the way that she loves Edward, she told me as much the other day."

Charlie slumped in Sam's grip and moved to sit back down.

"I tried to go after Edward, but Bella stopped me," Jacob met Charlie's eyes. "I couldn't have touched them anyway. Sam declared that the Cullens weren't a threat, that they couldn't be touched unless the treaty was broken."

"You see Charlie, the Pack shares a single mind. There are no secrets once we're in wolf form. As Alpha, if I give an order, the Pack must obey. They physically cannot go against it," Sam explained.

"So, Bells gave you the business, huh?" Charlie grinned triumphantly.

Rubbing his nose, recalling the pain, Jacob said, "Yep, crazy cool though. Her and Edward were in like a dome, I couldn't get in. Then she pinned me down without touching me. Then she broke my nose. Her stupid leech boyfriend thought that was hilarious."

Charlie's eyes were wet with tears from stifling his laughter over Jake's story. He felt ten feet tall, so proud of his girl for handling herself.

"Laugh it up old man. I just know that I do not want to be on Bella's bad side. She has mad skills man. For real." The four of them broke out into loud barking laughter.

"Okay, okay. But still, should I be worried about the Cullens? She's with them right now."

"I think we need to go have a chat with the Doc. At least everyone involved will be in one spot and we can get this all out in the open," Billy suggested.

~PP~

Edward stood on the porch, having heard the two cars pull up the drive. He looked tired, his eyes dark, purplish bruising circling them. He needed to feed, but he refused to leave Bella's side. Carlisle was beside him in an instant. "It's Chief Swan and some of the wolves."

"This can't be good," Carlisle responded.

"Dr. Cullen, is my daughter here?" Charlie asked.

"Of course Chief, it is rather late though. Bella is resting. The girls wore themselves out studying, I really don't want to wake them."

"What have you done to her leech?" Jacob yelled.

"I've warned you already, dog. Don't call me leech again," Edward said through gritted teeth. "You didn't learn your lesson I see."

"Let's see how tough you are when you don't have your girl to fight your battles."

"Jacob, please. Let's talk with Bella and get the hell outta here," Billy pleaded.

"Won't you come in?" Carlisle offered. "There is much to be discussed."

The four men looked questioningly at each other. Unsure of what Carlisle was hinting at. They followed him inside, sitting in the kitchen.

"Where's my daughter?"

"She's upstairs Chief Swan."

"Well somebody tell her that we're here, we need to talk to her."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible," Carlisle said solemnly.

"What do you mean it isn't possible? What have you done to my daughter!" Charlie's mind was all over the place, his heart aching at the idea of Bella being injured or worse.

"Chief Swan, please calm down. Bella is safe, she is unharmed. She's just... resting," Carlisle was at a loss, how would he explain what has befallen Bella when he didn't understand himself. Surely Chief Swan and the Quileutes would believe that they had harmed her – it could mean a war. "Please, gentlemen, let's sit and talk about this rationally."

The two wolves stepped inside, as they crossed the threshold a tremor shook the house. "Edward?" Carlisle looked to his son, nodding towards the door silently asking him to remain outside. Edward looked up the stairs and saw Rosalie standing at the landing outside of Carlisle's office, her stance defensive.

"It's Chief Swan, Em and some Quileute men," Rosalie said, just out of Charlie's hearing range. "Try and calm her before she pulls the house from the foundation."

Whispers of comfort could be heard by the wolves. "Lil sis, come on now. Your dad's downstairs. He's worried about ya. Come on Bells, calm down honey. Nobody is gonna hurt ya," they heard Emmett say to Bella. The wolves eyed the vampires suspiciously.

Esme nervously prepared a tray of refreshments then moving to stand next to her husband, clutching his hand tightly. Charlie immediately picked up on the tell.

"Well, what's gotten you all so skittish, huh?" Charlie asked. Esme's eyes darted to her husband's and then around the room.

Carlisle let out a heavy sigh. "I hope that your visit tonight is for diplomacy purposes, Sam." The Alpha nodded. "And the Chief knows of our, uh _history_?" Sam nodded again. "Very well then, Chief Swan, would you like to see your daughter?"

Charlie stood quickly, worried that something terrible had happened. "I assure you, she's well. She's just appears to be asleep." The two wolves moved to follow Charlie and Carlisle. As they approached the stairs their movements were stalled, and the windows quivered.

"What in the world is going on here?" Billy asked, staring at Sam and Jacob who were frozen like statues.

"That would be Bella," Edward answered, leaning in the doorway. Charlie stepped towards him, gripping his shirt collar. Edward let the man roughly handle him.

"What have you done to my daughter, you... you – whatever you are!" His eyes darted around to the creatures in the room. Charlie suddenly felt incredibly weak and vulnerable being the only human in the room that was out of the loop. Edward's dark amber eyes looked sad and defeated. Charlie released his grip on the immortal boy's shirt and stepped away.

"Edward, son, perhaps you should go hunt. You'll be no good to Bella if you don't care for yourself as well. She'll need you when she wakes," said Carlisle. "Chief Swan, please. Bella's upstairs, resting in my office."

Charlie stepped around Jake and Sam and slowly climbed the stairs. When Rosalie opened the door, Charlie was shocked at the sight. A hulking mass of a man, or rather- vampire, held her firmly in his arms on a plush bed in the center of the room. There were floor to ceiling bookshelves along two walls and a wall of windows straight ahead. It was apparent that this was not the room's usual arrangement, the desk seemed out of place, facing one of the walls of books and two plush white sofas were stacked one on top of another.

"What is he doing to her? Why is he holding her like that?" Charlie asked tentatively.

"Bella blacked out at school today, during lunch. Emmett brought her here, so that we could care for her – her condition is unstable and we don't know what kind of danger she may pose to humans." Charlie nodded, following along. "We discovered that she seems to be most comfortable with those of us who are _untalented_, so to speak. You saw what she did to the wolves. A similar occurrence took place when Edward, Alice, and Jasper attempted to climb the stairs."

Charlie was struggling to comprehend. "What do you mean, untalented? So you can't carry a tune. I don't understand." Emmett let out a quiet chuckle and whispered in Bella's ear. Rosalie was at his side, blotting her brow and neck with cool towels.

"Chief Swan, Edward, Alice, and Jasper are _gifted_, most of our kind do not posses any talents such as theirs. Like Bella, Edward can read minds." Charlie's mouth fell open in surprise. He was not expecting that. "Yes, and Alice has second sight, she can see the future in most cases. Her visions are based on decisions made and therefore change." Charlie was turning a little green. Rosalie was by his side in a flash with a glass of cool water. "Thank you Rosalie," Carlisle said, acknowledging his daughter's helpfulness. "As I was saying. Jasper is what we call an empath. He can absorb and manipulate emotions. It was quite difficult for him to be here after Bella fell unconscious, he and Alice left for a while."

"So, what is wrong with her Doc? Why did she black out?"

"My best guess is that her body and mind are undergoing some sort of metamorphosis. It seems that she is instinctively protecting herself from higher beings. The tremors, suspended state, and electronics failing seem to be Bella's handiwork. It is quite fascinating."

Charlie stepped forward, moving cautiously towards Bella. Emmett looked at him with sad, concerned eyes as he passed Bella into her father's arms. "Bella, Bella baby. Wake up. It's gonna be alright, I promise. I need you to open your eyes for me, okay?" Charlie begged as he cradled his daughter in his arms. "So, how long has she been like this, shouldn't you take her to a hospital or something?"

"Chief Swan, Bella has been like this for nearly twelve hours. As a doctor, I cannot risk my other patients – her powers are extremely volatile. However, she must have known that you were coming. We haven't been able to get a car within a mile of the house since this started yet you all drove right up to the door."

"She seems aware, at least on some level," Emmett added, holding on tightly to Rosalie. "Bella trusts me, I've been able to keep her calm for the most part. She nearly launches off the bed when Edward starts fidgeting downstairs. It takes almost all I've got to hold her down."

Charlie sat with Bella while Edward and Esme managed to get their vehicles back into the garage. Whatever Bella had done to disable them seemed to have lifted. It was a welcome change. They all believed that maybe the worst is over.

Bella soon released Jacob and Sam from from her hold. The two wolves were stunned at the events that led up to this moment. The Cullens shared their theories about Bella's condition and all that they learned about her history, her parents, the Xavier Institute, their suspicions and confirmation of the Volturi's involvement, right down to Demetri's presence in the area.

"Chief, Logan is desperate to know Bella. He's on his way here, as we speak. I promised him that I would talk to you first, so you'd feel more comfortable. He's lost so much, Bella is all that he has," Carlisle said.

"She's all that I have too. I, I don't know what to think about all this. With everything that has happened, it's just too much."

* * *

A/N:

So Charlie is all caught up.

Bella's still out of it, but it seems that some of the weirdness is lifting. Maybe she'll be waking up soon and poor Edward can stop fretting.

Thanks for the fantastic response! I'm bouncing out of my seat, I'm so giddy.

Until next time...


	28. Chapter 28

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 28

A/N:

WOW! I am floored by the interest in my story and the reviews, follows, favs, ratings, all that GREAT stuff!

Bella's been out of it for about 18hours now, I think it's time to check back in on her and Jean's girl time.

As always, read and review – please and thank you!

* * *

One moment I was in complete darkness, now everything is bright white. I squint my eyes to adjust to the change. The room is sterile with bright white subway tiles, very clinical. There are machines and other medical apparatus all around, on standby should they be needed. Transom windows allow daylight to filter in and float down to the figure that lay prone and lifeless on the bed in front of me.

Without taking another step, I know who it is. The dark red hair a dead giveaway.

I look around, she's no longer standing beside me. I'm alone. "Mother?" My words echo off the tiles, bouncing back to me.

"_I'm here baby, don't worry." _

"Where are we?"

"_Open the door."_

I glance around the room and locate the door, tentatively turning the handle. _"Open your mind Bella, be aware of your surroundings. Listen... Hear... See... Feel..." _I absorb my mother's words, snapping a tight barrier around myself and opening my mind to absorb everything. I had become so accustomed to assimilating, that it was second nature for me to shut everything out instead of opening myself up.

There are several heartbeats along the corridor, someone is humming quietly to himself. The voice is so familiar. The minds. There is so much sorrow, so much pain. In others there is apathy. I want to cry out to them not to give up hope.

I hear faint footsteps coming from the far end of the hall. I listen intently as the sound gets closer. I hear a soft squeaking of wheels pass by. In their mind, I see trays, small slots opening, food being delivered. _"What do you feel Bella?"_

"_I don't know..."_

"_Tell me, try to explain. You can feel more _room_ in some more than others. Try again."_

I examined the woman's mind, her small, shallow mind. As if she were a marionette, strings seemed to appear in her mind that were tethered to my hands. In the next instant I was seeing through her eyes.

I look down, my legs are covered in white tights and nurses shoes. My hands, no longer fair and pale, are a creamy cafe au lait color with a gaudy red polish on long, manicured nails and are gripping the handle of a food trolley.

"What are you doing Raquel? You know you can't bring that cart down here. Go park it and bring the tray. Hurry up!" A dark cloaked figures calls from down the hall. I look around and see an alcove in the direction the man was gesturing. Parking the trolley, I pull out the last tray and head towards the massive wooden door where the two sentinels stood.

I looked up at the men, taking note of their blood red eyes. "What are you staring at? Get on with it already. I swear! Where's your key?" _Key? _I scanned the woman's mind to uncover the routine that she followed, quickly locating the key. I pulled it out of her waist pocket and inserted it into the lock.

"Hello Raquel. Thank you for bringing my supper in Zhanae's absence." _I know that voice. _Looking around I take in the dimly lit plastic cell and take note of the frail looking man sitting behind a chess board. He looks up at me – at Raquel – with sympathetic eyes.

_I would ask her to play, but she's so dim. Ah well, Zhanae will return soon._

I look closely at the face, he has aged dramatically, yet his eyes are still kind, his smile soft despite the cruelties that he has delivered. "Opa?" I squeaked out before I knew what I was doing. His eyes narrowed as he stood.

"Why have you called me that, Raquel? Who told you of that word?" I sat the tray down on the table and moved to leave.

_Oh, if only... my dear Schatzi, what has become of you? I pray that you are far from the evil that lurk in these halls. Oh how I miss you. _"Leave me Raquel. Thank you." His face crumpled as he sat harshly in the chair. It took a great deal of strength not to reveal myself to him, to comfort him.

I stepped back outside and released Raquel from my hold. Instantly I was back in blinding light of my mother's room. _"Mother, Opa is here. Why, where are we?"_

"_You are learning my darling. Learning how much more you are capable of. Yes, Magneto is here – a prisoner just like the rest of us. Follow her again, Bella. There is more you must see."_

Raquel made her way past the room again, I reached out and entered her mind. Again following her usual routine, this time entering an elevator and heading to a dark kitchen. More red eyes milled about hungrily eying Raquel. Another human entered the kitchen, _"Her, she will get you closer to what you need to see."_

I examined the other human's mind, getting a firm grip as I released Raquel. She blinked a few times and shook her head to clear it. I saw her now. She was a lovely woman, possibly Latin, with straight, shiny black hair and big brown, expressive eyes. "Hello Gianna," Raquel said with a slight Spanish accent.

Gianna... oh, that was me! I looked into Gianna's mind to examine her usual habits, she would not speak to Raquel except to boss her around, so I turned and moved out of the kitchen without a word. As I made my way down another hall the design became more and more medieval. The halls damp and dank. There seemed to be no one around as Gianna's heels clicked on the ancient stones.

Settling behind the reception desk, I looked around at all the papers and files. A folder caught my eye labeled "Swan – Washington". I picked it up, looking at photographs of me and Charlie when I was just a few years old. More when I was maybe eight or ten. Notes, receipts, health records, school records. Whoever these people are have been watching me. But why?

"Gianna," a firm voice called, pulling me away from my findings. "The brothers request an audience."

"Yes, of course." I rose from my chair and followed the man into a large chamber. There was a large sewer grate in the middle of the floor. I could smell the rotten flesh and old blood beneath me. Three men sat in ornately carved chairs, thrones really. Their skin thin and pale, like tissue paper or onion skin. Their eyes red, like the others, but with a milky quality to them. Identical to the image I saw in the Cullens' minds when the Volturi were mentioned before. I'm in Italy.

This had to be a dream but it is too crazy to be a dream. This is definitely real.

"Ah, Gianna! Come, come," the smaller one in the center said with a dramatic wave of his hands. "Any news from our party in America? Has Demetri checked in from Washington?" He is hopeful today, expecting to hear news of his latest acquisition. His mind showed images of my mother's body. Still and silent. A pale hand caressing her cheek. Each visit leaving him more frustrated than the last.

I fought my instinct to lash out at him. Instead, I held my tongue and scanned the minds of the others. The one who led me in was lusting after Gianna. The older looking, dark haired brother was disinterested in the entire spectacle, bored to the point of atrophy. The younger, blonde one was violent and insecure. His thoughts followed the middle one, Aro. Lusting after power and control.

"Maybe they've run into trouble dear brother," the sleepy one said. His mind showing that he hoped they had in fact met trouble. That the human and her mutant mate were able to get away from the two hulking vampires sent out with them.

"Nonsense Marcus. Demetri is our most highly trained and capable member of the Guard. I'm sure this is all strategy and he will return with the girl soon. Perhaps they're on the way now."

"Don't get your hopes up Aro, perhaps we should go and oversee this endeavor; to ensure that there are no further set backs," the blonde added. He was eager to see things pan out for himself, enjoying the destruction that his involvement typically wrought. His mind going towards a jealous vendetta against... Carlisle.

"Now, now, Caius. We will let Demetri handle this errand. No need to worry Carlisle with our presence. He and his coven have just settled back in the area. Let us leave them in peace," Aro said in a jovial tone. "Now Gianna, any word, dear one?"

I shook my head, scanning Gianna's memories. The last word from Demetri was a couple of days ago, he called to inform the Brothers of the Cullens return to Washington and that he would pay them a visit this weekend.

"Perhaps he visited Carlisle sooner than we anticipated and there was a problem. His coven has grown quite large," Caius said, his thoughts roaring with envious rage. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Have you forgotten your place girl?" he shouted, causing me to jump.

"No, no sir. I'm sorry. May I take my leave, if there is nothing else."

"Of course my child, please do let us know the moment you hear from Demetri," Aro said, dismissing Gianna.

My mind was reeling. That Caius wants them dead. Aro wants Carlisle to return here permanently. He's covets Edward's talent although he too is similarly gifted.

"_Mother... are these the Volturi?" _I knew they were the vampires Carlisle told me he lived with. They fed on humans. Harvesting unsuspecting tourist. Their blatant disregard for human life was disgusting.

"_Yes. Wicked, evil creatures. Particularly Aro. Caius follows after him, hungry for destruction. Marcus does not share his brothers' views, but he is indifferent. It will take a profound event to stir him to action." _I knew this, from Carlisle, but their interest in the mutants confounded me. I counted myself intelligent but I could not wrap my mind around why and how Magento and the others were here.

"_Why have they been watching me – what do they want with me?" _It really pissed me off that these undead tyrants were keeping tabs on me. I dug around in Aro's mind and all I saw were countless lifeless forms, their bodies ravaged and destroyed. Most of them were female, young, beautiful, talented.

"_Aro believes that he can purify and perfect this world, leaving vampires to emerge from the shadows and rule. He did not account for humans to mutate – evolve. He has made it his purpose to work out a way to control the mutants and create a new generation of gifted vampires and hybrids that he can control. He has been experimenting for generations, although unsuccessfully."_

"_Experimenting, how?" _Grotesque visions of vampires attacking mutants hit me in violent succession. In most cases, if a vampire attempted to change a mutant, the victim did not survive. The venom acting as poison, destroying them. In other, rare cases, the venom cured them. Eliminating the mutant traits. Aro was most displeased with this outcome and most did not survive the newborn year. There are others who were bitten and there was no change, in his frustration, Aro allowed his guard to feed on them or he held them, as he did Mimic and a select others, to do his bidding.

Mother's voice in my head sounded despondent, remorseful. _"Aro has tried...other methods. More traditional means to create his army but there have not been many that are able to control themselves and not destroy those they intended to mate with." _I cringed at the thought of these bloodthirsty demons murdering mutants in the throes of lust. My mind was flooded with images of young female mutants being taken, raped by vampires only to be murdered by their attacker. There was none among them who had enough control of their most base desires to not drain the women. Aro mourned each lost opportunity to breed a mutant/vampire hybrid.

Conversely, my mind turned back to Edward and the intimacies we've shared. Our relationship was so new, but there was a profound connection that could not be denied. Never, in my wildest dreams, could I have imagined something so instantaneous, so deep, so binding. After just a few days we both wanted forever.

I would do all that is within my ability to protect him.

I fleetingly thought of our future, Edward's and mine. He bit me, yes. His venom had no effect on me. What kind of life would we have? He would live forever, but would I? What about having a family of our own, not a coven, but children?

"_Aro won't give up easily, Bella. He will do all that he can to ensure your compliance, that includes using your loved ones as pawns."_

My heart sank as I absorbed all that my mother had shared. How could I stop them. Jumping from mind to mind, controlling bodies was a neat trick, but what could I do? How long could I fend off an attack with my shield? I just don't know. I still need to rest, to eat. These vampires never tire – I will, eventually. I can't let the Volturi get to Charlie, Edward, Jacob, none of my friends and family. Not because of me.

I need to learn how to fight.

* * *

A/N:

There's a fundraiser going on, Stand Up 2 Cancer, particularly for a valued member of Fandom, Katalina, who is in the midst of her own struggle. Please consider donating, I already have.

I don't know Katalina, but I'm sure most of us have been affected by cancer in some way, shape, or form. I have my own story of how the craggy fingers of cancer has touched my family. Cancer does not discriminate.

Consider helping by donating anything as small as $5 www{dot}katalina{dot}fandomcause{dot}info.

Until next time...


	29. Chapter 29

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 29

A/N:

Not a whole lot to say right now. Last couple of chapters were kind of weak IMO, just taking care of business, making sure that all the characters were up to speed.

Please read and review, thank you.

See you at the bottom...

* * *

Another tremor rocked the Cullen home as Friday morning dawned. Alice and Jasper had yet to return home. Charlie sat in Carlisle's office, exhausted from his vigil at Bella's bedside. Little by little it seemed as if Bella was coming out of her deep sleep. Edward wished that it only took a kiss from her true love to wake her, as it were, he remained at the foot of the stairs, helpless to do anything.

Carlisle had been called back to the hospital, so there was no real conduit between Edward and what was happening in the room. Carlisle parted telling Edward to send Rosalie if there was any change and for him to attempt to remain calm, for Bella's sake. Raking his hands violently through his hair, he stood and began pacing. Unable to sit still any longer.

"Ed, take it easy. You're wearing her out," Emmett whispered from upstairs.

"Fat chance of that happening," Rosalie teased, "he's so damned dramatic, always finding a way to twist things around so the attention is on him."

"Emmett, please. Control your wife, I am in no mood for her harassing today. My only concern is Bella."

"Children please," Esme said, attempting to cool the bickering. "Emmett, perhaps you should take Edward out for a hunt. Rosalie, Charlie, and I can look after Bella."

Emmett looked around and nodded, he needed to feed. It had been a few days and watching over Bella had worn him out, if that was possible. He knew that Edward had not heeded Carlisle's advice and hunted last night. Emmett would have to drag him away, he was the only one who could.

Emmett met Edward at the foot of the stairs, "Come on bro, let's go hunt. Take out our aggressions on a bear or some mountain lions and some shit. I know I could use it." Edward looked on his brother incredulously. He had no intention of being away from Bella for more than a few minutes. He'd eat a possum or something similar before he willingly left for any length of time, not while she was still unconscious.

"No way Em. Go without me. I'm not leaving her."

"It wasn't a suggestion Ed. I will drag you outta here if I have to. You need to get away, clear your head. Get something in you, you'll feel better. I know I will." Emmett clapped his brother on the shoulder, pushing him gently towards the door. "Whatever's going on with Bella, none of us can do anything to help her if we're not at our best. Like Carlisle said, we gotta take care of ourselves too. Besides, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry and Charlie is starting to smell real good," Emmett said with a chuckle.

Edward rolled his eyes, his resolve slipping. He continued to let Emmett push him through the door. He hated when Emmett was right. "Just for a little bit Em, we won't go too far, okay?"

Pumping his fists in the air, Emmett let out a triumphant whoop, "That's what I'm talking about! I'll race you." The two vampires darted off towards the forest. Esme smiled softly at the sight, their laughter drifting off into the woods.

They had spent a couple of hours deep within the forest, near the Canadian border sating their thirst on a large herd of deer. Edward refused to go into more remote areas in search of carnivores, fearing that he would miss Bella's awakening. His cell phone rang, surprising him.

"_Hello, Edward? This is Logan. I've been trying to reach you for almost two days. What's going on out there?"_

"Are you nearby then? I wasn't expecting to hear from you for another couple of days," Edward hedged.

"_Yeah, well. I left right after you did. I couldn't wait. The road has been good, helped me to clear my head. Anyway, I'm just north of you."_

"Great, well. I think it would be best if you met Carlisle at the hospital, that way he can mediate your meeting with Chief Swan and give you a lay of the land."

"_Look kid, I see that you're trying to stall me. I know something is going on here. Let your old man know I'll meet him at the hospital in half an hour. And Edward, don't every try and bullshit me again. You got it, Rusty?"_ Edward swallowed hard and disconnected the call.

"Well, he sounds pissed," Emmett said.

"Yeah. It was one thing to have Chief Swan in my face thinking I harmed Bella, but this guy," Edward sighed heavily. "He's unstable and truly capable of separating my head from my body," Edward said, rubbing his throat remembering the sensation of Wolverine's adamantium claws at his neck. 

Edward tapped out a quick text to Carlisle, informing him of Logan's impending visit.

_Damn, Bella has two overprotective dads. That's messed up. Glad I'm not Eddie,_ Emmett thought. "Tell me about it... for once I wish we could switch places with you," Edward responded, not grasping that he heard Emmett's thoughts.

"Hey! You answered what I was thinking. Maybe Bella's waking up. Your cell's working now and we aren't but a few miles from home."

Edward's honeyed eyes glistened at the prospect of Bella awakening. He looked at his brother, "Let's get back. Last one home has to detail the cars," Edward teased as he took off like a shot through the forest. Emmett calling after him grousing about unfair advantages and head starts.

~PP~

The last bit of night had burned away to an overcast morning. Charlie sat on the porch with a cup of coffee as Edward and Emmett made their way towards the house, laughing and roughhousing their way across the massive lawn. "Mornin' Chief, how's our girl?" Emmett called our cheerfully.

"No real change son, but hey. The electronics work, your Ma makes a mean cup o' joe," Charlie said, his mustache twitching covering his smile. "That's gotta count for something, right?"

"Absolutely!" Edward cheered, as he darted inside, heading for the stairs. Much to his surprise his movements were not stilled. He managed to make it to Carlisle's office door unimpeded. Edward's dead heart was soaring at the prospect of seeing his love's bright eyes again. The past twenty or so hours had been hellish. "Bella! Bella?" Edward called as he reached for the knob.

"Edward, NO!" Esme shouted from inside just as a pulse of energy burst through the door, knocking him back, briefly pinning him to the opposite wall. Emmett came bounding up the stairs with Charlie following close behind.

"What was that? Sounded like a sonic boom," Charlie asked as he slipped into the office to tend to Bella.

Emmett peeled Edward off of the plaster, an indentation of his body remained. "What did you do bro?"

Edward was stunned, never had he felt anything so powerful. It was as if an invisible train just crashed into his chest, running at full speed. "Ah," he moaned, stretching out his limbs, assessing the damage. "What in the world was that?" Edward asked, peeking in through the partially opened door to see Charlie and Esme attempting to calm a writhing Bella, while Rosalie used all her strength to restrain her.

"Edward, maybe you should go back downstairs. She's incredibly agitated," Esme whispered. Edward hobbled down the stairs deliriously, Emmett helping him keep his footing.

Depositing Edward on one of the sofas in the family room, Emmett heard a motorcycle approach. "Hey Ed, I think Bella's bio-dad is here." Edward forced himself up, to stand in the window beside his brother.

"Shit... I don't need this right now," Edward said, rubbing his chest. His frustration at all-time, he rarely used foul language. Emmett smirked at his brother's loss of decorum.

"That dude looks totally bad ass. He's tiny though, must be where Bella gets it from," Emmett said with a chuckle. "Boy do you know how to pick 'em! That dude is gonna totally kick your ass if you piss him off."

Carlisle pulled up behind Logan's motorcycle. The two men stood outside for a moment, Logan's composure weakening and nervousness increasing with each step closer to Bella. They climbed the stairs and Carlisle let Logan inside. "Please, make yourself comfortable. I'll get you some refreshments," Carlisle said, pointing Logan towards the family room. "You remember Edward. This is my other son, Emmett."

Logan sized Emmett up, "Hey Tiny. How's it going?" Logan said, sticking his hand out to shake Emmett's.

Emmett grinned widely, turning to Edward, "Oh I like him, Edward!" Taking Logan's hand in his, "Emmett McCarthy Cullen, nice to meet you, Logan."

"Raggedy Anne..." Logan grumbled. Edward rolled his eyes but nodded in greeting. Emmett guffawed at the exchange as Carlisle reappeared with a cup of coffee and pastries. "So Doc, where's the Chief?"

"He's upstairs, I'll send him down," Emmett offered. Moments later Charlie descended the stairs with Esme following close behind. Charlie's steps felt leaden. He believed that each one was taking his daughter away.

Charlie rounded the corner to the family room, holding his breath. "Here goes nothin'," he said quietly to himself, setting his jaw and entering the room. Carlisle greeted him with understanding eyes and a small smile. Esme gave Charlie's hand a small squeeze, encouraging him to move forward.

"Logan, let me introduce you to my wife, Esme. And here is Chief Swan."

The two men shook hands and silently sized each other up. Logan spoke first. "Chief Swan," he said, his voice surprisingly thick with emotion. "I, I can't tell you how grateful I am for all you've done for Bella. Had I known she existed... I mean..." Logan choked on a thick lump in his throat, his eyes welling up.

"It's alright. Just doing the right thing by a scared little girl who was left all alone," Charlie said confidently, clapping Logan on his shoulder in a gesture meant to comfort.

Blinking back tears, Logan asked, "Is she here, can I see her?"

"Um, she's here, but something's happened that we aren't quite clear on. She's unconscious, has been for nearly a day. The Cullens have been keeping an eye out, thank goodness," Charlie informed.

"Well, let me have it. I've been around the block a few times, I can handle it."

Carlisle began, recounting the events of the last day. From the moment Bella fell unconscious, the interruption of electronics, the loss of abilities, and suspended states. Logan sat back and absorbed it all. Edward was wary at Logan's calm demeanor, surely the man would explode at any moment.

"We just don't have enough knowledge of mutants to understand what may be happening to her. My best guess is that she's reaching some sort of event horizon in her development; gaining new abilities and so on," Carlisle attempted to explain.

Logan let out a belly laugh. "Pretty good Doc," he said with a genuine smile on his face. "Not that this is normal or happens to every mutant, but what Bella is going through is similar to what happened to her mother, at least that's what the Professor was able to uncover that night she came home." Logan's thoughts drifted back again to that heated night with Jean. The product of their joining lay unconscious just above him.

"My powers manifested after a trauma. I was a sickly kid, must have been my body fighting the mutation all along. When I was about twelve, these made an appearance," Logan said as he unleashed his adamantium claws.

"Cool," Emmett whispered, his eyes wide with wonder. Charlie and Esme jumped back, startled at the sight. Edward winced and rubbed his shoulder, remembering the damage Wolverine's claws could inflict. "Remind me never get on your bad side!" Logan couldn't help but smile at Emmett's playful nature.

"Were you born with this metal in your body?" Esme quietly asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Nah, I was experimented on – I don't remember any of it. The claws were always there, just bone though. There was this Weapon X program that I apparently signed up for. Because of my ability to heal, I was chosen for the adamantium injections. All the others who tried died," he shrugged.

"I can imagine that was an immensely painful experience. It is understandable to block it out," Carlisle added.

"They really did a massive mind-fuck on me – excuse my language Esme... but until I met up with the Professor, I had no idea who I was, except for this," he said, pulling out his dog tags that said _WOLVERINE. _"I was angry and confused, drinking, lashing out, picking fights. Violence was all I knew, it made be know I was alive, that this was real. The Professor helped me a lot by rattling things loose in my head. I started remembering some things from my past but other parts of my mind are locked tight, that's why Copper Top here can't get in. The Doc did it. Only him and Jean could get through and talk to me or hear me." It ached for Logan to talk about Jean and the Professor, they had become his family, the ones who literally saw the real him. Now they both were gone. There was no one, except... Bella.

"The School is filled with other mutants, adults and kids. Storm and Kitty could really help Bella. Help her to understand her powers. She'll feel safe and be amongst her own kind. I'd really love to get back to New York and bring Bella with me," Logan declared.

Charlie stood abruptly, "Now hold on there buddy. You can't just waltz in here and talk about taking my daughter across the country to live with a bunch of strangers. This is her home, this is the life she knows. I've done the best I could with what I had. I've never done wrong by Bella. I love her dammit, I'm not giving her up without a fight!"

Esme reached out for Charlie but he quickly snatched his hand back. "No! You have no idea what I would do for that girl up there. None of you know. This is like some twisted circus side show. Vampires, werewolves, mutants. God! What else could there possibly be? I can't lose her – I won't lose her! You all come out of nowhere and are taking my girl from me. You've known her what, a week? A whole week and now you know what's best? I say bullshit! I'm her father – I'm taking her home."

Charlie marched up the stairs, leaving the group stunned silent. He threw the door open to Carlisle's office, "Beat it blondie," Charlie seethed as Rosalie stood defensively over Bella. "I mean it, get out of my way." He took a determined few steps towards Bella as the others entered the room, their eyes sad but resolute. Carlisle nodded once and Rosalie stepped aside.

Bella lay unresponsive as Charlie scooped her into his arms, grunting as he picked her up. "Here Chief, let me," Emmett offered. Charlie shot him a deadly glare, Emmett raised his hands in surrender. "I promise, no games. Let me get her to your car, alright. Let me help you." Charlie nodded. "Come on lil sister, your dad's gonna take you home."

Logan stood at the bottom of the stairs as Emmett walked past with Bella cradled in his arms. His breath hitches as he gazed upon her. Her dark brown hair rippling with every movement. Emmett paused, letting the man look upon his daughter for the first time. With her eyes closed, Bella's long lashes grazed her cheeks. Bella's plump lips were pursed tightly, her brow knitted in frustration. "Don't fret baby girl. Everything will be alright," Logan whispered softly as he reached out to massage the wrinkle with his thumb.

When the pad of his thumb made contact with Bella's skin a flash blinded Logan's senses. When the bright white subsided Bella stood before him in a now empty room. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey baby girl," Logan responded, looking around puzzled, "how are you?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella answered, "Okay, I guess. I've been with Mother. She's shown me some things I needed to know."

"If I know your mom, they are of the utmost importance," Logan said, trying to be serious. "Don't take what she says lightly kiddo."

Bella smiled softly at her father, stepping closer to him, "So... you're my father, huh?" Logan nodded. Bella looked him up and down, circling him. "You're short." He snorted in response. "And you need a haircut."

Logan smiled broadly at his daughter's assessment, she was so much like her mother. "I see you have your mother's lack of filter," Logan teased.

"I guess, but she said I have your lack of patience. Que sera, sera. I gotta work with what I've been given," Bella answered, shrugging her shoulders again. "Look, don't be mad at Charlie, okay. He's just looking out for me. He's great, I couldn't have asked for better. Maybe we can all try and be friends?"

Nodding, Logan asked, "Bella... are you doing this?"

"I don't think so. Mother's... _around_."

"Did she tell you anything, about us, about how it ended?" Bella shook her head no. Logan deflated a little, he did not want to broach the subject, but knew it was best to get it all out in the open right away. As he opened his mouth to speak again a figure appeared before him. "Jean?"

"Hello Logan, I've missed you," Jean said as she reached out for her daughter's hand, Bella quickly clasped it in her own. "How are things at the School; Storm, Kitty, Hank, Peter, the others?"

Stunned at the sight before him, his love and his daughter together, Logan was speechless. So similar yet different. Little bits of himself were evident in Bella, the muddying of her hair and eyes were because of him. The paleness of her complexion was from all Jean.

"She's quite lovely isn't she, Logan, our daughter?" Jean's words broke his heart. She stood there, so full of pride, having a relationship with their daughter while he was left alone all these years.

"Yes she is...," Logan's voice cracked. "Jean, honey. Why? Why'd you shut me out like that? I missed out on so much. It hurts Jean, you cut me deep."

Bella looked between her parents, her mother looked stoic and uncaring while Logan was crumbling before her eyes.

"The great Wolverine," Jean tisked. "What am I going to do with you Logan? Always so emotional."

"Don't Jean. Don't play with me," Logan growled. "Where the hell have you been for the past sixteen years?"

"Well, obviously you weren't expecting me to be _alive,_" Jean snapped back. Logan heaved a bit at Jean's words, his eyes downcast. Bella was fighting to understand what was happening, she couldn't read into either of her parents' minds.

Bella released Jean's hand, not liking the tenor of her voice during her exchange with Logan. He noticed her step away. "Bella, sweet pea, don't be afraid," Logan said, watching his daughter shrink away from him. "I would have told you myself, if given the chance. I did what had to be done – Jean you begged me to do it! I never wanted to do it, I love you!"

"What is going on, what is she talking about? Mother?" Bella was frantic. Logan reached for her but Bella snapped an invisible wall between them. "I don't want you to touch me – don't come near me. Somebody please tell me what's going on?" Bella shouted, gripping her hair and tugging on it forcefully.

Logan fell to his knees before his daughter. "Please understand Bella, there was no other way. What your mother had become...it had to be stopped." _the Phoenix _Bella's mind called out. Jean nodded in agreement.

"You stopped it? Stopped her, how?"

"I did what I do best..." Logan whispered as he unfurled his claws. Bella's mouth fell open, understanding rocking her to her core. She clenched her fists, feeling her nails bite into her skin as her emotions rose to a dizzying crescendo.

Letting out a feral shriek, Bella lunged at Logan. Her nails now having grown at least three inches, she swiped furiously at her father. "You took her away from me! I had no one, no one because of you!" She continued to flail around like a whirling dervish, Logan deftly sidestepping her every move.

Bella stepped back, panting, leveling a deadly, black-eyed glare upon her father. A pulse of blue light arced out Bella's hands as she swiped them in front of her. Left hand and then the right. Each blade of light slamming into Logan-pushing him back, shredding his flesh. Bella increased the speed of her blows, smirking at the damage she was delivering.

"_Bella, baby that's enough. Let him go – you've done well,"_ Jean's voice echoed in Bella's head.

"Wha...what?" The fury in Bella's mind began to clear. She looked upon her father, his clothes tattered, his chest raw and in some parts rubbed down to the tendons and shiny metal bone. Bella clapped her hand over her mouth, shocked at what she'd done.

Coughing and pulling himself onto his feet Logan growled, "Is this you now Jean? Playing games. Did you enjoy that? Huh?" With each passing breath the cuts on his chest healed, Bella watched wide-eyed.

"She needs to learn Logan," Jean shouted back, "and you're the best teacher, an indestructible punching bag." Snapping her head to Bella, she continued, "You see darling, the Volturi will use all that they can to break you. You must not let them. They will try and turn your compassion against you."

"What are you doing to her Jean? She's just a kid!"

"You know better than most what cruelties the world is capable of _Wolverine_. She may be a child but she was born for a greater purpose that she must now fulfill."

"You used me Jean... I won't let my daughter end up a martyr. I've mourned you for years, put everything else on hold for you. I won't allow Bella or her friends to suffer the same fate."

"Then teach her Logan. She must learn how to take the offensive. No more hiding – not any more." Jean stepped to Bella, putting an arm around her shoulders. "It is time to fight, Bella. Fight for those you love." Jean walked Bella over to Logan, pushing them together in an embrace. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his child, his broken heart mending little by little.

Bella looked up at him, their eyes met – chocolate brown to chocolate brown. Logan kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Logan, for what it's worth... I am sorry that I hurt you. Thank you for my child – take good care of her." Jean whispered in Logan's ear, planting a soft kiss on his cheek as she dissolved into the darkness.

"_Bella my darling... it's time to wake up,"_ Jean's voices quietly echoed through emptiness. A bright light engulfed the father and daughter as they clung to each other.

* * *

A/N:

Bella flexed a little muscle in this chapter. I wanted her to be able to just wail on someone, learning what she can do without killing anyone. Wolverine is always the best choice. He's a glutton for punishment.

I apologize if my Logan seems like a wuss, but I always perceived him as highly sensitive, passionate, plus having a bit of a napoleon complex. :) He's my favorite X-Man, so I hope that my admiration of him is evident in my writing.

Until next time...


	30. Chapter 30

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 30

A/N:

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Things are picking up steam, building up to a huge face off to bring this to a close. Maybe five more chapters.

Thanks for sticking with me!

Read and review, please and thank you!

* * *

"Mmm," Bella moaned as she stretched in Emmett's arms as he stood in the foyer. Her eyes fluttering open. All movement around her stilled. Yawning widely, she asked, "How long was I out?"

No one moved to answer her, their faces each a similar mask of disbelief – all except one. He smiled sweetly, eyes glassy with emotion. "Hey," Bella greeted.

"Hey baby girl," Logan replied softly. Bella blushed furiously, recalling the exchange she just had with her father. She looked him up and down curiously. "I'm alright... are you alright?" Bella nodded, gnawing on her lip.

"Hungry though, and I need the bathroom," Bella said bashfully. "Em, you can put me down now. Thanks for looking out for me – you're the best big brother a girl could ask for," she said, throwing her arms around the vampire's neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"Just doing what I do lil sis," Emmett said, lowering Bella to the ground. He held on a moment longer, ensuring that her feet were firmly beneath her. Bella disappeared down the hall. "Somebody call Ali and Jas, let them know Bella's back," Emmett boomed, breaking everyone out of their daze.

Everyone was gathered in the family room, speculating over what happened, when Bella emerged. Charlie stood with a worried look on his face. Bella raced into his arms. "Oh sweet pea, I was so worried. Jake, Billy, everybody's been worried sick," Charlie whispered, kissing the top of Bella's head.

Bella pulled herself away from Charlie and stood before Logan. For a pregnant moment the two stood and stared at each other. "Bella," Logan whispered as he reached out for her. She took his hand and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry Logan. Please tell me I didn't hurt you. But you will teach me right, to fight? I have to protect them." Bella whispered just so he could hear.

"Oh baby girl, we'll figure it all out, I promise." They sat down on the sofa together, Bella sitting between Charlie and Logan, holding both their hands. Her smile was blinding, all the pieces of her fragmented life seemed to be coming together.

Charlie cleared his throat and said, "I called Jake, they want you to come down to the Rez. There's a lot that needs to be cleared up. We can stop at the diner on the way."

"Sounds good Dad. Logan needs to come. This involves him too," Bella added.

"Bella," Edward whispered as he knelt before her, taking her hands in his. "I was so worried Love. I'm so glad that you've awakened." Bella was lost in his eyes for a moment, swimming in the great depths of emotion displayed there.

"Yes dear, you gave us all quite a scare," Esme added, smiling softly at Bella.

Rosalie surprised everyone by adding, "Glad you woke up Bella, although it was great not having Edward knowing every little thing that ran through our heads. Even if it was just for a day. Maybe you'll figure out how to do that more often, without falling into a coma." Her lips quirked up, fighting a smile.

Rose liked Bella, in her own way. The power that the mutant girl held was incredible. After the trauma that Rosalie endured which ended her human life, she envied Bella in a way. She knew that this girl would never be victimized or abused. She wished she had that kind of power, then maybe she wouldn't be living this stilted existence. Emmett made it all worth it, in Rosalie's mind. She loved him and whatever he loved, and he adored Bella. Rosalie decided, early on, that she would support their friendship.

Bella's eyes danced, happy that things were coming together. "I'm sorry to have worried you all. I couldn't help it," looking around the room, Bella apologized, then her stomach growled loudly. Laughing lightly, "I guess that's our cue to hit the road. I need to eat before I face the wolves."

Logan quirked an eyebrow at Bella's comment. Charlie chuckled at the display. "Bella's best friend is a wolf. Trust me, don't even try and figure it out. Let's go."

The three of them climbed into Charlie's cruiser, making their way down the Cullens' mile-long driveway passing a large SUV as they turned, heading south towards LaPush.

"Hey Bella," Logan started, as they sat in a booth at the diner. "Maybe we can get a couple of folks from the School to come this way, to help us out. What do you think, short stuff?"

Bella nodded, devouring her hamburger. She was ravenous and would agree to just about anything right now, as long as she didn't have to relinquish her meal. "I think that's a good idea. I could use all the help I can get."

"That's great. Besides, Storm really wants to meet you. She was your mom's best friend. They could be here in a few hours if you want."

Bella nodded again, "Sure, that's fine." Looking to Charlie, who was at the counter talking with some of his fishing buddies. "I'm not sure where to go, that won't draw attention though."

"Let me figure that part out," Logan answered as he tapped out a message to Storm.

~PP~

The five vampires snapped their heads in the direction of the roar of the massive engine, moving in a flash to the front porch.

"Edward, can you hear them?" Carlisle asked. Edward focused and nodded, relieved that his ability had returned since Bella awakened. "Who are they?"

"It's Demetri, a mutant, and a human," Alice added as she and Jasper emerged from the wood behind the house. They took their positions beside their family as the SUV made its approach. "Keep the mutant away from you, he copies talents. Don't let him touch you."

"_What do they want Edward..."_ the Cullens called out.

His face turning into a cruel grimace, baring his teeth, Edward whispered, "Bella... They're here for Bella. This visit is a ruse. The mutant has no loyalty, the human is his mate. They're pawns, being used for Aro's bidding. Demetri is simply doing his job, he has no stake in this."

The large black truck came to a stop in front of the Cullen home. Demetri exited the vehicle in a flourish, his cloak rippling with his movements. "Good morning old friend!" Demetri said, opening his arms widely and bowing slightly in greeting. Carlisle nodded in response.

"Welcome to Forks, Demetri. Please, tell me, who are your companions?" Carlisle asked, keeping a neutral mask on his face as his wariness increased.

"This is Calvin, and his mate, Zhanae. They have been with us in Volterra for some time. Helping with one of Aro's projects," Demetri offered, downplaying the two's role. Edward stepped back into the house, pulling Alice and Jasper with him.

"They are prisoners. Aro promised them freedom if they captured Bella and brought her back to Volterra," Edward whispered so only his siblings could hear.

Mimic shot a look to Demetri, alerting him that something was amiss, feeling just pin pricks of something, alerting him that the others were gifted, although just out of range to identify their talents and absorb them.

"Again, welcome!" Carlisle said cheerfully. _"Edward, what are you doing? You're raising suspicions." _

"Distract them, tell them that we're going hunting. I have to contact the Quileute and Logan. They musn't find out where Bella is," Edward whispered to his father.

"_Be safe, son." _Carlisle turned to his guests, "I believe we have some refreshments, as we recently had a few human guests. Please, Demetri, won't you and your companions come inside so we can catch up," he offered, squeezing Esme's hand gently. Encouraging her to play along.

As they entered the house, Demetri noticed the three vampires race across the back lawn. "Where are they going? The brothers have spoken highly of you and your coven. I thought I may be formally introduced."

"Ah, yes. Well, the children have been under a bit of stress. You know, acclimating to a new place. Our newest member, Jasper, still has a problem with his thirst, so the others have taken him to hunt," Carlisle said attempting to divert suspicion.

"Your choice of diet is highly peculiar," Demetri said, shaking his head. Mimic and Zhanae accepted the refreshments Esme offered and settled together on the loveseat, relishing the brief opportunity to be a couple.

"Well," Demetri began, "the nomads have been taken care of. You should not hear of any more _disappearances_ in the area." Carlisle nodded in thanks.

"So, you're heading back to Italy then?" Emmett hedged, eager for the red-eyed giant to leave the area.

"Soon, we only have a small item to retrieve, then we'll be on our way."

Zhanae's cell phone buzzed, signaling a message: **C & others are on their way. Arriving early afternoon. **Her eyes grew wide. If Caius was coming, and with other members of the guard, there would be a bloodbath. She and Cal would have no chance at freedom. She showed the message to Mimic, his mouth formed a tight line and his eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me, but I need to have a word," Calvin said as he stared Demetri down.

~PP~

Alice blanked out, staring at nothing.

"More are coming," Edward said to Jasper, seeing Alice's vision as it was happening. "Caius and some of the more lethal members of the guard. They're coming for... all of us."

Edward snapped open his cell phone, tapping out a message to Logan: **Big problems heading our way. Don't let Charlie leave the Rez – the wolves will protect him. Have Sam send someone to the north marker ASAP!**

His phone pinnged back almost instantly: **Okay, but say what now?**

**No time, just have Sam contact us. He'll explain later. Just try not to let Bella out of your sight. She's going to try and be a hero, I just know it. **Edward wrote back. He and his siblings moved close to the treaty lines, waiting impatiently for the wolves to contact them.

Some minutes later Jacob trotted up, _"Stay where you are bloodsuckers. Don't you dare cross that line or I'll rip you apart," _his mind snarled, attempting to be intimidating.

"Jacob," Edward said, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "now is not the time for our differences. There are more of our kind coming. Demetri is already at our home, Carlisle is attempting to stall them, but there are many more... viscous ones coming soon."

"_Why? What do they want?"_

"They're here for Bella. Their leader wants her, he's been watching her for years – he knows everything about her, just not what her abilities are. We have to keep her safe."

"_Shit!"_ Jacob let out a series of barks and howls, alerting the pack. Soon Edward's mind was hit with a multitude of voices as the Quileute young men began to phase.

"_No time for grudges and secrets – Everybody fan out. Cullen will communicate with the Elders for us. For now, the treaty stands but I'm dissolving the borders. Charlie, Bella, and Logan are at Billy's, go tell them what's going on. We'll beef up patrol."_ Sam's mind directed from deep within LaPush.

"Thank you Sam," Edward said as he and his siblings raced alongside Jacob to the Black's home.

~PP~

Aro was uncharacteristically fidgety after Gianna left the chamber bearing no news of Demetri. "Something is not right dear ones," he said to the small group that remained. "I fear that perhaps Caius is correct. We need to send another party, something must have befallen Demetri."

Caius sat back smugly in his chair. "I will leave at once."

"Yes, yes. Of course, brother. Take Chelsea, Jane and Alec, please. They will be of great use to you, should you find resistance."

As the vampires prepared for the trip, Jane asked, "What is Aro's interest in this mutant girl, doesn't he have enough of them to play with?" Jealousy dripped from her every word. Jane wanted desperately to remain Aro's favorite, much like a child seeks approval from a parent. Bella threatened her position.

"Don't worry dear sister," Alec cooed, "Aro could never replace you." Jane could not be so sure. What Aro hopped to gain through this girl was immeasurable. He only had to convince her to serve him. Aro hoped that Chelsea's ability would be strong enough.

Caius felt triumphant, hoping to find reason to destroy the Olympic Coven and not draw Aro's ire. He never understood why his brothers held Carlisle in such high regard. His very existence a contradiction to vampire nature. Bloodlust increased as imagined the satisfaction he would feel from ripping Carlisle's infallible head from his body.

~PP~

Jacob emerged from the wood with the Cullens keeping a close pace. Bella broke into a wide smile as she caught sight of Edward, but it quickly faltered. _He should not be here, on Quileute land – something must have happened, something terrible, _her mind shrieked as she ran to her love.

He wrapped her in a tight embrace as he acknowledged the other men. _"Edward, why are you here? What's going on?"_ Bella asked, scanning his mind. Her eyes growing wide and her mouth falling open in surprise as she watched a replay of the events of the last hour.

Logan growled as more wolves emerged from the wood. "What the hell..."

"Logan, these are my friends – my family," Bella said, reassuring her father that she was safe. "There's no danger here." A sandy colored wolf sidled up to Bella, nudging her softly, looking into his eyes and mind she recognized him, "Hey Seth!" she said, releasing Edward to nuzzle in the beasts neck.

Edward was uneasy but the love and adoration that rang from the wolf's mind calmed his nerves. Seth adored Bella, his feelings were true and unmarred by any of their perceived differences. Seth even thought kindly of Edward, for having captured Bella's heart. He believed in her, and trusted her. If Bella trusted Edward, he would too.

"_Alright Seth, enough socializing, get back to your post. Bella's seen you as a wolf now. Go on!" _Jacob ordered. As Beta, he gave commands as well, but Sam's word was absolute.

"_Gosh Mr. Cranky. I'm going. Laters Bells!"_

"Laters, Seth. You make a great wolf!" Bella called after her friend who made happy yips in response.

Bella turned to Edward, Alice, Jacob, and Jasper. Alice had a pained look on her face as she spoke. "Edward, I can't See again. Everything is all fuzzy. I need to know what the Volturi are planning. I have to Watch."

Jasper held his mate tightly, his eyes pleading with this brother, _"She's hurting bad, guys. I've got to take her away from here." _Bella and Edward nodded, acknowledging Jasper's thoughts, then the two sprinted back into the woods, away from the wolves. Jacob let out a series of barks and howls, signaling the pack to provide the two vampires safe passage.

Logan walked up to the couple, "Alright, Penny here says that there's some trouble heading our way kid. Waddaya say to having a go with your old man, see what you're made of, so we can show these ass holes who's boss," Logan said with a smirk and a wink.

Edward's anxiety went from zero to off the charts in a fraction of a second. He turned and stepped in front of Bella, stopping her from moving forward. "Bella! There's no way I'm going to let you engage in hand-to-hand combat with him. He's... he's... volatile, I can't read his mind. He could hurt you. Bella, please."

Bella looked at Edward as if he'd grown another head. "Edward, baby. He's my father and the best man to teach me how to fight. I know he won't hurt me." She patted him on the chest as she attempted to move past him. Edward reached out and grabbed her biceps, restraining her. "Edward," Bella smiling tightly yet growling, "you're starting to piss me off... just a tiny bit."

Logan looked on the bickering couple with amusement. Charlie and Billy soon joined in, whispering to one another, "My money's on Bella bitch slapping the bean pole," Logan laughed.

"I'll take that," Billy added, pulling a twenty dollar bill from his pocket, almost giddy over the scene in front of him.

"Nah, she's gonna cave, she doesn't want to upset him. The kid is a wreck, worried about her," Charlie continued, feeling sympathetic towards Edward.

"Bella, I know you can take care of yourself, but you don't know what he's capable of," Edward pleaded. "I'm been sick with worry over your well-being since I met you. Please don't do this to me. You don't have to be a hero Bella!"

Bella folded her arms across her chest defiantly, "That's just it Edward, I have to do this. You have no idea what I've experienced when I was out. I don't have time to go into this with you. I love you, but don't make me move you – you know I can do it."

"I've been through hell for the past 24 hours, powerless to do anything to help you, Bella. I cannot stand by and watch you deliberately put yourself in harms way, and for what? We don't even know... You were suffering, and you kept me away. You have no idea the power you wield, you were unconscious for Pete's sake! And you disabled all of our powers! Not to mention cars, phones, everything!" Edward was panting, his eyes dark with fury. He was desperate to keep Bella safe. A chill raced up Edward's back as the words spilled out of his lips. He had to admit that Bella scared him, just a little bit. He had no idea the depth and breadth of her abilities, what he did know had him easily quaking in his boots.

Looking upon him with soft, loving eyes, Bella stepped closer to him. Putting her head on his chest, he released her arms so that she could wrap them around him. "Edward, I appreciate your need to protect me, but I've told you before – I am not a fragile human. The time in which you were raised makes you chivalrous, and I love that about you. I promise, when this is all over, you can sweep me off my feet and be my knight in shining armor, just for a little while. What I need from you right now is your trust and support."

"Will you at least let me help, I'm not a bad fighter. Or let me call Emmett. Jasper's actually the best strategist, with all his years in the military and then the Southern Vampire Wars. He's practically a legend," Edward offered, attempting to compromise – a concept that was foreign to him.

"Aww, Edward. That was so good," Bella said cheerfully. He rolled his eyes in response. Bella laughed lightly and kissed his softly on the cheek. "Let me go Edward, I don't want Charlie to lose his money," Bella whispered in his ear.

Edward dropped his hands and let her walk past. "Looks like it's a no contest guys," she said playfully. "Come on you old geezer, let's see what you got," Bella said, shoving Logan in the chest as she made her way towards a wide clearing.

* * *

A/N:

This chapter was kind of tough to get done, I lost my muse for a few days. Got my mojo back in the middle of the night and cranked this out.

Bella's awake! I felt that her and Logan's face-to-face meeting should be a little more familiar, considering that Jean whisked them away for a family reunion of sorts, while Bella was asleep.

In case you didn't notice, my Jean is much more of the Dark Phoenix, I like her... a lot! But the true Jean peeks through, being all reasonable and reassuring.

I like assertive Bella, but if it were me, I might have knocked him on his ass again. I didn't want his ego to get too bruised, especially not in front of the Quileute and Logan.

Give me some more nicknames for redheads, I'm running out. I've always loved how Logan never uses anyone's real names.

Until next time...


	31. Chapter 31

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 31

A/N:

Kinda had writers block for several days, then it came back but wanted to focus on another storyline.

I know you all want to see a rumble, so without further ado...

R&R, thanks!

* * *

Taking a deep breath Bella stepped into the sandy clearing. The September air was crisp and damp, it was actually a nice day, for Forks. Bella would much rather spend the day lounging in the sun with Edward, instead her peace was threatened by the Volturi.

"Alright kid," Logan said, holding her by the shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Have you ever thrown a punch?" Bella shook her head no. "Ever taken a punch?" Again, a no. "Well hell, we're starting from square one then, aren't we?" Bella nodded.

A small group had gathered, some wolves, some Quileute Elders, Edward, and Charlie.

"So, we need to motivate you, make you want to get up close and not just use your shield to protect you. You need to be the aggressor, Bella. Fight for what you want. That thing, with the light blades – that was pretty cool, and effective. Let's see if we can get that to happen again," Logan coached.

"I, I don't know what to do Logan."

Looking around at the group of spectators, Logan sighed. "Edward, you wanna help?" The young vampire trotted up to Logan, who blindsided him with a massive body check, sending him sailing a few hundred yards across the field. Logan smirked triumphantly, cracking his neck. He held up a hand, waving Edward forward.

Rising to his feet, Edward understood Logan's aim. He needed to incite Bella, the only thing that would get her was to threaten those she loves. Edward came charging at Logan, the two dug their heels into the earth, barely moving forward or backward. Logan lept high in the air, hurtling over Edward's tall frame, landing nimbly on the ground behind him leveling a rapid succession of kidney shots to the vampire.

Edward fell forward, then launched himself into a nearby tree. "Don't hide Ginger, your girl isn't going to protect you," Logan goaded. He unleashed his claws and began to hack at the tree, taking out massive chunks of bark and flesh. "Come on pretty boy, you scared you gonna mess up your hair?" Wolverine teased as he continued to chop at the tree.

Bella stood stunned, not knowing who to go after; should she protect Edward or restrain Logan? Edward came tumbling out of the tree, skidding across the sandy earth in an attempt to gain sure footing. He heard a familiar mind, _I hope the leech loses and arm or something. _

Edward saw red. Bella snapped her heard towards Jacob, who was watching just inside the dark of the forest. "Jacob don't. Stay out of this!" Bella shouted.

"_You need motivation Bells and I wanna rip him apart, so we both win – don't we?"_

"Jacob, don't make me hurt you," Bella said as she moved to stand between the wolf and vampire. Edward put his hand on her shoulder to pull her back, "No Edward," she growled. Blue light erupted from her body, forcing Edward's hand from her. His arm was thrown back under the force of it, nearly tearing it from his body.

Bella spun around to face him. Blue sparks rising and falling off her diminutive frame with each labored breath. "NO EDWARD! I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME, I NEED YOU BESIDE ME!"

Edward stumbled back, gripping his shoulder. His eyes wide as Bella's anger increased. "Run Jacob," Bella warned. The wolf looked upon his friend, her eyes black. Her face almost unrecognizable in her anger. He cowered, and turned on his heels.

Bella grunted and flung her right hand out towards the wolf, releasing a blue arc of energy, removing a large chunk of tree trunk to the right of the retreating wolf, as if it were a hot knife cutting through butter.

Jacob serpentined through the forest while Bella walked at a measured pace behind him. Never too far behind, she whipped her telekinetic blades left and right. Skimming the massive beasts body, essentially herding him back to the clearing.

~PP~

"I'm afraid we must be going, before the sun is too high. It has been a great honor, Carlisle. Thank you for your hospitality," Demetri said as he made himself ready to leave.

"Yes, it was most pleasant to visit, outside of the confines of Volterra. We must do it again sometime," Carlisle offered.

The small party made their way toward Forks when their path was blocked by a large gray wolf. "It is the she-wolf," Mimic informed, having retained the wolves' mind-sharing. "She's alone. Separated from her pack."

"What does she want?" Demetri asked, directing Zhanae to pull off the road and into a more discreet location that the wolf led them to. The two men exited the vehicle and looked around, the wolf was gone. Moments later a young woman appeared, wearing a dirty, oversized t-shirt.

"I'm Leah, I want to help you."

"Why girl, do you know what we are, what we are after?" Demetri asked.

"I know what you are – you're a vampire. And I know what you're after, I figured it out. It wasn't about those others. You're here for her. Bella."

"Do you know where she is child?"

Leah nodded. "She's down in LaPush. There's one of the Cullens with her, and another mutant. There are several wolves standing guard. No one is going to allow her to leave. She'll be like a sitting duck. Take her, kill her, whatever. I don't care. She's ruined my life. I need her gone."

Mimic looked on Leah with sympathy and confusion. "But Leah, what could the girl have done to cause you to offer her up like this? And what about your pack, won't they know what you're up to?"

"I don't care. I'm like this because of her. I'm a fucking animal because of her. I have no life because of Bella Swan. I don't want her to have a life either. She deserves to die."

Demetri smirked, believing Leah's assistance would have him heading back to Italy before the day was over. With Caius and the others coming, apprehending Bella should be easy, Demetri hoped. "Get in child, we have to adjust our course. You may prove to be a great asset."

Zhanae was on a call when they climbed into the truck. Ending the call, she turned to Demetri, "They have arrived and will be upon us in ten minutes."

The mid-day sun was high, although it was hidden behind a heavy cloak of gray clouds. Five vampires emerged from the trees, approaching Demetri's party.

"Master," Demetri greeted with a bow. Caius' mate, Athenodora, behind him. Jane to his left, Alec to his right, with Chelsea following behind Athenodora.

"I lack the patience of my brothers. Let us make haste, acquire the child, and be on our way. I wish to leave this dreadful place as soon as possible. What news have you?" Caius barked.

Chelsea mumbled to Caius, concerned for Leah's loyalty. She saw that the young woman only cared for her own goals. Caius nodded, silently directing her to focus the girl's loyalties to himself. Leah's eyes snapped to the aged vampire and she bowed her head in submission. A smile crept onto Caius' face. "Girl, come here." Leah stepped forward. Caius inhaled, taking in Leah's scent. He crinkled his nose in disgust. "What are you?"

"Quileute, sir. My people change form when Cold Ones are near," Leah explained, uncharacteristically contrite.

"Change, how?" Caius questioned.

"She is a shapeshifter, a wolf," Demetri said, answering for Leah.

"A Child of the Moon? Impossible!"

"No sir, not Children of the Moon, but something altogether different. The girl knows where we can find the mutant girl. I suggest we move. We have Leah's loyalty, through one means or another. I suggest we sort her out later."

~PP~

Carlisle's phone rang, _"I've been Watching the Volturi, then it all went blank. I don't know what will __happen next,"_ Alice said, panicked.

"Calm down Alice, let Jasper help you. I don't understand. Do you See others? I fear that things will come to a head soon. What do you See of us in a few days?"

"_I've tried Carlisle, for hours. We've gone farther into the wilderness. Nothing helps. Whenever I look upon the family or the Volturi, there is nothing. Nothing! What could it mean?"_

"I'm not sure Alice, perhaps you and Jasper should return. I'm certain the Bella could use his expertise."

"_I, I can't. The wolves. I can't See clearly around the wolves. I need to See, Carlisle."_

"Do what you must Alice. Esme, Rose, Emmett, and I are going to join the others in LaPush. We need to support Bella as best we can with these challenges she faces." Carlisle ended the call and raced off towards the Quileute Reservation, his family following close behind.

A few short minutes later, the other Cullens were escorted to Bella, Logan, and Edward. The scene before them stopped them in their tracks.

Deep gouges marred the once smooth clearing. Large trees had huge chunks removed, cut in perfect arcs. In the center of the clearing a massive brown wolf was suspended in the air; held up by nothing.

A great commotion swelled all around. "My son! Bella, don't hurt my son, please."

The wolf's body quivered, its fur seemed to be retreating from its body. Its forepaws morphing into hands which began grasping for its throat – it was being strangled. Hind legs turned into a human pair and began twitching violently. In place of the horse-sized wolf was a boy.

Logan and Edward ran to Bella. She seemed to be in a trance, not seeing anything or anyone except her objective. "Bella, Love. Release him. You don't want to kill him – he's your best friend," Edward said, standing in front of her, attempting to block her view of Jacob's destruction.

Logan shoved Edward aside and grabbed Bella firmly by the arms, "Baby girl, you don't really want to hurt this kid."

"He won't listen, no one ever listens to me," she growled in response. "He has to learn." Jacob's tawny complexion began to turn blue, the fight leaving him.

"Bella, stop. You're killing him! You don't want his death on your hands," Edward screamed, dragging her away by the waist. Her invisible hold on the boy never wavering.

"Dammit Bells, that's enough! Save it for someone who deserves it. He's just a stupid, hot headed, jealous boy. He doesn't deserve to die because he wants someone he can't have," Charlie shouted as he marched up to his daughter. Desperate, he slapped her hard across the face causing her to fall backwards to the ground and into Edward's lap, snapping Bella out of her fog.

Jacob fell to the ground in a thud, gasping for breath. Logan and Carlisle rushed to Jacob's aid. The young wolf was already regaining some of his composure due to the rapid healing trait all the shapeshifters held.

Bella blinked and shook her head furiously, clearing the haze. She reached up, holding her palm to her cheek. Charlie's blow did not hurt, but it did have the desired effect – to stun her back to consciousness. "Look, get your shit together Bella. You need to keep your head kiddo. I'm sorry for hitting you, but I didn't know what else to do," Charlie said as he knelt in front of his daughter. His eyes pleading with her to keep her cool.

"I could have killed him. I don't want him dead, Dad. I was just so angry," Bella responded, fat tears filled her eyes as she crawled into Charlie's waiting arms.

"Listen to me Bella. You can never let your anger get the better of you. There is too much collateral damage. I don't know what it'll take, but you have to keep your wits about you, sweat pea. Focus on the objective and grab it. Got it?" Bella nodded in understanding.

Logan, Carlisle, and Edward helped get Jacob back to the edge of the clearing and to his father. Carlisle performed a rudimentary medical exam and assessed that Jacob was recovering well from his ordeal.

As she sat in the comforting arms of her father, near the middle of the clearing, a mist rolled in from the forest. Edward heard the minds of the wolf pack shout out in confusion and then grow silent. He listened for other minds. _"Move in"_ was all he heard before the mist overtook him sucking him into a blinding and deafening darkness.

* * *

A/N:

And so it begins.

Until next time...


	32. Chapter 32

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 32

A/N:

Sorry for the bit of a cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. I was sitting on it for a while, so I figured I'd post it. I have been writing nonstop for days, just not Pure Perfection. Sorry.

My new fic is called Sensory. It is AH/AU, Bella and Edward meet their first day at Dartmouth. Edward has some _challenges_ and is befriended by Alice and Bella. I don't anticipate it being more than two or three parts. Short, fluff, canon stuff. Once I get it Beta'd then I'll post it.

Last chapter the fight began. Bella opened up a can of whoop ass on Jacob, nearly killing him and the Volturi came in with the sneak attack, catching everyone off guard.

I'll shut up now...

Read & review, please and thank you!

* * *

Bella surveyed the scene around her. As if a slow motion, domino effect, all those around her fell one-by-one as a purplish mist overtook them. Bella snapped a protective dome around she and Charlie and reached out, listening to the mind of all those around her.

The silence was deafening.

In the distance, maybe a mile away, she heard the minds of several others. Their thoughts were in different directions, but had common thread – find the girl. She recognized one mind, Leah's. The virulence of her her thoughts was like poison daggers aimed at her heart.

"_How could you Leah? How could you lead them here? This is your home, your family!"_ Bella said, pushing her thoughts out to Leah's mind. _"You've just killed us all, and for what?"_

"Fuck you Bella! Get out of my head, you freak!" Leah shrieked, slapping her hands over her ears in an attempt to keep Bella's thoughts at bay. The young woman's eyes darted around feverishly, trying to locate the source of the invasion.

"Calm yourself girl," Caius ordered.

"_They will murder you too, Leah, once they have no further need for you. Don't worry, you won't have to wait long, but it will hurt like hell."_

Bella stood to her feet, pulling Charlie with her. His eyes wild with fear as he looked upon the scene.

"Dad, stay behind me. Please, don't leave my side until I can get you to safety," Bella said, expanding her shield to enclose the entire clearing, enveloping her friends and family in its safety.

Logan stirred first with a fierce growl. "Bella!" he shouted looking around at the nearly dozen incapacitated bodies around him, worried that she may have befallen the mist as well.

"Logan, here!" Charlie cried. Logan ran up to them, quickly assessing Bella for any injury.

"I'm okay, Logan. They're here, they're coming for me."

"Well, looks like you'll get some on the job training kid. Together we've got the perfect recipe for an ass kicking," Logan smirked.

The Cullens began to awaken and moved to stand in the center of the field with the others. Soon Seth and Brady lumbered over to the group.

"_What in the world was that?" _Seth asked.

"The Volturi," Carlisle answered without having heard Seth's question. "We just experienced Alec's gift. If Alec is here, that means that Jane is here as well." _"I can stand to guess that Caius and his mate, plus Felix and maybe Chelsea, have come to assist Demetri," _Carlisle silenty informed Edward and Bella.

Edward was familiar with the stories of the Volturi Guard's talents. Jane had the ability to make you believe that you were being burned from the inside out. Alec's gift, which he just experienced first-hand, cut off all senses leaving his victims in a paralyzed state until he chose to release them.

_This is going to be tough_, Edward thought to himself. Bella's eyes snapped to his, having heard him.

"_I know... I have to retract my shield. I can't protect everyone AND get close enough to fight, Edward. We have to get Charlie and the other humans to safety and someone needs to look out for them." _Bella silently answered back. Edward moved to hold her to him and kissed Bella on the forehead.

"We will get out of this alive. We will have our forever, Bella," he proclaimed.

"Charlie, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme are going to take you, Billy, and the others out of here to somewhere safe. Dad, I need you to go with them, take care of them. Okay?" Bella directed, taking Charlie's hand in her own. "Dad, I love you. Don't fight me. Please just go. I need you to do this." Bella squared her jaw, fighting back the overwhelming emotion that threatened to overtake her. "Go Charlie," she said as she hugged him tightly kissing him on the cheek.

Charlie turned on his heels and found Rosalie had Billy in her arms, wheelchair and all. Emmett had a still unconscious Jacob draped over his shoulder. Esme and Charlie led the group southwest, away from the clearing.

Some painfully long moments later several figures emerged from the wood, surrounding Logan, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and the wolves.

"Ah! Hello old friend. I was not expecting to see you here," Caius greeted, a sinister sneer graced his lips.

"I cannot say that your presence is a surprise, Caius," Carlisle snipped back. "Hello Athenodora, it is always so lovely to see you, my dear. Pity it isn't under more pleasant circumstances. Alec, Jane. Chelsea. It is most unfortunate that you have been dragged on this unfortunate errand, child." Chelsea's gaze faltered at Carlisle's words. "I see Aro still has not learned how to fight fairly."

"Listen assholes," Logan barked. "We aren't going down without a fight, so bring it."

"There is no need for vulgarities, dear boy. Give us the girl and no one will perish today," Caius replied.

Bella stepped away from her family and towards the Volturi, who now moved into a tight V formation with Caius at the head.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Logan screamed, grabbing her arm, trying to pull her back. Her strength fortified by her telekinesis, she towed Logan along, to the edge of her shield.

"_BELLA!" _Several minds shouted out at once. _"Don't give yourself over to them! It's suicide Bella, please. Think about Charlie."_

"_I am thinking about Charlie, and all of you. I love you all. I know what I'm doing, please trust me," _Bella telepathically called out to her friends.

"_No!" _Edward shouted through Bella's mind, racing to her, attempting to block her path. Bella took his hand, pulling him to stand beside her.

"Caius, is it?" Bella asked as she stood in front of the ancient vampire, just inside the protection of her shield. He nodded. "You aren't only here for me. Aro's a _collector. _Your friend here," Bella dipped her head in Mimic's direction, "he can feel talents, absorbs them. The girl, Chelsea, she's supposed to weaken my bond to the Cullens and the Quileute, but they're finding things... _difficult_. Am I right?" The look on Bella's face was that of cool confidence. Her mind was closed to Edward, he could not see what she was planning.

"Caius, would you like me to go with you? Back to Volterra?" He nodded again. "How bad does Aro want me?"

"More than anything..."

"What would you give up, in order for me to go willingly with you?" Confusion flickered on Caius' face for a split second. "Her?" Bella said coyly as Athenodora was lifted from where she stood, her limbs spread uncomfortably wide, the connective tissues straining under Bella's force.

"Jane!" Demetri shouted, signaling the tiny vampire to direct her power towards Bella.

Dropping Athenodora from her grasp as Jane attacked, Bella smirked, "Nice try half-pint," Bella teased, stepping outside of her shield, keeping her family safely contained behind her. Jane knitted her brow, focusing intently on Bella. A sly smile crossed Bella's lips as she flung her left hand in Jane's direction, unleashing a blue arc of energy that, upon contact with the vampire's body, dissolved, permeating her entire being. Jane fell to her knees, the light dimming in her eyes as Bella extinguished her powers.

Mimic took a large step back from the fray. Bella looked on him with sympathy and understanding. "Go, get your mate and leave here." The mutant unfurled his wings and rose to the air as the others watched in awe.

Bella turned her attention back to Caius. Alec was inconsolable at his sister's side. She was _alive_ but unresponsive. Directing another energy blast at Alec, Bella disabled him as well. His small frame fell onto his sister's.

"Your brother has no idea what I am capable of. If I come with you, I will destroy you all – that is a promise."

Caius released a sinister laugh, "Don't be so certain, child." Although he smiled confidently, his eyes betrayed him. Having witnessed two of the most powerful vampires effortlessly disabled and his mate nearly drawn and quartered by invisible bindings, Caius was uncertain of the magnitude of Bella's threat. She showed that she was more than capable of inflicting great damage.

"Bella!" Edward called as Demetri rushed her, enclosing her in a crushing hold.

Bella whispered to the massive vampire, "I don't want to kill you Demetri, you're only doing your job." _"Release me."_ Demetri's grip loosened and Bella slipped out of his arms. Patting him on the chest, she said, "Thank you."

"Demetri, restrain her!" Caius shouted. The vampire made no move to obey his master. Bella had invaded his mind, pushing her will upon him. No matter how hard Chelsea pushed to fortify Demetri's ties to Caius, he remained still.

"Caius, we can be civil, can't we?" The vampire's mind was furious. He was on edge, the few wolves who were in the clearing had him recalling the time he spent hunting and exterminating werewolves. Seeing them with Carlisle fueled his hatred.

"This is treason!"

"How Carlisle chooses to spend his existence has little to do with the Volturi. Your insecurities are quite clear, Caius."

The aged vampire let out a deep growl and dipped down to an aggressive crouch. "I will take you back to Aro, in pieces if I have to, you insolent child!"

Edward, Logan, and the others flanked Bella, still confined in her shield. _"Love, let us out, let us help you. Caius is going to attack. He's outnumbered. They are not in the habit of fighting fairly. Disable Chelsea, then we can close in and tear them apart."_

Bella nodded and closed her eyes, focusing her power at Chelsea. The vampire's skin glowed with an eerie blue tint, light seeping out of her nostrils, mouth, and eye sockets. A desperate cry escaped her lips as she threw her head back in pain. Bella was remorseful, having to destroy another creature, one who was simply following orders, but in order for those she loved to escape this ordeal, she must.

Putting her hands together as if in prayer, Bella looked up, making eye contact with Caius. She pulled her hands apart quickly. At the same time, Chelsea's limbs fell to the ground, followed by her torso, then lastly, her head. Sightless eyes looked on Athenodora as Chelsea's severed head landed at her feet.

The vampire queen shrieked hysterically at the sight. _I'm sorry..._ Bella thought, as Chelsea lay in pieces before her.

"_Jane and Alec are coming to, release us Bella. They will attempt to physically overpower you."_ Edward shared.

"_Leave Demetri, I need him."_ Bella said as she withdrew the protective barrier from her family. Caius lunged forward, towards Bella. She nimbly avoided his grasp, pirouetting around him and coming face-to-face with Athenodora. The vampire crouched and snarled, wanting to protect her mate. Mirroring her position, Bella extended her nails with a growl.

Athenodora made a move, reaching out for Bella. The young mutant grabbed a hold of the vampire's arm, wrenching it around behind her. Quickly grabbing her other arm, Bella jumped, her feet landing between the vampire's shoulder blades and pulled. A grotesque keening escaped Athenodora lips as her arms were ripped from her body.

The vampire lay on the ground, writhing and screaming, the sound stilling Cauis' movements providing Logan with an opening. Wolverine unfurled his claws and with a quick swipe, removed Caius' head from his shoulders.

Demetri, standing just off to the side of the action, appeared to be unaware of what was going on. Jane and Alec ran to him, seeking protection. Their pleas fell on deaf ears.

Edward and the wolves stepped forward and continued to dismember the fallen vampires.

"Your master is dead, do you still wish to fight?" Bella asked the twins.

"I'm not afraid of you. You're just a distraction for Aro. You'll die like all the others," Jane spat.

"Sister, please. Don't anger her any further," Alec begged.

"I'd rather die than bow to her, brother. Don't be such a coward. Aro will avenge us!"

"Aro will die, the same as Caius," he said.

Edward stepped up beside Bella, placing her hand in his. _"She is willing to die to gain Aro's favor."_

"_I know... Alec chooses to perish to follow his sister. So foolish." _Bella shook her head mournfully.

"_After Chelsea was destroyed, Leah ran off. Should we go after her?"_

"_No, let the wolves deal with her. If she's stupid enough to cross my path again, all bets are off."_ Edward smiled and brought Bella's hand to his lips, softly kissing her knuckles.

"She is your mate?" Jane shouted in surprise as she witnessed the tender moment between Edward and Bella. "Aro will be thrilled! You've nearly given him exactly what he wants. If you kill us, more will come for you. Aro is... persistent," Jane sneered.

"But Jane? If you're dead, how will Aro ever know?" Bella cooed. Edward kissed her temple and Bella smiled contentedly.

"Everything good over here, baby girl?" Logan said as he sauntered up to the couple.

"Just deciding what to do with these two," Bella answered, her eyes never leaving Jane's while Edward's golden eyes were trained on Alec's. The twins were cowards at heart, never having to engage in fisticuffs, relying on their powers to gain the advantage. They were frozen where they stood, self-preservation the prevailing thought.

"Let the wolves have them, add them to the pile.," Logan said.

"The others are waking up and heading our way. They're eager to get in on the action," Edward added.

"These two will be a bit of fun for them," Bella said with a mischievous smirk. A chorus of howls, barks, and yips filled the air. Jane's eyes grew wide, as did Alec's as the wolves entered the clearing. Their teeth bared and dripping saliva, eager to exterminate the remaining Volturi.

"_Edward,"_

"_Yes, my love?"_

"_Take me home, please."_

Edward's eyes sparkled as he wrapped Bella tightly in his arms, walking away from the ensuing melee behind them as the wolves tore into Alec and Jane. Demetri trailed behind the couple like an obedient child as they exited LaPush.

~PP~

Bella and Edward walked up the stairs of the Cullen home with Demetri in tow. "Bella, were you serious about going to Volterra?"

"Absolutely, Edward. It must be done – this has to end. I don't know when or how I'll get there, but I have to."

They sat on the porch, in a companionable silence for nearly thirty minutes before the others returned.

"Damn, I missed all the action, didn't I?" Emmett whined.

"Sorry Em, next time, we'll be sure to send someone else to keep the humans safe, okay?" Bella teased.

"You damn straight. All these bad motherfuckers show up here and I couldn't go toe-to-toe with none of 'em. It's downright criminal, little sister!"

Logan barked out at laugh, "I like that attitude, we'll let you mix it up next time, Tiny."

The rest of the family walked up, warmly greeting Edward and Bella with hugs and kisses, glad that the ordeal seemed to be over. Although they were all curious as to why Bella spared Demetri and how long she would hold him.

"I'm going to use him to get into Volterra. Make it seems as if he's captured me so I can get to Aro and release the others."

"_What others?"_ It seemed that everyone asked at once before Logan said it out loud, "Baby girl, what others?"

Bella formed her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a thunderous roar. It was Washington, so a downpour was not unusual. It had been a nice day, although typically overcast. The sky always threatened to crack and drench the area. Narrowing her eyes as she looked up, Bella made out a peculiar shape, it looked like an airplane.

Logan crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. "Better late than never," he growled. Carlisle and Edward smirked knowingly.

The wind whipped around them, threatening to lift Bella off her feet. Edward held onto her tighter as the storm seemed to center itself in the Cullens' massive lawn.

Bella's eyes lit up, having heard the vampires' thoughts. "No way! They're really here? This is perfect!" Bella said excitedly, breaking out of Edward's hold and sprinting around the house to where the jet landed.

Skidding to a halt on the damp grass, Bella was giddy at the sight before her. Logan walked up to the group as they exited the X-Jet. "Stormie, baby! Glad you could make it." Logan joked, embracing Storm in a crushing hug. "I missed ya babe," he said, planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Logan," Storm answered, looking past him at Bella and the Cullens. "That's her? Oh my God, she's so much like Jean." The mutants blue-grey eyes welling up with fat tears. Logan gripped her hand and led her to his daughter.

"Baby girl, this is Ororo Munroe, your mom's best friend. My best friend," Logan said, squeezing Storm's hand.

"Hello Bella, darling. It is so wonderful to meet you," Storm said, her voice thick with emotion. Bella stepped forward and smiled.

Extending her hand, Bella said, "It is great to meet you Ms. Munroe." Storm took the girl's hand and pulled her forward in a familial embrace. Bella sank into the woman's arms, feeling more complete with each passing moment.

The weight of the day came crashing down on Bella. Clinging to Storm, a choking sob broke past Bella's lips. Her body trembled from the adrenaline rush as Storm cooed in her ear.

After some time, Bella peeled herself from Storm's body only to be embraced by several other mutants. Kitty, Peter, Bobby made the trip. Hank stayed behind to run the School.

Sitting around the Cullens' dining table, the mutants and vampires got to know each other. Esme and Emmett prepared a feast for the mutants. The vampires surprising everyone with their culinary skills. The table was silent for quite a while, everyone enjoying the meal.

"So," Bella began, "I've seen the inside of Volterra. There are others being held prisoner. So many others have perished at Aro's hand. He's been experimenting on us, trying to create the perfect vampire hybrid."

"How do you know this, how have you seen inside of the castle?" Bobby asked.

"I was unconscious for about twenty-four hours. My mother came to me then and took me there, I guess," Bella said, shrugging her shoulders. The whole situation too unbelievable to find adequate words. Edward put her hand in his, squeezing it gently, reassuring her.

"Did you recognize anyone or anything?" Storm asked.

Bella nodded. "Mageneto is there, a prisoner in a plastic cell. I need to release him, and the others," she said, dropping Storm's gaze. She heard the other minds roar in protest, but Bella didn't care. She would free him. "I didn't see any others, they were in cells with heavy iron doors."

"When do you want to go, and do you really think that this one," Colossus said, pointing to Demetri, "will help you gain access?"

"It is worth a shot. He was sent to capture me. I will control him, just as I am now. He will lead me straight to Aro. I will end him and any others who get in my way," Bella said confidently.

"Lil sis, you know we've got your back, but are you really okay with killing anyone? I mean, you're telling us you're going to kill Aro. Are you really cool with that?" Emmett questioned.

"What choice does she have Emmett?" Rosalie added. "I would do the same thing, if I were in her shoes."

"He wants her. He doesn't know that venom has no effect. When he finds that out, what do you think he'll try?"

"Breeding," Carlisle whispered, answering Emmett's question. All eyes snapped to him, minds roiling with disgust and fury.

Edward slammed his palms on the table, the wood groaned in protest. Bella looked up at him, _"I knew this already, Edward. Mother showed me. I'm not afraid, and it will never come to that. Aro has no leverage and his control is slipping. The Volturi will fall. _Edward slumped back down in his seat, curious eyes focused on the couple's silent exchange.

"I'm fine," Edward answered, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Esme stood, excusing herself from the group. "I'm going to make up the guest rooms and then we can make our travel arrangements. I say let's get this mess sorted out sooner rather than later."

Bella smiled at the vampire matriarch, _"Thank you, Esme."_

* * *

A/N:

Bella and crew made quick work of Caius and his team. I hope this first part of the battle was satisfactory.

The "baby girl" stuff is a homage to my Dad. That's what he calls me and my love for the X-Men is from him.

Until next time...


	33. Chapter 33

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 33

A/N:

Thanks for all the reads, follows, favs, reviews, ratings, everything! I'm overwhelmed by the enthusiasm and support that some of you have shared in your reviews. Gives me the warm and fuzzies.

Sorry for the slow updates on these last few chapters, maybe my subconscious doesn't want me to finish the story.

When we last left our rag-tag group they'd just decimated the Volturi cadre who came to capture Bella. As they were settling down after the fight the X-Men show up. Bella is determined to go to Volterra to free the mutants that are in captivity and put an end to Aro's tyranny.

Read & review, please and thank you!

* * *

Bella woke, after having slept an inordinate amount of time. Her mouth was dry and had a metallic taste. Barely opening her eyes, she could tell that the morning was nearly done. Stretching widely, her hand landed on what felt like stone. She heard an "Umpf" and snapped her eyes open.

"Ah, you pack a wallop," Edward teased, rubbing his chest where Bella's palm hit him.

Sitting up abruptly, Bella faced Edward. "I'm so sorry Edward. Did I hurt you?"

"No...yes," he laughed. "A little. Just my pride," he said, adding a coy wink. "It will take some getting used to."

"What?"

"That my girlfriend is stronger than I am," Edward answered, his face drawing closer, desiring a kiss.

Bella put one hand over her mouth and another on Edward's chest to stop him. "I'm sorry, but you don't want to get anywhere near this," she said, still covering her mouth. "I've got the worst morning breath of my entire life. Let me brush my teeth, Edward. Please."

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella, savoring her warmth and softness. The past few days had been heaven and hell so he cherished the simplicity and gravity of this moment. She put her head on his chest, enjoying the tranquility that his embrace offered. "You smell like perfection to me, Love," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"You're biased anyway. Let me up. I need the bathroom," Bella said, wiggling out of Edward's arms and trotting into the washroom.

Glancing at the clock, Bella was surprised to see that she'd slept more than twelve hours.

"_Edward! It's nearly noon, why'd you let me sleep so long?"_ Bella pushed out to Edward's mind.

"_You were tired Bella, yesterday was quite eventful. Why are we talking this way?"_

"_Because I'm brushing my teeth, silly. Trying to get this awful taste out of my mouth."_

In a flash, Edward was beside her in the bathroom, his eyes full of concern. "Describe it to me." He rivaled Carlisle in his medical knowledge, having completed medical school on more than one occasion. His youthful appearance made it impossible for him to complete his training or go into practice as his sire had.

Bella spit and rinsed her mouth. "It feels like I've been chewing on light bulb filament with a tin can chaser. I don't know, Edward. It's weird. Kind of like the way it smells right before lighting strikes. My mouth tastes... _electric_," Bella said with a shrug.

Edward quirked a brow, his mind trying to decipher what this could mean. Bella yawned, weariness lingering from yesterday's exertion. Edward could smell a slightly sulfuric scent on her breath, the mint of the toothpaste unable to mask it.

"Do you think there's some mouthwash anywhere in this house?"

"Charlie brought you some clothes and your toiletries. Let me grab it." Edward was in and out of the bathroom in a matter of seconds, handing a duffel bag to Bella. "Why don't you get cleaned up, I'll go make you some...brunch."

"Thanks," Bella said, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

~PP~

The Cullen home was buzzing, there were vampires, wolves, humans, and mutants everywhere. Before Edward could complete his descent to the main level his mind was assaulted with concerned thoughts. There were nearly a dozen minds calling to him at once.

"Okay everybody, she's awake and getting herself together. I'm going to make her something to eat," Edward said, heading into the kitchen. "Carlisle, Logan, Charlie. A word, please." The three men followed after him.

Edward busied himself with preparing a variety of foods for Bella.

"Is Bella alright?" Charlie asked first.

"She seems fine. Complaining of a metallic taste in her mouth that won't go away. She's brushing her teeth furiously," Edward said with a slight smile.

"She's slept a long time, perhaps her body needed to recharge, so-to-speak," Carlisle offered.

"Yeah, that light blades thing couldn't have been easy on her system. At least she woke up, right Red?" Logan added.

Edward rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Yes, it seemed that she was simply sleeping. There were no disturbances, in fact, she didn't seem to dream at all."

"Logan, remember what the Professor told us?" Storm said as she entered the room. "How Jean cocooned herself to save her own life and regain her strength. Perhaps this extended sleep is Bella's way to heal. She has exhibited many of Jean's abilities, particularly those of the night she returned to us." Logan cast his eyes to the floor. The memories of that night still painful, Jean was something altogether different. He knew now that it was the Phoenix.

"Hey! What's everyone talking about," Bella chirped, having snuck up on the group by encasing herself in her shield. A mischievous grin played on her lips. "I got you guys. You should see your faces!" she laughed as she greeted everyone with a round of hugs.

"That is going to take a lot to get used to," Edward said, smiling playfully as Bella wrapped her arms around him. Edward directed her to a stool, sliding a plate of food in front her her. "Bon appetite mi amour," he whispered seductively in her ear.

Bella moaned and her face pinked._"Edward..."_ His darkening gaze never faltered from her face.

"Eat your food, Bella," he said with a wink. She grabbed the fork roughly and frustratedly speared a sausage. Her eyes trained on Edward's lean form as he moved about the kitchen.

"_Leave her alone, Edward. You have a powerful effect on her and I need to speak with Bella without your distracting her," _Carlisle silently chastised, trying to keep the smile from breaking across his face. He was overjoyed at Edward and Bella's connection. His son had been alone for so long, Carlisle was so happy, he almost felt alive. "How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked as he sat beside her.

"Fine, I guess?" she answered with a shrug. The Cullens' kitchen was large but filled with bodies. Charlie, Logan, and Storm sat at the island with Bella munching on the food Edward prepared. Their expressions a mix of hope, happiness, and worry.

"_I'd like to examine you later. You've been through quite an ordeal, I just want to be sure that there are no lasting effects."_

Bella scoffed, putting her fork down. "Carlisle, I appreciate you being cautious, but I am what I am. It isn't going to go away. If anything, my powers seem to be increasing. I don't need a check-up. I'm fine, really."

"I'm sorry, Bella. It was presumptuous of me." _"I know you're fine, dear. I let my curiosity get the better of me. Please forgive me."_ Carlisle gave Bella a weak smile as she patted his hand in understanding.

"Enough of the heavy you guys! I'm fine, better than fine even. I'm perfect! Let's have a day to just relax, have fun and enjoy each others' company before we get back down to brass tacks," Bella crowed. "Where's Emmett? I'm ready to beat him at something."

Bella cleaned up and made her way outside. She found Emmett and Colossus near the garage, squatting around a large boulder, their hands clasped together, their faces determined. "Hey, I got next!" Bella chirped. The two massive beings looked up at her and smiled.

"Sure thing little sister. I owe you a beat-down anyway," Emmett said with a half smile, his dimples making an appearance despite his attempts to look intimidating. Colossus slammed Emmett's hand down on the boulder, claiming the victory. "No fair, I was distracted!"

Standing up and laughing heartily, Colossus patted Emmett on the shoulder. "He's all yours Bella."

Kneeling across from Emmett, Bella placed her elbow on the boulder, opening her hand to clasp his.  
"You're going down, kid," Emmett teased as he wrapped his massive hand around Bella's much smaller one. A crowd began to gather, all eager to witness Emmett being beaten at his own game.

"I'm going to enjoy watching Bella wipe that smirk off your face, Emmett," Edward joked. Bella winked in response. Counting it off, Edward signaled for the match to begin. Bella's position wavered a bit under the force of the vampire's powerful muscles. He smirked, feeling triumphant. Bella focused and gave Emmett a coy grin in response, at the same time smashing his hand down onto the boulder with a thunderous crack.

Stunned by the defeat, Emmett sat back on his heels. "But how? You're so little... how did you?" Edward leaned against the garage wall looking very satisfied as his brother's mind was frantic trying to understand how he lost. Bella jumped up, whooping and pumping her fists animatedly in the air, mimicking one of Emmett's many victory celebrations. "I want a rematch!"

~PP~

They spent the remains of the afternoon in the fields and wood surrounding the Cullen home. Each of the mutants wanting to spend time with Bella and help her to sharpen her skills. Jasper, Colossus, and Logan stood off by themselves in the field, laughing and speaking animatedly.

Bella was talking with Kitty, she found that the enjoyed the young woman's company. They both found a kindred spirit in each other. Bella's eyes caught a silver glint coming from the direction of Logan and Colossus. Turning her attention to her father and his friend she saw Peter's flesh was now a shiny metal and he had lifted Logan into the air, poised to hurl him like a baseball. In a flash Peter spun around, as if he were an Olympic shot putter and released Logan. The mutant soared across the clearing, claws extended and aiming for Bella. Quickly recovering from the surprise of the ambush, Bella launched herself into the air, grabbing Logan in a crushing hold as they crashed to the ground. "Nice recovery, baby girl. What else you got," Logan teased when they hit the ground.

Understanding his aim, Bella assessed her situation looking for the best way maintain the upper hand. Jasper was standing a few feet away from the fray directing his thoughts to Bella. _"Keep his arms bound, don't let them get around you. If he does, he'll break your hold." _Bella clenched her teeth and held on tighter, keeping Logan pinned to the earth.

The mutant managed to get his feet under himself and bucked up, trying to shake the girl from him. Logan managed to flip them over, he smirked at his daughter as he threw his right shoulder up towards her chin, making contact. The impact threw Bella's head back. Her eyes watering at the surprise of the act, it didn't hurt – much. Colossus, still in his shiny, metal form, had a hand on Edward's shoulder, holding him back.

"_He's trying to break your hold and your concentration. Don't let him see you slip," _Jasper directed. Bella growled and dug her nails into Logan's back. His responding scream gave Bella a pause. _"DO NOT HESITATE BELLA! Right now Logan is the enemy. The Volturi do not pause to consider their victims, do they?"_

Quickly reaching her right hand around, she reached back and connected her fist to Logan's chin, followed by an elbow. The blow knocked Logan off of her and back a few feet. _"Good. Now, in hand-to-hand combat you have the advantage. You're small, they don't know what you're capable of so they will underestimate you – let them."_ Jasper paced around them, his hands folded behind his back as he studied the action.

Putting her fists up in a classic boxing stance, Bella squared her jaw waiting for Logan to make a move. An eerie fog fell on the clearing, lightning etched its way through the mist. _"Keep your focus, adjust to your surroundings."_ Bella's feet were swept out from under her. Her head hit the ground with a large thud and Logan now had her by the throat. Bella chopped at his wrists with her hands, attempting to break her father's hold. Reaching up between them she focused her telekinetic energy to her muscles snapping Logan's iron grasp.

She felt strong, stronger than ever before; believing that what she'd just done rivaled the strength of 100 men.

"No extra powers Bella, just us okay," Logan reminded. Bella nodded, providing her father with a wicked grin in response. Logan smiled back, he loved a good fight and wanted to teach his daughter how to hold her own. Bella opened her left fist, and waved Logan forward.

They danced around each other in Storm's fog. Thunder and lightning cracked around them. The electricity casting pulses of light through the gray haze. It was slightly disorienting, Bella struggled to keep her focus. She saw Logan standing defensively just a couple of yards from her, his face showing playfulness yet it unnerved her.

She wanted to end this. _"How do I stop him Jasper? He'll just keep coming for me. They won't ever tire will they? The Volturi. How to do kill them?"_

"_From what I've heard, you're already adept at focusing your power – the telekinetic energy to rip a vampire apart. You've got those nifty fingernails, nobody will suspect the damage they're capable of. The last bit is your strength. Are you strong enough to physically rip a vampire's head off? You won't always have time to focus your telepathic powers to destroy your enemy, Bella. You're going to have to get up close and personal," _Jasper shared. _"Are you strong enough to separate your compassion for life to do what needs to be done?"_

"_I... I think I can destroy more than one at a time. At LaPush, I felt the energy kind of seeping into the minds of the others. I don't know... maybe if I push harder it could all be over in one fell swoop," _Bella told Jasper with an almost imperceptible shrug of her shoulders.

Jasper walked up beside Wolverine, placing a hand on his shoulder. His stance relaxed under Jasper's influence – he had been fueling Logan's rage the whole time.

The artificial fog lifted right along with the tension and anger. The afternoon sun shone through the clouds, causing the vampires' skin to break out in a rainbow of colors. Colossus released Edward and the vampire trotted up to Bella, his stone-like flesh acting as if it were a prism, washing Bella in refracted light of a thousand colors as he approached her. Everyone gaped at the vampires, the sight of them in the sunlight was stunning.

~PP~

All too soon the sun faded and Storm gathered everyone into the Cullens' family room. The humans and mutants sat with cups of tea and coffee, the coffee table overflowing with cookies and cakes. The vampires hung along the edges of the room, just as comfortable standing as they would be sitting. An onlooker would think that the group was mingling after a successful dinner party.

The only exception to the comfortable revelry was Demetri, standing off to the side – his eyes unseeing, ears unhearing. He remained in a silent and compliant state thanks to Bella.

"As Doctor Cullen and young Edward here already know, we have been investigating mutant disappearances for quite some time. Our search has lead us to Volterra," Storm explained. "We were beginning to formulate our next steps when we became aware of Bella." Storm offered the girl a soft, affectionate smile seeing so much of her dear friends in the child.

"After Logan left we began to develop a concrete course and believe we may be successful in freeing our brethren and ending the Volturi."

"Thanks to Bella, we have a few less of them to worry about. Caius is buzzard bait. All that stands in our way is Aro and Marcus," Emmett chuffed, giving Bella a high-five. "Way to go little sister!"

Bella smiled bashfully, Jasper's words playing in her head. Would she be able to separate her compassion and do what needed to be done – she didn't know. She killed Athenodora and Chelsea yesterday. The thought of it made her nauseous. Edward noticed the peaked pallor of her skin and placed a cool hand on the back of her neck. Her eyes remained downcast and her breathing became ragged. _"Bella, they were already dead. There was no life there to take. You did nothing wrong. Maybe you even did them a favor. Please believe me," _Edward silently conveyed, attempting to soothe Bella's aching heart.

"_What are you saying, Edward? Because your heart doesn't beat, that you don't have life – a soul?"_

Bella had had enough of Edward discounting his self-worth which in turn diminished his own family's worth, and ended up being grossly insulting to her. A tremor rocked the house, all eyes seemed to focus on Bella as her frustration increased.

"I'm sorry everyone... Please, will you all go ahead and make the arrangements without me. I'll be able to figure out where you want me," Bella said, tapping her temple. "I need to speak with Edward, in private." Bella turned on her heels and sprinted out of the door. Edward hung his head and followed at a more human pace.

In just a few short moments Bella found herself just inside the cover of the forest. Edward arrived shortly thereafter. He was nervous – having learned quickly some of what Bella's fury was capable of.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Edward began explaining.

"Keep your apologies, Edward. I've had enough of your "I'm sorrys" and you don't even know what you're apologizing for!"

"Help me out here, Bella. What do you want me to say?"

Exasperated, Bella pulled at her hair roughly. "God, Edward! Stop, just stop. I can't take this from you right now." Edward shoved his hands into his pockets, nearly ripping straight through the denim. He feared that he was pushing too much. His unchanging nature and need for control was threatening to shatter their fledgling relationship.

Bella paced, unable to contain the energy that was coursing through her. "I just... Gah!" she shrieked as she hurled a beam of light into the forest, cleanly shearing down several large trees in the process. "Do you have any idea how condescending you can be?"

"I've been told..."

"No, really Edward. You're a real asshole, an insulting asshole." Edward's mask slipped, showing his hurt, believing that his fears were being realized. Bella was dismissing him from her life. "Oh my God, really, Edward?" She shouted, having heard his thoughts. "Could you be more melodramatic?"

"I don't know how to be what you want, Bella. I am what I am. My kind, we don't change, we can't change."

"That's a bunch of baloney and you know it. You have changed, Edward. Everybody sees it – for Pete's sake, you're HAPPY!" Bella said, throwing her arms in the air in frustration. "You know what Edward, I am what I am too and you've really pissed me off these past couple of days, it's not like I haven't had enough pressure on me. I mean, all this craziness, the fighting, the destruction. I feel like I'm being pulled apart from the inside out and you're not helping me by telling me that who I love is wrong, that my heart is misinformed – that my feelings are misplaced." She stepped up to Edward, her eyes pleading with him to understand her. "When you said that about Chelsea and Athenodora, what were you expecting my reaction to be?"

Edward pondered for a moment. He had hoped that his words would ease Bella's remorse about destroying the two vampires. Bella scoffed at his thoughts.

"You really need to work on your delivery then, Edward, because what you told me was far from soothing. I'm so conflicted right now. I want the Volturi and everyone connected to them to die because they threatened me and my family. But..."

"What Bella?" Edward asked, clutching her to his chest.

"I know of the wonderful things that you're capable of. The love and kindness that your family has provided me in this short time that we've known each other. The depth of your feelings for me. The generosity and unwavering commitment you all have shown. I just can't separate those elements from the whole. Caius loved Athenodora, right? Does Chelsea have a mate?" Bella breathed deeply, allowing Edward's scent to permeate her cells. "If they too were capable of love and were loved in return, then who are we to say they deserve to die?"

Pondering her words, Edward kissed the top of Bella's head. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I truly am sorry for offending you. What you're failing to see, Bella, is that the Volturi have embraced the monster that we are, they relish it. Carlisle, he taught us to be different, that we can have peace and be productive citizens. We can give much, much more than we take. I'm selfish, Bella. I can't bear to even imagine a world without you in it. Forgive me, please... for my chivalry," he said with a coy smirk.

"You're really gonna have to work on that, it is the 21st century, Edward. What was I thinking, falling for such an old man...," Bella trailed off, gazing into Edward's eyes as he bent down to kiss her.

"So, am I forgiven?"

"Let's just get through these next few days so we can move on. I really hate this – I've never felt so conflicted in my entire life."

~PP~

"Everything alright?" Charlie asked as the couple returned to the house.

"Yeah, Dad. We're good."

"Great, well... Bells, I gotta run – I still have a job to do ya know. Everybody else is preparing to leave, loading up that plane and all that good stuff." Bella wrapped Charlie in a tight embrace. "Come back to me, kiddo."

"I will Dad," Bella said, fighting back the tears as she released him.

Charlie turned to Edward, shaking his hand. "Take care of my girl, you hear me." The vampire's heart swelled at Charlie's orders.

Nodding in assent, Edward said, "Yes sir, Chief Swan. More than my own life."

"Good," Charlie responded, his mustache twitching in an attempt to hold back the flood of emotion. "See you later, right Bella?"

"Right Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, kid," Charlie said as he sunk behind the wheel of his cruiser. All too soon Charlie disappeared from their sight.

"Let's go see what everyone else is up to," Edward offered, taking Bella's hand.

Before Bella could truly register what was happening she was strapped into a seat on the X-Jet with Jasper and Edward sitting on either side of her. Logan, Storm, and Kitty all took their posts in the cockpit while the others settled in for the flight.

The group briefed Edward and Bella on the plan to enter Volterra. Before long Storm announced that they were approaching Tuscany. She located a remote area that Carlisle had informed her of – a place not frequented by the Volturi guard. They'd have to make the journey to the castle on foot.

Storm sat the plane down effortlessly and opened the door.

Bella stepped out into the dimming Italian day, twilight breaking across the countryside. The area seemed so much like her beloved home, hilly and green. Under different circumstances she thought she'd quite enjoy spending time here. Logan placed a comforting hand on Bella's shoulder. "Here goes nothin'," she said as they began their march towards Volterra.

* * *

A/N:

I modeled Bella's powers after Psylocke, I think her psy blades are awesome. I read somewhere that Jean could focus her telekinesis to make herself physically stronger for brief periods so I wanted Bella to be able to do that too.

I just had to get Logan and Colossus' fastball into the story somewhere.

What do you think of Bella's ambush training and Jasper coaching her?

They're in Volterra, next is the confrontation with Aro.

Just a couple more chapters and I'll mark this complete.

Until next time...


	34. Chapter 34

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 34

A/N:

I don't have anything to say except read & review, please and thank you!

* * *

Bella trailed closely behind Demetri as he approached gates of Volterra. Her hands and feet bound in heavy iron shackles. "Welcome home, brother. Is this the prize Aro has been pining for? He will be most pleased," the nameless vampire greeted as he let them pass.

_Sleep_. Bella directed the guardsman. The vampire stood in a trance, unwavering from his position, leaving the gate to the ancient city open for her companions to eventually follow.

Their footsteps echoed along the stone halls as they made their way through the labyrinth of corridors to the main chamber. Felix opened the door, beckoning them to enter.

"Ah! Demetri. I knew I could count on you to bring me back my prize. But dear boy, where are the others?" Aro said brightly as he stepped towards the vampire. "May I?" Aro asked, extending his hand to Demetri, asking permission to read his memories. Bella directed Demetri to nod and take Aro's hand.

The ancient vampire watched Demetri's memories of wolves and Carlisle, of Caius' arrival and their attempt to ambush Bella at LaPush. Suddenly it all grew dark just at the image shifted to Demetri's view of Bella and Charlie in the middle of the field. Aro's eyes snapped up to meet Demetri's. "What is happening, there is more – why aren't you showing me?" He darted his eyes to Bella. The vile thoughts that ran through his head made her flinch.

"Ah, I have forgotten my manners. My dear Bella, welcome to Volterra. Do you know who I am, child?"

Bella nodded. "You're Aro, that's Marcus," she said, pointing one of her shackled hands towards the vampire seated in front of her. "What is it that you want from me?" Aro was intrigued by the girl's lack of fear. He was tempted to brush his hand along her cheek as a lover would. Bella was beguiling. Behind him Sulpicia cleared her throat, threatened by the attention her mate was paying to the young girl.

"I'm sorry wife, the girl is quite a puzzlement."

"Get on with it, Aro. You have her, find out what her talents are. Get on with your experiments. I grow weary of this," Marcus said, rather disinterestedly.

"Yes, quite right brother. Although I'd much rather wait for Caius. You know how he shares my enthusiasm. It would be a pity for him to miss the fun," Aro teased. His words dripping with menace as his eyes assessed the girl before him.

"Caius has seen what I am capable of, Aro. I promised him that I wouldn't hide from you any longer."

Clapping his hand like a child at Christmas, Aro smiled broadly. "That's wonderful news child. It would be much better for all involved if we strike an accord. I truly do not wish to harm a creature as lovely as yourself." Aro held his hand out again, this time offering it to Bella.

Bella smirked and asked _"Are you sure you want to see what I've seen, Aro?"_ The vampire's blood red eyes grew wide as Bella revealed her telepathy. _"Would you like to know what happened to Caius and the others?"_ Bella asked innocently although a hint of arsenic laced her tone.

"Felix, restrain her!" Aro called. In a flash the brutish vampire had Bella held tightly to him, restricting her movements.

"Marcus, I think it would be best if you excused yourself. This may get... unpleasant," Bella advised. The aged vampire looked puzzled, but stood and left the chamber.

"Marcus, brother! She's just a girl, she has no power here," Aro desperately pleaded.

"Then why do you covet her so?" Marcus answered. "I wash my hand of this whole mess. You have her, now deal with the consequences, Aro."

"COWARD!" Aro screamed, his cool composure crumbling with every second that passed. "Felix, Demetri, take her downstairs. I must deal with my brother first."

Bella allowed herself to be carried around limply. She noticed Gianna as they passed her desk and sent a silent warning for the woman to leave this place if she valued her life.

The bright, artificial light of the containment floor was nearly blinding. Bella lifted her head and smiled, the vampires had brought her just where she wanted to be. Felix brought Bella to the first cell, the one recently vacated by Calvin, and threw her inside. Righting herself quickly, Bella held out her shackled hands to the vampire. "Aren't you going to remove my binds, Felix?"

The vampire was drawn to Bella's scent, it beckoned him. She offered her hands, wrists up to him. Her eyes downcast in supplication. Teasing him with her powerfully thrumming artery so close to the surface of her pale skin. The vampire licked his lips as the venom pooled in his mouth. "Ah, you are a minx aren't you, little one? You know just what you're doing, don't you?" Felix said, grabbing her hands roughly as he pulled her to him. Bella was dwarfed by his frame, he was easily bigger than Emmett. Felix inhaled deeply. "You smell scrumptious, my dear. Maybe I'll have just a sip," Felix purred as he brought his nail up to her wrist, daring himself to cut her open and drink.

"If it were my last meal, Bella's blood would be what I request as well," Edward interrupted. "It is exquisite – unparalleled in bouquet, body, and finish." Felix's eyes snapped to the young vampire who was flanked by Emmett and Jasper. Colossus and Logan stood nearby, all poised for attack.

"Who are you? How did you get down here?" Felix shouted, taking note of their stance. The noise drew the attention of the guards at the far end of the hall. In a flash the two were upon the group while Felix held on to Bella, believing that in doing so he had some sort of leverage against the intruders.

The ruckus caused the occupants of the other cells to stir, soon there was a deafening din. A dozen voices shouting, pleading for their freedom. Logan growled as he and Colossus moved forward, towards the first locked cell. Peter ripped the heavy steel door off the hinges as if it were cardboard. Inside he found Jubilee huddled in a corner, her tiny body shivering with fear and cold. She had been missing more than ten years and it seemed as if each day was evident on her weary face. Logan was at her side in a flash, holding her tightly to him. "Oh baby doll. I'm so sorry," Logan cooed.

"Logan? But how did you..." Jubilee started, her mind not quite registering all that was happening around her. Her ability to generate energy blasts neutralized by the mutant cure. Over the years the vampires had been drinking from her, keeping her weak.

"Don't worry, kid. I've got you. We're gonna get you out of here."

In the hall Edward, Emmett, and Jasper made quick work of the two guards, not daring to move towards Felix while he held Bella so tightly. A pile of writhing vampire parts lay strewn about at their feet. They waited for Bella to make her move.

"Hey! Let me out of this bloody place," a voice called from the end of the hall. Bella forgot the role she was to play and easily broke free of Felix's hold, shattering her shackles as she ran down the hall.

"Opa?" she called out, placing her hands upon the heavy wooden door.

"Who's there? Let me out of here," Magneto called out from behind inches of wood and plexiglass.

Bella focused briefly and the door splintered apart, revealing Erik Lensherr standing behind a clear plastic door. "Schatzi..." Bella dug her nails into the plastic, removing the lock and freeing the elderly mutant. "Is it really you?" Bella nodded and threw her arms around the old man.

"I've missed you..."

"You've grown up and are as lovely as your mother," Magneto said, taking Bella's face in his hands. "Tell me, child, how have you come to this place?" The two seemed completely oblivious to the commotion swelling around them as Colossus tore the iron doors off the other cells. Other mutants poured out into the hall. Demetri remained unaffected by the activity, while Felix was quite agitated.

Clearly outnumbered and out-muscled, Felix surrenders quickly. "What will you do with me?" He asked no one in particular.

"Go tell your master that the mutants have escaped," Jasper directed. "If he runs, we will find him."

Bella emerged from Magneto's cell, supporting the elderly man as they walked. His eyes grew wide as he took in the sight before him. Golden-eyed vampires leading mutants to safety. The group was made up of mostly men, female mutants rarely survived Aro's experimentation.

"Is this your doing?" Magneto asked. Bella smiled and shrugged.

"In a way, I guess. They're my friends – my family, Opa."

"I had hoped that you would have a life free of all this chaos and death, child. Have you had a peaceful life?"

"I have. Very much so, please don't fret."

Logan returned to the hallway after depositing Jubliee in the arms of Storm who was waiting near the jet. "Get away from her!" he growled. His movements slowed as Magneto raised his hand. He was injected with the mutant cure all those years ago. It had the desired effect immediately – neutralizing his power to manipulate metal. Over the years, although he had nothing to practice on, his powers slowly restored themselves.

As he restrained Logan, Erik felt his powers strengthening. Logan took a few labored steps closer. "You never learn do you, boy? Always charging in, full steam, nevermind the details."

"Opa, please. Don't hurt him."

"Don't worry child, I won't harm your father. I only wish to remind him of his... limitations," Magneto said with a wry grin. Sighing heavily, as if awakening from a long and restful sleep, "I haven't used my power is so long. It feels so good to have contact with metal again. Mmm."

Logan fell in a heap along a bare expanse of wall once Magneto released him. Breathing heavily, he regained his composure. "Jean?" He sniffed the wall. Getting down on the floor he frantically ran his hand along the baseboard sniffing wildly. "Jean!"

All eyes turned to Logan, who was clawing at the tiled wall. "Step aside, Logan," Magneto said as he used his power to gently push the mutant out of his way. Running his hand along the wall, he found what he was looking for. "Ah, Aro thinks he's so clever," Erik said as he turned a great, heavy lock hidden deep within the wall, causing a large portion of the tile to shift, creating a doorway.

Logan moved to race inside, but Bella stopped him. "Slow down. I know what's in there. She brought me here... there's nothing you can do to change it. I'm sorry," Bella said, taking his hand and leading him to her mother's seemingly lifeless form.

When his eyes fell upon her, Logan relived every pain he's ever felt. He was broken all over again. "Why has he kept her like this?" he asked.

"Aro is gifted, he can see your every thought, every memory, from a single touch," Edward answered.

"He's been hoping that Mother would provide him with information, but what you see here is just a shell. This is... just dust," Bella added, reaching out to touch her mother's silken hair. Upon contact the woman's body crumbled in on itself. Millions of tiny fragments seemed to evaporate. All that was left was a small swirl of white vapor as the last bit turned into mist.

~PP~

Having moved the newly freed mutants to safety, Bella, Edward, and the others found themselves in the antechamber again, Aro putting up all pretense of ceremony in an effort to maintain some semblance of control.

"Bella, Bella," Aro tisked in disappointment. "I thought that we were becoming friends yet you destroy my guards and release my pets." The devilish smile that broke across his face boiled Bella's blood. Edward sensed that Bella was on the verge of losing control, he grabbed her hand gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles in an effort to soothe her.

Aro noticed the exchange and instant change in Bella's demeanor, it made him giddy. "Young Edward, Carlisle has spoken often of you – his eldest child. Could it be that you have at last found a mate? I must say, dear boy, that you have impeccable taste."

A growl rumbled in Edward's chest at Aro's thoughts. Lewd, vile images of Aro's goal – to breed a pure-blood mutant with vampires, creating a new, superior race.

"What ever is the matter, son?" Aro asked, noticing Edward's aggression. "Don't tell me... you are a telepath as well?" Edward nodded almost imperceptibly in response. "May I?" Aro asked, hoping to learn more about Edward's ability and his history with Bella.

"There really is no need for that, Aro. I will show you so that you'll know what will never be yours," Bella answered.

"I am growing tired of your arrogance, girl," Aro said gruffly.

"And I grow tired of your games. Caius is dead – my father saw to that. Your pets, Alec and Jane, along with some others you sent for me have been destroyed thanks to my family. Athenodora and Chelsea are no more. Your little tricks have been exposed and extinguished. Let's see how you talk yourself out of this one," Bella said with an eerie calm.

Near the door, Bella noticed a vampire she hadn't seen there before – his gift hiding him. Aro snickered as the vampire quickly lost his composure. "Afton, I am truly sorry for your loss. I regret that I had to destroy your mate. I'm more sorry than you'll ever know," Bella apologized.

"You have declared war on us. Don't you see dear ones?" Aro turned around to address the small party of vampires that remained to witness. "She wishes to destroy us all! Hear me. If she is not stopped, we will all surely perish."

Bella laughed somewhat manically at Aro's attempt to incite his followers. "Oh Aro, you truly are desperate to keep your hold on them, aren't you? Marcus can see that the loyalties are dissolving. Your influence is waning." Bella released Edward's hand and walked up to speak quietly with Aro. "You have nothing left – you will lose, but I'm rather enjoying watching you squirm," Bella whispered in his ear. "The only one that _has _to die, is you."

Aro's face was pure hatred and fear. He reached out quickly, grabbing Bella by the throat. As he did she showed him the memories of the confrontation in LaPush. Aro's mind was flooded with images of Bella's energy disabling his most valued members of the guard. Her telekinesis ripping other vampires apart. The wolves destroying the others. Wolverine removing his brother's head from his body. Writhing mass of parts that used to be his Royal Guard, decimated in a matter of minutes at the hands of this tiny slip of a girl. His red eyes were wide with terror as he released Bella.

Afton, wrought with despair over the loss of his mate, rushed Edward. Bella reached out to Afton with her shield, pulling him away from Edward and pinning him to the far wall. "Afton, I don't want to destroy you. I understand what you're feeling, I am to blame for it. But harming Edward will not bring Chelsea back. Aro sent her after me, hoping she could manipulate me into coming with them and serving him. I had no choice, Afton."

"But you're here anyway. Why did you have to destroy my Chelsea if you were coming here in the end?" Afton growled. "Destroy me too, please – I do not wish to exist in a world where she does not." Bella nodded, dropping her head. She recalled Chelsea's lovely face, pushing the image to Afton. His mind was awash with memories of his time with his mate. Bella stilled his body, making it so that he felt no pain as she sent a blue pulse to Afton, separating his limbs and head from his body.

Edward returned to Bella's side, wrapping her in a comforting embrace as she silently cried, mourning the loss of life. _"I'm in awe of you right now, Love. That was very brave,"_ Edward quietly shared as the other Volturi looked on in shock.

Aro scrambled to regain his composure.

Logan, Jasper, Emmett, and Colossus entered the chamber. "You good, baby girl?" Logan asked. Bella ran to her father's arms.

Aro released a sinister laugh. "Ha! Your great savior is just a child. A weak, emotional little girl who must be cooed and comforted whenever there is something unpleasant to be done. Pathetic," Aro spat.

"Having compassion for another is not weakness, Aro. You asshole!" Emmett answered gruffly.

"Ah, do we have more of Carlisle's coven? You must be Emmett. And you there, Jasper? Where is Carlisle, and your women?" Aro asked. "Your sire may have taught you his abominable diet, but I see he failed to teach you manners, boy."

"Carlisle's actions are not in question here, brother," Marcus interrupted. "Your bonds are weakening, Aro. This must end."

"It is not over until I say so. I will have what I desire," Aro said through gritted teeth as he moved determinedly around the room with Renata holding tightly to his cloak.

The remaining Volturi witnesses began to fall off and slip out of the chamber. Aro watched as his audience dwindled. Renata's fingers tenuously gripped her master's cloak, Aro felt her resolve waning. She was his only hope of escape – her shield providing the last semblance of protection as the mutants and Cullens closed in on him. Sulpicia slipped up next to her mate. "Let us leave here, husband. While we still have our lives," she pleaded.

"No! You are no better than Didyme, wanting to run away – wishing for rainbows and happy endings."

"Do not speak of my mate, Aro," Marcus snapped, uncharacteristically increasing the volume of his voice.

"I will speak of my sister if I so desire. I created her, I ended her. I am your master, I am god!" Aro's ego fueled his confession, revealing the truth behind Marcus' sorrow. Bella cast her eyes on Marcus, sharing with him Aro's thoughts.

"You murdered your own sister? My mate!" Marcus cried.

"The girl. She has bewitched you, planting lies in your mind. Do not believe what you have seen, brother," Aro stammered.

"This is the worst form of treachery, Aro. And you call me brother..." Marcus rose, menacingly standing in front of Aro. "You took my mate, my reason for living. You left me dazed, in a stupor for centuries by using Chelsea and Corin's talents. You fooled me into serving you – agreeing to deplorable acts. Oh Didyme, my love. I have shamed her goodness by not seeing this for myself sooner. There is so much blood on my hands..."

Aro shrunk back, away from the distraught vampire, leaving Sulpicia unprotected. Marcus reached for her, swiftly gripping her small form tightly and twisting her head from her body before she even had a chance to scream.

Marcus moved to the center of the chamber, sliding the massive grating aside and dropping Sulpicia's remains down the chute. Turning back to Aro, Marcus said, "I have taken your mate, as you have taken mine. I want no part of your campaign of pain and death, Aro. Do the honorable thing, for once in your existence and step down."

"I call for a vote of No Confidence. Aro should abdicate his position," Marcus called out to the remaining witnesses. Renata stepped away from Aro. Corin and Felix nodded simultaneously. Demetri, rousing from his Bella-induced fog, nodded as well.

"Very well then, Olympic coven, mutants, please bear witness that Aro has been unanimously removed from his post. Demetri, Felix, please restrain him," Marcus directed. In less than the blink of an eye the two massive vampires had the one-time vampire king on his knees with his arms spread apart, as if in sacrifice. "Aro, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Bella and her family stood by silently, watching the ceremony. All the minds in the room working overtime processing the demise of Aro's power.

"Bella, you have most recently been the target of Aro's aggressions. What punishment would be fitting of his transgressions and provide you with justice, my dear?" Marcus asked gently.

Contemplating his question, Bella gnawed on her lip, unsure of what to do. "May I confer with my family first, please Marcus?"

Offering her a small bow, Marcus waved her on. "Of course child, take all the time you need," he said with a soft smile. His first in many generations. His gift provided him with the ability to see the bonds that tied one to another. The diverse group that made up the Cullens and mutants had a common thread that shone bright and strong, tethering each life to Bella.

She was their lifeline, the sliver and gold braid that wove itself from her heart split apart with a thick, golden cord connecting her heart to Edward's. Thick silver cords bound her to Emmett and Logan while thinner ones tied her to the others. The ropes created an intricate web, Logan and Peter shared a thick silver bond, as did Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. There were more slender cords weaving their way between the vampires and mutants – their relationships new but growing strong. Marcus saw that this group would each lay down their lives for the girl.

Bella and Edward held fast to one another as the caught a glimpse of Marcus' view. _"Wow," _they thought in unison, smiling at their synchronicity.

"_Your mother promised that you would be well loved – there's your proof, in Marcus' gift,"_ Edward thought as he held his love close to him. _"You are treasured, Bella." _

"_Thank you, Marcus, for showing that to me. It means more than I can ever tell."_

"_You have a right to know... you deserve to know what you mean to those you share your life with. Some of us have had our forever stolen from us. I pray that you will have yours; a forever filled with laughter and happiness." _

"Thank you..." Bella and Edward whispered to the ancient vampire.

The quiet was broken by the laughter of a madman."Ah, young love... I see, that perhaps I have been going about my quest entirely the wrong way," Aro chuffed as he observed the couple. "How can you stand to be so close to her luscious bouquet, Edward?"

"It is not without difficulty."

"Your control must be extraordinary. Perhaps instead of focusing my search for a mutant who can withstand a vampire, I should have been looking for you, young Edward. A vampire with unparalleled control, who can abstain and will not drain the object of his affection. A true incubus."

Edward bristled at Aro's thoughts and words.

"I have never come across one myself, not in all my years – yet here you stand," Aro said smugly.

"I am no incubus, Aro," Edward growled, disgusted at where Aro's thoughts were going. Him laying intimately with Bella and later her belly swollen with a damnable creature growing inside.

"Ah, not now, but perhaps one day..." Aro's perfect white teeth glinted in the moonlight as he grinned menacingly. Jasper sent a heavy wave of tranquility to Aro which seemed to put him to sleep.

"Take him away," Marcus directed. Once the offending party was removed from the room Marcus turned to his guests. "I apologize, my young friends. I should have taken a stand against Aro ages ago. So many innocent lives could have been spared." Marcus turned to address all in the room, the Volturi relying on tradition and ceremony to uphold order. "Aro will be tried and judged. We will convene a proper, balanced council to hear the charges against Aro."

The Cullens and mutants drew close to Bella, surrounding her on all sides, leaving just enough room for her to face Marcus.

"Bella, vengeance is not an attractive trait. Aro has wronged your kind. It would be best for you to go, live your life in peace and let those of us with more _experience_ handle Aro. I swear to you that I will work together with mutant leadership to discreetly handle Aro. It is the Volturi's duty to keep our secret and uphold the law. We will hold him here, in Volterra, and deal with him accordingly."

"Whoa there," Logan interrupted. "We're just supposed to trust you? You're the only one left. Who's gonna provide checks and balances. We'll all be no better off than if bat-shit, Aro, were still sitting on his throne. I don't like it – somebody needs to watch you guys." Logan leveled a warning glare at Marcus.

Demetri returned to the room. "Corin is standing guard outside of Aro's cell. She is keeping him _comfortable," _he said, bowing to Marcus. "If I may speak freely, Master." Marcus nodded, seeing that the vampire's loyalty held strong to the Volturi. "I agree with the mutant. There must be balance. No one person should rule. There must be order and honor restored to the office."

"Incredibly wise of you, Demetri. Your service to the Volturi has always been impeccable. I propose that you sit with me, I would be honored if you would," Marcus said with a bow. "If there are no objections..."

The Cullens and all the other vampires in the room quietly confirmed their agreement. Jasper spoke up next. "I think it only fair that a mutant be invited to sit as well, particularly on the case of Aro's crimes. Logan, do you agree?"

"Yeah, but there are folks a whole lot more qualified than me to make that decision. As long as nut-job is locked up tight and Rip VanWinkle promises to keep him away from Bella and any other mutants, I'll send somebody to sit in on the deliberations," Logan answered. "If he doesn't, I can't make any promises that we'll be so diplomatic. I look forward to slicing him into vampire-kabobs."

Felix moved around the perimeter of the space, collecting bits and pieces of his fallen brethren and unceremoniously tossed them into the opening in the middle of the floor. Once the task was complete, he tossed a match down the hole, setting the remains alight. Thick purple smoke swirled up in a large plume. Bella snapped a shield around herself, keeping the sickly-sweet scent from invading her senses.

Bella looked around the ancient room in disbelief. She scarcely comprehend how all the drama and turmoil of the past week led up to this. It seemed off, anticlimactic, incomplete. Bella wasn't sure what it was she wanted to see happen. She was relieved that there was no more lives lost, yet she was unsure if leaving Aro alive was the best course of action. She had steeled herself to end Aro's existence and now she felt impotent.

Carlisle told her once that the Volturi prided themselves on their civility and honor. He spoke fondly of Marcus above the other brothers. She would have to trust his judgment. The pressure and responsibility that had been thrust upon her was almost too much to bear – she was just a child. Her body trembled from the weight of her thoughts.

"Thank you, my young friends. Please, have Carlisle make contact with us as soon as he can, there is much I wish to discuss with him. He will be a great resource when dealing with Aro," Marcus said. "Go in peace."

~PP~

Bella wasn't sure how she found herself back in the warmth and comfort of her bed. The events of the past few days all swirled together into a jumble of disturbing images that she wished to erase from her memory. Her mind and reflexes seemed thick, slow.

"Love, don't. You did what any of us would have done in the same predicament. Please, don't over-analyze what happened," Edward whispered.

Surprised by his presence, Bella gasped but recovered quickly and threw her arms around him. He cooed into her neck, trying to calm her stormy emotions.

Scrubbing her hands over her face, Bella pulled away from Edward. "God, I just want to find what normal is for me – for us. Can we just start over, Edward? Just forget about the Volturi and all that other mess."

"You know as well as I do that there's no forgetting, but I promise that I will do everything in my power for us to move on from this," Edward said, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"I'll take what I can get...," Bella said in between kisses.

* * *

A/N:

I know most of you were expecting some epic battle in Volterra. I went over and over it and it just didn't seem plausible to me. I think what I have here is a more accurate portrayal of how the Volturi operate, all ceremony and etiquette. I did want Marcus to get his revenge though, and come out on top. I envisioned this to be more like chapter 21 of New Moon, Verdict, and a bit like the battle that wasn't in Breaking Dawn.

There's an epilogue next, and that's all folks!


	35. Chapter 35

PURE PERFECTION

CHAPTER 35/Epilogue

A/N:

This is the end. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all my faithful readers, even if you haven't made yourselves known. I appreciate the support.

For the last time, read & review, please and thank you!

* * *

Bella heard Edward's mind before he pulled up outside of her home. It seemed as if she floated down the stairs and to the front door, barely giving him an opportunity to knock.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning," Edward greeted, placing a soft, but lingering kiss on Bella's lips.

"I have a lot to be happy about. Don't tell me you're complaining, Cullen," Bella teased as she playfully shoved him away with her shield.

"_I wouldn't dream of complaining, Love. A happy Bella makes for a happy Edward. I've learned a great many things over these months."_

"See... you can teach an old dog new tricks," Bella said with a wink, giving Edward a little hip check.

Edward smiled broadly as he grabbed the suitcases that were waiting beside the front door. Charlie emerged from the kitchen with a steaming hot cup of coffee. "You'll call and check in every few hours, right?"

"Of course Dad. Please don't worry."

"I can't help but worry kid. Just humor your old man, okay?" Charlie said, pulling Bella into hug, squeezing her as tightly as his human strength could manage. Bella promised herself that she wouldn't cry. This wasn't goodbye – it was a 'see ya later.'

"Edward," Charlie nodded, extending his hand._"Take care of my girl."_

"More than my own life, sir," Edward said confidently as he shook the man's hand.

"Dad, we'd better get going. We've got a lot of miles to cover today," Bella said, attempting to break up the heaviness in the room. "See ya later, right Dad?"

"Right kiddo," Charlie answered as he settled Bella into the passenger seat of Edward's car tapping the top as they backed out of the driveway.

Bella shrunk down in the supple leather of the seat, her eyes not really seeing the icy scene that the Washington winter painted outside her window. She'd come so far in her seventeen years and was on the threshold of a new life – with Edward.

After their return from Italy, Bella attempted to return to her life in Forks, desperate for the familiar routine and surroundings. Logan hung around for a few weeks and became fast friends with Charlie and the Cullens. Bella found that Logan turned out to be a great addition to her life. He loved her fiercely, but did not push for more than what she could give.

Once Logan returned to the Xavier Institute they talked almost daily. Logan giving her a play-by-play of the goings on at the school. Bella discovered that she truly wanted to spend time there, being around other mutants, and mastering her powers. Although she had firm control over her most elemental powers the new ones that manifested in September were unstable and tied closely to her emotions.

Charlie did not hesitate to agree, believing that Bella would be better off spending some length of time with the mutants; understanding that there would come a time when she would leave the nest. He had hoped that it wouldn't be so soon, but after all that had happened in recently, he knew that it would be best to take the leap while Bella was open to it. He would miss her terribly.

Edward was distraught at the prospect of Bella leaving. They sat in his bedroom one evening in early November discussing the future. "We have a home near Rochester, you can live there with me and commute to school."

Bella scoffed and shook her head. "That's ridiculous, Edward, and not to mention a four-hour commute, one way." She climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs. Her heat wrapping itself tightly around his cool body. Edward tried to maintain his tenuous control over his lust, wanting to grab her hips and grind her onto his throbbing pelvis.

Holding his head in her hands, Bella forced Edward to look her in the eye. "I've already talked to Storm and Dr. McCoy, Logan has too – they believe that you would benefit from time at the Institute as well. It has already been arranged. We leave just after Christmas." Bella kissed Edward soundly on the lips as his face broke into a relieved grin.

"Clever girl, how did you do this?" Edward chuckled, his body sagging in relief.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she teased as she nibbled on his bottom lip.

"_I have ways to make you talk..." _Edward threatened coyly as he ran his hands up Bella's jean-clad thighs in a tortuously sensual pattern. The sensation causing a tightening in her belly and a pulsation in her core. His full lips placed wet kisses along her collarbone, moving up painfully slow to suckle on the sensitive flesh behind her ear.

Moaning deeply, Bella pushed herself away from Edward feeling instantly chilled as their bodies separated. Edward sat on the sofa, pouting at the loss of contact. "Edward, I have more problems than a math book. Do you really think I'm gonna move all the way across the country without you? I need you – you're like my own personal drug. I can't function properly without you," she admitted bashfully, staring out into the darkness of the forest surrounding the Cullen home.

~PP~

The road was relaxing. Over the week that they allotted themselves to travel from Forks to New Salem, they had nothing but time to talk and reflect. Bella was quiet for a great many hours since they left Washington, her mind replaying the events that led up to their journey.

She nibbled on her thumb nail, debating her decision to walk away from Aro and leave him to the vampires. Edward's chilled hand on hers brought Bella out of her musings. "Where were you just now? I couldn't hear your mind. What's going on?"

Letting out a long sigh, Bella thought about how to share her feelings without upsetting Edward. "I am still not convinced that it was the right thing, leaving Aro alive. He's so persuasive. What if he manipulates things again and comes after us?"

Edward winced at the thought. "Aro is hungry for power, that's for sure, but I don't think he's crazy enough to come after you – not after knowing what he's up against. Not only are you under the Volturi's protection, you have us, and the mutants. Aro wouldn't stand a chance, Bella. Someone is always watching. Besides, he's probably already been put to death."

Leaning her head back on the seat, Bella blows out a frustrated breath. "I wish I had gone with Carlisle and Dr. McCoy, to see it for myself. I know I said I wanted to turn my back on the whole thing and let them handle it, but I'm learning that ignorance is most definitely not bliss in this case."

"Bella. I think your decision was the right one. You're just seventeen. You don't need to carry the weight of the world, it is too much for one person. Let the others worry about all that. This is your time to learn and grow. When you're needed, you'll know. Please, Love. Don't worry about Aro. He's not even a factor anymore."

"Did Carlisle tell you what happened? It's been months and no word." Bella's eyes pleaded for Edward to have more information than she did.

Edward reached up and rubbed Bella's furrowed brow. "No. You said you didn't want to know so they blocked their thoughts. If I knew, then you would know. No one said anything or gave it a thought around me. I think I prefer it that way."

Bella settled back down, the soothing sounds Debussy flowing through the speakers wrapping her in a comforting embrace as she tried to push Aro out of her mind.

~PP~

"Edward, we're going to be late!" Bella yelled as she banged on the door to their shared bathroom.

"Bella, I don't eat anyway, so why don't you go without me."

"Don't make me hurt you, Cullen. Get your butt out here!"

Sliding the pocket door open, Edward walked into the room with a confident swagger, wrapping Bella tightly in his arms and looking down his nose at her. "Always with the threats, woman," he growled making her insides quiver.

"Edward, stop...," Bella directed, not at all confidently. "My dad will be here any minute."

Their time at Xavier Institute had been amazing. Bella found an instant family amongst the mutants. They all embraced her, not only because she was Jean and Logan's child, but because of the common thread that bound them all – their extra ability. Edward too found a sense of belonging, no longer needed to hide from or attempt to assimilate with humans. The school campus was like their own personal paradise where they were accepted and appreciated.

Both of them fit in seamlessly, finding roles and interests that suited them individually and as a couple. They both worked closely with Dr. McCoy, recalibrating Cerebro so that Bella could operate it. It was a long and arduous task, as Bella was still learning how to manage her powers and focus the excess energy.

Edward became a valued member of Dr. McCoy's team, working seamlessly with the mutant as he conducted his research. His extensive medical and historical knowledge proved to be a great asset – not to mention his mind reading. Edward found that his one-time enemy was a valuable mentor, his personality so closely resembling Carlisle's, he oftentimes was so engrossed in a project that he forgot to miss the Cullens.

Bella grew as well. Her control over the psionic energy that coursed through her body became more refined through hours and hours spent in the Danger Room with Logan and Colossus. It was cathartic to let loose and simply become unhinged. She was so much like Wolverine when the primal rage overtook her. Many times, once the exercises were complete, she'd find Peter, Storm, and some others in the control room laughing. Their similarities were uncanny.

The two years that Bella and Edward spent at the Xavier Institute were exactly what they needed. They forged new friendships and nurtured their relationship. The intensity of their romance never waned.

Edward was vibrating with a mixture of nerves and excitement. He'd been in communication with Chief Swan on a regular basis since they left Forks. The two had struck up a quiet understanding, a friendship even. What he wanted to ask Charlie, in Edward's opinion, had to be done in person.

Edward led Bella out to the common room where the Chief was waiting, talking with Logan and Storm.

"Dad!" Bella shouted as she raced to Charlie, throwing herself into his waiting arms.

"Umph," Charlie groaned. "Take it easy on your old man, kiddo," he joked, absorbing the warmth and softness of his adopted daughter. "It's been too long, Bells. I've missed you."

"I missed you too, so much," Bella admitted as she nuzzled into Charlie's neck inhaling the spicy, musky scent of his aftershave. It would always remind her of home. "Have you been eating properly? Laundry, dusting," Bella grilled.

"Yes, mom. I'm fine, thank you. Esme and Alice – even Rosalie have been making sure I'm taken care of. I'm eating and the house is clean. No worries. How are you? You look... different."

Bella's shoulders sagged in relief. She knew that the Cullen women were keeping an eye out for her dad, but to see the evidence of it was another story. "Okay, sorry," Bella said sheepishly. "Things are great here. I really love it, everyone is wonderful to me – to us," she added, reaching out for Edward's hand.

"How was your trip, Chief Swan?" Edward asked Charlie, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Son," Charlie answered with a nod and an uncharacteristic glint in his eye. Bella's eyes darted between the two men. She was tempted to peek into their minds to hear what they were thinking, but thought better of it. _Let it ride_ she told herself. Edward smirked at her thought.

"Hey! Where ya hiding Izzy-Bee?" a booming voice called out, rattling the pictures on the wall.

"Emmett!" she cried out, moving quickly towards the massive vampire. "Hey! Jasper, Alice, Rose. What are you guys doing here?"

"We missed you, little sister. Do we need a reason to visit?" Emmett answered, sweeping Bella off her feet and spinning her around.

"You only missed Bella?" Edward asked as he joined the group. "Seventy-five years Em, and you only miss Bella? I'm deeply wounded," Edward teased.

"She's more fun _and_ better looking," Emmett said with a wink. _"So, are we doing this or what? Carlisle and Esme are chomping at the bit to get to their girl."_ Edward nodded just enough that Emmett could see his response while Bella was distracted with Alice and Rosalie.

"We gotta beef up security around this place. They let any old riff-raf in here," Logan joked as he marched up to Emmett, gripping him in a man-hug. "How's it going, Baby Huey?"

"What's up man? Good to see you!" Emmett boomed.

The Cullens had been to visit a few times over the past couple of years. Carlisle had become a strong ally while Jasper and Alice also benefited from the mutants' training. Emmett was one of their favorite visitors, his lighthearted nature disarmed everyone in his presence. He and Colossus struck up a solid friendship, the two would often spend long stretches in the Danger Room. Providing Emmett ample opportunity to flex his muscles.

Esme and Rosalie enjoyed doting on the young mutants, their motherly instincts kicking into high gear whenever they visited. The mutants enjoyed the vampires' company, offering a new perspective and appreciation for the lives they all lead. It seemed that Bella had brought peace and balance to the lives of her loved ones. Even Charlie has allowed himself to be open to new possibilities and was dating again.

Bella's family gathered around the fireplace chatting contentedly. Carlisle and Esme swept in, arms loaded down with gifts which they placed in front of the multicultural holiday display. Emmett laughed. "What the fuck is this?" taking in the sight of the Christmas tree, menorah, and kinara. Esme shot him a scathing look.

"Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen, language, " Esme scolded as she and Carlisle wrapped Bella and Edward up in their parental warmth. Bella swore that Esme would be crying if she could. Never fulling having a mother's presence, Bella relished in the connection she had with the vampire matriarch.

"Yes ma'am," Emmett sulked. "Can we at least add a Festivus pole to this holiday hodgepodge? I want to air some grievances and display some feats of strength."

"Em, why are you so juvenile?" Alice chided.

"You love it Allie, besides, you knew what I was gonna say anyway. You see the future for crying out loud!"

Everything felt so normal, for once. Bella sat back, cuddled into Edward's side on one of the plush leather sofas. Edward's hand began a soothing trek up and down her arm. The act was lulling her into an almost euphoric state. Sighing contentedly, she looked upon her family. This is what she always wanted – acceptance, not needing to hide her true self. She had immeasurable love and a sense of belonging.

Jasper picked up on Bella's swelling emotions and gave her a soft smile. "Lil bit, you happy?" Jasper asked. Bella nodded enthusiastically.

Charlie cleared his throat, standing with a cup of eggnog. "I'd like to take a minute to tell you all how grateful I am for everything that you've done for my Bella." Charlie waved for his daughter to join him in front of the group. Wrapping his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder, he sniffled and steeled himself, finding his voice again.

"I found Bella all those years ago, scared and alone – now look at her. She's confident and surrounded by folks who love her more than anything." A chorus of cheers broke out, agreeing with Charlie's assessment. "Look, I'm not one for flowery speeches and all that jazz, but I just wanted to let y'all know that the sacrifices and support mean more to me and Bells than words can ever express."

Bella wiped furiously at her cheeks, failing to keep the tears away as they all shouted out how much they love her. Edward stood next, and approached the pair.

"Bella," Edward began, taking her hands in his. "you have restored my faith and given me everything I never knew I couldn't live without. I promise to love you forever – every single day of forever." Dropping to one knee and pulling a soft black velvet satchel from this pants pocket, he poured an intricate diamond ring into Bella's palm.

She gasped as understanding washed over her features. Bella cast a quick glance at Charlie, then Logan for reassurance. They both nodded, encouraging her. Every mind in the room was focused on the two of them. The gravity of what they were doing was not lost on anyone.

Bella knew, from the moment she saw his face, that Edward had left his mark on her heart. From the very beginning she wanted forever with him.

"Marry me, Bella. Please."

Looking down into her love's soft amber eyes, Bella thought she could see into the depths of his soul. The golden glint there hypnotized her and she believed that she could happily remain transfixed there for all eternity.

"Say something little sis, don't keep Eddie hanging!" Emmett joked, breaking Bella from her thoughts.

Edward raised a brow at her, begging for a response as he took the ring from her hand and slid it on the third finger of her left hand. The delicate gold band wove perfectly around her dainty finger coming together to form a along oval with row upon row of small diamonds. Bella had never seen anything so beautiful – and it was a perfect fit for her.

"Yes... of course I will, Edward."

Edward kissed her palm as he stood, his eyes dancing with happiness as he pulled his intended close to him. The room erupted in cheers and a few cat calls, courtesy of Emmett. Bella's cheeks flushed deeply as her family congratulated them.

The rest of the holiday was a blur. Alice barely gave Bella a moment's peace as she bombarded her with wedding ideas. Rosalie and Esme gave weak attempts at corralling the tiny vampire – they were just as excited about the impending nuptials.

Bella collapsed in the bed later that night, holding her left hand up to the light watching the diamonds sparkle. Edward peeked in from the bathroom doorway.

"Happy?"

"Exceptionally," she answered.

"Good," Edward said, moving to sit beside her in the bed.

"You set all this up, with Charlie and Logan?" Edward nodded, kissing her temple. "Let's just go down to the courthouse, Edward. I want to be yours in every way possible as soon as possible. I don't want to wait for Alice to orchestrate some spectacle," Bella whined, burrowing herself into Edward's chest. His light laughter vibrating through her body.

"I love you, Bella. I'll marry you tomorrow, next week, next year. Whenever you want, you just tell me. But would you deny Charlie or Logan the opportunity to escort you down the aisle?"

Growling, she gripped his sides causing him to hiss at the pleasurable pain her touch brought him. "Why do you always have to make so much sense?"

~PP~

The months went by quickly, soon winter melted away to spring. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme took care of all the wedding preparations, asking very little of Bella except to show up at the designated time and place.

Edward and Bella had wrapped up their studies at the Xavier Institute almost a year before, however, they chose to remain there until the wedding and then they'd move back with the Cullens. The drive back to Washington was much less anxiety-riddled than their first trip. Bella and Edward could hardly contain their enthusiasm. They'd waited almost three years for this weekend.

Pulling up the mile-long drive to the Cullen home, Bella could barely sit still. Tomorrow she'd be Mrs. Bella Marie Howlett-Swan Masen-Cullen, definitely a mouthful. Six names... it was fitting because she felt like she'd lived six lifetimes in her almost twenty years. She and Edward laughed at all the variations they could come up with, finally deciding on simply Bella Cullen. When they decided to live on their own again, maybe they'd use one of other many names they had at their disposal.

The day was spent with tortuous fittings and last minute adjustments until finally Edward was dragged away by his brothers and father for a get-together at Chief Swan's. Logan and some of the other guys from the Institute would be joining them. Later the Cullen men would go for a hunt, joining the rest of the family in time for the wedding.

Alice had designed a perfect twilight wedding in the Cullens' yard. The alter coming close to the creek that ran along the edge of the forest. Rosalie sat at the piano and played Wagner's March as Charlie and Logan led Bella down the aisle.

Her dress was simple, an antiqued white satin slip of a dress with a hand-laced overlay on the bodice. Her bare skin peeking through the eyelets of the sleeves. The empire waist accentuated Bella's delicate curves with a royal blue sash separating the two textures. Bella hadn't felt more beautiful than at the moment when Edward spied her.

Having agreed earlier that she'd keep everyone covered as best she could from Edward's prying gift, Bella promised she'd keep her shield in place until their eyes met. Edward was old fashioned and did not want to see his bride until she was presented to him. That was one tradition she wanted to try and keep.

Her steps never faltered as her fathers led her to her future – her forever.

"_It isn't too late to back out, Cullen," _Bella teased.

Edward's mouth cracked a wry, crooked smile. _"Now why would I want to do that. I'm the envy of every man here. I get to keep you."_

"_More like you're stuck with me,"___she said, as she dropped her gaze to their now combined hands. A small smile playing on her lips.

"_However will I manage?"_ Edward joked, unable to contain his brilliant smile.

Pastor Weber addressed the congregation with the usual formalities. Charlie and Logan placed kisses on each of Bella's cheeks before they stepped back and took their seats.

Edward stood across from his bride, staring triumphantly into Bella's eyes as the minister spoke the vows, rocking excitedly at the last part, "As long as you both shall live."

"Do you?" Pastor Weber asked Bella.

Her voice quivered with emotion as she looked through hazy eyes at her love. The confidence and love he exuded fueled her declaration. "I do," Bella vowed loudly, startling herself. Edward chuckled and smirked.

"_Eager are we... Mrs. Cullen?"_

"_Shut it, you," _she winked.

"_My, my, feisty aren't we..."_ Edward thought at his bride, innuendo dripping from every word. Bella shifted from one foot to the other as her insides fluttered and her cheeks flushed. Edward knew exactly what he was doing and grinned cockily.

Pastor Weber continued, asking the same question of Edward. His response echoed Bella's. In the next breath they were presented as man and wife. Bella threw her arms around Edward's neck and attacked his lips.

Emmett, Jasper, several mutants, and Quileutes hollered out whoops and cat calls to the couple. Bella's behavior was borderline impolite for mixed company. It took a great deal of restraint on Edward's part to peel her off of him. He wanted nothing more than to whisk his bride away and start their honeymoon now but he knew that Alice would never forgive him. As it were, she was berating him in his head for attempting to make the decision to slip out of the reception.

The couple hardly separated from each other the entire night. Bella happily danced with Logan and Charlie. She even awkwardly danced with Seth Clearwater. Bella hoped that Jacob would have gotten over his grudge by now and attended her wedding. Instead she settled for snuggling in Billy's lap as Sam pushed his wheelchair around the dance floor. They were like family to Bella and she missed her best friend terribly.

Finally Alice gave them the go-ahead to make their escape. Arriving at Sea-Tac in record time, Edward led his bride to their terminal. She knew they were heading to South America – that Carlisle and Esme gifted them the use of their private island for their honeymoon. It was just what they needed, privacy, seclusion. Away from other minds and outside influences.

While waiting for their departure Bella snapped her shield around them, keeping other minds out of their heads. On the plane they were so wrapped up in their own private bubble, erasing the outside world.

"_Love?"_ Edward asked as Bella nuzzled up against him while they flew over Central America. The late night sky black as pitch. "_Do you think it is possible for us to be... intimate. You know, like a true man and wife?"_

"_Well, I would hope so, silly," _she answered keeping her eyes closed in contentment. _"Are you nervous?"_

"_No... yes. Kind of,"_ Edward snorted

"_You already know you can't really hurt me, right? There's nothing to worry about, baby. I want to. You've been so good, so controlled. I want to be yours in every single way," _Bella encouraged, reaching up to kiss along her husband's neck. Edward wrapped his arm around her tightly, grateful to whatever deity graced him with the woman he was to share the rest of his existence with.

"_I'm sorry, I'm am being silly. Just wedding night jitters, I guess." _

"_Have you talked to Carlisle, what's his opinion?"_ Bella asked, now looking at his worried face. "Oh, Edward, please. What is it, baby? Whatever it is, we'll get through it. Don't worry. As long as we're together we can do anything."

Edward bent down, kissing his bride hard, trying to convey all his feelings into this act. Bella broke the kiss and pulled his head down to her breast. "Listen – it beats for you and only you. Don't worry, Edward. Everything will be perfect."

Bella dozed off and was awakened by the commotion of passengers departing. Stepping off the plane in Rio, they were bombarded with hundreds of minds speaking in a multitude of languages. Bella adjusted her shield, blocking out the extraneous noise as they made their way to the docks.

In hindsight it was an egregious lapse in judgment on their part because by the time they realized they were being watched, it was too late.

Bella's keen eyes noticed the island almost at the same time that Edward did. It started as a glow near the horizon and morphed into a wide beach bungalow with walls made of glass. It was perfect. Bella bounced in her seat, eager to hit the white sand and splash in the tepid waves.

Edward expertly navigated the boat, deftly tying it off. Bella jumped out of the boat, barely waiting for Edward. He unloaded the luggage, scooping most of it up in one hand as he reached out for his bride. "I need to carry you over the threshold, woman," he said, tossing Bella over his shoulder and swatting her on the bottom.

Shrieking and laughing hysterically, she kicked her legs in protest. "Edward, the threshold is like 200 yards away, put me down."

"I'm nothing if not thorough. Now stop squirming," he demanded.

Bella's insides quivered at her husband's dominance. His hand held her firmly just below the swell of her bottom. His long fingers teasing the apex of her thighs as he sauntered to the door. The sexual tension swirled around them as their pheromone levels increased. It took a great deal of control for Edward not to drop Bella to the sand and take her there, her scent wafting so close to his nose was making him crazy. He was glad that she could not see that his eyes had gone black with desire.

A deep growl resonated through his chest as Bella gripped Edward's belt loops, her nails grazing the exposed flesh at his waist. Bella giggled, she was having fun seducing her vampire. Dipping her small fingers just inside his pants, she ran her fingertips along the top of Edward's backside just as they made it to the house.

Edward pushed the door open and leaned his bride's backside against the wall. His hand sliding slowly up her thighs as he stood her upright. "Mrs. Cullen... do you have any idea what you do to me?" Edward growled as he latched himself onto Bella's mouth, kissing her deeply.

Bella wrapped her legs around Edward's waist, ripping her skirt in the process. The sound of the fabric tearing seemed to spur on their lust. Pulling away from his mouth, Bella gripped Edward's shirt and yanked it hard, popping the seams and buttons leaving his marbled chest exposed. He groaned in response and looked at his wife playfully.

"That's how you want it?" He asked, holding her firmly and carrying her to one of the bedrooms. Edward threw Bella down on the bed roughly, her tinkling laughter filled the room as he hovered over her. "I liked that shirt," he growled as he kissed along her neck, grabbing her blouse in his teeth and tugging. Bella's hand went to Edward's hair, burying her fingers into the copper locks as he tore her shirt leaving a baby blue lace bra and creamy white skin exposed.

Edward stopped, looking down at his love, his wife. Her body was flushed, pink and warm – she wanted him, there was no denying it. Looking into her eyes he saw nothing but her undying love and devotion, and a bit of mischief.

"I love you, Edward. We belong together. Make love to me," she whispered. "Don't over think it. We can do this. I know you won't hurt me, not on purpose."

Edward crashed his lips to hers, thankful that she wasn't human, she'd probably already be dead with the amount of force he used. _"I'm not human, Edward. Don't worry."_

Their clothes quickly shed, Edward sat back on his heels. The vision in front of him was familiar. One that played over and over in Bella's dreams, his own daydreams, and the lustful fantasies of other men. Bella was perfection. Her dark hair a striking contrast to her pale skin and the milky white sheets. Every inch of her body seemed to be made to fit perfectly with Edward's.

Their bodies aligned and slowly combined. Bella stilled Edward's movements, giving herself a moment to adjust to the intrusion. Edward swallowed back the venom that pooled in his mouth at the combined scent of the blood of Bella's broken innocence and arousal. He'd never smelled a more delicious scent.

Soon Edward's nerves gave way to passion as he brought Bella to a dizzying peak. Her skin flushed and slick with sweat as she called out his name over and over again. Roaring under the intensity of their connection, he dug his fingers into the tender flesh at Bella's hip and licked along the ridges of her neck. Desperate to bite down he attacked the pillow beneath his bride's head. Bella's insides fluttered around Edward as he emptied himself inside her.

It took a while for their breathing to even out and Edward to begrudgingly remove himself from Bella's warm heat. She was asleep in an instant. Edward sat beside her, stroking her hair as she lay naked in their wedding bed. The evidence of their joining showed in small splatters of blood on his chalky hips and sheets. He wondered if Bella would freak out when she woke; he decided that he'd have to figure out a way to change the sheet without waking her.

Bella moaned and rolled over, her perky breasts bobbing with the movement. Edward had to look away before his arousal got the better of him and he did indecent things to his sleeping wife. Slipping on his boxers, Edward stood in the bedroom window, watching the dawn break over the sea.

He thought he heard laughter somewhere off in the distance but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. They were the only two people on this island. Then he heard the word that he dreaded.

_Incubus... _

* * *

A/N:

Using my best Porky Pig impersonation - That's all folks!

Thank you so much for taking this journey with me. It was my first foray into Fandom. I have appreciated every word of every review. Watching the read count numbers increase has left me in awe of everyone out there.

I wasn't sure where I was headed with this. I saw a challenge and answered it, now I don't know how to live without writing – ideas are springing up everywhere.

A few folks have asked for a sequel. I've left it open for that possibility. In fact, I have a few story lines brewing for these crazy kids. I also have some ideas for a couple of outtakes. I'm gonna take my time with them though and focus on some other projects.

Thanks so, so much for sticking with me!

Until next time...


End file.
